El verdadero amor
by sara-nadia
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si para salvar a Henry, Peter Pan solo quería a Regina pero no quería a Regina solamente, si no al niño que lleva dentro de ella, el niño que biológicamente es de Regina y Emma pero ellas no lo saben aun.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción**

**Introducción**

Que hubiera pasado si para salvar a Henry, Peter Pan solo quería a Regina pero no quería a Regina solamente, si no al niño que lleva dentro de ella, el niño que biológicamente es de Regina y Emma pero ellas no lo saben.

**Capítulo 1**

**-Henry!** – grito Regina con desesperación, todos estaba en el bosque al frente de ellos estaban Peter Pan con Henry y al frente se encontraban Regina, Emma y los demás

**-Si no son los héroes de la historia** – dijo Pan burlonamente

**-Padre deja al niño en paz por favor, esto es una guerra entre los dos** – dijo Sr. Gold suplicando

**-Tú crees que es por nosotros, no lo creo, es por la juventud necesito la juventud** – dijo maliciosamente

**-Y le vas a quitar la juventud a Henry** – dijo Neal – **no sabes que es tu bisnieto** – grito desesperadamente

**-Para mí la familia no existe** – grito Pan

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – dijo Blanca nieves

**-Bueno, bueno ahora están hablando mi idioma, lo que quiero es a ti** – dijo señalando a Regina, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque la mayoría pensaba que quería a Henry por su corazón no sabían que todo fue un truco por Pan para apoderarse de Regina

**-No entiendo**- dijo Regina

-**Quiero hacer un trato contigo, te devuelvo a Henry si tu vienes conmigo o quiero a tu futuro hijo el que viene a ser tu primogénito –** dijo maliciosamente

**-¿Qué hijo de que estas hablando? **– espeto Emma

**-Como tú sabes yo veo el fututo así como mi hijo **– dijo señalando a Gold – **en el futuro veo a un niño ese niño va ser la persona más poderosa y lo quiero a cambio de Henry o a ti, escoge sabiamente querida Reina –** dijo maliciosamente

**-Yo nunca voy a tener hijo, Henry es mi único hijo** – dijo Regina muy seria

**-Noooo, querida Reina tu primogénito va nacer, el futuro no se puede cambiar no es así querido hijo** – dijo burlonamente señalando a Gold

Al decir eso Gold cerro los ojos para ver si era verdad lo que decía su padre y lo que vio fue a Regina con una niña y estaban abrazadas y abrió los ojos rápidamente estaba muy cansado, ver el futuro agota su magia

**-Gold dime que vistes** – dijo Regina seria

**-Efectivamente Regina veo a un niño** – Dijo Gold pero había mentido en la parte de niño lo que vio fue una niña pero eso se lo guardo secretamente al parecer su padre no tenía tanta magia para adivinar el futuro y eso podría ser una ventaja

**-Eso es imposible** – dijo Regina muy frustrada

**-Y bueno que dices** – dijo Pan

Regina no sabía que hacer era su hijo por su futuro hijo no quería ser como su madre no quería vender a su hijo, así que tomo la mejor opción.

-**Está bien pero no tendrás a mi futuro hijo me tendrás a mí y eso es el único trato –** dijo seria

**-¿Qué? no!** – Espeto Emma y le agarro el brazo para que volteare a verla – **no puedes hacer esto va ver otra forma para recuperar a Henry, Regina** – suplico

**-No se preocupe Sheriff Swan solo te piso una única cosa protege a mi hijo** – dijo Regina dirigiéndose a Pan

**-No** – dijo Emma yéndose para agarrar a Regina y que no cometiera una estupidez – **No te vas a ir tiene que ver otra manera**

**-Sheriff suéltame lo que hago es por mi hijo** –dijo soltándose de Emma pero Emma no la dejaba – **Neal! Hook¡ Encanto! pueden llevarse a Emma** – dijo gritando para que la soltara

**-No, no te vas a ir** – dijo decidida pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo agarrada por los tres hombres – **que suélteme no ven que es incorrecto** – dijo Emma gritando, hasta que su Blanca nieves se acercó y dijo

-**No te preocupes ella sabe que hacer** – dijo mirando a Regina los ojos, Blanca nieves aun odiaba a Regina por todo lo que había hecho pero sabía cómo era sacrificarse por un hijo

-**Cuida bien a mi hijo Emma** – dijo seria y dirigiéndose a Pan

**-Bueno fue muy bonito el teatro que he visto pero negocios son negocios** – dijo Pan y empezó a soltar a Henry mientras que Regina ya estaba en medio camino Henry empezó a caminar y cuando se encontraron los dos en el medio Regina le dio un abrazo y le dijo – **Sé que me odias por todo lo que hice y que no puedo retroceder el tiempo pero lo único que te voy a decir es que te quiero mucho y tú siempre serás mi hijo** – dijo dándole un beso en la frente sin escuchar las últimas palabras de su hijo y dirigiéndose a Pan mientras Henry estaba siendo abrazado por Blanca nieves y Encanto y Emma mirando a Regina yéndose con Pan

**-A cierto una única cosa, por si quieren rescatar a su reina eso va ser imposible hice un hechizo por la cual no podrán venir a mi nuevo mundo a menos que… pero eso es imposible** – dijo mirando a Regina, pero Regina se percató así que inmediatamente miro a Gold para saber si había entendido y al parecer lo hizo **– y como no quiero que estén más en mi mundo…** - Pan empezó a recitar un hechizo que mandaría a Todos y el barco de Hook de nuevo a Storybrooke, cuando lanzo el hechizo todos habían desaparecido y solo quedaron Regina y Pan – **Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos **– dijo agarrando a Regina

**Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic pero mi primera de Once upon a time tuve una idea una noche y pensé porque todo el mundo culpa a Regina ella solo fue una persona que fue manipulada por su madre y sufrió mucho así que este fic se va tratar principalmente en Regina y como todos recién se dan cuenta que Regina nunca fue la mala de la historia espero que les guste si quieren que continúe opinen o díganme si está bien o mal Gracias por leer espero que les gustes sé que es un poco corto pero el siguiente capítulo va ser más largo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**-Dónde estamos? **– pregunto Neal

**-En Storybrooke** – susurro Rumplestiltskin

**-Pero cómo?** – pregunto asombrado Encanto

**-Mi padre tiene mucha magia hizo un hechizo para que no interfiriéramos**– dijo Gold indiferentemente

**-Bueno tenemos que regresar a buscar a Regina** – dijo Emma sosteniendo a Henry

**-No, no lo haremos** – dijo Gold

**-¡¿Qué estás loco claro que iremos?!** – espeto amargamente Emma

**-Primero creo que debería bajar su temperamento señorita Swan y segundo mi padre no es un tonto él va a mover su mundo del Nunca jamás a otra dimensión –** dijo indiferentemente

**-Entonces buscaremos en todas las dimensiones** – dijo Emma seria

**-Las dimensiones es como el universo es muy infinito tardaríamos siglos en encontrarlos, es mejor que se resignen en nunca volver a ver a Regina** – dijo serio – **además porque se preocupan, ella es la reina malvada, todos piensan que es una amenaza y nadie la quiere ni su propio hijo** – dijo mirando a Henry tristemente – **es mejor que las cosas sigan así, sigan con su vida** – dijo yéndose a su tienda

-**Yo quiero a mi mama** – dijo Henry corriendo para agarrar la mano de Gold – **por favor si hay algo quiero encontrarla ** - dijo serio

**-Bueno, solo eres tú y tu otra madre, los demás quieren volver a verla?** – dijo mirando a Blanca nieves y Encanto – **al parecer no** –

-**Por favor padre no quiero que mi hijo sufra si él quiere volver a Regina yo respeto su decisión así que si hay algo para que Regina vuelva dinos por favor** – dijo Neal resignado

**-Que ganaría yo? – **

**-Ganarías de nuevo a tu hijo** – dijo Neal

**-Esta bien** – dijo resignado – **síganme **– dijo y empezaron a caminar a la casa de Regina mientras que todos los residentes de Storybrooke empezaron a saludarlos y dijeron que después se reunirían en la tienda de la abuelita, al llegar a la casa de Regina todos pensaron que iban a entrar pero lo que hizo Gold les sorprendió no se dirigían a la casa de Regina si no al bosque que estaba detrás y se sorprendieron que detrás del bosque había una casa muy grande y Gold empezó a tocar la puerta la persona que abrió fue ..

**-Grace?** – dijo a la vez Emma, Nieves y Henry confundidos

**-Hola chicos que pasa? –** pregunto confundida

-**Grace esta tu padre?** – pregunto Gold

**-Si esta, esperen lo voy a ir a buscar** – dijo Grace corriendo al despacho de su padre después de 5 min Jefferson salió

-**Miren, Miren que tenemos acá si son los héroes de las historias** – dijo con desprecio – **por lo que veo recuperaron al niño –** dijo mirando a Henry **– y que es lo que quieren?**

**-Regina fue secuestrada por Pan y necesitamos encontrar en que dimensión esta** – dijo Emma rápidamente

**-Y porque quieren recuperarla por lo que veo todo el mundo la odia incluyendo su propio hijo – **dijo con desprecio

-**Yo no, la odio** – dijo Henry susurrando

**-En serio** – dijo burlonamente – **déjame decir que has estado haciendo desde que descubriste a tu madre biológica** – dijo mirando a Emma – **decidiste irte con ella y vivir con ella en cambio de que tu madre dejara de utilizar la magia y cada vez que utilizara tú le decías que no podría cambiar que siempre seguiría siendo la reina malvada entonces chiquillo déjame decirte para que quieres de nuevo a Regina **– dijo burlonamente

**-Bueno fue porque ella hizo cosas malas puso a todos una maldición –** dijo Henry defendiéndose

**-En serio maldición? a ver déjame recalcarles la maldición que puso Regina, su maldición fue para que la mayor parte de las personas no tengan sus finales felices verdad **– dijo mirándolos a todos – **pero si se han dado cuenta los finales felices no son cierto, solamente dicen que el príncipe se casa con la princesa y después que, Henry después ellos también siguen con su vida, déjame decirles por ejemplo el de cenicienta y su príncipe, en el bosque encantados ellos se encontraron de enamoraron y vivieron felices para siempre verdad? pero eso es mentira** – espeto muy amargo – **después de eso cenicienta se quedó embarazada pero lo que no sabían era que ella hizo un contrato con Gold que le daría a su primogénito después de eso su príncipe desapareció y bueno vivieron felices para siempre** – dijo riendo – **ahora dime muchachito con la maldición de Regina ahora ellos dos están juntos, dime algo si no hubiera sucedido la maldición todos estarían de nuevo en desgracia y déjame decirte, que falta más, la caperucita roja, Anastasia, Ariel, los enanos hasta Geppetto y muchos más, si hubieran estado en el bosque encantado aun no hubieran sido felices, déjame decirte la maldición no elimino los finales felices lo que hizo Regina fue que terminaran bien los finales felices **– dijo con desprecio

**-Y yo que?** – Dijo Nieve – **por su culpa no tuve a mi hija por 28 años** – dijo con desprecio

**-Nieves, nieves, al parecer no te han dicho como acabaría tu final feliz cierto** – dijo burlonamente – **tú fuiste la que comenzó todo esto, si hubieras mantenido tu boca cerrada pero tú te justificas que era sola una niña**- dijo burlonamente – **déjame decirte nieves** – dijo con desprecio – **tu tenías edad suficiente para razonar en decir las cosas y no decirlas y déjame decirte si yo hubiera sido Regina! te hubiera matado ya mismo! no sé porque ella no hizo nada estos 28 años** – dijo negando la cabeza -

**-Ella mato a mi padre** – dijo

-**En verdad no te dijeron porque mataron a tu padre verdad?** – dijo burlonamente – **déjame recalcarte esto, tu padre fue un hombre de 50 años que se casó con una niña de 18 años, tu sabes muy bien que a Regina la obligaron casarse con tu padre pero no solo eso tu padre obligo a Regina a tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no solo eso tu padre violo y violo a Regina hasta casi matarla pero Regina nunca hizo nada tu sabes porque!** – dijo exasperado – **porque ella te amaba! Ella amaba a nieves**- dijo con ironía - **nunca te decía nada porque no quería que pensaras que tu padre era una basura pero déjame decirte nieves tu padre fue un maldito violador! **– dijo gritando – **y bueno todo cambio cuando murió Daniel por tu culpa –** dijo señalando a Nieves – **y de ahí el rey murió desafortunadamente** – dijo riéndose

**-Bueno eso era cierto** – dijo Hook

**-Que?** – dijo confundido Encantador

**-En el barco había muchas historias sobre un rey que violaba a su esposa jovencita nunca supe que esa persona era Regina** – dijo indiferentemente

**-Eso es mentira mi padre nunca haría eso** – dijo llorando nieves

-**Cree todo lo que quieras pero eso fue verdad** – dijo Jefferson, mirando a todos Emma sostenía a Henry mientras el lloraba, nieves estaba abrazado a encanto mientras lloraba y Hook , Neal y Gold eran indiferentes a la situación – **ahora dime Henry tu madre lo único que quiso fue un final feliz para todos y eso lo logro por 28 años hasta que tú mismo rompiste la supuesta maldición y acusaste a tu madre de ser la persona más malvada, que nunca podría amar a alguien pero déjame decirte tu madre con todos sus errores ella te amaba pero al parecer no fue suficiente para ti** – dijo señalándolo con desprecio – **Regina se merece un final feliz y eso yo se lo voy a dar, rescatare a Regina pero no volverá con ustedes, borrare su memoria para que no recuerde nada de ustedes las personas que tanto la despreciaron **– dicho eso cerró la puerta y nadie dijo nada

**-Bueno eso fue dramático** – dijo Gold

**-Hey! , que fue todo eso** – dijo Rubí saliendo de los arbustos

**-Escuchaste todo** – dijo Emma

-**Si lo hice y tiene razón** – dijo indiferentemente

**-Como que tiene razón!** – dijo encanto

**-Bueno si no fuera por la maldición yo hubiera matado a muchas personas, pero estos 28 años no lo hice ahora que la maldición se rompió tengo miedo de que pueda matar** – dijo mirándolos a todos **– sé que me ayudaste David pero eso fue por un tiempo, de ahí comenzó de nuevo, no he matado porque fui con Regina a que me ayudara y ella me ayudo a controlar y ahora me puedo trasformar y tener conciencia de lo que hago mientras estoy en mi forma de lobo** – dijo Ruby sonriente

**-Porque no nos lo dijiste?** – dijo nieve más tranquila

-**Regina me hizo prometer que nunca le diría a nadie hasta que muera ella** – dijo mirando la cara de sorprendidos a todos – **y así lo hice hasta hoy**

**-Regina no está muerta** – espeto Emma

-**Muerta o borrado su memoria la cosa es que Regina nunca va volver ser la misma, además no va recordar nada** – dijo tristemente

**-Lo que estas tratando de decir es que con Regina todo el mundo era feliz , con la maldición que ella puso** – dijo Neal confundido

**-Más o menos solo que ellos no lo saben, las personas están cegadas por su sed de venganza **– dijo pensativa **– que les parece si vamos a lo de mi abuela y les cuento la otra cara de la maldición, a menos que Rumple lo quiera decir** – dijo mirando al señor Gold serio

**-No querida tu cuéntales** – dijo riendo – **mejor me voy, quiero saber dónde esta Bella, hijo me sigues **– dijo mirando a Neal

**-Iré después quiero saber la verdad** – dijo Neal dirigiéndose con los demás a la casa de la abuelita

**-Como quieras** – dijo Rumple desapareciendo, a los 10 min regreso de nuevo a la casa de Jefferson

**-Creía que nunca se iban a ir** – dijo Jefferson con desprecio, mientras abría la puerta para que pasara Rumple

**-Hay muchas cosas querido, que tú aun no sabes** – dijo con ironía

**-Solo necesito saber las cosas que me conviene, no lo demás** – dijo serio sentándose al frente de Rumple

**-Aquí esta** – dijo Rumple dándole un pergamino – **solo pueden acceder a la dimensión si compartes la sangre de la otra persona que está en la dimensión paralela** –

**-Lo sé** – dijo susurrando – **y toma** – le entrego una caja – **sabes que al momento que rescate a Regina, Pan vendrá a Storybrooke verdad?**

**-Lo se hijo y eso es lo que quiero** – dijo sonrientemente

**-No me digas hijo** – espeto con desprecio

**-Cálmate, sé que no lo eres y nunca lo fuiste espero que tengan tu final feliz** – dijo desapareciendo de la casa de Jefferson

**-Claro que lo tendré** – dijo mirando una fotos de Regina y el cuando eran niños – **mejor dicho lo tendremos**

**-Papa, papa, Adonde iremos ya aliste mis cosas **– dijo Grace abrazando a Jefferson

**-No te preocupes mi amor, iremos al País de las maravillas y viviremos felices Regina, Tu y Yo** – dijo dándole besos en la cara

**-Papa, basta o le diré a mi mama** – dijo riendo de las cosquillas de su padre

**-Está bien, yo te voy a llamar** – dijo mientras tu hija se dirigió a su cuarto mientras tanto Jefferson empezó a preparar todo para rescatar a Regina

**En Neverland**

**-Porque me tienes acá?** – pregunto Regina con desprecio, se encontraba en una celda encerrada

**-Bueno, querida reina es para que no te escapes esta celda es para que no utilices la magia** – dijo Pan sonriente

**-No me voy a escapar, hice un contrato contigo** - dijo resignada sentándose en el suelo – **No entiendo aun porque me quieres? **– pregunto confundida

**-Quiero tu poder querida Reina** – dijo mientras le entregaba un botella **– bébelo** – le ordeno

**-Qué es esto?** – dijo mirando la botella

**-Eso te despojara de tus poderes y nunca podrás abandonar la isla** – dijo sonriente

**-Lo hare** – escupió con veneno y empezó a beber de la botella en eso sintió como si se levantara un gran peso de encima

**-Excelente** – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

**-Ahora que no tengo mis poderes yo ya no te sirvo –** dijo a regañadientes

**-No del todo esa es la primera fase de mi plan para mi segunda fase aún falta poco, nos vemos querida reina** – dijo marchándose y Regina se quedó sentada en el piso y pensando si su hijo estaría bien

**En la casa de la abuelita**

La mitad de la ciudad estaba en la casa de la abuelita, para recibir a Henry y a los demás, todos estaban sentados esperando que alguien hablara hasta que…

**-Bueno mejor empiezo** – dijo Rubí sentándose mientras todos la miraron – **La maldición tenía dos caras una era para que nosotros supuestamente no tengamos nuestros finales felices pero lo que no sabían era que nadie estaba feliz en el bosque encantado, por ejemplo yo tenía mucho miedo de que me convirtiera en lobo y matara, y eso sucedía mientras estaba en el bosque encantado, hasta que Regina me enseño y tú también cenicienta** – dijo señalando a cenicienta mientras estaba con Sean y su hija - **tu no eras feliz en el bosque encantado, tú también Kathryn nadie era feliz en el bosque encantado lo único que hizo Regina era ponernos en un pueblo con tecnología y que cada uno consiguiera su final feliz de una manera u otra**

-**Están tratando de decir que ni uno era feliz en el bosque encantado** – espeto amargamente Emma – **y Porque? Demonios! La quisieron ver muerta a Regina** – dijo gritando, y todos se quedaron callados – **Respóndanme! –** empezó a gritar

**-Por tus padres** – dijo Leroy malhumorado

**-Por mis padres?** – pregunto confundida Emma

**-Porque por nosotros** – dijo confundido Encanto

-**Ustedes la odian y hacían que nosotros la odiáramos también escuchamos como Henry gritaba que ella era la reina malvada y que nunca podría cambiar, es por eso que todos nosotros los seguíamos** – dijo indiferentemente

**-Bueno no del todo, ella nos despojó de nuestros poderes y de nuestro reino** – dijo la hada azul sorprendiendo a todos – **ella merece un castigo**

**-Regina me dijo que no confiara en ti **– dijo Rubí sorprendiendo a todos

**-No entiendo** – dijo Nieves - **¿De que estas hablando? –** dijo mirando a Rubí

**-Esa es la cuestión me dijo que no confiara en ti pero no me dijo porque** – dijo un poco confundida

**-Ves, es una tontería** – dijo el hada azul

**-No, no es una tontería yo confió en ella –** dijo Rubí sorprendiendo a todos – **respóndeme esto hada azul, Regina tuvo una infancia terrible, al igual que las demás princesas pero cuando ellas pidieron su deseo ustedes lo concedieron verdad?** – dijo seria mirándola

**-Si eso es verdad** – dijo nerviosa el hada azul

-**Y porque cuando Regina pidió un único deseo que es liberarla de su madre ustedes no lo concedieron** – dijo amargamente

**-Ella nunca nos dijo nada – **

**-Eso es mentira!** – Dijo gritando enojada Rubí – **ella siempre pedía que fuera liberada, yo siempre la veía cuando yo era un lobo, tenía como 10 años siempre pedía un único deseo que era liberarse de su madre pero nunca sucedió!, respóndeme porque no le concedieron ese deseo **– dijo enojada y casi saltando para agarrar a la hada azul pero su abuela la paro – **estoy bien lo siento abuela** – dijo más calmada, mientras que el hada azul no tenía como responder.

**En Casa de Jefferson**

**-Grace** – dijo gritando Jefferson

**-Que pasa Papa? – **dijo corriendo a su padre

**-Vamos a recuperar a tu madre está bien,** dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – **espérame acá sentada dentro de un momento vengo **– dijo agarrando su sombrero y recitando un hechizo, de pronto desapareció

**En Neverland**

**-Interesante –** murmuro Jefferson que estaba delante de la celda de Regina – **No es mejor que despiertes** – dijo asustando a Regina

**-Dios mío viniste** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Claro que vine, no te voy a dejar de nuevo** – dijo tratando de abrir la celda y empezó a recitar un hechizo, de repente como si nada la celda se abrió y empezó ayudar a Regina

**-Tenemos que irnos antes que venga** – dijo abrazándolo

**-Esta bien, me ayudas con el hechizo** - dijo agarrando su sombrero

** -No puedo Pan me quito mis poderes – **

**-Entiendo** – y empezó a recitar un hechizo que los mando inmediatamente a la casa de Jefferson lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Pan los estaba viendo desde afuera de la cueva y cuando desaparecieron

-**Fase dos completada** – susurro Pan yéndose con una gran sonrisa

**En la casa de Jefferson**

**-Mama!** – dijo gritando Grace abrazando a Regina

**-Oh mi amor como estas? –** dijo Regina abrazando a Grace

**-Estoy bien mi papa dijo que nos íbamos a ir al País de las maravillas a vivir juntos y felices** – dijo emocionada

**-Jefferson** – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

**-No digas nada, Grace por que no vas por tus cosas –** dijo mientras Grace se fue a su cuarto

**-Jefferson no me puedo ir Henry** – dijo llorando

**-Henry no te quiere, nadie te quiere en Storybrooke, pero Grace y yo te queremos, Regina hay que comenzar una nueva vida, te recuerdas cuando éramos niños dijimos que algún día viviríamos los dos solos y haríamos todo lo que quisiéramos seriamos libres y ahora podemos hacerlo **– dijo agarrando sus hombros con sus manos **– vamos Regina seriamos felices** –

**-Mi corazón va doler cuando me vaya siempre voy a recordar a Henry y lo que hice nunca podre ser feliz** – dijo llorando

**-Si lo harás –** dijo entregándole una botella

**-Qué es esto?** – dijo confundida

**-Es para bórrate la memoria nunca recordaras lo que paso o lo que hicisteis, al bebértelo solo recordaras a mí y a Grace, es un nuevo comienzo para todos nosotros –** dijo suplicando para que tomara la decisión de bebérselo

**-No podre recordad nada** – dijo Regina pensativa – **lo único que quería era que Henry me amara como su madre, que me diga que me quería pero al parecer no soy lo suficiente para el** – susurro y empezó a beber la botella para olvidar todo el dolor

**-Esa es mi chica** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al momento que termino de beber la botella, en eso Regina se desmayo

**-Papa que paso?** – dijo Grace preocupada

**-Nada mi amor es hora de irnos** – dicho eso recito un hechizo a su sombreo y desapareció la casa de Jefferson

**En la casa de la abuela**

Emma no sabía que pensar de todo esto siempre juzgo mal a Regina siempre creía que era la mala del cuento y se arrepiente de cada cosa que le dijo y no podía creer que rubí la estuviera defendiendo **_porque demonios rubí la defiende? Debería ser yo? Quien la defienda_** pensó celosamente

**-Por qué no respondes** – pregunto arrogantemente Rubí – **entonces Regina tiene razón no debo de confiar en ti** – espeto amargamente y yéndose al lado de su abuela

**-Desde cuando acá defiendes a Regina** – dijo Emma mirándola seria

**_Interesante _**pensó Rubí con una sonrisa arrogante – **Regina no necesita ser defendida solo estoy poniendo los hechos en claro y estoy diciendo la verdad hay mucho más que nosotros no sabemos, solo somos peones del gran juego y Regina es un peón más, ella fue utilizada –** dijo con sinceridad – **además tiene razón Jefferson ustedes no la quieren en el pueblo, es mejor para ella que este con Jefferson y sigan con su vida tal como antes**– con total seriedad de repente de la nada apareció una hoja en medio de la conversación y Emma lo agarro

**-¿Qué es eso?** – pregunto David

**-Es de Jefferson dice:**

**Tengo a Regina, ella ahora está a salvo conmigo sigan con su vida Storybrooke **

**Hasta nunca**

**-Eso significa que nunca más volveremos a ver a mi mama –** dijo Henry con los ojos llorosos y saliendo de la casa de la abuela y desapareciendo de las vista de todos

**-Yo iré a verlo **– dijo yéndose para ir con Henry – **esto no ha terminado hada azul quiero saber también porque tengo magia? -**

**-Tu eres hijo de un amor verdadero** – dijo el hada azul

**-Mentira** – dijo gritándole

**-Emma –** dijo Nieves a regañadientes

**-De acuerdo al libro de Henry, Ashley y Sean también tienen el amor verdadero significa que su hija tiene magia** – dijo amarga

**-No lo tiene** – dijo el hada azul incomoda

**-Entonces qué demonios tienen de especial ellos dos –** dijo apuntando a sus padres – **sin ánimos de ofender **

**-A mí también me gustaría escuchar la respuesta** – dijo Rumple apareciendo con Bella

**-Todo empezó con ellos** – dijo tratando de decir lo que sabia

**-No, no lo hizo** – dijo Rumple sorprendiendo a todos – **soy el maestro de las mentiras y sé que estas mintiendo querida hada azul, ahora dime porque estas mintiendo - **

**-Hada azul por favor dinos la verdad? **– dijo nieves desesperada ya no quería mas mentiras

**-Está bien esto es lo único que se** – dijo sabiendo que ya no podía ocultar nada mas – **Todo empezó con Regina, ella nació con la magia buena una magia pura una magia virgen su magia era tan poderosa que la mayoría de las personas buenas o malas querían a Regina pero eso ya lo sabias verdad Rumple – **lo miro con odio

**-Claro querida por eso hice un trato con su madre para tenerla –** dijo con desdén

**-Regina no es de nadie **– dijo Emma con enfado

**-En eso tienes razón, su madre me engaño pero al final yo también fui un peón más del juego** – dijo riendo

**-No entiendo?** – dijo confundido Daniel – **que tiene que ver Regina con lo que nos ha pasado?**

**-La magia de Regina era tan pura que lo único para que nadie la pueda controlar es dañando su magia –** dijo triste el Hada azul

**-Oh dios mío! Ustedes mataron a Daniel –** dijo Rubí señalando a Rumple y al Hada azul

-**No lo mato Cora?** – pregunto confundido Daniel

**-Respondan! Ustedes mataron a Daniel, no sé como pero ustedes lo hicieron** – dijo Rubí gritando

**-Rubí, cálmate el hada azul no creo que lo haya hecho** – dijo Nieves

-**Yo no lo hice** – dijo Rumple – **Yo, no tenía el corazón de Cora, además a mí no me importaba si Regina estaba con ese mozo** – dijo con desdén – **a mí no me importaba pero a ti si, verdad querida** – dijo mirando al hada azul

-**Tienes razón a nosotros nos importaba que Daniel muriera, pero nosotros no lo matamos nosotros tampoco teníamos el corazón de Cora –** dijo con sinceridad

**-Bueno tal vez no lo sabes, porque mejor no hablamos con la reina de las hadas**

**-Reina?**- dijeron confundidos Todos

-**Exacto, ella es solo la líder ella no es la gobernante, las hadas tienen una reina** – dijo sonriente

**-Como lo sabes? –** dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

-**Se muchas cosas querida hada** – dijo sonriendo

-**Tienes razón la reina debe de saber –** dijo tranquilamente

**-Y que tiene que ver eso con la magia que tengo?**

-**Al igual que Regina tú también naciste con la magia buena no tan poderosa como Regina pero si lo suficiente para estar a su altura, tu nacimiento más bien fue un error** - dijo el hada azul sorprendiendo a todos

**-Como que error?** – dijo Nieves

**-En la época antigua se conocían tres tipos de sexo, masculino, femenino y los Andrógino que viene hacer femenino y femenino, los cuales habían sido personas muy poderosas con un poder infinito, según la historia Zeus se sintió amenazado por esa raza y decidió dividirlos desde entonces ambas mitades se buscan esas son llamadas almas gemelas mucho más poderoso que el amor verdadero**

**-Que estas tratando de decir?** – pregunto confundida Emma

**-Lo que estoy tratando decir es que nos equivocamos, nosotros creíamos que Daniel era el alma gemela de Regina y por eso murió, no sabíamos que el alma gemela de Regina era la hija de Blanca nieves y del príncipe James** – dicho eso todos se quedaron sorprendido incluyendo Gold – **si Regina no hubiera sido manipulada por su madre y por algunas personas, ella nunca hubiera lanzado la maldición, y tú y ella se hubieran enamorado y supuestamente tendrían sus finales felices pero no era así después de que se hubieran casado y tuvieran sus propios hijos, hubiera venido otras personas de diferentes mundos para tratar de manipularlos y utilizar la magia de ustedes para el mal, hasta matar a toda su familia–**

**-Pero eso no es lo que ustedes hicieron, trataron de manipular a Regina y trataron de convencernos a todos que ella era la reina malvada** – dijo con enojo

**-Nosotros lo hicimos por un bien mayor** – dijo el hada azul

**-Al diablo con su bien mayor, ustedes hicieron todo lo posible para que Regina no estuviera conmigo** – dijo yéndose para encontrar a Henry – **espero no volver a verlos, ustedes se merecen lo que va a pasar a continuación **– dijo saliendo de la casa de la abuela

**-Que es lo que va pasar** – pregunto confundida Bella

-**Mi padre vendrá, ahora que ha sido liberada Regina por Jefferson ,el vendrá** – dijo susurrando, pero al final todo el mundo lo escucho

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gracias por sus comentarios espero que este capitulo es de su agrado espero que les guste espero que me comenten al menos un hola o díganme que es lo que piensan nos vemos<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Emma estaba buscando a Henry por todos los lados de Storybrooke inclusive en su fortaleza pero no lo encontró así que se fue a la casa de Regina y lo encontró en el cuarto de su madre

**-Chico, ¿estás bien?** – dijo sentándose en la cama

**-Las cosas de mi mama no están** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-De que hablas?** – pregunto confundida

**-Las cosas no están, su ropa, sus libros, todo se ha ido –** dijo Henry y empezó a llorar aferrándose a Emma

**-Tranquilo no te preocupes todo va salir bien, yo voy hacer que todo salga bien** – dijo Emma aferrándose a su hijo, no sabía lo que iba a suceder pero lo único que sabía era que recuperar a Regina no importa lo que haga y en un futuro los tres vivirán como una familia

**-Todo esto fue por mi culpa verdad?, por mi culpa mi mama se fue, por mi culpa mi mama nunca va regresar, por mi…**

**-No digas eso** – dijo Emma interrumpiéndole – **Regina te ama, yo voy hacer que regrese, y no fue tu culpa, tu solamente eres un niño –** dijo acariciándolo

**-mentira!** – dijo soltándose de Emma – **por mi culpa mi mama se fue!** – dijo gritando – **es como dijo Jefferson, yo igual que tu mama tenia uso de razón, sabía lo que era bueno y malo, pero yo culpe todo a mi mama le hice ver, le hice sentir que ella era la mala de la historia sin saber cómo fueron las cosas por mi culpa sucedió todo esto ahora ella no me recuerda **– dijo llorando

**-No Henry escucha **– dijo agarrándolo pro los hombros – **todos cometemos errores tu no fuiste el único que cometió un error, yo también la juzgue, me odio a mí misma por dejarme llevar por las personas, yo te prometo que voy a traer a tu madre a nosotros y los tres vamos a ser una familia **– dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-**Lo prometes** – dijo susurrando

**-Lo prometo, ahora vamos, primero tienes que bañarte y después vamos al restaurante de la abuelita para comer y después planificamos como rescatamos a Regina – **

**-Ok –** dijo yéndose

**-Te prometo que te voy a encontrar** – susurro para sí misma antes de salir del cuarto de Regina

**En casa de la abuela**

**-Y ahora qué hacemos? –** pregunto David a todos

**-Bueno yo me voy** – dijo Hook – **si Pan viene nadie está a salvo en Storybrooke – **

**-Siempre huyendo de los problemas **– dijo Gold burlonamente – **hay algo que no sabes, si Pan viene nadie está a salvo** – dijo parándose y saliendo de la casa de la abuela con Bella – **es mejor que se preparen creo** – dijo mirando al cielo que se estaba oscureciendo – **que ahí viene mi padre** – susurro, mientras que todos habían salido con él, viendo como el cielo se oscurecía

**En la casa de Regina**

Emma estaba viendo como el cielo se oscurecía e inmediatamente se fue a buscar a Henry sabía que era Pan acercándose, cuando entro al cuarto de Henry lo encontró desmayado

**-Henry despierta! –** Dijo sacudiendo – **Hijo que pasa? Despierta!** – Dijo desesperada **– Tengo que llevarlo con Gold** – dijo cargándolo y saliendo de la casa de Regina y empezó a correr a la casa de la abuela

**En la casa de la abuela**

Todos estaban viendo como el cielo se oscurecía nadie se movía para ver qué pasaba, en eso vieron como Emma venia corriendo desde lejos

**-Gold tienes que ayudarlo lo encontré desmayado en su cuarto –** dijo Emma acercándose a Rumple

-**Déjalo en el piso** – dijo Rumple acercándose a Henry y viéndolo – **Oh dios mío como no me di cuenta! **– dijo parándose – **Todos sepárense!** – dijo gritando

**-Qué pasa?** – pregunto Emma con desesperación

-**Ahora lo verán –** dijo viendo a Henry y recitando un hechizo, de repente un humo negro empezó a salir de Henry todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta y empezaron a retroceder menos Emma y Gold, vieron como el humo se posicionaba al frente de todos, cuando se disipo el humo vieron a…

**-Padre** – dijo Gold viéndolo, mientras que todos estaban en una posición defensiva, mientras que Henry despertó, tratando de respirar fuertemente

**-Oh dios mío estas bien** – dijo Emma abrazándolo

**-Si mama estoy bien **– dijo exhausto – **que me paso? **– dijo confundido

**-Eso paso –** dijo mirando a Pan

**-Ooooh que lindo reunión familiar** – dijo Pan burlonamente – **al parecer te demoraste mucho hijo** – dijo mirando a Gold

**-Si bueno yo creía que habías cumplido el trato** – dijo con desprecio

-**Tú sabes muy bien que nunca juego limpio** – dijo riéndose y sintiendo como sus camaradas llegaban al puerto de Storybrooke

**-Que es lo que quieres** – dijo Emma gritando

-**De ti nada** – dijo burlonamente **– vine para buscar algo que ya encontré pero antes** – dijo mirando a Gold – **quien es el sujeto que libero a Regina** – dijo enojado

**-No sé de qué estás hablando, ella está contigo** – dijo indiferentemente

**-No me mientas **– dijo enojado – **muy pronto lo averiguare pero antes** – de repente detrás de el salió la sombra de Pan – **mata a la madre superiora** - ordeno Pan, mientras que la sombra inmediatamente se fue tras la sombra de la madre superiora y le arranco causando a la superiora desmayarse nadie podía hacer nada y empezaron a correr – **destruye a todos** – grito Pan

Mientras que Emma, había recordado un hechizo que le enseño Regina para proteger a sus seres queridos y empezó a decirlo de repente a cada persona de Storybrooke empezaron a salir una especie de campo de fuerza y así la sombra no podía entrar

**-Oh, esto es interesante** – dijo Pan viendo como su sombra no podía entrar a los campos de fuerzas, inmediatamente con su mano expulso un poco de su poder y tumbo a Emma que estaba abrazando a Henry

**-Emma! –** gritaron Nieves con Encanto y fueron a socorrerla, mientras que Pan estaba caminando hacia Henry

**-Henry** – dijo Emma parándose con ayuda de sus padres e inmediatamente su mano estaba una bola de energía e inmediatamente se lo lanzo a Pan pero él lo esquivo

-**Aun te falta practica**- se burló, y agarro a Henry

**-Déjalo!** – dijo gritando Emma – **que es lo que quieres? **

**-No te preocupes te lo voy a devolver hice un trato aunque no juego limpio siempre cumplo con un trato **– dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Henry y de repente todos los recuerdos de Henry fueron pasando por la cabeza de Pan, sea como sea quería averiguar Pan quien era ese sujeto – **interesante** – dijo murmurando, y le arrojo a Henry a Emma

**-Estas bien?** – dijo Emma atrapándolo

-**Si estoy bien** – dijo aferrándose con miedo a Emma

**-Al parecer Cora nos engañó a todos –** dijo riéndose y viendo a su hijo

**-Ya te enteraste** – dijo Gold con desprecio

**-Por supuesto** – dijo burlonamente **– yo creía que estaba muerto y por lo que veo tiene una hija–** dijo con malicia – **al parecer mis planes han cambiado y por lo que veo Jefferson y Regina no están acá **– dijo mirando a todos – **les doy dos días para que me traigan a Jefferson y a Regina con su hija y voy a tratar de dejarlos en paz o si no todos ustedes desaparecerán** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo negro

Mientras que Pan había desaparecido todos se quedaron inmóvil no sabían porque Pan quería a Jefferson y a Regina con Grace todos estaban viendo como más de 20 personas estaban casi muertas en el piso, Encanto con Nieves fueron a ver al hada azul parecía muerta, no sabían que hacer todos estaban desesperados, Gold estaba confundido que es lo que quiere hacer su padre ahora que descubrió quien era Jefferson sabía que nada va ser como antes

**-Escuchen todos –** dijo Emma gritando – **Rubí, David, María, reúnan a las personas que han sido arrancadas y póngales a un lado, mientras que tu** – dijo señalando a Gold – **me vas a decir quien es Jefferson y porque tu padre los quiere a ellos** – dijo seria no podría creer lo que estaba sucediendo

-**Lo siento pero hice un trato** – dijo Gold pensativo

**-Al diablo con el trato!** – espeto amargamente Emma

**-Un trato es un trato** - dijo indiferentemente

**-Tu puedes romper tus tratos** – espeto amargamente

**-No creo que pueda romper ese trato** – dijo Tinker Bell sorprendiendo a todos

**-Que haces acá? Como llegaste?** – dijo Nieves sorprendida

**-Estuve escondida en el barco de Hook, Regina me dijo que no me moviera** – dijo viendo a las personas tiradas en el piso y al hada azul rodeada por las demás hadas – **interesante** – murmuro

**-Se puede revertir esto? –** dijo Nieves señalando al hada azul

**-Si se puede** – dijo mirando al cielo - **al parecer tienen poco tiempo -**

**-Hey! Quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando?** – Dijo Emma desesperada agarrando a Henry – **y como Pan fue capaz de venir a Storybrooke** – inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que desde lejos estaban viniendo los secuaces de Pan y estaban empezando a destruir todo

**-Entren! –** grito David dirigiéndose a la casa de la abuela y cargando al hada azul

**-Son muchas personas como podemos recogerlos a ellos** – dijo nieve

**-No se preocupen todos entren ahora** – dijo Tinker – **Rumple me ayudas** – dijo mirando a la casa de la abuela

**-Por supuesto** – dijo Gold, inmediatamente los dos empezaron a decir un hechizo y poco por poco empezaron a desaparecer las personas que estaban tiradas en el piso, cuando terminaron empezaron a recitar otro hechizo para proteger la casa de la abuela

**-Que es lo que hicieron** – dijo Neal, mientras que Gold y Tinker entraban a la casa de la abuela

**-Un simple hechizo** – dijeron los dos

**-Y los demás-** dijo Nieves

**-Están arriba no se preocupen** – e inmediatamente Rubí fue a verificar y ella grito que era verdad

**-Cómo podemos remediar todo esto?** – se preguntó Neal

**-Como Pan llego a Storybrooke?** – pregunto Emma, viendo como los secuaces de Pan destruían todo Storybrooke lo bueno era que todos estaban en la casa de la abuela y no había ni una persona en el pueblo

**-Al parecer mi padre había puesto parte de su alma en el cuerpo de Henry – **dijo Gold con desprecio – **no me percate de eso ni tampoco Regina es por eso que Pan quería a Regina para que no se diera cuenta que su hijo estaba poseído y por otras cosas** – murmuro la última parte

-**Es posible eso** – dijo confundido Neal

**-Si es posible si tienes un fuerte poder y eso lo tiene mi padre** – dijo con odio

-**Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es entregar a Regina y Jefferson** – dijo David

**-Estás loco?!** – espetaron amargas Emma y Rubí, mientras que David se puso nervioso

-**Sí y no, mi padre es un tipo que no cumple así que si entregan a Regina y a Jefferson no les da la garantía que cumpla con su trato, él lo que quiere es mantener su juventud y gobernar todos los reinos** – dijo resignado

**-Pero se le puede derrotar?** – pregunto Nieves

**-Ahora si, pero lamentablemente ni uno de nosotros tiene el poder para hacerlo y si traemos a Regina y Jefferson ante Pan nunca podremos derrotarlo…**

**-Ellos no nos puedes ayudar –** dijo Neal interrumpiendo a su padre

**-No lo harán -** dijo suspirando

**-Si yo le pido a mi mama ella nos va ayudar** – dijo Henry serio

**-No creo que lo haga** – dijo Rumple mirando a Henry – **ella perdió toda sus recuerdos y al único que va ser caso es a Jefferson y como ven el odia a Storybrooke **

**-No! yo sé que mi mama me va a recordar por favor no hay un modo para que venga mi mama** – dijo Henry suplicando

**-Si lo hay** – dijo Tinker Bell interrumpiendo - **pero antes tenemos que despertarla** – dijo mirando al hada azul – **eso si tú nos ayudas** – dijo mirando a Gold

**-No entiendo por qué necesitas al hada azul y a Gold** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Primero necesito saber dónde están ellos y sé que Rumple lo sabe** – dijo mirando a Gold

**-Por supuesto querida ellos están en el país de las maravillas** – dijo con desdén

-**Porque ahí?** – pregunto Nieves

-**Como ustedes saben el país de las maravillas se dividen en dos reinos en el blanco y el rojo, como ustedes sabrán el rojo fue un dominio de Cora, mientras que el blanco fue el dominio de Jefferson, el sombrero loco fue una fachada de Jefferson, él era el Rey de ese reino y siempre servía a la reina blanca que viene a ser Regina** – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-**Como que Regina fue la reina blanca?** – pregunto confundida nieves

**-Regina al momento de su nacimiento por parte de su padre iba a heredar el Reino de las maravillas pero como Cora era ambiciosa también quería que su hija gobernara el bosque encantado, obviamente Regina no sabe nada de eso y ella solo era una niña–** dijo Rumple – **así que Cora utilizo el poder de Regina para abrir un portal para el bosque encantado dejando a Jefferson en el país de las maravillas y llevándose a Regina, ella prácticamente era una niña y no recuerda nada ni siquiera sabía que el país de las maravillas era su reino**

**-Quien es Jefferson?** – pregunto Emma

-**Es algo que no puedo decir, lo único que puedo decirles es que Regina y Jefferson tienen una conexión que todo el mundo va querer manipular** – dijo Gold maliciosamente

**-Incluyéndote verdad? –** dijo Tinker Bell seriamente

**-Si tienes razón incluyéndome yo también quería esa conexión que empezaba con Regina pero Cora me engaño** – dijo con odio

**-Como que empezaba** – dijo Nieves confundida

**-El poder que tienen Jefferson y Regina es igual al poder que podrían tener Emma y Regina juntos **– dijo mirando a cada uno de los habitantes

**-Que estas tratando de decir?** – pregunto confundida Emma

**-Ellos también son almas gemelas –** dijo David confundido

**-No ellos no lo son** – dijo Rumple, mientras que Emma se relajó, cuando David dijo que Jefferson y Regina podrían ser almas gemelas se le acelero el corazón y se puso celosa al instante

**-Entonces?** – dijo David

**-No se los puedo decir, solo les puedo decir que por ahora si mi padre tiene a Regina y a Jefferson van a pasar cosas malas** – dijo Rumple serio **– es por eso que es mejor que Regina y Jefferson se queden en el país de las maravillas **

**-Sería lo correcto pero como tú también comprenderás Rumple, no se puede vencer a Pan sin Regina** – dijo Tinker seria **– aunque combatiéramos, el hada azul tu y yo nunca podremos derrotar a Pan, yo digo que nos arriesguemos** – dijo tranquilamente – **a menos que tengas una idea**

**-No lo tengo **– dijo Gold resignado

**-Entonces tenemos que despertar al hada azul** – dijo Tinker

**-Tienes razón** – dijo Rumple

**-Entonces ustedes saben cómo traer a Regina** – dijo Emma

**-Si, se necesita mucha magia para ingresar al país de las maravillas es por eso que la necesitamos **– dijo mirando al hada azul

**-Yo también tengo magia podría ayudar** – dijo Emma

**-Si podrías, tu magia sería suficiente para abrir un portal lo malo es que ahora tu magia es inestable y nosotros** – dijo señalando a Rumple y a ella misma – **no podemos enseñarte** – dijo resignada

-**Porque?** – dijo confundida

**-Tu magia es muy poderosa que la única que te puede enseñar es alguien igual de poderosa y en ese caso sería Regina o Jefferson pero no creo que el quiera**– dijo Rumple

**-Entiendo** – dijo resignada

**-Entonces que hacemos para recuperar al hada azul y a los demás** – dijo Nieves

**-Derrotar a la sombra** – dijo Tinker **– si la destruimos podemos recuperar a los demás - **

**-Y como lo hacemos?** – dijo David

**-No lo sé** - dijo Tinker triste

-**Yo si lo sé** – expreso Henry alegremente **– lo leí en el libro lo único que puede derrotar a la sombra es atraparla con polvo de hadas**

**-Excelente nosotros tenemos suficiente polvo de hadas** – dijo un hada

**-No ustedes no pueden, tiene que capturarla con un hada que tiene el mismo poder que el hada azul –** dijo Henry mirando a Tinker Bell

**-Yo no puedo –** dijo el Tinker agachando la cabeza

**-Tu si puedes** – dijo Henry agarrando la mano de Tinker – **por favor quiero ver a mi mama, yo cometí un error con mi mama por favor quiero verla –** dijo con los ojos llorosos, mientras todos estaban también con los ojos llorosos - **yo creo en ti** – dijo Henry fuerte

**-Yo también creo en ti** – dijo Emma

**-Y yo, y yo** – dijeron a la vez Encanto y nieves, y ahí todo el mundo empezó a decir lo mismo hasta que una luz fue envuelta en Tinker Bell

**-Todos creemos en ti** – dijo Emma, mirando como de la nada salían las alas de Tinker Bell

**-Gracias chicos por creer en mi – dijo** Tinker llorando

**-Ahora como hacemos para capturar a la sombra **– dijo David

-**Yo puedo hacerlo** – dijo Rubí – **tengo un buen olfato** – dijo sonriendo

**-Excelente vamos **– dijo Tinker Bell saliendo de la tienda de la abuela con Rubí, ya convertida en lobo

**-Entonces que hacemos nosotros** – pregunto Neal

**-Nada por ahora, solo nos queda esperar** – dijo Nieves

**-Exacto** – susurro Rumple

Después de 1 hora todos seguían en la casa de la abuela esperando a Rubí y Tinker Bell ya se estaba haciendo de noche

**-Voy a ver qué pasa** – dijo Emma parándose para salir

**-Voy contigo** – dijeron Encanto, Neal y Hook

**-Se están despertando!** – grito Nieves desde arriba, todos empezaron a correr a ver qué pasaba y vieron como cada persona se levantaba

**-Como paso?** – pregunto confundido Neal

**-Lo lograron **– dijo Emma abrazando a Henry

Cuando llegaron Rubí y Tinker Bell estaban agotadas tenían pocas heridas pero nada grave

**-Ahora que hacemos** – dijo Emma

-**Recitar un hechizo** – dijo Tinker Bell mirando a Gold y al hada azul – **pero por ahora necesito descanso – d**ijo desmayándose e inmediatamente Hook la agarro

**-Si definitivamente necesita un descanso –** dijo Hook mirando a Tinker exhausta

**-Si descansemos** – dijo Rubí también desmayándose, pero quien la agarro fue Bella y se quedó abrazándola mientras que Gold les dio una mirada integrante pero inmediatamente se le fue porque Neal cargo a Rubí y se la llevo seguido por Hook

**-Necesitamos descansar** – dijo Nieves organizando como dormiría cada uno de los habitantes

**-Si lo necesitamos** – dijo Emma abrazando a Henry

**-Emma, vamos a ver a mi mama verdad? **– dijo ilusionado

**-Por supuesto chico** – dijo sonriendo y besándolo en la frente

**Al día siguiente**

Todos se encontraban ya despiertos hasta que Nieves grito – **Vean hacia afuera** – todos se quedaron viendo algo que no podían entender

-**Que es lo que está pasando?** – dijo David confundido

-**Mi padre, está pasando él está juntando todos los reinos – **dijo Rumple apareciendo detrás de todos, ya que él no se quedó anoche en la casa de la abuela

**-Cómo es eso posible** – dijo Emma sorprendida, viendo las grandes montañas que estaban alrededor de Storybrooke algunas estaban cubiertas de nieves y otras no

**-Mi padre tiene mucha magia, y él quiere gobernar todos los reinos y que más sencillo que juntarlos **

**-Eso significa que el reino donde está mi mama también va se va mostrar** – pregunto Henry confundido

**-Eso no lo sé** – dijo Gold pensativo

**-Lo único que nos queda, es hacer el hechizo, y cuanto antes, solo nos queda un día más –** dijo Tinker seria

**-Si pero no lo podemos hacer aquí** – dijo Gold mirando a todos del pueblo en una casa pequeña – es muy inseguro

**-Entonces a donde iríamos **– dijo David

-**Obviamente a casa de nuestra querida Reina** – dijo Gold recitando un hechizo que inmediatamente todos fueron transportados al patio de Regina

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el poder de Gold ya que se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa de Regina

-**Bueno y ahora** – dijo Nieves un poco mareada, y mirando a Gold, al hada azul y Tinker Bell

**-Tenemos que recitar el hechizo** – los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, los tres se pusieron alrededor del árbol de manzana de Regina y empezaron a recitar el hechizo y el árbol empezó a brillar de repente se vio como si fuera un espejo la imagen de Regina, Jefferson sentados en un gran trono y a Grace en el medio, Jefferson estaba vestido con pantalones, camisa, chaqueta y botas de color crema y una gran capa roja mientras que Regina y Grace estaban con un gran vestido blanco y con sus respectivas coronas de reina y princesa

**-Mama!** – grito Henry, de repente Jefferson se puso al frente de Regina y Grace

**-Qué significa esto! –** grito Jefferson mirando a todos del pueblo de Storybrooke y dando una mirada acusatoria a Gold

**-Jefferson quiénes son? **– pregunto Regina muy confundida porque al medio de su sala de su gran palacio apareció un gran portal y un niño la llamaba mama

**-No es nada** – dijo mirando a Regina y a Grace, después de que viajaran al país de las maravillas para no tener ningún problema Jefferson también borro la memoria de su hija es por eso que no los reconoce – **quédense acá yo ahora vengo** – dijo parándose y caminando hasta donde estaba el portal, Para Jefferson ha pasado un mes desde que viajo a Wonderland pero al ver a los demás al parecer para ellos solo paso un día – **Que es lo que quieren** – dijo mirando con odio a todos – **creía que teníamos un trato –** dijo mirando con desprecio a Rumple

**-Quiero hablar con mi mama** – grito Henry

**-Lo siento niño pero tu madre está a tu costado** – dijo mirando a Emma – **es mejor que se retiren** – dijo Jefferson

-**Escucha lunático, tenemos que hablar con Regina** – dijo Emma caminando hacia adelante seriamente

-**Y tú crees que yo voy a permitirlo** – dijo Jefferson seriamente dándole una mirada de odio

-**Jefferson, Pan sabe de ti y de Grace es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda **– dijo Gold – **él está tratando de unir todos los reinos y muy pronto va ir por el tuyo si no me crees mira** – dijo señalando las montañas que salían de Storybrooke, de repente a Jefferson se le cambio la expresión era puro odio e impotencia **- necesitamos a ti y a Regina **

**-Lo hare** – dijo Jefferson resignado – **cuantos días queda** – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

**-Como?** – pregunto confundida Nieves

**-Se lo que quiere Pan como también lo sabe Gold, y sé que él ha hecho una oferta – **dijo pensativo

**-Un día, mañana tenemos que entregarles a ti y a Regina también a Grace, pero no entendemos porque?** – dijo David seriamente

**-No necesitan entenderlo** – dijo sacudiendo su mano

**-Queremos hablar con Regina **– dijo Emma abrazando a Henry

**-No lo harán** – dijo con desprecio – **Voy ayudarlos** – dijo mirando a Gold – **pero solo yo, Regina y Grace se van a quedar en Wonderland**

**-Sabes que eso no es posible **– dijo Gold – **solo tú y Regina pueden vencer a Pan, o Regina y Emma **– dijo dándole una mirada de te lo dije, a Jefferson se le cambio el rostro de puro odio e inmediatamente miro a Emma y después a Regina que estaba con Grace dándole una mirada de confusión e inmediatamente en su mano apareció una bola de fuego mirando a Emma

**-Jefferson que estás haciendo** – dijo Regina gritando y corriendo hacia el

**-Quédate donde estas Regina!** – dijo gritando sin voltear mientras seguía mirando con odio a Emma e inmediatamente Regina se quedó en el medio – **si los veo cerca de Regina** – dijo susurrando con furia mirando a Emma y a Henry – **prometo destruirlos** – dijo desapareciendo de su mano su bola de fuego – **Regina!** – Dijo gritando – **reúne al consejo inmediatamente, tenemos un viaje que hacer – **

**-Está bien** – dijo Regina resignada llevándose a Grace

**-Los veré muy pronto** – dijo dándoles una mirada de puro odio y empezó a recitar un hechizo e inmediatamente desapareció el portal **_te voy a matar Pan ya me quitaste al amor de mi vida no voy a permitirte que mates a las dos últimas personas más importante que me quedan_** susurro con odio Jefferson pensando en Alicia el amor de su vida

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia espero con ansias sus opiniones <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

**-Eso fue dramático –** dijo Rumple burlonamente viendo como desaparecía el portal

**-Qué demonios acaba de suceder!?** – dijo Emma

**-Al parecer se tienen que alejar de Regina** – dijo Hook mirando a Emma y Henry

**-Que!? Eso nunca!** – dijo Emma seriamente viendo el portal que ahora prácticamente era un árbol

**-Porque Jefferson protege tanto a Regina? –** dijo confundida Nieves y todos del pueblo se preguntaban lo mismo

**-Oh dios mio! –** grito el hada azul – **ellos son!** – dijo señalando el árbol nerviosamente y todos se le quedaron mirando

**-Si lo son hada azul y es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada –** dijo Gold con desprecio algo que no le gusto a Bella pero no dijo nada

-**Nos pueden decir que está pasando –** dijo Neal mirando a su padre – **porque Pan quiere con tanta desesperación a Regina y a Jefferson y no solo eso también quiere a Grace** – dijo desesperado por saber la verdad

**-No podemos decirlo** – dijo el hada azul ya más calmada

**-Pero porque?** – dijo Emma con desesperación

**-Hicimos un trato, bueno yo hice un trato con Cora y es algo que no puedo romper** – dijo Gold serio

**-Yo no puedo decirlo porque prometí a Regina que nunca lo diría** – dijo Tinker Bell

**-Yo no puedo decirlo porque si algunas personas se enteran de esto va ser muy peligroso y Pan no es nada comparado a lo que va a pasar** – dijo el hada azul

-**Pero Pan ya lo sabe** – dijo Emma

**-Si lo sabe, es por eso que él no va decir nada, lo único que les puedo decir que Regina y Jefferson comparten un poder inigualable y si ellos quieren con un simple hechizo pueden gobernar todos los reinos, y Pan no va hablar porque él quiere el poder por sí mismo** – dijo el Hada azul calmada

**-Y Grace que tiene que ver ella en esto** – dijo Nieves confundida

**-Grace es hija de Jefferson, ella también comparte el poder de su padre y Regina le enseño a utilizarlo es por eso que Grace es la conexión de ellos dos** – dijo Gold suspirando

**-Grace tiene magia** – dijo susurrando Nieves, pero todos la escucharon

**-Si la magia de Grace es magia blanca no es negra como de Regina y Jefferson** – dijo Tinker Bell

-**Como sabes todo eso** – cuestiono el Hada azul confundida porque no sabía que Grace tenía magia

**-Cuando estuvimos en el barco Regina me conto su historia** – dijo Tinker Bell más calmada – **y le prometí que no diría nada**

-**Cuando te conto, yo estuve con ustedes todo el tiempo** – dijo Emma celosamente algo que Rubí se percató y Tinker Bell también

**-Fue cuando te estuviste besuqueando con Hook** – dijo Tinker Bell con mirada desafiante y todos se quedaron sorprendido por lo dicho, mientras Emma no dijo nada solo le quedo mirando a Tinker seriamente

**-Ohh problemas en el paraíso** – dijo Jefferson riendo sorprendiendo a todos ya que no se habían dado cuenta que el portal estaba abierto y vieron a Regina y a Grace atrás de Jefferson

**-Mama!** – grito Henry yéndose hacia Regina pero inmediatamente Jefferson saco su espada **– ni un paso más niño** – dijo con desprecio

**-Qué te pasa?! **– grito Emma yéndose con Henry y alejarlo de Jefferson **– Regina vas a permitir esto!** – dijo señalando a la espada de Jefferson, pero Regina no dijo nada solo dio una mirada de confusión

**-Como sabes mi nombre y quienes son ustedes – **dijo Regina seriamente abrazando a Grace mirando a todos del pueblo y dándole una mirada de explícate a Jefferson

-**Nada importante Regina** – dijo Jefferson – **ellos no son nada importante** – dijo seriamente y mirando con odio a Emma y a Henry

**-Al diablo con eso! -** grito Emma – **Regina él es tu hijo** – dijo señalando a Henry – **No te acuerdas de el** – dijo suplicando

**-Lo siento señorita pero yo no tengo un hijo pero si una hija** – dijo mirando a Grace con puro amor

**-De que estás hablando?! Qué demonios le hiciste** – dijo acusando a Jefferson

**-Mama!** – Suplico Henry – **Ya no te acuerdas de mí** – dijo con ojos llorosos

**-Mama?** – Dijo confundida – **Jefferson que está pasando? quienes son ellos?** – dijo seriamente Regina

-**Mama tengo miedo** – dijo Grace agarrando a Regina

**-No te preocupes mi amor todo va estar bien –** dijo Regina acariciando a Grace

-**Basta! , solo hemos venido para matar a Pan** – dijo Jefferson posicionándose delante de Regina y de Grace

-**Espera!** – dijo Regina –** mi amor quédate un rato con tu padre **– dijo mirando a Grace mientras que ella asintió con la cabeza

**-A dónde vas?** – dijo Jefferson agarrando su mano

**-No te preocupes** – dijo Regina caminando hacia Emma y a Henry – **Hola** – dijo dándole una sonrisa brillante sin preocupaciones algo que sorprendió a todos del pueblo – **creo que te has equivocado de persona, ves a esa niña que esta allá, ella es mi única hija y por lo que veo tu madre está a tu costado **– dijo mirando a Emma

**-No! tú eres mi mama también, las dos son mis madre –** dijo abrazando a Regina – **por favor no me dejes mama **– dijo suplicando

**-BASTA! **– dijo Jefferson caminando hacia Regina y rompiendo el abrazo de Henry – **Ella no es tu madre niño te has equivocado de persona** – dijo Abrazando a Regina – **ella es tu única madre** – dijo señalando a Emma – **vámonos** – dijo llevándose a Regina hacia Grace

**-Jefferson que te pasa? **– dijo confundida Regina mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Grace

**-Por que no le dices la verdad Jefferson! –** espeto amargamente Emma

**-Que verdad? **– dijo Regina confundida

**-Nada importante** – dijo serio

**-Porque no le dices que borraste su memoria para que olvidara a su propio hijo **– dijo Emma caminando hacia Jefferson

**-Ni te acerques** – dijo Jefferson saliendo de la nada una bola de fuego de su mano

**-Jefferson!** – grito Regina agarrando su mano y desapareciendo la bola de fuego – **Cálmate** – susurro – **Es eso cierto** – dijo mirándolo seriamente

**-Si lo es** – comenzaron a decir todos del pueblo

**-Si lo es, pero lo hice para protegerte nadie te quería en este pueblo menos tu** **hijo** – dijo mirando con desprecio a Henry a Emma

**-El es mi hijo** – y de repente le tiro una cachetada a Jefferson que sorprendió a todos - **Te recuerdas nuestra promesa – **dijo dándole una mirada seria – **nunca seremos como Cora **– susurro con los ojos llorosos

**-Lo siento** – dijo Jefferson arrepentido

-**Mama** – dijo Grace asustada

-**No te preocupes mi amor** – dijo para que se calme – J**efferson **– dijo abrazándolo y sorprendiendo a todos más a Emma - **nunca seremos como Cora, te amo un montón tú y Grace son las personas más importantes para mí, pero tenemos que hablar no tenemos que tener ningún secreto –** dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Lo siento está bien no vamos a tener ningún secreto** – dijo Jefferson resignado

**-Mama, Papa** – grito Grace abrazándolos, todos vieron sorprendidos ese momento entre Jefferson y Regina parecían la familia perfecta nunca vieron a la alcaldesa así en ese estado era muy feliz incluyendo a Jefferson mientras que Nieves si había visto esa felicidad en Regina era cuando recién la conocía y recién se lamentó por haber juzgado mal a Regina y lamento por haberle pedido a su padre que se casara con Regina si no hubiera sido por ella ahora Regina estaría feliz y no tendríamos que haber pasado por todo eso es lo que pensó Nieves

-**Interesante la familia reunida** – dijo Pan riéndose sorprendiendo a todos mientras que Jefferson se puso delante de Regina y Grace y todos se pusieron a la defensiva.

**_Como no me pude haber percatado_** pensó Jefferson con rabia - **Que es lo que quieres? –** espeto furiosamente

-**Hace poco hice un trato con Regina su vida por la vida de su** **hijo **– dijo señalando a Henry – **ahora voy a ser el mismo trato para ti Jefferson** – dijo burlonamente – **tu vida por la vida de tu hija y de Regina obviamente**– dijo señalando a Grace y a Regina

**-Mi vida o quieres quitarme mi magia tienes que ser más específico –** dijo Jefferson burlonamente sacando su espada y manteniendo a Grace y a Regina detrás de el

**-Sabes qué es esto** – dijo Pan diabólicamente sacando de su bolsa que tenía en su cintura un corazón latiendo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron empezaron abrazar a sus seres queridos mientras que Henry se aferraba a Emma mientras que ella no entendía, Nieves y Encanto estaban asustados ya sabía de lo que se trataba, todos del pueblo ya sabían lo que iba a ser Pan, mientras que Regina y Grace tenían una cara confusión, inmediatamente Pan empezó a sacar un pergamino de su mano y empezó a recitar un hechizo que cubrió al cielo de negro

-**Mama tengo miedo** – susurro Grace aferrándose a Regina

**-Yo igual** – susurro pero el único que lo escucho fue Jefferson e inmediatamente hizo un hechizo protector que rodeo a Regina y a Grace

-**Jefferson! –** grito Regina – **Que estás haciendo?!** – dijo golpeando la barrera que los separaba de Jefferson

-**No dejare que nada malo les pase** – dijo mirando a Pan

**-Tu crees que esa barrera va ser suficiente** – dijo Pan burlándose

-**Si es lo suficiente** – dijo Jefferson con una cara arrogante

En el medio del patio apareció una gran fogata inmediatamente Pan tiro el corazón – **dentro de poco todos ustedes volverán al bosque encantado a sus respectivas vidas –** dijo desapareciendo pero Gold le agarro con su magia e inmediatamente Tinker Bell y el Hada azul hicieron lo mismo

**-Aun no padre –** dijo Gold exhausto por que no podía más estaba gastando mucho poder – **Hazlo ahora Jefferson! –** grito con desesperación tirando la caja que le había dado Jefferson

**-No vas a poder matarme yo soy invencible** – dijo Pan haciendo todo lo posible para librarse del poder de Gold de Tinker y el Hada azul, Jefferson empezó a recitar un hechizo para que se abriera la caja y tragara a Pan pero no se pudo abrir

**-No se puede! –** grito Jefferson

**-Necesitas a Regina!** – gritaron Gold, El hada azul y Tinker Bell, inmediatamente Jefferson deshizo el hechizo de protección para que saliera Regina y los dos empezaron a recitar el hechizo e inmediatamente la caja se abrió pero lo que salió sorprendió a todos era una daga y un corazón la gente no sabía que estaba pasando

-**El corazón de Cora** – susurraron Regina y Jefferson, no se dieron cuenta pero Pan se habría librado del poder de Gold e inmediatamente agarro el corazón de Cora y la daga

**-Muy fácil –** dijo Pan sonriendo diabólicamente

**-No tan rápido Padre** – dijo transportándose y apretó la daga al pecho de Pan

-**Qué hiciste?! –** dijo Pan

**-Lo que debía de haber hecho hace tiempo **– dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa

-**Sabes que regresare –** dijo desapareciendo – **Todos morirán** – dijo mirando específicamente a Jefferson y a Regina e inmediatamente desapareció Pan pero Gold estaba cubierto con un humo negro

-**Maldito! ese era tu plan todo el tiempo** – dijo Jefferson inmediatamente puso a Regina en el campo de fuerza

**-Por supuesto** – dijo Gold sonriendo

**-Rumple que estás haciendo? –** dijo confundida Bella – **tú no eres así?** – dijo confundida

-**Lo siento yo siempre fui así, el amor es debilidad** – dijo mirando a todos y agarrando el corazón de Cora con la daga – **oh que es esto que siento, Regina no tiene magia –** dijo sintiendo el poder de Regina entre sus venas y empezó a reír

-**Maldito desgraciado?!** – grito Jefferson y empezó a salir de su mano un gran poder que iba hacia Gold pero Gold de su mano también salió fuego que pertenecía a Regina

**-Tenemos el mismo poder** – dijo Maliciosamente

**-No por mucho tiempo** – dijo Jefferson y empezó a recitar un hechizo al darse cuenta que no dio resultado miro a Tinker Bell y ella asintió, Tinker Bell inmediatamente ataco a Gold por su espalda y Jefferson vio esa oportunidad para agarrar a Regina y el empezó a decir el hechizo para que Regina recuperara sus poderes, Gold al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo quiso salirse pero ya era muy tarde el sintió como el poder de Regina estaba saliendo de su cuerpo e inmediatamente se fue a Regina, mientras que ella sintió un gran poder y empezó ayudar a Jefferson para derrotar a Gold pero como él tenía el poder de su padre hizo una gran bola de aire que expulso a todos y el inmediatamente desapareció dejando a todos tirados en el suelo

Jefferson inmediatamente se fue a socorrer a Regina y a Grace mientras que los demás empezaron a levantarse, Hook empezó a socorrer a Tinker que al parecer se llevó la peor parte y Rubí empezó abrazar a Bella que estaba llorando por lo que hizo Gold mientras que los demás estaban muy aturdidos no sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación

**-Que va a pasar? –** pregunto Nieves nerviosamente vio como el cielo seguía oscuro

-**La maldición ha sido promulgada todos regresaran al bosque encantado de ahí no sé qué va a pasar** – dijo Jefferson seriamente – **tenemos que irnos inmediatamente –** dijo mirando a Regina y a Grace

**-Que!?** – dijo Emma gritando

**-Es mejor que se vayan inmediatamente** – dijo una anciana saliendo entre la multitud, inmediatamente el Hada azul se fue hacia la anciana

**-Quien eres tú?** – espeto Emma amargamente

**-Ella es la gobernante de las hadas **– dijo Tinker Bell exhausta aun adolorida por las heridas inmediatamente Jefferson fue a verla y la empezó a curar

-**Gracias por todo Tinker** – dijo Jefferson terminando de curarla y se fue con Regina y Grace

**-La reina?! – **dijeron todos sorprendidos

-**Tu eres la culpable de que Regina y yo nos separamos** – dijo Emma con odio – **tú fuiste la culpable de que todo el mundo mirara a Regina con odio **– dijo sorprendiendo a Jefferson esa parte no lo sabia

-**Jefferson que está pasando?** – pregunto confundida Regina

-**Dentro de un momento te lo explico** – dijo serio

-**Explícate!** – grito Emma seriamente

**-Emma!** – Regaño nieves con Encanto

-**Eres muy impulsiva señorita Swan** – dijo la anciana – **y tienes razón yo fui la que destruyo la infancia de Regina e incluyendo la tuya Jefferson –** dijo mirando a Jefferson mientras que él tenía una cara de puro odio

**-Tú mataste a Daniel y a Alicia** - dijo con desprecio

**-Alicia** – murmuro Regina sorprendida

-**Lo de Daniel fue planeado pero lo de Alicia fue algo que no estaba en nuestros planes** – dijo la anciana seriamente

-**Porque lo hiciste?!** – dijo Jefferson gritando

-**Fue para un bien mayor** – dijo la anciana tranquilamente

**-Quien es Daniel?** – dijo Regina harta de que Jefferson no le contestara sus preguntas y al parecer todo el mundo lo sabe menos ella

**-veo que te borraron la memoria** – dijo la anciana dirigiéndose hacia Regina pero inmediatamente Jefferson se puso adelante con una bola de Fuego

**-Dime reina de las hadas, Dime porque en este preciso momento no te mato** – dijo Jefferson con odio

-**Porque tengo una información importante por eso no me puedes matar** – dijo la anciana

**-Y tú crees que me importa** – dijo con desprecio

-**Se trata de Alicia** – dijo la anciana e inmediatamente a Jefferson y a Regina se les cambio la cara de curiosidad

**-Ella está muerta!** – dijo Jefferson

-**No lo está** – dijo la anciana sorprendiendo a Jefferson y a Regina

**- Quien es Alicia?** – dijo Nieves

**-Es mi madre biológica** – dijo Grace aferrándose con los ojos llorosos a Regina

**-Está viva** – susurro Jefferson con los ojos llorosos él no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra no sabía que hacer o decir e inmediatamente Regina se dio cuenta de eso

**-Que es lo que quieres** – dijo Regina sabiendo que Jefferson no diría nada todavía estaba en Shock

**-Necesito saber cómo romper la maldición** – dijo la anciana – **pero antes necesito que recuperes toda tu memoria porque ahora como estas no lo sabes **– dijo tranquilamente

-**La maldición no se puede romper** – dijo Jefferson saliendo de su estado ya más calmado

**-Tiene que a ver una forma –** dijo la anciana desesperada

**-No la hay, todos van a regresar a sus mundos originales** – dijo Jefferson

**-Espera y que va pasar con Emma y Henry ellos no son de nuestro mundo** – dijo Nieves desesperada por si algo malo le sucede a su hija y nieto

**-Prácticamente no van a existir, todos van hacer enviados antes que la maldición de Regina fuera promulgada pero como Regina no va estar van a continuar con sus vidas como si Regina o yo no hubiéramos existido, Nieves por la maldición tu tuviste una hija si no fuera por la maldición Emma nunca hubiera existido **– dijo Jefferson tranquilamente – **ahora dime donde esta Alicia –** dijo mirando a la anciana

**-No lo sé, solo sabemos que cuando ella iba a morir ella fue transportada hacia otro mundo creemos que volvió al suyo y es por eso que ella está viva –** dijo la anciana más calmada

**-Jefferson** – susurro Regina que se había percatado que Storybrooke estaba desapareciendo

**-Lo se** – dijo calmado y empezó a recitar un hechizo para abrir el portal hacia su reino

**-Espera! –** Grito Nieves – **como podemos hacer para que Emma y Henry estén a salvo **– dijo con desesperación – **Regina es tu hijo!**

**-Yo… Jefferson ayúdalos** – dijo Regina

-**Está bien –** dijo resignado

-**Van a tener que irse de Storybrooke para que no sean tragados por la maldición pero deben apurarse ya que está empezando** – dijo Jefferson empezando a recitar un hechizo e inmediatamente todos fueron transportados hacia la línea fronteriza, de Storybrooke hacia al mundo exterior, mientras todos se habían dado cuenta donde estaban Jefferson hizo aparecer el auto de Emma con toda las cosas de ella y de Henry **– Tomen esto** – dijo dándole unos papeles

**-Qué es esto?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Son los papeles que te hacen legalmente la madre de Henry y también es dinero para que vivas bien, voy hacer un hechizo para que al momento de cruzar la frontera te olvides de todo y es como si tu hubieras criado a Henry desde el principio **– dijo Jefferson recitando un hechizo hacia la frontera

-**Que!? No!** – Dijo Emma – **no voy a dejarlos** – dijo mirando a todos del bosque encantado y específicamente a Regina

-**Mama por favor no me dejes** – dijo Henry yéndose para abrazar a Regina con los ojos llorosos

**-Cuál es tu nombre** – dijo Regina agachándose hacia la altura de Henry

**-Henry **– susurro

**-Igual al nombre de mi padre** – dijo Regina con una sonrisa brillante – **Escucha lamentablemente tengo que renunciar a ti pero es para salvarte pero te prometo algo **– dijo susurrando sin que escuchara Jefferson – **juro que donde quieras que este voy a encontrarte cuando recupere mis recuerdos voy a encontrarte **– dijo abrazándolo con los ojos llorosos

-**Me lo prometes** – dijo aferrándose a Regina

-**Es una promesa** – dijo separándose de Henry y dirigiéndose hacia Emma

-**Regina yo…** - dijo Emma

-**Jefferson nos puedes dejar** – dijo Regina mientras que Jefferson le dio una mirada suspicaz

**-Está bien** – dijo e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Grace

**-Tu nombre es Emma verdad?** – dijo tranquilamente

**-Si lo es** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Prométeme que vas a proteger a mi hijo – **dijo dándole una mirada seria

**-No puedo creer que hasta con tu memoria borrada aun eres posesiva con Henry** – dijo riéndose – **sabes es nuestro hijo** – dijo abrazándola ya no importaba nada más quería sentir a Regina

**-Entonces promete que protegerás a nuestro hijo** – dijo aceptando el abrazo

**-No se puede hacer algo para que vengas con nosotros** – dijo susurrando

-**No puedo tengo una familia** - dijo mirando a Grace y a Jefferson

**-Nosotros también somos tu familia Henry y yo** – dijo Emma sin soltarla

Jefferson no soporto más, sabía que si hacía que Regina tuviera devuelta su memoria no dudaría en irse con Henry y Emma y también se llevaría a Grace pero lamentablemente la maldición también estaba puesto sobre ellos por eso no se podrían ir, el juro que se iba a vengar de Pan de Gold por hacer sufrir a Regina tenía que a ver algo para que Regina y Grace puedan ir con ellos

-**Hada azul! –** Grito Jefferson – **no puede haber algo para que Regina y Grace se vayan con Emma y Henry – **dijo sorprendiendo a todos más a Regina y a Emma, mientras que a Henry se le ilumino su sonrisa y Grace tenía una mirada de confusión

** -Jefferson** – grito Regina, mientras que Jefferson se dirigió con Grace hacia Regina

-**Escucha si hay algo para que puedas ser feliz yo voy hacer todo lo posible para que lo logres** – dijo Jefferson – **y yo sé que Emma y Henry te van a ser muy felices más que yo** – dijo dándole una mirada de que comprendiera la situación – **además necesito alejarlos de todo** – dijo mirando a su hija y a Regina que tenían con los ojos llorosos - **no sé si en nuestro reino puedan estar a salvo, Regina al momento de que Pan promulgo la maldición todo comenzara de nuevo Cora va a revivir, todas las personas que hemos matado van a revivir de nuevo es por eso que si hay algo para salvarlos voy hacer todo lo posible** – dijo seriamente – **Hada azul hay algo para que Regina y Grace se vayan con ellos** – dijo suplicando

**-No lo sé** – dijo el Hada azul – **no sé si es posible**

-**Demonios?!** – grito con frustración Jefferson, Storybrooke ya se estaba consumiendo estaba por la mitad necesitaba algo para que Regina y Grace se fueran de Storybrooke y lejos de todo el cuento de hadas

**-No puedes hacerlo** – dijo la reina de las hadas **– La maldición esta puesta sobre ellas también y cuando llegue también las consumirá –** dijo la anciana –** es mejor que se vayan porque como tú mismo dijiste Cora va ser todo lo posible para controlarlas** – dijo mirando a Regina y a Grace inmediatamente Jefferson recito el hechizo para abrir el portal él ya se había dado cuenta que la maldición estaba avanzando rápidamente

**-Regina, Grace es hora de irnos! –** grito Jefferson mientras todos del pueblo estaban viendo como estaba siendo tragada el pueblo

**-Emma protege a Henry, prometo que voy a recordar** – dijo Regina abrazándola – **Henry prométeme que vas a hacer el mejor hijo para tu madre **– dijo dándole un beso en la frente

**-Te lo prometo** – susurro Henry con los ojos llorosos

**-Yo también te lo prometo** – dijo Emma dirigiéndose a su carro con Henry, mientras veía como Regina y Grace fueron entrando al portal

-**Emma espera!** – Dijo Jefferson dirigiéndose hacia Emma – **no sabes cuánto te odio** – dijo Jefferson con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Emma – **pero sé que si en el futuro nos vemos cuidaras a Regina y a Grace **

**-Como sabes que esto no es el fin** – dijo resignada

-**Porque tú eres el salvador** – dijo sonriendo

-**Quien eres tú para Regina? – **

Mientras que Jefferson sonrió sabía que Emma se moría por esa respuesta el vio a Regina y a Grace ya dentro del portal y se acercó al oído de Emma **– te lo voy a decir ya que saliendo de la frontera vas a perder tus recuerdos y ganaras otros recuerdos yo soy su hermano mayor –** susurro e inmediatamente Emma se le quedo la boca abierta **– esto va ser nuestro secreto** – dando una sonrisa arrogante e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el portal dándole un adiós a Emma y a Henry viendo cómo se consumía Storybrooke y cerro el portal inmediatamente

**-Emma!** – Grito Nieves – **es hora de que te vayas** – dijo viendo como estaba desapareciendo todo – **te vamos a extrañar** – dijo Nieves y Encanto abrazando a Emma y a Henry con los ojos llorosos

-**Yo también** – dijo con los ojos llorosos **– a todos ustedes** – dijo viendo a todos las personas del pueblo que estaban llorando– **Vámonos chico –** dijo agarrando a Henry y poniendo en marcha su carro **_te juro que voy a volver a verte Regina y muy pronto seremos una gran familia_** y se marchó con ese pensamiento, mientras que todos los habitantes vieron como Emma y Henry se estaban yendo todo fue consumido en una gran oscuridad y Storybrooke desapareció

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia espero con ansias sus opiniones y por favor al menos díganme un hola para saber si les gusta mi historia<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI UNO DE SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES**

**Capítulo 5**

**En Wonderland**

Ya había pasado un año en el reino de Wonderland, Regina estaba jugando con Grace en el patio trasero rodeada por puros escoltas del Rey.

Jefferson cuando regreso a Wonderland ordeno que cuando Regina y Grace salgan del palacio siempre tienen que estar rodeadas por los caballeros del Rey aunque Regina se negó diciendo que iba a estar bien, pero Jefferson insistió así que no dijo nada más él tenía miedo de que Cora podría descubrir la manera de llegar a Wonderland, al momento de regresar Jefferson también se dispuso a encontrar a Alicia viajaba en cada portal que podría conjurar pero nunca se tardaba mucho tiempo, siempre regresaba después d horas de que se había ido, no podía hacer mucho ya que el manejaba un gran Reino que era Wonderland, todo un año siguió intentando abrir un portal para que diera en el mundo de Alicia pero ni uno funcionaba, estaba desesperado cuando perdía las esperanza Regina siempre lo animaba, Regina nunca recupero su memoria al parecer la pócima que le dio Jefferson era irreversible aunque siempre todas las noches miraba al cielo oscuro y rezaba que su hijo estuviera bien, Jefferson nunca le dijo lo que hizo en el bosque encantando siempre decía que esta era su nueva vida y que no tiene que recordar cosas que ya no importaban así que Regina le hizo caso y ya no le pidió más a Jefferson lo dejo así como estaba.

**En el comedor**

**-Papa!-** grito Grace corriendo hacia Jefferson

**-Hola mi amor –** dijo abrazando a su hija y llevándosela hacia Regina que estaba almorzando

**-Creía que ibas a terminar más tarde?** – pregunto confundida Regina

**-No** – dijo negando con la cabeza - **creo que hasta acá llegue no logro conseguirlo** – dijo sentándose al costado de Regina

**-No te rindas Jefferson **– dijo Regina dándole ánimos

**-Lo sé, pero ya hice todo lo posible** – dijo resignado – **ya he probado casi todo**

Regina se quedó pensativa sabía que algo estaban olvidando – **Jefferson tu solo has probado con los mundos que han estado conectados con Wonderland pero no has probado el mundo que pudo estar conectado al Bosque encantado – **

** -De que hablas? –** dijo Jefferson dándole una mirada de confusión

**-Bueno tu sabes que ese niño **– dijo refiriéndose a Pan – **trato de unir todos los reinos verdad?** – Pregunto mientras que Jefferson asintió la cabeza - **bueno no crees que al unir los reinos se creó una rajadura en los demás reinos incluyendo donde viene Alicia –**

**-No te entiendo **– dijo confundido

**-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que el mundo de Alicia ya no está conectada a Wonderland, si no que podría estar conectado al bosque encantado ya que ese era el reino primordial de Pan** – dijo tranquilamente – **además hermano** – dijo serio la última palabra – **te has olvidado que la única persona que puede abrir el portal hacia donde esta Alicia es Grace ya que**

**-Comparten la misma sangre** – dijo Jefferson interrumpiéndola e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error **– Como pude ser tan idiota** – expreso con rabia

-**Jefferson cálmate** – dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro **– yo tampoco me di cuenta de eso además estas preocupado mucho de que Cora venga a Wonderland y ni uno de nosotros se percató de eso – **dijo enfadada consigo misma no podía creer que la respuesta siempre estaba en sus narices

**-Pero aun así no podemos hacer nada **– dijo Jefferson resignado

**-De que hablas?** – pregunto confundida ya que tenían la solución para rescatar a Alicia

**-Hablo de que no podemos ir al bosque encantado** – dijo serio

**-Si podemos** – dijo sonriente – **con un simple hechizo y ya esta **

**-Cora – s**usurro furiosamente e inmediatamente Regina entendió, si Jefferson viaja al bosque encantado Cora sentirá su magia e inmediatamente lo atraparía – **pero es Alicia, tiene que haber algo y si hechizamos un lugar del bosque encantado para que ella no sienta nuestra magia **

**-No lo sé –** dijo negando con la cabeza – **es muy arriesgado**

**-Correremos el riesgo Jefferson **– dijo mirándolo seriamente – **si yo tuviera un oportunidad para rescatar a la persona que amo lo haría y no dudaría –** dijo agarrándole el brazo **- no te gustaría ver a Grace con Alicia las dos juntas y felices**

**-Si lo haría – **Dijo suspirando **- pero no me puedo arriesgar a que Cora las atrape, Alicia nunca me lo perdonaría, más bien me odiaría si las atrapa –** dijo dándole a entender de que era una difícil decisión

**-No me importa** – dijo seriamente – **escucha protegeremos juntos a Grace, vamos al bosque encantado inmediatamente hechizamos un lugar y de ahí buscamos el portal que da hacia Alicia y cuando la rescates inmediatamente volvemos hacia Wonderland **– dijo rogándole

**-Por favor Papa** – dijo Grace interrumpiendo – **Quiero ver a mi mama** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Grace** – susurro Jefferson

**-Jefferson yo también quiero ver a Alicia** – dijo Regina seria

**-Está bien –** dijo parándose y yéndose abrazar a su hija e inmediatamente Regina se les unió – **La rescataremos** – susurro

* * *

><p><strong>En el mundo real<strong>

Hook se encontraba en New York buscando la dirección de Emma ya que ahí es donde Jefferson los puso, todas las personas lo estaban viendo ya que estaba vestido como si fuera un personaje salido de las películas de Jack Sparrow

**_Sabía que tenía que vestir otra cosa_** pensó Hook incómodamente

Después de 30 min en buscar, encontró la casa de Emma

**_Ahora que le digo_** pensó hasta que recordó lo que le dijo la reina de las hadas

**Flashback**

**-Es nuestra única oportunidad, Hook así que por favor no la desperdicies** – dijo la reina de las hadas seriamente

-**Por favor Hook, trae a mi hija** – dijo Nieves con los ojos llorosos siendo abrazada por encanto

**-No se preocupen lo hare, pero Emma es terca que le voy a decir – **

**-Háblale de Regina** – dijo el hada azul sorprendiendo a todos

**-Porque Regina** – pregunto confundido Encanto

**-Ya que ella es el alma gemela de mi hija… -** susurro Nieves pero todo el mundo lo escucho

**-No te preocupes Hook, nosotros con el poco poder que tenemos le hemos estado enviando algunos sueños a Emma...** – en eso escucharon un gran estruendo

**-Hook te tienes que ir inmediatamente** – dijo Nieves

**-Están listo** – grito Encanto

**-Si! –** gritaron los guardias

**-Trae a mi hija y nieto, Hook te lo encargo** – dijo Encanto serio

**Fin del flashback**

Hook toco la puerta y la que abrió fue Emma

**-Hola** – dijo Hook tímidamente

**-Hola** – dijo Emma confundida – **si quieres vender algo, no necesito nada gracias** – en eso trato de cerrar la puerta pero Hook se interpuso

**-Espera! Se de los sueños que estas teniendo** – dijo tratando de abrir la puerta, en eso Emma se le quedo viendo

**-Yo no estoy teniendo ningún sueño** – dijo tratando de cerrar la puerto, en eso

**-Mama! –** grito Henry

**-Henry ve a tu cuarto y llama a la policía** – dijo Emma seriamente

**-Espera!, déjame explicarles, hay una mujer en tus sueños yo la conozco ella necesita ayuda** – dijo Hook en eso sintió que Emma ya no ponía resistencia **_excelente _**pensó con una gran sonrisa

**-Como sabes de la mujer** – dijo Emma sorprendida

**-Si me dejas entrar te voy a explicar, pero tenemos que apresurarnos ya que el portal no va a estar siempre abierta** – dijo seriamente

**-¿Qué portal?** – dijeron Emma y Henry a la vez muy confundidos

**-Si me dejan entrar** – dijo Hook

**-Ok pasa, pero si me estas mintiendo te juro que te voy a dejar sin descendencia** – dijo seriamente mirando su parte intima e inmediatamente Hook lo oculto con su mano mientras que Henry se rio

**Se encontraban sentados en la sala**

**-Y bueno nos vas a explicar** – dijo Emma impacientemente

**-La mujer que ves en tus sueños se llama Regina** – dijo

-**Regina…**- susurro Emma

**-Hace un año, bueno en mi mundo fue un año, hace cuánto tiempo tienes esos sueño? **– le pregunto a Emma

**-Hace un año** – dijo

**-Entonces es el mismo tiempo, bueno hace un año ustedes vivían en un pueblo llamado Storybrooke, un hombre malo arrojo una maldición que retornaría a todos los habitantes del pueblo a su lugar de origen, menos ustedes ya que ustedes no eran de nuestra época, para salvarlos Jefferson**

**-¿Quién es Jefferson?** – dijo Emma interrumpiendo

**-Bueno no lo sé, como seguía diciendo les hizo un hechizo para que olvidaran lo que ustedes vivieron en Storybrooke, los recuerdos que tienes Emma desde que nació Henry hasta hace un año fueron implantados por él, él les hizo creer que solamente eran ustedes dos **– dijo mirando a Emma y a Henry **– pero en verdad tienen una familia que los necesitan, Emma tienes que confiar en mí, tu familia y todos del bosque encantado te necesitan** – dijo suplicando

Emma se encontraba sorprendida no podía creer que alguien puso recuerdos de ella y su hijo

**-¿Por qué debería creerte?** – dijo enojada

**-Mama yo le creo, yo también he tenido esos sueños** – dijo sorprendiendo a Emma

**-Tu nunca me dijiste nada ..** – susurro

**-No podía mama, ya que era una cosa de locos, en mi sueño veo a esa mujer que se llama Regina –** dijo seriamente – **yo le decía mama a ella, por eso no te lo podía decir, por favor mama vamos quiero conocerla**

**-¿Cómo sé que usted no es un asesino, un traficante de órganos? –** dijo seriamente

-**Emma lo único que te puedo decir es que si tú y tu hijo vienen conmigo no te arrepentirás, además tú tienes un poder, tu sabrías si te estoy mintiendo o no?** – dijo seriamente

**_Como supo eso_** pensó Emma mirándolo a los ojos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad **_aunque hay algo que no me está diciendo confió o no confió _**pensó

**- Henry!** – dijo Emma

**-Si mama** – dijo nerviosamente

**-Vístete tenemos que ir a buscar a esa mujer** – dijo seria

* * *

><p><strong>En Wonderland<strong>

Jefferson se encontraba pensativo en el salón principal

**-Hermano estas bien?** – dijo Regina

**-Sí, solo que, no se, no estoy seguro si es buena idea ir al bosque encantado** – dijo mirando a Regina seriamente

**-Hermano el que no arriesga no gana** – dijo seria -**Te recuerdas cuando éramos niños, éramos más jóvenes que Grace** – dijo Regina pensativa

**-Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver**– dijo

**Flashback**

**-Regina! **– grito Jefferson

**-Hermano** – dijo asustada

-**Que haces acá? No deberías de estar acá! –** Dijo enojado – **Guardias! –** grito Jefferson

-**Hermano por favor, espera –** dijo llorando – **quiero ver a mi mama? Por favor?**

**-Regina… **- susurro Jefferson sorprendido

**-Si príncipe** – dijeron los guardias

**-Jefferson por favor** –rogo Regina

**-Está bien –** dijo suspirando – **Espérenme en la esquina** – dijo mirando a los guardias

**-Entendido** – y los guardias se fueron

**-Regina porque quieres verla?** – dijo Jefferson impaciente

**-Es nuestra madre Jefferson** – dijo seria

**-Ella hizo mucha maldad, ya no es nuestra madre** – dijo serio

**-Jefferson, ella siempre va ser nuestra madre, yo la amo** – dijo con ojos llorosos, en eso visualizaron a Cora, ellos se encontraban en la frontera en el reino Blanco con el Rojo solo los separaban un rio, Cora se encontraba cruzando el rio con varios de sus guardias – **no crees que ella esta arrepentida** – dijo ilusionada, viendo como su madre lanzaba varios hechizos, ya que el reino blanco estaba protegido por una gran barrera mágica solo las personas de buen corazón pueden cruzar

**-No lo creo, o si no ya hubiera cruzado la barrera** – dijo negando la cabeza

**-Aun así yo creo que nuestra madre…**

**-Basta Regina!, nuestra madre siempre será mala, así que escúchame con atención nunca te la acerques cuando estés sola, si te la encuentras huye por favor** – dijo serio

**-Hermano** – dijo agachada

**-Regina escúchame, no te quiero perder eres mi única familia no te quiero perder **– dijo abrazando a su hermana

-**Está bien** – dijo resignada

**Fin del flashback**

**-Una niña siempre necesita de su madre** – dijo tristemente

**-Lo es solo que quiero protegerlas** – dijo abrazando a su hermana

**-Lo se Jefferson, pero a veces la necesitamos, aunque sea lo incorrecto** – sonó arrepentida

**-Escúchame Regina!, lo que sucedió fue hace tiempo ni uno de los dos lo vio venir, tienes que olvidarte del pasado **– dijo serio

-**SI pero por mi culpa…** - dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-No fue tu culpa me entendiste! –** Dijo interrumpiéndola – **lo que paso tenía que pasar, así que no fue tu culpa quiero que esta sea la última vez que escuche de esto** – dijo serio

-**Está bien…** – dijo resignada limpiándose las lágrimas, en eso Jefferson le entrego su pañuelo

**-Es hora de irnos** - dijo parándose

**-Lo se**

**-Hermana, si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido yo nunca hubiera conocido a Alicia, y no me imagino una vida sin Grace** – dijo sonriendo

**-Gracias hermano** – dijo feliz

**-Papi** – dijo Grace corriendo hacia el abrazándolo – **ya estoy lista -**

**-Estamos listos** – dijo Regina

**-Está bien, Bosque encantado ahí vamos **– dijo Jefferson recitando un hechizo e inmediatamente los traslado al Bosque

* * *

><p><strong>En New York<strong>

Henry se encontraba con Hook en la cocina, solo estaban esperando a Emma para que bajara

**-No necesitan llevar muchas cosas, solo lo necesario** – dijo Hook apresuradamente

-**Porqué estas tan apresurado?**

**-Es que el portal solo va a estar abierto pocas horas y ya que no traje mi barco tenemos que ir con su auto**

**-Tienes barco?** – dijo sorprendido Henry

**-Obviamente, no me dicen el Gancho por gusto** – dijo sonriente

**-Tú eres el capitán, el de Peter Pan** – dijo Henry emocionado

**-Si, y Peter Pan no es lo que aparenta**

**-De que hablas?, él es solo un niño que no quiera crecer** – dijo Henry confundido

**-Si como es eso? –** dijo Emma sorprendiendo

**-El es la persona mala que les conté el quien lanzo la maldición, pero es hora de irnos** – dijo rápidamente

-**Ok **– dijeron los dos

* * *

><p><strong>En el bosque encantado<strong>

Al momento de llegar Jefferson inmediatamente hechizo el lugar donde se encontraban era una torre abandonada, él podía sentir el poder de su madre

**-Regina** – dijo Jefferson serio

**-Lo sé, ha aumentado su poder** – dijo Regina abrazando a Grace

**-Hay que entrar** – dijo Jefferson dirigiéndose adentro de la torre

Se encontraban ahora en la cima de la torre

**-Entonces como haremos?** – dijo Regina

**-Grace ven conmigo** – dijo agarrando a su hija – **Necesito que repitas lo mismo que yo, entendido**

**-Si papa** – dijo un poco con miedo

**-Grace tu puedes** – dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa

**-Gracias mama –** dijo abrazándola

-**Ahora mi amor, repitamos** – dijo Jefferson, dicho eso comenzaron a recitar un hechizo en la cual inmediatamente se abrió un portal – **escuchen yo voy a ir y traeré a Alicia –** dijo Jefferson serio mirando a Regina y a Grace

-**No iremos contigo** – dijo Regina seria

**-No** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **les he expuesto demasiado al venir al bosque encantado, no sé qué me esperara cruzando el portal, por favor** – dijo Jefferson

**-Está bien** – dijo Regina suspirando

-**Regina escúchame** – dijo acercándose a ella **– si no llego en tres días o si hay lo más mínimo de peligro vete inmediatamente a Wonderland no te quedes acá**

**-Y tú? – **

**-No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo regresar por mi cuenta** – dijo tranquilamente **– mi amor** – dijo mirando a Grace **– cuídate –** dijo dándole un beso en la frente

**-Tú también papa** – dicho eso Jefferson cruzo el portal

**En New York **

Hook, Emma y Henry se encontraban viajando por la carretera, Henry y Hook estaban cantando mientras que Emma estaba rodando los ojos internamente

-**Hook, explícame que es el bosque encantado?** – pregunto Emma

**-Conoces la historia de Blanca nieves y … -**

**-Los 7 enanitos** – dijeron Emma y Henry

**-No, bueno si, pero lo que iba a decir era Blanca nieves y la reina malvada**

**-Reina malvada** – susurraron Emma y Henry

**-Bueno la reina malvada puso una maldición a Blanca nieves y a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado, ella les hizo vivir en un mundo sin magia lo que actualmente conocemos como el mundo real, el pueblo donde tuvo cautivo a los habitantes se llama Storybrooke, ella puso a los habitantes a vivir por 28 años con sus memorias borradas y ella gobernaba como alcaldesa **

**-Porque lo llamas maldición? –** Dijo confundida Emma – **si yo hubiera vivido en la época medieval donde supuestamente vives **– dijo mirando su ropa – **hubiera preferido mil veces vivir en un mundo con tecnología y baño** – dijo obviamente

-**Yo también** – dijo Henry obviamente

**_No lo puedo creer defiende a la reina sin conocerla como es el amor_** pensó sonriente – **Bueno lamentablemente el pueblo no lo creía así, la única que pudo haber roto la maldición era la hija de Blanca nieves y Encanto** – e inmediatamente Emma freno el auto

**-Que estas tratando de decir –** dijo Emma seriamente

**-Tú eres la hija de blanca nieves y el príncipe encantador**

**-Es una maldita broma!** – dijo enojada

**-No lo es** - dijo negando con la cabeza, Emma miro seriamente a Hook y sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad

-**La reina malvada…** - dijo Emma – **Quien es?**

**-No te lo puedo decir no hasta que lleguemos al bosque encantado** – dicho eso Emma inmediatamente acelero, quería encontrar la verdad de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Bosque encantado<strong>

Regina se frotaba su pecho sabía que algo estaba mal pero no podía poner el dedo en el

-**Mama estas bien?** – dijo preocupada Grace

-**Si mi amor** – dijo sonriente – **ve a jugar** – dicho eso Grace se fue

**_Que está pasando?_** Pensó con miedo en eso sintió un enorme poder e inmediatamente llamo a Grace

**-Mama que pasa?**– pregunto Grace asustada

**-Alguien viene? Siento un gran poder que viene hacia acá?** – dijo asustada

**-Yo también lo siento mama –** dijo Grace con miedo – **Es de la abuela Cora**

**-No es ella** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-El poder se fue** – dijeron la dos al mismo tiempo

**-Mama nos tenemos que ir? –** pregunto con miedo

**-No mi amor, lo que sentimos aún está lejos y si ese poder se acerca nos iremos, pero aún no, hay que esperar a tu padre** – dijo seriamente – **voy a forzar la barrera**

* * *

><p><strong>En la carretera<strong>

**-Entonces que hay que entrar **– dijo Hook entrando a un árbol

**-Es una broma** – dijo Emma y Henry a la vez

**-No lo es, miren** – e inmediatamente el árbol empezó a brillar – **vamos antes que se acabe el tiempo **– dijo empujando a Emma y a Henry

En eso entraron al portal e inmediatamente Emma y Henry vieron un inmenso Bosque, **_ya no estaban en New York_** pensaron los dos y Hook estaba feliz, hasta que Emma y Henry se desmayaron

**-Emma, Henry están bien?** – Dijo Hook tratando de levantarlos, en eso Hook escucho ruidos en los arbustos **- ¿Quien está ahí?** – Grito – **Sal inmediatamente** – dijo sacando su espada

**-Que aburrido eres**

**-Quién eres?** – dijo con intriga

**-Mi nombre es Sofía y por lo que veo necesitas ayuda** – dijo mirando a Emma y a Henry

**-No necesito ayuda de nadie**

**-En serio** – dijo dándole una sonrisa arrogante

En eso Hook sintió que venían los guardias de Cora **_mierda _**pensó

-**Yo creo que si** – dijo con satisfacción

-**Como sé que puedo confiar en ti?** – dijo intrigado levantando a Emma mientras que la chica estaba levantando a Henry

**-No lo sabes, pero tenemos que irnos** – dijo llevándose a Henry a una cueva

-**Espera!** – dijo Hook siguiéndola

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento por no actualizar antes tuve algunos problemas personales pero bueno acá estoy<strong>

**Espero que les guste aunque no creo que fue mi mejor capitulo **

**Espero sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**-Acá no nos encontraran** – dijo Sofía poniendo a Henry en el piso con cuidado

**-Eso espero** – dijo Hook agotado – **aunque nos tenemos que mover rápido ya que van a buscar en la cueva **

**-No lo harán, no por hoy –** dijo sentándose tratando de prender un poco de fuego, hay que estaba empezando hacer frio

**-Como lo sabes? –** dijo confundido

**-Ya que puse un hechizo en la cueva, para que no entraran** – dijo obviamente

**-Eres una bruja** – dijo con un poco de miedo e inmediatamente Sofía se dio cuenta

**-No tengas miedo, no soy mala** – dijo riendo

**-No tengo miedo!** – protesto

**-Claro** – dijo riendo

-**Como sé que no estas con Cora **

**-Porque los acabo de salvar!–** dijo perdiendo la paciencia aunque internamente ella también desconfiaría

**-Aun así, tal vez estas esperando que vengan los guardias para entregarnos **– dijo parándose

-**No lo voy hacer, además si hubiera querido que los atraparan los hubiera dejado ahí y no los hubiera salvado, además cálmate dentro de poco va despertar** – dijo mirando a Emma – **y de ahí sabrás si digo la verdad o no? **– dijo tomando un poco de agua

**-Está bien, espera como sabes que… **- Dijo señalando a Emma

**_Demonios?_** Pensó Sofía **– Después te lo explico** – dijo aburrida

**-Pero…**

**-Eres molestoso** – dijo lanzándole una botella de agua

**-No lo soy! Pero Gracias** – dijo tranquilo, después de un rato muy largo, Hook estaba desesperado no le gustaba el silencio - **¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces joven**

**-Acaso es pregúntale a la chica nueva!** – dijo molesta

-**Lo siento** – dijo tímidamente – **me haces recordar a alguien… -** susurro

**-Tengo 16 años – **

**-Eres muy joven, tus padres?**

**-Murieron**

**-Oh, lo siento** – dijo

**-Está bien, tu no los mataste** – dijo tranquila en eso Emma comenzó a despertar con Henry

-**Emma, Henry** – dijo Hook asombrado – **están bien?**

**-No hagas ruido Hook, solo me duele un poco la cabeza**. – dijo Emma tratando de sentarse

**-Igualmente** – dijo Henry ya sentado mirando a Sofía con intriga – **Quien eres? –** dijo confundido

**-De que hablas?** – Dijo Emma mirando a la niña -** ¿Quién eres?**

**-Mi nombre es…**

**-Regina dónde está?** – dijo Emma interrumpiéndola y parándose

**-Espera sabes quién es Regina?** – dijo Hook sorprendido

**-Claro que lo sé!** – Dijo segura de sí misma – **Ella es mí…**

**-Recuperamos la memoria –** dijo Henry gritando – **Necesitamos buscar a mi mama** – dijo parándose

**-Es mejor que se queden en dónde están?! **– dijo Sofía como si fuera una orden

-**Quién eres?** – pregunto Emma intrigada

-**Bueno señorita Emma si tu no me hubieras interrumpido ya sabrías mi nombre** – dijo con altanería levantando una ceja, cruzando sus brazos

**_Me hace recordar a mi mama_** pensó Henry con tristeza

**-Mi nombre es Sofía los traje acá, ya que los guardias de Cora están por todas partes y si los descubren definitivamente no vivirían para contarlo** – dijo seria

Emma no dijo nada más, sabía que la chica estaba diciendo la verdad

**-No entiendo Cora? Que ha pasado? –** dijo mirando a Hook

**-Recuperaste la memoria? Como**? – dijo Hook confundido

**-No lo sé…** - dijo Emma confundida, mientras que Sofía estaba viendo a Henry como fruncía su ceño **_él ya sabe la respuesta_** pensó con diversión

**-Yo se, fue el hechizo de la frontera**

**-El hechizo de la frontera? – **dijeron Emma y Hook confundidos

**-Si, al parecer Jefferson lo modifico pero también había un antídoto**

**-Antídoto?** – dijeron confundidos Emma y Hook

**-Claro, nosotros sabemos que al cruzar la frontera perderíamos nuestros recuerdos eso es para cualquier habitante de Storybrooke incluyéndonos, pero como Jefferson quería que al cruzar modificáramos nuestros recuerdos, al parecer el también hizo que al momento de cruzar de nuevo la frontera hacia Storybrooke…**

**-Recuperáramos nuestros recuerdos** – dijo Emma sorprendida

**-Exacto** – dijo Henry sonriendo

**-Ese maldito sabía lo que iba a ocurrir **– dijo Hook enojado

**-De que hablas? –** dijo Emma confundida

**-Hace un año, todos regresaron al bosque encantado, todo estuvo por calma solamente un mes de ahí comenzó una guerra con Cora y Rumple, mientras que Pan secuestro a Tinker de nuevo** – dijo con odio – **a partir de ahí todos han estado huyendo, es por eso que necesitamos que regreses ya que tú eres la única que podría traer a Regina de Wonderland para combatir contra ellos**

**-Todo eso han pasado** – dijo Henry con tristeza

**-Si, La reina de las hadas no podía ni puede combatir a Rumple ni a Cora juntos, ya que supera su poder, ellos han creado guardias que parecen inmortales, tu padre casi muere por combatir a uno solo** – dijo serio mirando a Emma

**-Porque es la guerra, que quieren ellos?** – dijo Emma enojada

**-Quieren a Regina y a Jefferson** – dijo Hook

-**Demonios!** – dijo con odio Emma

**-Lenguaje** – grito Sofía, ya que estaba mirando a Henry y todos se quedaron sorprendidos – **Que! es un niño no debe de escuchar eso de su madre **– dijo obviamente

**-Bueno** – dijo Emma incrédulamente **_me hace recordar a Regina_** pensó

**-Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a donde están todos** dijo Hook seriamente

**-Ok** – dijeron Emma y Henry

**-Tu vendrás con nosotros?** –pregunto Emma a Sofía

**-No lo hare** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **más bien ustedes vendrán conmigo** -dijo seria parándose

**-Lo sabía eres un enviado de Cora –** dijo Hook sacando su espada

-**Que no lo soy!** – Dijo Sofía molesta – **escuche su historia, y se dónde está Regina ahora mismo** – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-**Imposible **– dijo Hook y Emma

-**Si no me creen entonces no me sigan** – dijo parándose para salir – **y no se preocupen ya no están los guardias de Cora** – dijo en ese momento la cueva empezó a brillar

**-Estás haciendo un hechizo? –** pregunto Emma abrazando a Henry

**-Es el hechizo que puse para que los guardias no nos persigan, tengo que deshacerlo ya que Cora puede seguir la esencia de la magia** – dijo obviamente

-**Eres una bruja** – dijo sorprendida

-**Claro igual que tu** – dijo desafiándola

-**Como lo sabes?** – dijo sin bajar la guardia

-**Puedo sentirlo, es algo muy básico en la magia** –dijo obviamente – **eres mayor que yo, que raro que no sepas algo básico** – dijo burlonamente

-**Pues lo siento, pero no me llego la carta para ir a Hogwarts** – dijo defendiéndose

**-Hogwarts?** –Hook y Sofía le dieron una mirada confundida

**-Bueno me van a seguir o no** – dijo Sofía yéndose

-**Eres muy exasperante** – dijo Emma

**-Como si tú no lo fueras…** susurro Sofía amargamente

**-Que dijiste! –** dijo Emma

-**Nada –** dijo a regañadientes

**Después de 1 hora de caminata**

**-Ya llegamos** – dijo Emma aburrida

**-Aun no –** dijo Sofía amarga, era la 30 vez que pregunta lo mismo – **aunque sigas preguntando cada 5 segundos la respuesta va ser la misma** – dijo amarga

-**Falta mucho –** dijo Emma sonriente, mientras que Hook y Henry se reían por lo bajo

**-Te voy a convertir en sapo si sigues hablando** – dijo molesta

**-Sofía como sabes de Regina?** – pregunto Hook

**-No se los puedo decir** – dijo Sofía tristemente, pero nadie la vio ya que ella estaba caminado delante de los demás y lo oculto bien

-**Ya que no nos quieres contar, háblanos de tu familia** – dijo Emma ya que estaba curiosa

**-Esto es acaso, pregúntale a la nueva chica** – dijo aburrida

**-Bueno entonces te voy a seguir preguntando, ya llegamos** – dijo Emma sonriente

**-Está bien** – dijo aburrida – No tengo padres – dijo seria – **me criaron mis hermanos y mi tío, listo ya se los dije – **

**-Los mataron** – dijo Emma

**-Prácticamente sí, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y a mi padre lo mataron** – dijo tratando de no llorar

**-Quien lo hizo?** – dijo Emma furiosa dijo agarrándola

**-Una persona mala, no sé cómo se llama** – dijo zafándose de Emma

-**Mentira si lo sabes** – dijo Emma

**-No tiene caso –** dijo negando con la cabeza**, ya llegamos** dijo mirando una cueva

-**Espera esto es una cueva, acá están Regina y Jefferson** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Entren–** dijo entrando y los demás los siguieron – **esto es un pasadizo que hizo Jefferson miren** –dijo saliendo de la cueva al parecer era un túnel, al salir vieron un gran campo verde, tenía una cascada que estaba al costado de una torre

**-Oh dios mío! Parece el castillo de Rapunzel** – dijo Henry asombrado

**-Rapunzel **– dijeron Hook y Sofía sorprendidos ya que ellos conocían la historia de Rapunzel

**-Si la conocen** – dijo Emma ya que había visto la película

**-No, escuche algunas historias pero esta no es la torre, vamos hay un pasadizo para entrar** – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la torre mientras que los demás la siguieron

* * *

><p><strong>En la torre<strong>

Regina estaba sintiendo que alguien viene así que grito a Grace

**-Grace tenemos que irnos** – dijo Regina asustada

**-Mama no son malas personas** – dijo Grace

**-Cómo sabes?** – dijo confundida

**-ya que yo puedo sentir magia blanca de la negra** – dijo Grace obviamente

**-Aun así tenemos que irnos, oh dios mío ya están cerca** – dijo abriendo el portal hacia Wonderland **_como no me di cuenta _**pensó amargamente

**-Regina! Alto! –**

**-Esa voz **– dijo Regina volteando – **Emma…** - susurro

**-Regina..** – dijo Emma e inmediatamente fue para abrazarla y el portal se cerró ya que Regina perdió la concentración – **te extrañe…** - susurro

-**Yo igual** – dijo contenta Regina e inmediatamente sin saber Emma la beso con toda la pasión que tenía guardada

**_He esperado mucho para hacer eso_** peso Emma emocionada ya que Regina le estaba devolviendo el beso, mientras que Henry y Grace pusieron cara de asco y Hook con cara de pervertido mientras que Sofía rodo sus ojos en ese momento una luz blanca cubrió a Emma y a Regina

**_Beso del amor verdadero_** pensaron todos

En eso se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con un intenso amor

-**Regina **– dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa

**-Emma… -** susurro e inmediatamente se desmayó en sus brazos

-**Regina, Regina despierta! que está pasando?** – dijo asustada

**-Grace!** – grito Henry ya que ella también se desmayo

**-No se preocupen se desmayaron ya que el beso que se dieron** – dijo mirando a Emma y a Regina **- rompió el hechizo que puso Jefferson a ellas dos** – dijo señalando a Regina y Grace – **ahora van a recuperar toda la memoria que Jefferson borro a ambas **– dijo tranquila

-**Como sabes todo eso?** – pregunto Emma con suspicacia

-**Aun no se los puedo decir –** dijo Rodando los ojos **– es mejor que las llevemos a una cama, dentro de poco tiempo van a despertar** – dijo tranquila cargando a Grace y Emma cargo a Regina dejándolas en la cama que se encontraban a su costado

-**Donde esta Jefferson?** – dijo Emma mientras cuidaba a Regina, no quería separarse ni un minuto de ella

**-Está en peligro, es por eso que necesitamos que Regina despierte** – dijo sirviéndose algo de comer

-**Como sabes que Jefferson está en peligro, y no nos digas que no nos puedes decir! – **dijo enojada porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando y al parecer la chica que tenía adelante sabía todo

**-No te gusta no saber verdad** – dijo con una ceja levantada

**-No, no me gusta, es por eso dinos la verdad quién eres?** – dijo exigiéndole

**-Se los voy a decir cuando recatemos a Jefferson es una promesa** – dijo tranquilamente **– y yo nunca rompo mis promesas **– dijo seria

**-Está bien** – dijo Emma, de ahí volteo a ver a Regina **_despierta mi amor, he esperado todo un año no? toda mi vida, para estar juntas, despierta por favor?_** pensó Emma rogando

Mientras que Henry se encontraba al costado de Grace lo que no sabían muchos es que a Henry siempre le gusto Grace y estaba rogando internamente para que despertara mientras agarraba su mano

**-Quieres?** - dijo Sofía a Hook dándole una botella de agua, ya que ella estaba aburrida viendo el espectáculo que se encontraba a 10 pasos de ella

**-No gracias estoy bien** – dijo Hook sentando

-**No te preocupes la encontraras** – dijo sonriente

-**Aún está viva –** dijo Hook sorprendido

**-Si lo está y te está esperando, no te preocupes cuando Regina se entere que Pan, la secuestro va ir a su rescate **– dijo sonriente

-**Como lo sabes?** – dijo sorprendido y con esperanzas

**-Ya que tu destino esta con ella Hook, nunca pierdas las esperanzas, y más con Tinker ya que para que ella viva necesitas creer en ella** – dijo sonriente **– cree en las hadas Hook** – dijo sentándose

Después de media hora aun no despertaban

**_Ya deberían de despertar_** pensó Sofía preocupada en eso Regina empezó a despertar

-**Regina, Regina mi amor despertaste – dijo** Emma con sus manos en la cara de Regina y empezó a besarla

**-Emma… -** dijo Regina asombrada

**-Mi amor despertaste** – dijo besándola nuevamente

**.-Mama!** – grito Henry con los ojos llorosos para abrazar a Regina

**-Henry, hijo… -** lloro Regina

**-Mama lo siento, perdóname por ser mal hijo por favor perdóname **– dijo llorando

**-No mi amor perdóname tu a mi…** - dijo

**-Mama?** – dijo Grace despertando

**-Oh dios Grace mi amor** – dijo Regina agarrando a Grace

**-Me duele la cabeza** – dijo tocándose la cabeza

**Disculpen no es por malograr su reencuentro pero Jefferson está en peligro** – dijo Sofía interrumpiendo

-**Jefferson…** - susurro Regina asombrada - **¿Quién eres? –**dijo alzando una ceja

**-El quien soy? No importa, lo único que te puedo decir es que Jefferson está en peligro** – dijo seriamente – **tienes que abrir el portal inmediatamente** – **_además si te dijera mi nombre ya sabrías_** pensó

**-Porque tengo que creerte** – dijo parándose para enfrentarla - **además esa ni siquiera es tu apariencia **– dijo con altanería

**-De que hablas?** – pregunto Emma confundida

**_Las historias tenían razón en verdad eres la bruja más poderosa_** pensó Sofía con alegría – **tienes razón esta no es mi apariencia, se los contare todo cuando rescate a Jefferson **– dijo seria

Regina se la quedó mirando **_quien era ella? porque le parecía familiar?_** Pensaba pero aun así Regina no podía confiar en nadie había cometido varios errores en confiar en alguien

**-Regina yo le creo** – dijo Emma agarrándole la mano – **yo sé que está diciendo la verdad, no me digas como pero sé que está diciendo la verdad **– dijo Emma seriamente

**_Mierda no tengo tiempo_** pensó Sofía - **escucha no me creas a mí, cree en lo que te dice Emma pero si no abres el portal dentro de un minuto nunca veras a Jefferson está en peligro así que abre portal! –** dijo enojada

** -Como sé que debo en creer en ti – **dijo Regina – **como sé que no estas con Cora**

**-No lo sabes, pero si hubiera estado con ella ya hubiera matado a Henry y a Emma cuando los encontré desmayados, también hubiera ido por ti y Grace y los hubiera matado así que por favor abre el portal** – dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-**Porque quieres salvar a Jefferson** – dijo Regina

**-Solo abre el portal y te lo diré cuando lo rescate** – dijo seriamente

-**Mama –** dijo Grace **– hay que abrir el portal** – dijo agarrando la mano de Regina

**-Está bien…** - dijo Regina e inmediatamente las dos empezaron a decir el hechizo y se abrió el portal

**-Excelente **– dijo Sofía con una gran sonrisa **– Sé que quieres venir conmigo pero no, yo lo tengo que hacer ya que si vienes, se van a dar cuenta que estas en el bosque encantado y te van a encontrar, además tienes que arreglar la barrera ya que está muy débil –** dijo entrando en el portal e inmediatamente se cerro

**-Que acaba de suceder?** – pregunto Emma confundida

-**No lo sé** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **Grace vamos a reforzar la barrera** – dijo saliendo con Grace

* * *

><p>Sofía se encontraba en una ciudad desconocida para ella – <strong>donde demonios estoy? Busca el hospital? Hospital? <strong>– dijo corriendo **como demonios es un hospital? Rayos que hago** – dijo desesperada ya que ella nunca había ido al mundo real no sabía lo que era, en eso se calmó **tengo que sentir su poder **dijo despacio y se calmó – **ya sé dónde está!** – y se dirigió a donde estaba Jefferson

Jefferson se encontraba en un hospital buscando el cuarto de Alicia

**-Alicia dónde estás? Mi amor dónde estás?** – dijo Jefferson desesperado empezó abrir cada cuarto hasta que la encontró – **Mi amor!** – Dijo sorprendido ya que la encontró postrada en una cama casi sin vida – **Que te hicieron** – dijo con odio ya que Alicia se encontraba muy desnutrida muy débil

**-Jefferson!** – grito Sofía

-**Quién eres?** – pregunto sorprendido protegiendo a Alicia

**-No te preocupes, no soy una mala persona dale esta opción a Alicia, Apúrate! Antes que vengan** – dijo Sofía

**-De que hablas?** – dijo confundido de pronto se escuchó una gran explosión

**-Demonios vinieron!** – dijo Sofía con enfado, de pronto empezó a decir un hechizo en la cual puso una barrera delante de Jefferson y de Ella

**-Como hiciste esa barrera? – **dijo sorprendido

**-Ahora no es el momento, dale la poción apúrate!** – dijo Sofía e inmediatamente Jefferson le dio de beber a Alicia e inmediatamente vio como Alicia volvía a su color natural ya no estaba pálida

**-Como?** – pregunto con confusión, pero inmediatamente vio varios guardia

**-Jefferson tenemos que irnos cárgala después te lo explico –** dijo Sofía e inmediatamente empezó a decir otro hechizo que derribo a todos los guardias **- Vamos!**

Después de correr por las calles Jefferson empezó a decir un hechizo en la cual se abrió el portal, los dos entraron y regresaron al bosque encantado

* * *

><p>Regina estaba empezando a impacientarse ya que no le gustaba no saber, todos estaban esperando a Jefferson, se estaban impacientando hasta que una luz brillo en la torre y vieron a Jefferson que traía cargada a Alicia y a Sofía por detrás<p>

**-Oh dios mío Jefferson! Alicia** – dijo Regina sorprendida yéndose para abrazar a su hermano

**-Mama! –** dijo Grace viendo Alicia con alegría

Jefferson se quedó sorprendido siendo abrazado por su hermana y su hija pero más, ya que vio a Emma, Henry y Hook **_que están haciendo acá?_** Pensó pero rápidamente se le fue ya que tenía que cuidar Alicia **– La voy a llevar arriba dentro de un momento bajo** – dijo Jefferson seguido por Sofía pero Regina la agarro la mano

-**Quién eres?** – le dijo de nuevo

**-Dentro de un momento se los explico, tengo que hablar con Jefferson** – dijo soltándose del agarre de Regina y se fue inmediatamente

Jefferson hecho en la cama a Alicia la estaba observando ya que no podía creer que estaba viva y con él estaba más que alegre, ahora si podía ser una familia con Grace

**-Interrumpo** - dijo Sofía

**-No solo está dormida, pero creo que ya lo sabes? Verdad?** – dijo Jefferson - **¿Quién eres?** – dijo serio pero cuando la miro a los ojos ya lo sabia

-Mi nombre es Sofía

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Regina estaba jugando en el jardín de su palacio rodeada por guardias en eso llego Jefferson para asustarla

-**Regina** – grito Jefferson por detrás

**-Hermano!** – dijo tocándose el pecho

-**Lo siento pero te vías muy tranquila** – dijo riéndose

**-No lo hagas de nuevo** – dijo seria

**-OK, Que estás haciendo? – **

**-Jugando con las muñecas, se van a casar** – dijo señalando a dos muñecos

**-Qué horror** – dijo Jefferson mirando con cara de asco

**-Jefferson, no deberías estar en clases –** dijo seria

**-Tú también no deberías** – dijo riendo

-**Estoy en descanso** – dijo burlonamente

**-Como sea** – dijo aburrido **– que más vas hacer?**

**-Cuando se casen, van a tener hijos** – dijo obviamente

**-Hijos… -** dijo sacudiéndose

**-Hermano cuando tengas hijos como los vas a llamar** – dijo con curiosidad

**-mmm si es varón Henry** – dijo obviamente

**-Que! No yo quiero llamar Henry a mi hijo** – dijo con pucheros

**-Ok tú tienes el nombre** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Gracias hermano** – dijo abrazándolo – **y si es una niña?**

**-mmm me gusta el nombre de Grace –** dijo sonriente **- y tú?**

**-Yo lo quiero nombrar Sofía** – dijo alegre

**-Sofía?**

**-Si es el nombre de una princesa** – dijo alegre

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>-Eres la hija de Regina<strong> – dijo Jefferson sorprendido

**-Si lo soy** – en eso una luz empezó a envolverse en torno a ella y revelo su verdadera apariencia

-**Te pareces a Regina** – dijo Jefferson sorprendido

**-Por eso tenía que mantener mi apariencia oculta ya que las personas de abajo lo hubieran sabido** – dijo obviamente

**-Aunque…**

**-También me parezco a mi otra madre** – dijo obviamente

**-Emma…**

**-Obviamente** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE<strong>

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

-**Porque se demoran tanto** – dijo Regina desesperada, estaba caminando de un lado a otro

**-Tienes que calmarte** – dijo Emma, agarrando su mano

Ellas aún no han hablado de lo que paso, el beso fue algo que nunca sintió Regina, Daniel nunca le había besado así, era algo inexplicable para ella, no sabía que hacer

Emma sabía que esta era una nueva oportunidad para ella, ahora que Regina estaba con ella va ser todo lo posible para estar con ella

-**Si tienes razón** – dijo Regina sentándose – **Hook explícame que paso con Tinker** – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, no quería hablar aun con Emma sobre el beso así que lo estaba evitando, pero Emma se dio cuenta de eso

**-Al mes que la maldición fue promulgada, todo estaba normal, pero de ahí al parecer Cora y Rumple unieron fuerzas, para controlar todo el bosque encantado, todos estábamos peleando, estábamos en el mismo bando, no nos dimos cuenta que Pan estaba de nuevo en el bosque encantado así que el entro a nuestra guarida y secuestro a Tinker** – dijo Hook con una gran impotencia

-**Porque la secuestro? –** dijo Regina dándose cuenta que Hook le gusta Tinker

**-No lo sabemos, solo dijo que nos estaría esperando, y desapareció con Tinker, el hada azul empezó a buscarla a sentirla por su poder, pero se percató que Pan se la llevo a otra dimensión de ahí no sabemos nada** – dijo Hook resignado

**-Entiendo, no te preocupes dentro de poco iremos a rescatarla** – dijo Regina tratando de pensar en un plan, en eso escucho que bajaron Jefferson y la niña – **Jefferson **– dijo Regina parándose para abrazarlo seguido por Grace

**-No te preocupes estoy bien** – dijo besándole en la mejilla a Regina y a Grace en la frente

**-Papa, mama está bien** – dijo Grace preocupada

**-Si solo está descansando –** dijo cargando a su hija y agarrando la mano de Regina y llevándoselas a la mesa, para que se sienten, seguido por Sofía

**-Ahora, quién eres? –** dijo Regina desafiante mirando a Sofía

-**Regina **– regaño Jefferson

**-Lo siento** – dijo Regina. Mientras que Emma, Henry y Hook se quedaron sorprendidos ya que nunca habían escuchado decir Lo siento de la boca de Regina

-**Recuperaste la memoria** – dijo Jefferson mirando a su hermana

**-Eh… si** – dijo Regina un poco tímida

**-Como? –** dijo Jefferson confundido aunque por dentro ya lo sabía Sofía le conto todo, pero quería molestar a su hermana y Sofía se dio cuenta de eso

**-No es importante** – dijo Regina rápidamente

**-Quiero saberlo** – dijo insistente Jefferson

-**Yo la bese** – dijo Emma prepotentemente

**-Emma!** – chillo Regina ya que no quería que su hermano supiera eso

-**Interesante** – dijo Jefferson sonriente

-**Tú lo sabias** – dijo Regina parándose

**-Claro, soy tu hermano lo sé todo** – dijo Jefferson sonriente

-**Hermano **– gritaron Henry y Hook sorprendidos

-**Si lo soy, espero que no se lo digan a nadie** – dijo Jefferson mirando seriamente a Henry y Hook

**-Está bien** – dijo Henry confundido

**-Por mí no hay problema –** dijo Hook – **espera tú lo sabias?** – dijo mirando a Emma

-**El me lo dijo antes de cruzar la frontera** – dijo Emma mirando a Jefferson

**-Se lo dijiste! –** dijo Regina confundida **– Porque?**

**-Eso no tiene importancia** – dijo Jefferson encojiendose de hombros – **así que besaste a mi hermana **– dijo Jefferson dirigiéndose a Emma seriamente

**-Si lo hice** – dijo Emma mirando desafiantemente

**-Jefferson! –** regaño Regina separando a su hermano y a Emma

**-No te preocupes hermanita no le voy hacer daño –** dijo Jefferson burlonamente

**-Adelante** – dijo Emma prepotentemente

-**Ya basta!** – Grito Regina – **esto no es una broma, Jefferson tenemos que recatar a Tinker** – dijo mirando a su hermano seriamente **– y tu** – dijo señalando a Emma **– después hablamos**

**-Ok**- dijo Jefferson sentándose al costado de su hija pero antes agarro a su hermana y se la llevo lejos de Emma – **aun no** – dijo mirando a Emma

**_Maldito _**pensó Emma

**-Hermano que es lo que paso en el portal** – dijo Regina preocupada

**-Era una trampa, verdad?** – dijo mirando a Sofía

**-Si lo era** – dijo asintiendo

-**Quien eres, y esta vez no quiero un después te lo digo, dinos la verdad** – insistió Regina

**-Vengo del futuro… 17 años aproximadamente** – dijo Sofía cuidadosamente

**-Del futuro eso es imposible** – espeto Regina

**-Regina** – regaño Jefferson

-**Hermano, eso es imposible, tu muy bien sabes eso** – dijo Regina negando con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que la chica le estaba diciendo

**-Si es posible** – dijo Jefferson asintiendo

**-Es imposible a menos que ella sea como nosotros, y tiene que tener un mellizo** – dijo Regina discutiendo con su hermano, mientras que Emma, Hook y Henry no entendían nada

-**A menos que ella sea hija de personas poderosas, tú sabes que Grace también puede hacer ese tipo de magia** – dijo Jefferson

-**Aun así, Grace necesita más poder ya que Alicia es del mundo normal –**

**-Regina y si la dejas hablar** – dijo Jefferson tratando de calmarla

**-Continua** – dijo Regina mirando a Sofía

-**Jefferson tiene razón, mis padres son personas poderosas, por eso tengo ese tipo de poder y no tengo ningún hermano, soy hija única** – dijo Sofía

-**Quienes son tus padres** – dijo Regina

**_Esto va ser grande_** pensó Jefferson con diversión

-**Tu eres mi madre** – dijo Sofía mirando seriamente a Regina

Regina sintió un gran shock, sintió que la sangre se le salió del cuerpo

-**Es imposible** – dijo Regina mirando a la chica, en eso miro a Emma que tenía la misma expresión que ella – **cómo?** – fue lo único que dijo

-**Me gustaría decirte sobre las abejas y las cigüeñas** – dijo Sofía burlonamente mientras que Jefferson se empezó a reír

**-Jefferson!** – Regaño Regina – **esto no es una broma**

**-Quien es tu padre** – dijo Emma, cuando la chica dijo esas palabras a Regina, sintió un gran golpe en el corazón

**-En verdad, no tengo padre, tengo dos madres** – dijo Sofía mirando a Emma – **Hola mami** – dijo sonriente, en eso una luz envolvió a Sofía y revelo su verdadera apariencia, se parecía a Regina de joven pero sus ojos eran de los de Emma

-**Esto es imposible – **dijo Regina mirando a la chica **– cómo te llamas?**

**-En serio?** – Dijo Sofía – **tu eres mi madre debes de saber cómo me llamo** – dijo encojiendose de hombros

-**Sofía **– dijo Regina tímidamente

**-Y tenemos un ganador –** dijo Sofía sonriente

-**Sofía, deja de molestar a tu madre –** dijo Jefferson sonriente

-**Tú… tu lo sabes?** – dijo Regina mirando a su hermano

**-Soy tu hermano lo sé todo** – dijo Jefferson – **además se parece a ti y tiene los ojos de Emma y por no hablar el mismo sentido del humor de Emma y también tiene tu carácter hermanita además es muy arrogante igual que ustedes dos**– dijo encojiendose de hombros

**-Yo no soy arrogante** – dijo Regina indignada

**-Tu eres mi hija** – dijo Emma saliendo de sus pensamientos

-**Mira quien se unió a la conversación** – dijo Sofía irónicamente, mientras que Jefferson le dio una cara de te lo dije a Regina, y ella lo ignoro

**-Eres mi hija pero te faltan modales** – dijo Emma seria

-**tú no tienes modales** – dijo Sofía burlonamente

-**Estamos de acuerdo en eso** –dijo Regina asintiendo mirando a Sofía

-**Por dios, ahora ustedes se unieron** – dijo Emma un poco enojada

**-Eres mi hermana** – dijo Henry uniéndose a la conversación

**-Lo soy –** dijo Sofía sonriente, en eso se dio cuenta que Henry está frunciendo el ceño **_tiene una idea_** pensó Sofía

-**Tu dijiste que tus padres estaban muertos, eso significa…-** en eso a Henry se le apago la voz, Regina y Emma estaban impactados por la noticia, Jefferson no sabía que decir ya que Sofía le conto todo, Grace estaba callada, Hook estaba sorprendido por toda la noticia

**-Tienes razón –** dijo Sofía tristemente

**-Morimos** – dijo Regina impactada por la noticia

**-Cuando yo nací tu moriste** – dijo con la voz rota en eso se le empezaron a poner los ojos llorosos **– tu moriste por mi culpa** – susurro empezando a derramar algunas lagrimas

**-Oh mi amor** – dijo Regina yendo para abrazar a Sofía – **no es tu culpa**

**-Eso no es cierto, cuando yo nací, tú perdiste tus poderes y te hizo vulnerable** – dijo llorando y aferrándose a Regina, mientras que Emma no soporto más y se fue para abrazarla

**-Hey, no es tu culpa, me entendiste** – dijo Emma abrazando a su hija – **no es tu culpa**

**-Es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera nacido, tu estarías viva** – dijo aferrándose a Regina

**-Sofía no es tu culpa** – dijo Jefferson – **más bien es mi culpa, debí suponer que Cora estaba planeando todo** – dijo con una gran impotencia

-**Sofía, escúchame –** dijo Regina mirándola a los ojos – **no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, yo daría la vida por mis hijos, quiero que dejes ese arrepentimiento, quiero que me digas que sucedió, lo podemos evitar me entendiste, todo se puede evitar** – dijo besándola en la frente – **cuéntame que es lo que paso**

**-Sofía no te preocupes, yo se lo voy a contar –** dijo Jefferson aferrándose a su hija

**-Tú lo sabes** – dijo Regina limpiando las lágrimas de Sofía, mientras que Emma seguía abrazando a Sofía, no le gusta ver sufrir a uno de sus hijos

-**Si me lo conto** – dijo asintiendo **– siéntense todos** – dijo mirando a Hook y a Henry

Emma, Sofía, Regina estaban sentándose juntas, mientras que Henry estaba sentando con Hook, y Jefferson al frente con Grace

**-Todo comenzó cuando yo viaje por el portal, al país de Alicia, todo era una trampa de Cora, ella me estaba esperando…**

**-En mi tiempo, Cora capturo a…** - Sofía no dijo nada mas ya que se le rompió la voz de dolor

**-Sofía tiene razón en su tiempo Cora me capturo** – dijo Jefferson con odio – **ella me mantuvo cautivo por 5 años, hasta que tú me rescataste** – dijo mirando a Emma – **pero lamentablemente en el rescate cuando me liberaste tu moriste – **

**-Yo morí… -** dijo Emma en shock

-**Que paso conmigo y Grace** – dijo Regina

**-Jefferson… yo voy terminar de contar** – dijo Sofía poniéndose seria ya no quería llorar – **tú y Grace, al momento que Jefferson no regreso, decidiste regresar a Wonderland, cuando regresaste, ya había pasado más de un mes sin saber de Jefferson, así que decidiste regresar con Grace al bosque encantado, cuando regresaron ustedes querían encontrar una forma para rescatar a Jefferson pero no pudieron abrir el portal, así que saliste del castillo con Grace para buscar al hada azul, la estuvieron buscando por un mes, ahí fue cuando se encontraron con Hook…**

**-Conmigo? –** dijo Hook confundido

**-Si, cuando te enviaron a traer a Emma y Henry, ellos recuperaron la memoria al momento de cruzar el portal… pero los agarraron a ustedes los guardias de Cora, al momento de despertar los tres, se encontraban en el refugio de los guardias de Cora, no sé como pero Encanto supo de inmediato así que los rescato, después de eso ustedes trataron de abrir el portal para Wonderland pero no lo consiguieron, cada día era una desesperación, tu no aguantaste y te fuiste** – dijo mirando a Hook **– ahí fue cuando te encontraste con mi mama y mi hermana –** dijo mirando a Regina y Grace

**-Soy tu hermana** – dijo Grace confundida

-**Si lo eres** – dijo Sofía con una sonrisa – **prácticamente tú y Henry me criaron **

**-Lo hicimos –** dijo Henry y Grace a la vez

-**Lo hicieron** – dijo Sofía asintiendo – **como seguía diciendo, al momento que tu viste a Regina y Grace, le explicaste la situación así que los tres se fueron al campamento de los abuelos, y cuando tu viste a Regina** – dijo mirando a Emma – **sucedió lo mismo** – dijo refiriéndose cuando se vieron por primera vez – **la besaste y rompiste el hechizo que hizo Jefferson, inmediatamente Regina y Grace se desmayaron, al momento de despertar recordaron todo, lo primero que hicieron fue rescatar a…**

**-Tinker** – dijo Regina

-**Exacto, al momento de rescatarla Pan los estaba esperando y sucedió una gran batalla, pero la recataron al momento de regresar al campamento, Regina tu hiciste lo posible para rescatar a Jefferson… pero lamentablemente no había manera de abrir el portal… hiciste lo que pudiste pero no lo conseguiste, hasta que un día te desmayaste, tu pensaste que era por debilidad, pero era porque…**

**-Ya estaba embarazada** – interrumpió Regina

-**Exacto, lamentablemente el embarazo todo el mundo lo supo** – dijo triste – **pero al parecer todo el mundo ya sabía… por lo que dijo Pan**

**-Tú eres el niño que describió Pan verdad? – dijo Regina **impresionada por la información

**-Si yo lo soy, Rumple obvio la información, él lo que vio no era un niño si no una niña** – dijo Sofía – **es por eso que cuando se enteró que tú estabas embarazada, hizo todo lo posible para secuestrarme, al momento en que tu diste a Luz, los guardias de Cora y Rumple entraron al campamento, todos estaban peleando, pero no fue suficiente** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **la barrera que estaba en el campamento se debilito y Rumple entro donde nosotros estábamos **– dijo mirando a Regina – **éramos nosotros y el hada azul**

**-Y yo?** – dijo Emma

**-Tu seguías peleando**

**-Y nosotros** – dijo Henry señalando a Grace

-**Regina, hizo que se escondieran con Hook y Tinker, para que no les pasara nada **– dijo Sofía tristemente – **al momento de nacer, el hada azul me dijo que yo consumí el poder de mis dos madres, es por eso que tú te debilitaste** – dijo mirando a Regina **– inmediatamente tú le dijiste al hada azul que me lleve con Hook y Tinker, y se fue inmediatamente**

**-Yo no morí cuando naciste, a mí me mataron verdad?** – dijo Regina mirando a Sofía

**-Sí, pero si no hubiera sido por mi… tu hubieras usado tu poder para protegerte, pero como yo nací tu no podías usarlo, tú estabas indefensa**- dijo con una voz de dolor

**-Que más paso** – dijo Emma tratando de contener las lágrimas

**-Rumple, llego donde estaba Regina y se dio cuenta que estaba débil, no sé qué paso… nadie lo sabe la cuestión es que cuando tu entraste** – dijo mirando a Emma – **encontraste a mi mama muerta, hiciste todo lo posible pero no pudiste revivirla, mi abuela me conto que te vio agarrando a mi mama y gritaste… por el dolor que sentiste…. expulsaste un gran poder, una luz se extendió por todo el campamento, e hizo que todos los guardias de Cora y Rumple desaparecieran, mi abuela no lo explico el porque?…**

**-El dolor hace que tu poder se incremente** – dijo Regina tristemente

**-Que más paso?** – dijo Hook

-**Cora y Rumple, estaban afectados por el poder de Emma así que estaban débiles por un año no supieron mucho de ellos, hasta que Pan vino al bosque encantado, para recuperar a Tinker y se vivió otra batalla, lamentablemente…**

**-Quien murió?** – dijo Hook

**-La Reina de las hadas murió, para salvar a todos, utilizo el poder de Emma y mío para abrir un portal y desterrar a Pan y lo hizo** – dijo Sofía **-Después de un tiempo, Cora y Rumple con alguien mas**

**-Alguien más?** – dijo confundida Regina

**-Si al parecer otra bruja no me especifico bien Jefferson, solo me dijo que hay que tener cuidado de la otra bruja, bueno la cosa era que aumentaron su poder y empezaron a matar a todos del bosque encantado, sin la protección de la reina de las hadas no tenían mucha magia** – dijo Sofía – **todo el mundo se estuvo escondiendo por más de 3 años, hasta que Cora corrió el rumor que tenían a Jefferson vivo** – dijo mirando a Jefferson

**-Era una trampa** – dijo Emma

**-Si lo era, pero si querían ganar la batalla tenían que recuperar a Jefferson, así que decidieron entrar al castillo, cuando entraste** – dijo mirando a Emma – **tú lo liberaste, pero lamentablemente como dijiste era una trampa, tu moriste en mano de la otra bruja, el abuelo saco rápidamente a Jefferson de ahí, todos estaban en dolor, yo solo tenía cinco años cuando sucedió todo eso** – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – **a los tres meses de pasar desapercibido Jefferson despertó, y le contaron todo lo que había pasado… Jefferson grito de dolor por la muerte de Regina y también la muerte de Alicia, ya que al momento de cruzar el portal y ver Alicia viva por unos segundos los guardias de Cora la mataron en frente de sus ojos… así que él se llenó de odio y fue al castillo… con todo el odio que lo consumía… mato a Cora pero lamentablemente también murieron el abuelo y Hook**

**-Yo morí** – dijo Hook sorprendido

**-Rubí te saco del castillo**- dijo Sofía mirando a Jefferson – **ella entro al mando con la abuela, hizo que todos se retiraran, tu no querías irte la única que pudo convencerte al parecer fui yo… ya que…**

**-Te pareces a mi hermana **– dijo interrumpiendo Jefferson

**-Exacto, lo único que hiciste fue abrazarme con Grace… te encerraste con nosotras dos… diciendo que siempre nos ibas a proteger, después de un mes… tu tomaste al mando con Rubí ya que la abuela no podía superar la muerte del abuelo… después de eso Rubí escucho algunos rumores que tenían a Bella secuestrada…**

**-Así que ella fue verdad?** – dijo Regina

**-Si, Jefferson dijo que no, pero Rubí insistió, lamentablemente todo era un truco de Rumple, aunque no era del todo falso ya que Rumple si tenía a Bella encarcelada, lamentablemente en esa pelea murió Tinker, la abuela con Rubí y Bella lo bueno fue que Rumple murió ya que Jefferson lo mato**– dijo derramando más lagrimas – **después de eso todos se rindieron… así que Jefferson hizo que todos nos trasladáramos a Wonderland, al momento de trasladarnos, Jefferson de nuevo asumió el mando del reino… Él ya sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que… Pan y la otra bruja vinieran… así que me enseño con Grace la magia básica… por tres años era todo normal hasta que… la otra bruja encontró la manera de unir el reino de Wonderland con el bosque encantado… así que sucedió una de las más grandes batallas… todos murieron** – dijo llorando, siendo abrazada por Regina

-**Ya no digas más** – dijo Regina tratando de consolarla

**-No tengo que terminar** – dijo Sofía negando con la cabeza – **los únicos que quedamos fueron Henry, Grace, Jefferson y yo… todo los demás murieron o estaban escondidos… así que vivimos escondiéndonos de todos… **

**-Que quería la otra bruja** – dijo Emma

-**A mí** – dijo Sofía tímidamente – **ellos me querían a mi… todo fue por mi culpa…** – dijo llorando

**-No es tu culpa** – dijo Emma abrazándola – **pero porque?** – dijo mirando a Jefferson

**-Sofía tiene un gran poder, por lo que conto Sofía, la otra bruja incluyendo Cora con Rumple quieren a Sofía para absorber todo su poder y tener el control de todas las dimensiones** – dijo Jefferson con odio

-**Porque tienes un gran poder** – dijo Emma sin entender mirando a Sofía

**-Algo genético** – murmuro Sofía

-**Escuchaste la historia de los Andrógino** – dijo Jefferson mirando a Emma

**-Lo que dijo el hada azul… -** dijo encojiendose de hombros

-**Espera… - dijo** Regina parándose – **estas diciendo que…** - dijo señalando a Emma

-**Si hermana… Daniel solo fue una distracción creían que él era el amor de tu vida pero era mentira… el amor de tu vida y tu alma gemela, está a tu costado** – dijo Jefferson mirando sutilmente a Emma

-**Yo…yo** – no supo que decir Regina solo se quedó callada y empezó a similar la noticia

**-Como seguía diciendo, los andróginos son seres que contienen un gran poder… Zeus al verse amenazado por ellos los dividieron en dos… Zeus utilizo su poder tratando que esas dos personas nunca se reúnan… ya que si ellos dos dejan descendencia, el hijo podría causar una gran catástrofe** – dijo Jefferson serio **– todo el mundo iba querer manipular al niño… igual que hicieron con nosotros** – dijo señalando a su hermana

**-Pero ustedes….** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Nosotros no somos descendientes de Andróginos… nosotros somos un caso especial la cuestión es que no lo sabemos solo supimos que todo el mundo nos quería por nuestro poder** – dijo Jefferson encojiendose de hombros

**-Bueno esto es un asco** – dijo Hook

**-Tienes razón** – dijo Jefferson asintiendo

**-Que vamos hacer después** – dijo Emma sintiendo a su hija ya más calmada

-**Pelear** – dijo Jefferson – **pero antes tenemos que reunirnos con todos – **

**-Primero quiero rescatar a Tinker** – dijo Regina saliendo de sus pensamientos

-**Mañana lo haremos** – dijo Jefferson viendo que se oscurecía el cielo – **mañana la recataremos y de ahí nos diriges al campamento** - dijo viendo a Hook, mientras que el asentía

-**Lo hare** – afirmo Hook

**-Es mejor que descansemos** – dijo Jefferson agotado – **Grace vamos arriba con tu madre… Hook abajo hay una cama… puedes ir con Henry y Sofía… creo que ellas deben de hablar** – dijo señalando a Emma y Regina

**-Que?!** – dijeron confundidas Emma y Regina

-**Tiene razón** – dijo Sofía parándose – **vamos hermano** – dijo agarrando a Henry y dejando a solas a sus madres y todos hicieron los mismo

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO POR TARDARME UN SIGLO<strong>

**VOY ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Silencio incomodo

Silencio incomodo

**-Esto es una mierda** – espeto Emma

**-Señorita Swan!** – regaño Regina

**-En serio? Señorita Swan?** – Dijo Emma incrédulamente – **no me has dicho así desde hace tiempo** – dijo refunfuñando

-**No sé qué decirte** – dijo Regina sentándose en la cama que estaba en la sala agarrándose la cabeza, entonces Emma se dio cuenta que ya no estaban hablando del nombre sino de la situación

-**Solo dime lo que está en tu mente** – dijo Emma cuidadosamente sentándose al costado de Regina

-** Tenemos una hija… -** susurro

**-Sí y al parecer tú le pusiste el nombre** – dijo Emma con una sonrisa – **aun no entiendo como pudimos tener una hija sin tener una tercera persona involucrada **– dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño

-**Querida, con magia es posible todo** – dijo Regina

**-Si lo se… solo que es algo grande… además morimos** – dijo con voz rota

**-Lo se… que vamos hacer?** – Dijo Regina tocándose su vientre – **no quiero que le suceda nada….** – en eso sintió los labios de Emma sobre los suyos, para Regina se sintió muy diferente, se sentía bien… era suave muy delicado, nada comparado con Daniel ni de qué hablar del otro, se sintió como en casa, para Emma fue igual nada comparado con las otras personas que beso, era como estar en casa, cada vez más el beso se estaba convirtiendo más profundo más pasional, lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

**-Te amo** – susurro Emma

**-¿Porque?** – dijo Regina confundida

**-Como que Porque? –** espeto Emma

**-Porque me amas, yo hice daño a muchas personas, no merezco ser amada** – dijo con tristeza Regina – **hice daño a mucha gente, especialmente a tus padres**

**-Todo el mundo tiene sus demonios, yo no soy un santo ni tan pura como me ponen… la mayoría de le gente haces cosas malas, ejemplo el hada azul…**

**-Es una perra** – Interrumpió Regina

**-Lo sé** – dijo riéndose – **ella si le dijeran que tendría que matar un bebe para acabar con todo el mal ella lo haría, mis padres están cegados por su gran amorío que ellos piensan que todo lo que hacen es el bien, Rubí mato a varias personas y hay más… lo único que te quiero decir es que tú no eres la única…y te amo, no me importa lo que piensen los demás** – dijo Emma firmemente

**-Yo también te amo** – dijo Regina sinceramente, e inmediatamente Emma la beso con más pasión

* * *

><p><strong>-Así que tú eres mi hermana <strong>– dijo Henry mientras se encontraba con Hook en el cuarto de abajo

**-Si lo soy -** dijo Sofía conjurando frezadas y comida

**-Estas utilizando magia** – dijo Henry asombrado

**-Obvio** – dijo naturalmente **– nací con magia, es como respirar** – dijo encojiendose de hombros

**-Pero toda magia tiene un precio** – dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño

**-No conmigo** – dijo Sofía indiferentemente

**-Porque?** – pregunto Henry

**-No lo se – **

**-No puedes conjurar más comida** – dijo Hook comiéndose toda las frutas

**_Tía Tinker tenía razón el tío Hook es un comelón_** pensó Sofía mientras conjuraba mas comida

**-Increíble** – dijo Henry impresionado **– estás haciendo comida**

**-Es un hechizo simple, me lo enseño papa… **

**-Papa?! **– dijeron en shock Hook y Henry

**-Pero… mentiste** – dijo Henry sin entender y acusando

**-Si me dejaran hablar** – dijo Sofía levantando la ceja

**_Muy parecida a mama_** pensó Henry

**-Continua** – dijo Hook intrigado

**-Lo que les conté es cierto… tengo dos madres… mis únicas madres biológicas fueron Regina y Emma no hubo ningún tercero, pero como también se les conté Mama Regina murió cuando nací y Mama Emma murió cuando cumplí 5 años, Jefferson me crio… él es un padre para mi… él siempre me contaba historias de mi mama y la abuela Nieves me contaba historia de mi mama… así que es por eso que le digo papa a Jefferson y a ti y Grace les digo hermanos** – dijo Sofía tranquilamente

**-A mí como me dices –** dijo Hook sonriente

**-Te digo tío Hook, eres mi tío favorito** – dijo Sofía sonriente

-**Excelente **– dijo Hook mientras continua comiendo

**-Jefferson te crio… yo creía que yo lo iba hacer –** dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño

**-Henry tenías como 15 años cuando mama murió… los 5 años después tu solo te criaste y a mí también…**

**-Y Emma**

**-Cuando murió mama… era como una persona muerta andante** – dijo con tristeza - **ella no me quería ni ver ya que le recordaba a mama… no recuerdo mucho ya que solo tenía 5 años… solo la recuerdo vagamente y de las historias de la abuela y tuyas **

**-Entiendo** – dijo Henry **– Ah Jefferson yo no le agrado verdad?**

**-No lo hace** – dijo Sofía negando con la cabeza – **aunque en mi futuro hiciste algo y él te acepto**

**-Me lo puedes decir** – dijo esperanzado

**-Lo siento, no lo puedo decir** – dijo Sofía

-**Por qué lo odia?** – dijo Hook mirando a Sofía

**-Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo** – dijo Sofía arqueando la ceja

-**Era solo un niño..-** susurro Henry

**-Pero tenías uso de la razón no te justifiques con eso – **dijo Sofía enfadada **– cuando Jefferson me conto lo que le hiciste sentir a mama, te odie **– dijo seria – **mama cometió errores, eso no se justifica pero tú que fuiste criado por ella por más de 10 años y ella en ningún momento te hizo daño y rápidamente la traicionaste** – dijo enfurecida

**-Solo quería que todos fueran felices**

**-A expensas de mama – **

**-Hey Sofía cálmate** – dijo Hook pero al instante se arrepintió ya que vio la mirada asesina de Sofía- **Lo intente** – dijo mientras seguía comiendo

En eso Sofía volteo para ver a su hermano, hace años tuvo la misma discusión con su hermano eh hizo que se separaran por un mes, ella no quería hablar con él o mirarlo estaba muy enojado con él, sabía que su madre había hecho cosas malas pero también sabía que a su madre la manipularon por eso cuando se enteró odio a su hermano, su hermano que estuvo con su madre 10 años mientras que ella nunca pudo conocerla, sabía que lo que sentía era celos solo que no podía decirlo

**-Lo siento** – dijo con tristeza Henry

**-Hablaremos luego, comamos y después hay que dormir** – dijo ya más calmada

* * *

><p>-<strong>Papa, mama va a estar bien? –<strong> dijo Grace mirando a su madre dormir

**-Por supuesto mi amor** – dijo Jefferson sonriente

**-Nunca se va ir verdad? **– dijo Grace un poco asustado porque ya sabía que se avecinaba una gran guerra

**-No lo voy a permitir** – dijo serio **- voy a protegerlas **

**-Siempre eres muy caballeroso **– dijo Alicia con voz ronca, sorprendiendo a su Jefferson y Grace

**-Mama?! **– grito Grace llorando aferrándose a su madre

**-Alicia** – susurro en shock Jefferson derramando lágrimas y abrazando a su esposa

**-Chicos acabo de despertar** – dijo Alicia suavemente

**-Lo siento** – dijeron Jefferson y Grace

-**Está bien** – dijo sonriente en eso se quedó mirando a su hija – **Grace has crecido** – dijo confundida **- ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**-Oh mi amor** – dijo Jefferson besándola apasionadamente mientras que Grace estaba con una gran sonrisa

**-Mi amor que pasa?** – dijo confundida

**-Que es lo último que recuerdas** – dijo Jefferson tratando de contenerse

**-Recuerdo a tu madre…**

**-Cora** – dijo firmemente

-**Aún sigue siendo tu madre** – dijo tranquilamente

**-Ella no lo es** – dijo con odio, Alicia se percató de eso

**-Está bien, recuerdo que encontré a Cora con un niño… -** dijo pensativa **– Cora me ataco, me incrusto un cuchillo en el estómago **– dijo tocándose el estómago – **de ahí el niño me absorbió** – dijo confundida **– de ahí no sé muy bien que paso** - dijo tocándose la cabeza – **Jefferson que paso?**

**-El niño que te absorbió se llamaba Peter, Peter Pan…**

**-El niño que nunca quería crecer** – dijo Alicia confundida mientras abrazaba a su hija que se estaba quedando dormida

**-Exacto, el al parecer quería absorber tus poderes**

**-Mi poderes?**

**-Alicia tu eres una persona que viene del mundo normal tu gran imaginación te hace una persona de gran infinito poder, el quería tu inocencia…**

**-Mi inocencia?, pero si tengo una hija**

**-El quería tus recuerdos de la primera vez que viajaste a Wonderland el quería quitarte la imaginación que tenías esa es tu inocencia… yo vi cuando Pan te absorbía** – dijo con dolor – **utiliza todo mi poder para derribar la barrera… pero no pude… en eso vi como Cora** – dijo con odio **– utilizo su magia y el lugar se inundó con una gran luz y desapareciste de ahí te busque… nunca te encontré** – dijo con una gran tristeza

**-Hasta ahora** – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Hasta ahora** – dijo besándola suavemente

**-Sé que lo que me dijiste no es todo**

**-Pasaron muchas cosas…**

**-Obviamente** – dijo Alicia sonriente – **ahora explícame como mi hija de tan solo 9 años se ve como si tuviera 14 o 15 años**

**-Me va tomar toda la noche…**

**-Tenemos tiempo además siento como si he dormido por siglos** – dijo sonriente en eso vio la cara seria de Jefferson – **Espera dormí por siglos** – dijo incrédulamente

**-30 años para ser exactos** – dijo Jefferson

-**Explícame **– dijo insistiendo

Jefferson le empezó a contar desde el día en que desapareció, la maldición que arrojo Regina y la llegada del salvador, la distancia que tuvo con su hija, la llegada a Wonderland con Regina, cuando termino de contarlo vio a su esposa con los ojos llorosos

**-Estas bien?** – dijo con cautela

**-Obvio que no! Me perdí mas de 30 años con ustedes… pero también sé que todo sucede por una razón… sé que Regina estaba dolida… creo que si yo hubiera estado en su posición y con el poder que tenía hubiera hecho lo mismo** – dijo Alicia encojiendose de hombros, A Jefferson siempre le gusto la forma en que Alicia perdonaba a la gente sabía que su hermana había hecho cosas incorrectas pero él tampoco era un santo, sabía que Alicia siempre le gusto Regina decía que le recordaba a su hermana mayor

-**Ahora estas acá** – dijo Jefferson feliz

**-Lo sé, pero mi amor sabes que se va avecinar una gran batalla**

**-Lo sé pero no te preocupes yo lo resolveré** – dijo serio

**-Está bien… me muero de hambre –** dijo seria

**-No te preocupes** – dijo Jefferson en es conjurando una gran cantidad de alimentos

**-Te amo** – dijo Alicia mientras comía

**-Yo también te amo –**

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO POR TARDARME UN SIGLO<strong>

**VOY ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Al día siguiente**

Jefferson, Alicia y Grace bajaron donde se encontraban Regina y Emma

**-Que lindas** – dijo Alicia sonriente viendo a Regina y Emma dormidas, se veía la paz en el rostro de Regina y la felicidad de Emma

**-Mama, voy a despertar a Sofía y a los demás** – dijo Grace yéndose

**-No me gusta** – dijo Jefferson frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos

**-El hermano sobreprotector** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

**-Hay que despertarlas** – dijo Jefferson con una sonrisa en ese momento Alicia sabía que su esposo tenía una idea y no era buena

**-Jefferson…**

En eso Jefferson conjuro una nube y empezó a llover encima de Regina y Emma

**-¿Qué demonios?! **– grito Emma, mientras que Regina le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano en eso se dio cuenta de Alicia

**-Alicia.. –** dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Oh Gina** – dijo Alicia yéndose para abrazarla – **te extrañe… -** susurro, mientras que Emma no entendía nada

-**Perdóname** – dijo Regina con voz rota

-**Siempre** – dijo Alicia separándose de Regina y limpiándole las lágrimas **– Sé que cuidaste a mi hija como si fuera tuya… Jefferson me conto lo que estaba pasando… sé que cometiste errores yo no lo justifico pero nosotros no somos perfectos… perdónate a ti misma Gina** – dijo con una sonrisa Alicia

**-Siempre eres muy indulgente** – dijo Regina ya más calmada

**-Eres mi hermana, te quiero el pasado es pasado además yo prácticamente no recuerdo nada ya que en mi memoria te vi la semana pasada –** dice encogiéndose de hombros

-**Quién es?** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Ah cierto tú debes de ser la novia de Gina –** dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Eh… bueno…yo** – dijo Emma torpemente

**-Sobre mi cadáver** – dijo Jefferson serio

**-Hermano** – regaño Regina

**-Soy Alicia esposa del chico celoso –** dijo señalando a Jefferson

**-Mucho gusto** – dijo Emma tímidamente

**-No estoy celoso** – dijo renegando Jefferson – **además es mi hermana y de ninguna manera estoy de acuerdo que ande con ella** – dijo agarrando a su hermana y separándola de Emma

**-Hey –** dijo Emma agarrando a Regina

**-Jefferson** – regaño Alicia – **basta tu hermana merece ser feliz** – dijo separándolo de Regina** - y si lo es con… **

**-Emma** – dijo Regina

**-Y si lo es con Emma, no nos vamos a interponer**

**-Pero es la hija de Blanca nieves** – dijo renegando

**-oh dios Papa te pareces a la abuela** – dijo Sofía sorprendiendo a todos

**-PAPA?!** – gritaron en shock Regina, Emma, Grace y Alicia

**-Bueno se me escapo** – dijo Sofía encogiéndose de hombros

**-Como que Papa** – dijo Emma cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Jefferson estaba sonriente, ya que al momento en que Sofía le conto la historia siempre se le escapaba la palabra Papa de su boca

**-Jefferson me crio a la edad de 5 años… lo quiero como un padre –** dijo Sofía seria

**-Tiene sentido** – dijo Regina asintiendo **– es como con Grace a mí me dice mama**

**-No me gusta** – murmuro Emma

-**Cambiemos de tema** – dijo Alicia **– tú debes de ser Sofía** – dijo sonriente

-**Tu eres mi tía Alicia** – dijo Sofía sonriente **– Papa mejor dicho Jefferson me conto muchas historias tuyas –**

**-Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes **– dijo sinceramente – **también me conto que gracias a ti estoy viva y te lo agradezco –** dijo felizmente abrazando a Grace

-**Me muero de hambre** – dijo Hook interrumpiendo toda la escena familiar

**-Tu debes de ser Hook** – dijo Alicia **– y tu Henry**

**-Mucho gusto **– dijo tímidamente Henry

**-No hay de que** – dijo sonrientemente

-**Bueno hay que comer** – dijo Jefferson conjurando la comida

* * *

><p><strong>-Que vamos hacer a continuación?<strong> – dijo Hook terminando de comer

**-Me gustaría llevar a Alicia y Grace a Wonderland con Regina y Sofía para que estén protegidas mientras que yo me ocupo de todo** – dijo Jefferson serio

**-Me niego** – dijo Regina amargamente mientras que Sofía y Grace se quedaron calladas y Alicia sonreía ya que sabía cómo era su esposo

**-En serio** – dijo Jefferson burlonamente – **Emma que piensas al respecto** – dijo mirándola

-**Yo…**

**-Sabes cuales son las consecuencias verdad?** – dijo Jefferson seriamente

-**Tienes razón** – dijo Emma amarga sabía que Jefferson tenía razón, sabía que si Regina se quedaba en el bosque encantado, Cora la encontraría y ni que pensar en los demás era por su seguridad

-**Estás loca?!** – Dijo Regina furiosa – **no voy a huir** – dijo seriamente **– además desde cuando estás de acuerdo con mi hermano –** dijo levantando una ceja a Emma **– Ni loca me voy** – dijo mirando a su hermano muy molesta

-**Cálmate hermanita** – dijo Jefferson

**-Cómo quieres que me calme si me dices que tengo que huir – **grito Regina

**-Dije ME GUSTARIA no dije que lo voy hacer… se lo terca que eres hermanita y sé que no vas a dejar que yo pelee solo –** dijo suspirando - **así que Alicia…**

**-Mi respuesta es igual que Regina** – dijo terminando de comer

-**Mi familia es terca** – murmuro Jefferson resignado

**-Entonces que hacemos** – pregunto Hook impaciente ya que quería recuperar a Tinker

**-Como dije ayer vamos a recuperar a Tinker** – dijo Regina seria

-**Lo haremos** – dijo Jefferson **– pero antes vamos al campamento donde se encuentran todos y pensaremos un plan para ir a Neverland ya que Pan nos está esperando**

**-Yo quiero ir con ustedes **– dijo Alicia seria

**-No?!** – gritaron Jefferson y Regina

**-Iré** – dijo Alicia firmemente – **necesito saber porque me eligió**

**-Fácil tu eres mi verdadero amor y Cora te eligió ya que no le gusta ver a sus hijos felices** – dijo Jefferson con odio

**-Aun así creo que hay algo mas **– dijo Alicia frunciendo el ceño

**-Mi tía tiene razón** – dijo Sofía sorprendiendo a todos – **en el futuro la otra bruja aparte de mi quería también a Grace dice que le hacía recordar a alguien muy molesto**

**-Hey! **– dijo Grace enfadada

-**No crees que se refería a mí** – dijo Jefferson confundido y apaciguando a su hija

**-No** – dijo Sofía negando con la cabeza – **la otra bruja te conoce no se refería a ti se refería a mi tía Alicia además en el futuro Grace se parece mucho a Alicia parecen gemelas** - dijo pensativa

-**Tenemos que descubrirlo** – dijo Alicia firmemente

-**Bueno es hora de irnos** – dijo Jefferson firmemente

**-Antes necesito que me invoques ropa** – dijo Alicia ya que seguía con la ropa del hospital – **y la espada por favor **

**-Está bien –**

**-La espada?** – dijo confundida Emma

-**Alicia es considerada como tú, ella es la salvadora de Wonderland**

**-Odio el nombre** – dijo Alicia encogiéndose mientras veía como su esposo y los demás arreglaban las cosas para irse

-**Dímelo a mí** – dijo quejándose Emma

-**Como seguía diciendo, había una armadura blanca se llamaba la armadura del caballero blanco esa armadura solo lo podía usar el salvador un salvador que vendría de otro mundo y que ayudaría para derrotar a la reina roja y bueno la espada es el arma para derrotarla… la espada es muy poderosa puede derrotar a cualquier mal** – dijo Regina seriamente

**-Disney debe de ser alguien del bosque encantado** – dijo Emma pensativa

**-Disney** – dijeron todos confundidos

**-Bueno si… ya que la película de Alicia en el país de las maravillas es toda la historia que me estas contando**

**-Tengo una película** – dijo sorprendida Alicia

-**Todos lo hacemos** –dijo Regina aburrida

-**Interesante definitivamente voy a ver mi película** – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Ya estamos listos** – grito Jefferson

* * *

><p>Varias horas después<p>

-**A qué hora llegamos –** dijo Emma cansada

-**Porque no conjuramos unos caballos –** dijo Sofía cansada

**-Si lo hacemos Cora se dará cuenta** – dijo Jefferson serio mientras cargaba a su hija

**-Ya vamos a llegar** – dijo Hook

* * *

><p><strong>-Y llegamos<strong> – dijo Hook viendo un gran árbol

**-Es un árbol** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Es un hechizo simple** – dijo Sofía entrando con Hook

-**Vamos **– dijo Jefferson entrando seguido por todos

Al momento de entrar vieron un gran campamento, todas las personas del bosque encantado se les quedaron mirando asombrados

**-Me siento intimidada** – dijo Emma

**-Igualmente** – dijo Alicia ya que no le gustaba ser vista por todos

**-Tienen que acostumbrarse** – dijeron Jefferson y Regina a la vez

**-Porque?!** – dijeron las dos parecían niñas

**-Alicia tu eres mi esposa y reina de Wonderland** – dijo Jefferson obviamente

**-Emma tu eres…**

**-Lo sé… solo que no me gusta** – dijo Emma infantinamente mientras que Regina rodo los ojos internamente

-**Hook **– grito encanto feliz mientras que toda la gente se amontonaba alrededor de los nuevos visitantes – **Hija** – dijo Encanto yéndose para abrazarla

**-Emma** – grito Nieves contenta con lágrimas en los ojos

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO POR TARDARME UN SIGLO<strong>

**VOY ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**-Esto es cursi** – dijo Jefferson con burla, mientras que Regina asentía

-**Ustedes son infantiles** – dijo Alicia riéndose

**-Había olvidado los emocionales que son los abuelos – **susurro Sofía con burla a su madre mientras que ella la abrazaba

-**Se nota que eres mi hija** – dijo Regina contenta

-**Mama, Jefferson me crio** – dijo Sofía sonriente

**-Y no sabes lo contenta que estoy por eso, además si te hubiera criado nieves yo misma la hubiera matado **– dijo Regina seria

-**Lo se mama –** dijo Sofía sonriente

* * *

><p>-<strong>Regina, Jefferson<strong> – dijo Encanto sorprendido y confundido a la vez

**-Eh –** dijo Nieves mirando a Regina y Jefferson – **Quiénes son? –** dijo mirando a Sofía y Alicia más a Sofía ya que se parecía a Regina

-**Encanto, Nieves** – dijo Jefferson fríamente – **no es un placer verlos – **

**-Como dice Jefferson no es un placer verlos –** dijo Regina alzando una ceja

-**Recuperaste la memoria** – dijo Nieves sorprendida

**-Obviamente querida** – dijo Regina con una sonrisa

-**Regina **– dijo la Reina de las hadas sorprendiendo a todos **– se nota que recuperaron al caballero blanco** – dijo mirando Alicia

-**Caballero blanco** – dijeron todos confundidos

**-Mucho gusto soy Alicia** – dijo yéndose para saludar a la reina de las hadas **– te pareces a la oruga de Wonderland **– dijo sonriente mientras que Jefferson y Regina se rieron e inmediatamente Alicia les dio una mirada asesina

-**Tienes la espada Vorpal** – dijo La reina de las hadas ignorando lo dicho de Alicia

**-Es mi espada nunca salgo sin ella** – dijo Alicia obviamente

**-Que está pasando?** – pregunto Nieves en confusión

-**Quien es ella** – pregunto la reina de las hadas ignorando a Nieves **– tiene un gran poder** – dijo acercándose a Sofía pero inmediatamente Regina se interpuso

**-Ni te la acerques** – dijo Regina amenazándola – **ya que no soy tan piadosa como Jefferson, yo podría matarte ahora mismo **– dijo seria y todo el mundo se asustó ya que le hizo recordar a la Reina Malvada, mientras que Sofía rodo los ojos internamente, Jefferson estaba suspirando y Alicia se reía de la situación

**-No te preocupes Alteza **– dijo la Reina de las hadas seriamente**– solo que el poder que siento en esta niña es igual o más poderosa que el tuyo y sabes que va suceder…**

**-Que está pasando** – dijo Encanto poniéndose serio

**-Oh dios!** – Dijo Nieves dramáticamente **– es tu hija… **- susurro

**-Hay que hablar en un lugar más adecuado** – dijo Regina fríamente

* * *

><p><strong>En la carpa principal<strong>

Todos estaban ahí Nieves, Encanto, Rubí, la abuela, el hada azul y la reina con algunas hadas más, algunos súbditos de Nieves y encanto, Frederick, Katherine, Cenicienta con su príncipe y su hija, todos los principales personajes estaban

-**Que está pasando** – dijo Encanto rompiendo el silencio

-**Antes de hablar con ustedes voy a poner las cosas en claro** – dijo Jefferson serio – **ustedes no están al mando, yo lo soy, ustedes no tienen el poder suficiente para combatir, solamente lo haremos Regina y yo** – dijo firmemente

**-Que?!** – Grito Encanto – **es mi reino tú no puedes…**

**-Este no es tu reino Encanto, tu solo eres un simple campesino **– dijo Jefferson **– en cambio nosotros venimos de la realeza… tú no sabes dirigir un reino… acaso crees que no me di cuenta sobre el campamento… cuando entre vi a la gente muriéndose de hambre incluyéndose** – dijo serio señalándolos**– Lo importante de un reino es que la gente no muera de hambre… me di cuenta también que ustedes dependen de la magia del hada azul para mantener al campamento seguro… eso no hace un rey, un rey tienen que mantener seguro a su pueblo y eso tu no lo eres** – dijo Jefferson firmemente mientras que todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Jefferson, sabía que tenía razón Encanto no podía controlar a su reino pero nadie dijo nada hasta ahora

**-Jefferson** – dijo Regina para calmarlo – **Henry, Grace porque no se van afuera a jugar, Sofía tú también**

**-Soy mayor **– dijo quejándose infantilmente

-**Sofía **– dijo seria

-**Lo intente** – dijo Sofía saliendo con sus hermanos

-**En vez de discutir no deberíamos resolver el problema **– dijo Emma mirando a todos parecía un campo de batalla, Jefferson y su gente a un lado y la Nieves y Encanto en el otro lado

**-Tu no entiendes** – dijo Jefferson – **Un pueblo es como parte de nosotros si un pueblo sufre nosotros también… eso es ser un rey… nunca dejes que tu pueblo sufra de hambre eso es lo primordial –** dijo serio – **acaso no te criaron bien** – dijo mirando con odio a Encanto – **y tú no deberías de decir algo – **dijo mirando a Nieves – **sé que te criaron para que seas una reina…**

**-Yo**… - dijo Nieves avergonzada ya que no sabía que decir

-**En el tiempo que Regina gobernaba sé que la gente no moría de hambre… pero en el año que ustedes dos entraron al poder la gente se moría de hambre había enfermedades y solo se dedicaron a destruir a Regina eso no es gobernar a un reino –** dijo Jefferson dándoles un sermón **– siento lastima por ustedes y su pueblo** – espeto amargamente – **a mí no me importa lo que pase con su pueblo o su reino… nosotros solo vinimos a destruir a Cora y Pan, a Rumple se les encargo ustedes ya que el para nosotros no es nada ni siquiera nos puede tocar**

**-Rescataremos a Tinker y Bella de ahí comenzaremos un plan para destruir a los demás** – dijo Regina seria mirando a todos

-**Sabes donde esta Bella** – dijo Rubí sorprendida

**-Por supuesto querida** – dijo Regina sonriente algo que no le gusto a Emma

**-Jefferson me contó de ti, tú eres un lobo** – dijo Alicia sorprendida acercándose a Rubí

-**Lo soy –** dijo Rubí tímidamente

-**Jefferson nos la podemos quedar** – dijo Alicia felizmente mientras que vieron la cara de shock de Rubí y la cara de risa de Regina y Jefferson

**-Que?! –** dijo Rubí sin entender

-**Lo que quiere decir mi esposa es que si quieres unirte a nosotros** – dijo Jefferson sonriente – **obviamente tú y tu abuela…. Las necesitamos para encontrar a Bella** – dijo serio mientras que Regina ya sabía que era un chantaje de su hermano para tener a Rubí **– además Hook estas con nosotros verdad**

**-Obviamente **– dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros

**-No te la vas a llevar** – dijo Encanto

-**Quien eres tú para impedírmelo** – dijo Jefferson serio

-**Encanto querido no luches una batalla que no puedes ganar –** dijo Regina seria

-**Chicos basta –** dijo Alicia tratando de calmarlos – **Rubí en verdad me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros… un lobo nos puede ser útil y nuestra recompensa será traerte a Bella** – dijo Alicia sinceramente

-**No la puedes manipular así** – dijo Encanto con furia

**-No te atrevas a levantarle la voz a mi esposa** – rugió con furia Jefferson e inmediatamente Encanto se encontraba inmóvil flotando en el aire con cadenas alrededor y todos se quedaron asustados

**-Encanto** – dijo Nieves asustada – **Emma ayúdalo**

**-Regina **– dijo Emma seriamente

-**Lo siento querida pero yo no controlo a Jefferson –** dijo Regina burlonamente viendo a encanto sufrir

-**Pues yo si** – dijo Alicia – **Jefferson basta** – dijo seria

-**Está bien** – dijo soltándolo e inmediatamente Encanto empezó a toser y Nieves se fue con el tratando de ayudarlo

-**Jefferson **– dijo Alicia seria

-**Tu solo me pediste que lo soltara no me dijiste en donde **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-A ver Basta** – grito Emma – **no estamos viendo quien tiene más control nuestro único objetivo es derrotar a Cora, Rumple y Pan necesitamos estar unidos**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Emma** – dijo Alicia afirmando **– sé que todos ustedes tienen diferencias pero ahora tienen que dejarlas a un lado… todos tenemos un objetivo en común** – dijo seria

-**De acuerdo** – dijo Regina aun no muy convencida pero por sus hijos lo hará **– pero yo no recibo ordenes de nadie** – espeto

**-Igualmente** – dijo Jefferson serio sabía que necesitaba a ellos no en la pelea si no como protección ya que tenía a dos hijas para cuidar

-**Haremos una tregua** – dijo Alicia mirando a los del bosque encantado – **no nos sacaremos los trapos sucios todos tenemos un objetivo en común, nosotros nos comprometemos en ayudar y ustedes harán lo mismo**

**-Estoy de acuerdo –** dijo nieves acercándose a Alicia

**-Es un trato** – dijeron todos los presentes

**-Excelente** – dijo Alicia dándole la mano a Nieves tratando de cerrar el trato

**-Es un trato** – dijo Nieves afirmando

* * *

><p>-<strong>Alicia sí que sabe manejar un reino<strong> – susurro Regina a Jefferson

-**Dímelo a mí** – dijo Jefferson un poco asustado

-**Te tiene dominado** – dijo Regina con burla

**-Hey –** dijo Jefferson un poco enojado

* * *

><p>-<strong>Jefferson –<strong> dijo Alicia **– tienes algo más que decir** – dijo seria ya que escucho la conversación

**-Eh.. Si vamos a poner las cosas en claro** – dijo Jefferson aclarándose la garganta y más serio

**- Necesitamos saber cuántas personas hay en el campamento, saber cuántos enfermos hay, también reclutar a los más fuertes y hacer un plan** – dijo Regina seria

**-Hada azul, reúne a todos los enfermos en una carpa para curarlos** – dijo Jefferson

-**Como los ayudaremos estamos en la época antigua, necesitamos medicinas y eso está en Storybrooke** – dijo El hada azul preocupada

-**Tenemos magia** – dijo Jefferson

**-Rubí, reúne a las personas que se dedicaban a la construcción en Storybrooke estaremos creando un fuerte** – dijo Regina

-**Abuela reúne a los 7 súbditos de Nieves necesitamos hacer alimentos** – dijo Jefferson

**-Frederick, Thomas ustedes junten personas que tienen capacidad para luchar, necesitamos hacer un buen ejercito** – dijo Regina

**-Hook necesitamos algunos mapas de Neverland** – dijo Jefferson

**-Reina de las hadas necesitamos que tus haditas nos consigan todo el polvo mágico que tengan** – dijo Regina

-**Porque?** – pregunto la reina confundida

**-Para recuperar a Tinker necesitamos derrotar a Pan** – dijo obviamente Regina

**-Que están esperando?** – Dijo Jefferson mirando a todos – **Muévanse** – e inmediatamente todos se pusieron hacer las cosas señaladas

**-Ustedes siempre les gusta estar en control verdad?** – dijo Alicia riéndose

-**Por supuesto querida** – dijo Regina

**-Bueno me voy a buscar a nuestros niños** – dijo Alicia ya que sabía que Jefferson y Regina tenían que discutir cosas con Nieves y Encanto **– Emma me sigues – **

**-Eh…yo **– dijo Emma confundida

-**Emma ve con Alicia** – dijo Regina seria mirando a Nieves y Encanto

**-Estas segura –** dijo Emma ya que no quería dejar a Regina solas con sus padres

-**Por supuesto querida no planeo envenenarlos** – dijo Regina burlonamente mientras que Jefferson se reía

-**Habla por ti** – dijo Jefferson e inmediatamente vieron la cara de terror de Encanto y Nieves

**-Jefferson** – regaño Alicia

**-Quitas toda la diversión** – dijo Jefferson quejándose

**-Emma vamos** – dijo Alicia saliendo con Emma y dejando a los 4 para que hablen

* * *

><p><strong>-Quien es la niña?<strong> – dijo Nieves rompiendo el silencio

-**Oh esto va ser bueno –** dijo Jefferson con burla

-**Jefferson **– regaño Regina

**-Se parece mucho a ti –** dijo Nieves ignorando el comentario de Jefferson

**-Es mi hija** – dijo Regina seriamente

-**Tu hija?!** – dijeron en shock Nieves y Encanto en eso miraron a Jefferson

-**Tú eres el padre… pero Emma** – dijo Nieves sin poder creerlo creía que el alma gemela de su hija era Regina

-**Que no** – dijo Regina con cara de horror – **definitivamente Jefferson no es el padre **

**-Hey soy un buen padre **– dijo Jefferson quejándose

**-Entonces? Como? –** dijo Nieves confundida

**-Es mejor que yo esté presente –** dijo Sofía sorprendiendo a su madre y a los demás – **aun así creía que me reconocerías abuelita **– dijo Sofía acercándose a Nieves

**-Oh dios** – dijo Nieves en shock **– tus ojos…-** susurro antes de desmayarse

**-Nieves** – grito Encanto yéndose a sostenerla

**-La abuela siempre fue muy dramática** – dijo Sofía sonriendo

-**Que esperabas de alguien que habla con los animales** – dijo Jefferson con burla

-**Chicos basta** – dijo Regina riéndose

**-Que paso? –** dijo Nieves tratando de despertarse

-**Te desmayaste mi amor –** dijo Encanto besándola en la frente

-**Yo…yo….tu –** dijo Nieves tartamudeando señalando a Sofía – **como es eso posible?** – dijo en shock

**-Es una larga historia** – dijo Sofía encogiéndose de hombros – **me gustaría contarles cuando estemos todos reunidos**

**-Yo… si…. Está bien –** dijo Nieves más calmada

-**Bueno me retiro… te dejo mama** – dijo Sofía yéndose

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO POR TARDARME UN SIGLO<strong>

**VOY ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Sofía al salir de la carpa se encontró con Emma, Grace, Henry y Alicia<p>

**-Que están haciendo?** – pregunto Sofía viendo como Grace estaba creando Hielo con su mano y mostrándole a Henry

-**Grace quiere crear un castillo –** dijo Alicia mirando a su hija – **Que paso adentro?**

**-Lo normal, Mama y Papa discutiendo con los abuelos **– dijo Sofía sonriente

-**Todo esto es de locos** – dijo Emma

-**La locura es parte de nuestra familia** – dijeron a la vez Sofía y Alicia y riéndose

-**Es algo familiar** – dijo Emma asombrada

**-Mi padre es el sombrerero Loco, mi madre es la supuesta Reina malvada y mi otra madre es la hija de blanca nieves nuestro árbol genealógico es un asco** – dijo Sofía con burla

**-Sofía** – dijo Alicia seria – **que paso cuando te mandaron a este tiempo**

**-Estábamos huyendo de la otra bruja… Papa encontró el hechizo para enviarme al pasado… solo podían ir dos personas… Grace y yo íbamos a regresar… pero** – dijo con dolor **– la otra bruja nos encontró antes matando a Papa…** - dijo con los ojos llorosos, en eso Alicia la abrazo mientras que Emma estaba en shock – **Henry se quedó para tratar de ganar tiempo… para que Grace y yo nos vayamos… pero esa bruja** – dijo con odio – **mato a Henry, no había mucho tiempo así que Grace utilizo su magia para hacer una barrera para la otra bruja… Grace me dijo que tenía que lanzar el hechizo… cuando abrí el portal vi a la otra bruja capturando a Grace y ella con su poder me empujo adentro del portal…-** dijo con la voz rota, mientras que Alicia con Emma estaban con los ojos llorosos **– no sé qué más paso… me desperté en esta época e inmediatamente sentí el poder de mama ya que es parecido al de papa… y el resto ustedes lo saben**

**-Sabes que vamos hacer todo lo posible para destruirlos verdad** – dijo Emma

**-Lo sé** – dijo Sofía asintiendo

**-Hay algo que no entiendo** – dijo Emma confundida **– Grace y tu pueden usar magia libremente porque?**

**-Nosotros nacimos con magia… como le dije a Henry es como respirar…**

**-Pero toda magia tiene un precio –** dijo Emma recordando las palabras de Rumple

**-Si lo es** – dijo Sofía asintiendo – **pero no para mí y Grace tampoco para Regina y Jefferson ya que nacimos con la magia… el precio que dijo Rumple es por los tratos que él hace… tú no puedes forzar la magia cuando tú lo fuerzas siempre viene con un precio y ese precio son los tratos que hace el…**

**-Sofía porque… Grace nació con magia blanca?** – dijo Alicia confundida ya que sabía que su marido tenía otro tipo de magia

-**La magia es manipulable… Regina y Jefferson nacieron con la magia más poderosa pero lamentablemente Cora y Rumple manipularon su magia convirtiéndolo en magia negra… Grace tiene la magia pura ya que mi madre le enseño a usar su magia para el bien…**

**-A ti quien te enseño a usarlo? –** dijo Emma

-**Papa **– dijo refiriéndose a Jefferson – **el me enseñó a mí y le termino de enseñar todo a Grace siempre hacíamos hechizos con Grace aunque yo siempre le ganaba a pesar que Grace tenía más edad que yo pero aun así ella podía mantenerse con mi poder**

**-Tú eres más fuerte que Grace** – dijo Alicia

**-Si pero es como si yo fuera Regina y Jefferson fuera Grace… pero solo por un poco… cuando nuestro padre quiso medir nuestro poder yo le gane a Grace por 30 segundos… el promulgo una piedra indestructible teníamos que destruirlo así que yo le gane a Grace por 30 segundos esa es nuestra diferencia** – dijo Sofía

**-Como pueden destruir algo indestructible** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Nuestro poder puede destruir cosas indestructible… eso dijo mi padre… aunque no lo entendí** – dijo Sofía encogiéndose de hombros

**-Jefferson siempre ha sido una persona misteriosa** – dijo Alicia riéndose

-**Espera si ustedes tienen un poderoso poder porque no pudieron derrotar a la otra bruja** – dijo Emma confundida

**-La bruja al parecer tiene un hijo ese hijo es igual de poderoso que yo… papa no sabía el porqué de su poder… cuando combatimos teníamos igual poder es por eso que papa me quería mandar al pasado…**

**-Porque sabía que era una batalla perdida…-** dijo Alicia

-**Exacto** – dijo Sofía

-**Jefferson te crio bien** – dijo Emma

-**Lo hizo… Grace y yo éramos la luz de sus ojos… siempre nos decía eso** – dijo Sofía recordando a su padre con nostalgia

-**Y Henry**- dijo Emma confundida

-**Él era un hermano mayor también me cuido pero Jefferson es muy reacio con Henry **

**-Porque?** – Dijo Alicia confundida – **es un niño adorable**

**-Jefferson me conto como Henry rompió la maldición…. me dijo las cosas crueles que le dijo a mi mama… cuando me entere de eso lo odie me enoje ni siquiera lo quise ver… después de un tiempo lo perdone pero solo lo hice por Grace –** dijo Sofía

**-Sabes que Henry solo era un niño verdad?** – dijo Emma

**-No lo justifiques** – dijo Sofía alzando la vos – **no hay que justificarlo** – dijo odiando momentáneamente a su hermano, ella lo ama pero aun así le hizo daño a mama pensó Sofía

**-Sabes cuando era pequeña mi papa me dijo este consejo "nadie se hace pequeño por pedir perdón, y aquel que perdona posee un gran corazón"… tú tienes un gran corazón verdad?** – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Siempre sabes que decir** – dijo Sofía suspirando – **yo perdone a mi hermano… solo que lo veo y se me vino la cólera nada más… pero yo lo perdone **– en eso sintió a Emma pararse ya que Henry la estaba llamando

-**Ya vuelvo** – susurro Emma

-**No eres muy cercana a Emma verdad?** – dijo Alicia

**-No lo soy… en mi futuro ella no me veía ya que le hacía recordar a mama y Nieves era muy reacia estaba muy incómoda conmigo ya que le hacía recordar a mama y se hizo peor ya que yo comencé a usar magia cuando tenía 6 meses de edad… Nieves ato mis poderes**

**-Ato…?**

**-Significa que ella hablo con el hada azul para despojar mis poderes ya que creían que me iba a convertir como mi mama** – dijo con cólera – **cuando papa se enteró se puso furioso y me alejo de los abuelos **– dijo con ironía la última palabra

-**Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo** – dijo Alicia asintiendo

-**papa me conto que a ti no te gustaba ser la salvadora de Wonderland ni siquiera lo creías verdad? Cuéntame que sucedió?**

-**Bueno la primera vez que viaje a Wonderland era una niña y cuando regrese a mi mundo todo el mundo me creía loca… así que con el tiempo pensé que mi viaje había sido un sueño y deje de creerlo… cuando murió mi padre ya había aceptado que mi viaje era una alucinación y cuando cumplí los 19 años mi madre y mi hermana me invitaron a una fiesta… en esa fiesta era para anunciar mi compromiso con un Lord –** dijo burlonamente – **en el medio de la fiesta el me arrastro en medio de los presentes y me propuso matrimonio… yo no quería, así que me escape… cuando lo hice escuche hablar a un conejo blanco y me dije "definitivamente estoy loca" y lo seguí hasta que caí en un agujero y empecé a recordar lo que viví de pequeña y descubrí que ese mundo de locos era real… al parecer todo el mundo me estaba buscando no creían que era la verdadera Alicia, ni yo misma lo creía el único que lo creía era Jefferson y bueno sucedieron muchas cosas más, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de regresar a mi mundo ya que me di cuenta que yo era Alicia y acepte mi destino así que cuando lo hice ya pude regresar a mi mundo y tenía que beber una pócima…**

**-Lo hiciste**

**-No lo hice ya que estaba profundamente enamorada de Jefferson y decidí quedarme en Wonderland**

**-Dejaste todo solo por papa…-** dijo Sofía sonriente

**-Exacto el me hizo ver que la locura no era mala y me hizo también creer que yo manejaba mi vida y que nadie la dicta y podía ser cualquier cosa con ella–** dijo Alicia sonriente – **Jefferson te alejo de tus abuelos ya que ellos lo pintan su vida en blanco y negro mientras que Jefferson ve todos los colores… tu hermano se llegó a influenciar por eso, pero no lo debes de culpar… sabes lo que paso con tu mama verdad**

**-Se dejó influenciar por Rumple** – dijo Sofía

-**Exacto **– dijo Alicia – **lamentablemente tu hermano también se dejó influenciar solo vio blanco y negro y no entendió la historia de Gina así que no lo culpes… todos cometemos errores Sofía** – dijo Alicia dándole un abrazo

**-Gracias** – dijo Sofía

-**Alicia me dejas con Sofía** – dijo Regina sorprendiendo a su hija y cuñada

**-Claro –** dijo Alicia sonriente **– Jefferson?**

**-Discutiendo con Nieves y Encanto** – dijo rodando los ojos

**-Bueno** – dijo Alicia marchándose donde estaba su hija

-**Mama** – dijo Sofía confundida

**-Escuche lo de tu hermano** – dijo Regina sentándose al costado de su hija

**-Bueno** – dijo Sofía encogiéndose de hombros

-**Sabes que yo hice cosas malas en mi pasado verdad?** – dijo Regina calmadamente

**- Mama** – dijo Sofía mirando seriamente a su madre – **lo sé, se todo lo que hiciste**

Regina estaba con los ojos abiertos, quien pudo haberle contado todo a Sofía, Nieves, **_voy a matar a esa mujer_** pensó con frustración

**-Mama** – dijo Sofía sacándola de su pensamiento – **no fue Nieves**

**-Quien fue?**

**-Jefferson y Cora**

**-Cora, que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto – **espeto confundida

-**Ella, cuando cumplí 10 años, me busco… me quería a su lado, ella me conto todo, yo no le creí, pero ella me dijo que le preguntara a Jefferson, y lo hice… él me dijo la verdad, me dijo porque lo hiciste… mama yo sé que no tiene justificación lo que hiciste… pero yo te he perdonado y estoy contigo **– dijo abrazando a su madre, toda su vida había querido conocer a su madre, toda su vida había querido que su madre la abrazara

Regina abrazo a su hija – **gracias **– susurro derramando unas lágrimas por su mejilla

**-Te amo mama –** susurro

* * *

><p>Emma estaba detrás del árbol escuchando todo, lo que había pasado en la vida de su futura hija, ella no podía creer lo que hizo en el futuro, que idiota había sido, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas correctas y lo iba hacer<p>

* * *

><p>Jefferson salió de la carpa y vio a su hermana con su sobrina abrazada, en la esquina vio a Emma escondida<p>

-**Necesitan arreglar sus cosas** – dijo Alicia apareciendo al costado de el

-**Supongo, aun así no me agrada que estén juntas, mi hermana se merece a alguien mejor**

**-Emma tiene un corazón fuerte, ella es la indicada**

**-Aun así no me gusta**

Alicia solo sonrió – **que paso ahí dentro?**

**-Nada fuera de lo normal** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, en eso vio acercarse el hada azul

**-Ya tenemos a los enfermos**

**-Alicia ve con el hada azul, yo voy a conseguir a Regina y Sofía** – dijo Jefferson dirigiéndose donde su hermana

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en una carpa grande, había varios enfermos, en el bosque encantado había varias enfermedades, la mayoría del pueblo moría por eso<p>

**-Cuantos hay** – dijo Regina

**-Hay 30 adultos y 15 niños** – dijo la reina de las hadas viendo con tristeza a los niños

Jefferson odiaba a los enfermos, no les gustaba ver morir a los niños, por eso cuando su hermana les envió a ese pueblo moderno donde había cura se alegró aunque no lo admitiría

-**Como podrán ayudarlos** – pregunto Nieves

**-Magia** – respondieron simplemente Regina y Jefferson

-**Pero toda magia tiene un precio** – dijo Encanto confundido

**-La magia que fuerzas en tratos, tiene un precio** – respondió Sofía mirando a todos **– pero las personas que nacen con magia como nosotros no lo hacemos** – dijo sonriente en eso con su mano hizo aparecer una manzana – **esto no tiene precio, pero si hago un trato con el oscuro, eso sí lo tiene **– dijo con odio

**-El oscuro –** dijeron confundidos

**-Rumple** – dijeron Regina y Jefferson con odio, por culpa de el, todo ha sucedido

**-Bueno, como lo van hacer** – dijo Alicia sabía lo que pasaron su esposo y Gina pero también sabía que el odio no era bueno

**-Lo vamos hacer**– respondió Jefferson – **lo que vamos hacer es transferir nuestra magia hacia los enfermos, como nuestra magia es la blanca y la negra hace un equilibrio** – explico

La mayoría estaba confundido, exceptuando al hada azul y la reina obviamente

**-Es mejor que se lo mostremos** – dijo Regina sonriente

**-Si es lo mejor –** murmuro Jefferson – **Alicia, Grace vengan conmigo**

**-Emma, Sofía, vengan por favor -** dijo Regina

**-Oh ya entiendo** – dijo Sofía sonriente

**-Yo no lo entiendo** – dijo Emma confundida

Regina, Sofía y Emma se pusieron delante de las personas enfermas, mientras que Jefferson, Grace y Alicia se pusieron atrás de las personas, era como un círculo

-**Yo también puedo ayudar** – dijo Henry que estaba con Sofía

Regina se había quedado helada con lo dicho, no quería que su hijo se sienta como no es parte de la familia, pero lamentablemente el hechizo que iban hacer solo lo podía hacer Sofía ya que ella tenía sangre suya y la de Emma, igual que con Grace, ya que ella tiene sangre de Jefferson y Alicia

Nieves vio la pelea interna que tenía Regina – **Henry es mejor que les dejemos a las personas que saben hacer magia, Grace tuvo enseñanza de Regina, tal vez en el futuro puedas ayudar** – dijo agarrando a su nieto consigo

Regina asintió a lo dicho **_gracias Nieves_** pensó con ironía

**-Bueno hagámoslo** – dijo Jefferson agarrando a su hija y Alicia hacia lo mismo

**-Yo no sé qué voy hacer** – dijo Emma aun confundida

-**No te preocupes querida, solo agarra la mano de Sofía, mi magia te guiara** – dijo Regina agarrando a Sofía y Emma hacia lo mismo

Jefferson y Regina empezaron hablar en un idioma diferente que nadie entendía, todos estaban observando cuidadosamente, en eso se quedaron sorprendidos ya que del cuerpo de ellos estaba saliendo una Luz blanca que cubría a todas las personas enfermas, todas las personas se sentían muy cálidas, era una luz muy acogedora, era como si todos estuvieran en paz, cuando termino ese sentimiento, vieron a Jefferson y Regina soltarse de sus hijos y cayeron agotados en el piso

-**Regina! Mama!**

**-Jefferson! Papa!**

Empezaron a gritar

-**Estoy bien** – dijo Regina agarrándose la cabeza de dolor

Jefferson no decía nada solo se agarraba la cabeza

**-Qué demonios paso?! –** exclamo Emma, agarrando a Regina con preocupación

-**Su magia se está acomodando** – explico Sofía – **mama debes de descansar** – dijo preocupada

**-Magia de que hablas** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Mama! **– dijeron todos sorprendidos, todos comenzaron a murmurar

Los habitantes del bosque encantados estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho pero no les importaba mucho ya que sus seres queridos, como esposos, esposas e hijos, hermanos, hermanas, padres, madres estaban sanos y salvos

**-Hada azul fíjense si todos están bien, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de otra cosa **– dijo Jefferson parándose aun sentía un dolor pero era porque su magia estaba acostumbrándose a la magia de Grace y Alicia, así como el de Regina su magia estaba acomodándose a la de Emma y Sofía

-**Papa debes de descansar** – dijo Grace preocupada

-**No, te preocupes mi amor** – dijo Jefferson dándole una gran sonrisa, Alicia se percató que su esposo aún estaba con dolor pero su esposo era terco, no tan terco como ella pero aun así era terco

**-Regina** – susurro Emma con preocupación ya que la estaba viendo aun con dolor

**-Estoy bien** – dijo Regina parándose en eso miro a las personas a los niños enfermos – **ya están mejor **

La mayoría asintió, estaban agradecidos por lo que habían hecho, ella ya no era la reina malvada más, ahora era su reina, les había dado la vida de nuevo, en la época donde Regina gobernaba ella los gobernaba con mano dura pero el bosque encantado era prospero, siempre para ella primero estuvieron su pueblo, aunque quería matar a Blanca nieves nunca descuidaba a su pueblo, en cambio cuando les gobernó Blanca Nieves, hubo hambruna, enfermedades como ahora, ella más se encargaba de encontrar a Regina y matarla, que equivocados estuvieron todo este tiempo dejarse llevar por Blanca Nieves y el príncipe azul.

**-Ya estamos mejor** – dijo Regina parándose

**-Que! No debes de descansar –** espeto Emma

**-Emma** – regaño Regina

**-Vamos a la carpa principal** – dijo Jefferson

* * *

><p>Regina y Emma se encontraban solas dirigiéndose a la carpa, habían dejado a Sofía con Henry<p>

-**Aun no entiendo porque no descansas, estas con dolor** – espeto Emma

**-Emma, cuando eres una reina y estas encargado de un pueblo, necesitas poner a un costado tus propias necesidades…**

**-No son necesidades Regina, estas con dolor…**

**-Emma, por favor dentro de poco mi madre vendrá, y necesitamos proteger a todo el pueblo, poco a poco mi magia se está recuperando, por favor Emma**

Emma la abrazo inmediatamente **– Lo sé solo que no sé qué haría si te perdiera Regina, escuche lo que hablaron Sofía con Alicia, escuche que cuando tú moriste yo morí contigo, ni siquiera pude ver a mi propia hija por hacerme recordar a ti, y seguro no me mate porque tenía dos hijos ahí, Regina por favor… **- dijo suplicando

**-Emma no te preocupes** – dijo Regina mientras abrazaba a Emma – **voy a estar bien, tenemos a nuestros hijos y estando contigo voy a estar bien**

* * *

><p><strong>-Que deberíamos hacer<strong> – dijo Encanto preocupado, mirando a Jefferson y Regina

En cualquier otro momento los dos hubieran dicho sarcásticamente que era su pueblo, pero ahora sabían que tenían que encargarse ellos para que todo salga bien

**-Como dije necesitamos un castillo y llevarnos a todos ahí** – dijo Jefferson pensativo

**-Cora, tomo mi castillo** – dijo Nieves **– El rey Midas y el rey George están con ellos**

**-Malditos **– murmuro Jefferson, él tenía un gran odio hacia George por su pasado

-**Saben si mi castillo esta tomado** – dijo Regina

-**En verdad nadie se ha acercado a tu castillo, así que no lo sabemos –** dijo Nieves

-**Iremos entonces –** dijo Jefferson mirando a su hermana

**-Significa que nadie lo ha tomado ya que puse un encantamiento para que nadie entrara, si es así, nos reubicaremos ahí, y trasladaremos al resto del pueblo –** dijo Regina seriamente

-**Encontré los mapas **– dijo Hook apareciendo en la carpa

**-Gracias Hook** – dijeron Jefferson y Regina y extendieron los mapas de Neverland y se pusieron a estudiarlas

-**Donde creen que pueda estar Tink – **dijo Hook preocupado

-**En la cueva de los ecos** – respondieron los hermanos mirando los mapas pensativamente

-**Porque ahí? –** pregunto Emma, le traía malos recuerdos esa cueva

**-Tienes secretos hermano** – dijo Regina alzando la ceja

**-Igual que el tuyo hermana **– dijo Jefferson desafiante

**-Que está pasando?** – dijo Alicia

**-Pan sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos** – dijeron los hermanos

**-Es por eso que capturo a Tink** – dijo Regina, se había olvidado que ella y Jefferson siempre pensaban igual, debe de ser una cosa de mellizos

-**Hook, primero iremos al castillo de Regina, de ahí iremos a Neverland, necesitamos recuperar a Tink y de ahí a Bella** – dijo Jefferson seriamente

-**porque tanto empeño en rescatar a Bella y Tink** – dijo la reina de las hadas apareciendo en la carpa **– y no digan que son amigos, los conozco**

**-Pues no nos conoces bien** – espeto Regina con enojo, como odiaba a las hadas, exceptuando a Tink – **si queremos ganar esta guerra necesitamos a Bella, Tink es mi amiga cuando no tuve a nadie conmigo ella estuvo ahí para mí** –

Jefferson comprendió a su hermana cuando el no estuvo para Regina, Tink estuvo para ella, así como el cuándo Regina no estuvo para él, Tink estuvo para él, Tink era su única amiga mujer, y sobre Bella es una cosa diferente, ella era el arma secreto, ella sabe secretos que puede destruir a todos, cuando Rumple la capturo en su castillo, ella leía como nadie, ella sabe cómo derrotar a todos incluyéndolos, pero como siempre Rumple se le adelanto, él puso un hechizo sobre Bella de que no podía decir cualquier secreto o si no ella podría morir

-**Necesitamos a Tink y Bella** – dijo Jefferson seriamente – **tal vez tengamos motivos ocultos pero la necesitamos para ganar la batalla, no les podemos decir más, Regina vámonos a tu castillo, todos quédense hasta que vengamos, de ahí cuando regresemos si todo va bien, crearemos un portal para trasladarnos a todos ahí **– dijo agarrando la mano de su hermana y desapareciendo con un humo Purpura, era el color que los identifica

* * *

><p>Lo siento por demorarme<p>

Poco por poco estaré subiendo

espero sus comentarios

Gracias por leer la historia


	12. Chapter 12

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Jefferson y Regina se transportaron adelante del castillo<p>

-**La maldición no lo cogió** – dijo Jefferson observando a los alrededores

**-Puse un hechizo para que no le pasara nada –** dijo Regina era su mecanismo de seguridad, por si la maldición se rompió y ella hubiera sido capturada, ella se escaparía a este mundo, y ella no quería regresar a un castillo destruido, en eso sintió el poder de su madre y Rumple

**-Lo sientes verdad – **

**-Si su poder es igual, el de Rumple sigue siendo lo mismo, pero supongo que Bella lo retiene…**

**-Que deseas hacer? –**

**-De que hablas?**

**-Sobre Cora, se que no quieres matarla…**

**-Es nuestra madre, ella tenía humanidad cuando tenía su corazón, ella nos ama** – dijo Regina con los ojos llorosos

**-Ella tomo Alicia de mí, yo nunca se lo perdonare, si tu no estas lista en hacerlo yo con gusto lo hare** – dijo fríamente

**-Jefferson –** susurro

**-Entremos al castillo** – fue lo único que dijo

* * *

><p>-<strong>Porque tanto empeño en rescatarlos<strong> – dijo Nieve también confundida

-**Muy fácil –** dijo Sofía mientras todos la observaron – **Bella, al momento de ser secuestrada por Rumple, el le hizo leer varios libros, ella tiene esa habilidad de saber lo que va a continuar, es como el…**

**-El gato Cheshire** – dijo Alicia sonriente, todos estaban confundidos **– ustedes saben mi historia verdad**

**-En el mundo sin magia lo sabemos –** dijo Nieves

**-Bueno el gato Cheshire en mi mundo es neutro, él nos puede decir cómo va acabar todo, él sabe todo de todo… él no es un gran aliado pero tampoco un enemigo**

**-Exacto** – dijo Sofía – **Bella es lo mismo, pero Rumple la maldijo, si Bella derrama un secreto, ella muere, mi mama es la única capaz de entenderla**

**-Entonces por que la encerró por 28 años** – dijo Encanto confundido

**-Para protegerla** – dijo Rubí apareciendo ante todos

**-Protegerla?! **– dijeron todos confundidos

**-Al momento en que Regina nos maldijo a todos perdiendo nuestros recuerdos, los únicos que recordaban todo era Regina, Rumple y Sídney, pero también Bella recordaba todo inconscientemente, si tú le preguntabas cualquier cosa ella te lo respondía, pero ella no sabía porque sabía todo, es por eso que Regina la encerró ya que si Rumple la hubiera descubierto, todos hubiéramos muerto** – dijo Rubí sencillamente

-**Como sabes todo eso** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Cuando Regina me enseñó a ser un lobo, ella me conto varias historias, y cuando estuve con Bella, ella me conto la verdad, ella tuvo que hacerse la que no sabía y odiar a Regina, para protegernos** – explico Rubí extrañando a Bella

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo está bien, es hora de traer a todos<strong> – dijo Jefferson

**-Si, hagámoslo** – dijo Regina asintiendo, terminando los hechizos

**-El bosque oscuro es muy fuerte, ellos no vendrán a menos que se suiciden** – dijo sonriente

**-Lo sé** – susurro Regina pensando en su madre

-**Regina basta** – dijo Jefferson ya que conocía a su hermana, sabía que ella amaba a su madre

-**Lo siento**

**-No** – **_me voy a odiar por esto_** pensó con frustración – **quieres a Cora verdad**

**-Es nuestra madre**

**-La quieres**

**-Si**

**-Entonces te ayudare, recuperaremos su corazón, la pondremos de nuevo en su pecho, pero la vigilaremos, si hace algo malo….**

**-La destruiremos **– dijo feliz sabía que su hermano también tenía un corazón grande para perdonar a su madre **– gracias** – dijo abrazando a Jefferson **– gracias –** susurro

**-Recuperaremos a Cora**

**-Sabes que ella ahora no tiene su corazón verdad?**

**-Lo sé, lo tiene Rumple** – dijo con frustración Jefferson, hace un año en la última batalla, Rumple tenía el corazón de Cora y la daga -**Rescataremos a Tink primero, de ahí pensamos nuestro próximo movimiento **– dijo seriamente

**-Bella también, la necesitamos **

**-Lo sé, vámonos** – dicho eso los dos desaparecieron

* * *

><p>Regina y Jefferson regresaron a la carpa principal y ordenaron que todos estén listo para transportarlos al Reino de Regina, todos comenzaron a prepararse<p>

-**Estamos listo** – dijo Nieves entrando a la carpa

**-Estas lista hermanita** – dijo Jefferson sonriente

-**Como siempre querido** – dijo agarrando la mano de su hermano y haciendo un gran portal en el medio del campamento

-**Porque siempre se tienen que agarrar de las manos** – murmuro Emma con frustración

Alicia se rio de los celos de Emma, aunque no la podía culpar ya que cuando ella vio la interacción de Jefferson y Regina, ella creía que eran algo más, hasta que Jefferson le explico que eran hermanos, era una relación muy rara, las personas que no conocían a Regina y Jefferson pueden decir que se amaban como amantes las otras que se odiaban y eran los peores enemigos, los dos hermanos desde que nacieron se querían hasta lo que sucedió con Cora, ella hizo que los hermanos se odiasen a muerte, lo bueno era que ahora habían dejado sus diferencias y comenzaran como hermanos de nuevo

**-Al agarrarse las manos es una forma de ayudar a su magia** – explico Sofía sonriente ya que sabía Emma estaba celosa

**-Odio la magia** – murmuro Emma frunciendo el ceño

* * *

><p>Después de un tiempo ya todos estaba instalados en el Reino, el Reino oscuro era grande, tanto como para hospedar a todos del bosque encantado cómodamente, Jefferson y Regina habían hecho un gran trabajo para todas las personas del pueblo, cada familia del pueblo tenía su propia casa, para las hadas había una iglesia donde ellas se hospedarían, la familia real se estaría hospedando en el castillo principal, El reino estaba rodeado por el bosque oscuro, Regina y Jefferson habían lanzado un hechizo hacia el bosque oscuro, en la cual cualquier persona que entrara al bosque oscuro tendría que enfrentarse a sus peores miedos tanto así que se suicidarían<p>

**-Es hermoso lo que has creado **– dijo Nieves entrando a la sala principal y dirigiéndose al balcón donde estaba Regina observando el pueblo que una vez creo, y desde lo lejos mirando el bosque oscuro, que rodeaba al reino oscuro

**-Lo sé –** dijo mirando al pueblo desde el balcón principal, estaba observando a su hermano, dirigiendo a los enanos para que construyan varias barricadas

**-Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho…**

**-Nieves…**

**-No por favor déjame terminar** – dijo Nieves tratando de continuar **– Jefferson me conto la verdad, cuando tú fuiste mi madrastra…**

**-Yo no mate a tu padre**

**-Lo se fue Sídney y lo hizo para ayudarte, solo quiero decirte que lo siento por todo el dolor que te he causado, amaba a mi padre y saber todo lo que te hizo, yo…**

**-Tu padre fue un gran gobernante y un excelente padre para ti, nunca olvides eso** – dijo suspirando odiaba a Leopold más que cualquier otra persona, pero sabía también que el odio hacia el no traería nada bueno para ella

-**Gracias** – dijo Nieves – espero que algún día me perdones a mí y a mi familia

**-Ya lo hice Nieves, tu y yo nos hemos hecho mucho daño…**

**-Si pero**

**-No-** dijo alzando su mano para que se callara – **déjame hablar… escucha sinceramente cuando me capturo Pan, lo único que pensé era en Henry, pero también pensé en todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, mi infancia, Daniel, y tu Nieves** – dijo y vio la mirada sorprendida de Nieves – **cuando me enamore de Daniel pensé que nunca podría ser más feliz que ahora, pero cuando te conocí y nos convertimos algo así como amigas, era una felicidad completa, no me importaba morir mañana o que mi madre me lastimara, porque te tenia a ti y a Daniel** – suspiro conteniendo sus lágrimas, mientras que Nieves estaba llorando – **pero cuando Daniel murió, todo se derrumbó, mi madre me hizo creer que todas las personas que están conmigo sufrirían y tenía razón…**

**-Regina no… -**

**-Nieves escucha** – dijo derramando unas lágrimas – **cuando mi mama mato a Daniel, quise huir inmediatamente de ella y llevarte conmigo…**

Nieves estaba sorprendida por lo dicho, empezó a derramar más lágrimas

-**Mi plan… mejor dicho el plan de Daniel y mío era llevarte con nosotros, para ser una familia** – dijo llorando – **pero cuando me entere que tu revelaste el secreto a mi madre, me sentí más que traicionada –** dijo derramando muchas lágrimas, Nieves también lo hacía **– sentí que me rompiste el corazón… cuando me case con Leopold te quise odiar, ya que tu aparentabas que no pasaba nada como si Daniel no hubiera sido nada… pero no puede, no pude odiarte porque te quería… es por eso que deje que huyeras cuando murió Leopold… mande a Graham a matarte porque sabía que él iba a fallar… Nieves yo he tenido varias oportunidades para matarte pero no lo hice porque te quería… y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes… lance la maldición y todas esas cosas** – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Nieves lloraba más por lo dicho, ella antes de conocer a Regina era una niña malcriada y egoísta y se puso más cuando murió su madre, pero Regina era como una segunda madre ya que ella le hizo ver y comprender el significado de la humildad, responsabilidad, cuando revelo el secreto a Cora creía que todo iba a estar bien pero se equivocó profundamente, cuando Regina le miro con cara de odio, le rompió el corazón y cuando se casó Regina con su padre ella juro hacer feliz a Regina y pedirle perdón pero como Regina se comportaba normal, ella se olvidó fácilmente lo que le hizo a Regina, y cuando su padre murió y Regina quería matarla, ahí se juntó con el hada azul y le hizo ver que ella era la buena y Regina era la mala que tenían que matar, cuando capturaron a Regina, ella la libero porque quería que Regina la perdonara, era otro acto egoísta de ella, y cuando paso la maldición ella nublo su juicio nuevamente, Regina habrá hecho muchas cosas, pero ella las hizo peor

**-Lo siento… lo siento por ser egoísta, e irresponsable, sé que me perdonaste pero yo… no puedo perdonarme** – dijo Nieves llorando

**-Yo tampoco lo hago… aun no me perdono** – dijo Regina tratando de ya no llorar

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en la sala de reuniones del reino, Jefferson y Regina al centro de la mesa como líderes, a su costado de cada uno se encontraba Alicia y Emma, le seguía Nieves y Encanto, la reina de las hadas y el hada azul con Nova, Rubí y la abuelita, Hook, con Grumpy ya que él es el líder de los enanos y Sofía ya que todos estaban esperando escuchar la historia detrás de ella<p>

**-No faltan, Frederick y Thomas** – dijo Encanto confundido

**-No ellos necesitan hacer otras cosas** – dijo Jefferson ya que les dio una misión

**Todos estaban confundidos**

**-Frederick así como Thomas, son principiantes, incluyendo a Cenicienta ellos no saben gobernar, ya que Frederick es un simple campesino y cenicienta también…**

**-Pero Thomas **– dijo confundido Nieves, había pasado unos días desde que hablo con Regina, las dos decidieron hablar de nuevo de corazón a corazón pero cuando se perdonen primero así mismas

**-Él es muy principiante, su padre nunca fue un buen rey, tampoco supo criar bien a Thomas es por eso que no los necesitamos** – dijo Regina – **exceptuando a Katherine ya que ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer…**

**-Bueno gracias por tus palabras** – dijo Katherine entrando a la sala y todos se quedaron sorprendidos – **lo siento por tardarme, pero tenía que corroborar que había suficientes recursos para el pueblo** – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas

**-Son ciertas** – dijo Regina sin darle mucha importancia

-**Bueno aquí me tienen** – dijo Katherine sonriente

-**Bueno creo que la pregunta es quien eres tú? –** dijo La reina de las hadas mirando a Sofía

-**Creía que ya lo habías descubierto** – dijo Sofía arrogantemente

**-Aun así es un hechizo muy poderoso lo que hiciste – **dijo impresionada cualquiera puede decir que es hija de Regina

**-Lo sé, pero no lo hice sola, me ayudo Grace –**

**-Quienes son sus hadas guardianes**

**-Tinker Bell** – respondió Regina y Jefferson inmediatamente

-**Porque ella? –** dijo el hada azul confundida

**-Como si confiara en mi hija en ti** – dijo Regina mirando al hada azul

**-Igualmente** – dijo Jefferson asintiendo

-**A ver déjense de discutir** – dijo Alicia suspirando

Sofía solo sonrió – **mi nombre es Sofía Coraline Mills-Swan** – dijo sonrientemente

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y en shock

**-Te llame como mi madre –** dijo Regina sorprendida

**-Si** – dijo Sofía sonriente

-**Cómo es eso posible** – dijo Grumpy

-**Vengo del futuro, en mi futuro todos están muertos, soy la única que queda con vida, bueno quedábamos Henry, Grace y yo, pero murieron enviándome acá en este tiempo –** dijo delicadamente

-**Explícanos por favor –** dijo Nieves tratando de comprender

**-En mi tiempo** – suspiro no quería recordar todo de nuevo

**-No te preocupes, yo lo hare –** dijo Regina yéndose hacia su hija y abrazarla

**-No ma, necesito decirlo** – dijo agarrando la mano de su madre en eso comenzó a contarles, todo lo que había pasado en su tiempo, cuando termino de contar, vio a Nieves llorando mientras que Encanto la sostenía, vio la mirada de su mama con impotencia sabía que aún no se acostumbraba a su historia vio a Emma que tenía una mirada de enojo, vio a todos y en sus miradas vio tristeza, ira, dolor, enojo, todo los sentimientos, de ahí su mirada se fue hacia su padre Jefferson, tenía una mirada pensativa como si estuviera pensando en una estrategia, vio a su tía Alicia pensativa, sabía que estaba pensando en algo

**-Entonces que podemos hacer** – dijo Encanto seriamente

**-Rescatar a Tinker –** dijeron Regina y Jefferson e inmediatamente la mirada de Hook se ilumino

-**Ella es primordial?** – dijo la reina de las hadas frunciendo el ceño

-**Lo es** – dijo Jefferson seriamente

-**Porque?** – respondió Gruñón

**-Pan la capturo por algo** – dijo Regina seriamente – **y ese algo somos nosotros** – dijo señalando a su hermano y a ella

-**Ustedes **– dijo el hada azul confundida

-**Al parecer Pan sabe algo de nosotros… algo que nosotros mismos desconocemos** – dijo con frustración Regina

Jefferson entonces miro a Sofía se parecía tanto a su hermana cuando era joven a excepción de sus ojos, su mirada reflejaba esa inocencia que tenía su hermana cuando era pequeña – **Sofía **– dijo seriamente

**-Si –** dijo ella confundida

**-Dime si me equivoco, en el futuro cuando Regina rescato a Tink, dime en donde fue y cuáles fueron las consecuencias **

Sofía se quedó pensativa en el futuro su padre le conto todo pero sabía que su padre escondía algo que no quería contar y sabía que ese algo se refería con la Tía Tink y la batalla que su mama libro con Pan **– En la cueva de los ecos –** dijo pensativa **– es lo único que sé, en el futuro me contaste casi todo**

**-Casi todo –** dijo Regina confundida

**-Sí, casi todo, yo sabía que me ocultabas algo pero no sabía que** – dijo Sofía

En eso Regina le pego a Jefferson en la cabeza

**-Eso duele** – gimió de dolor Jefferson

Todos estaban sorprendidos

-**Tú y tus misterios** – gruño Regina negando con la cabeza

Jefferson solo se encogió de hombros ya que sabía que todo lo que hacía era para proteger a sus seres queridos incluso guardar un gran secreto, el secreto que prácticamente podría destruir la relación con su hermana, **_si eso es lo que quería Pan no lo va a conseguir_** pensó Jefferson con ira pero ocultándolo bien, no tan bien al parecer ya que su esposa lo miro seriamente, Alicia era la única persona que lo comprendía y sabía todo de él, por adentro y por afuera

* * *

><p>Sofía se encontraba en su cuarto en el castillo estaba pensando en el secreto que Pan tiene contra sus padres, en el futuro nadie pudo matar a Pan solo lo desterraron, la que más se acercó de matarla fue su madre, en su primera batalla con el antes que muriera ella, después de eso ella misma y la reina de las hadas lo desterraron a el<p>

**-Todo esto esta jodido **– murmuro mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala principal, cuando entro estaba todo oscuro y se fue hacia la ventana para contemplar la Luna, lo podía ver desde su cuarto, pero en el futuro siempre le gustaba verla en la sala ya que ahí era su guarida, cuando la otra bruja los perseguían el castillo de su madre fue un gran refugio, estaba ella, sus hermanos, su padre y…- **La tía Maléfica** – dijo en voz alta, su Tía Maléfica, ella había ayudado en la lucha de la otra bruja pero murió por protegerla, necesitaba hablarle a su mama sobre su tía Maléfica, ella podría ayudar a derrotar a Pan, solo tenía que convencer a su tía para ayudarla

Sofía empezó a correr hacia el cuarto de su madre, y cuando abrió el cuarto sin tocar no había nadie

**-Excelente** – murmuro frunciendo el ceño, en eso recordó lo que su tía y padre le enseñaron en el futuro, ella cerro los ojos y sintió la magia de su madre e inmediatamente desapareció en un humo rosado y cuando abrió los ojos vio a su mama en la biblioteca leyendo, con su otra mama que estaba dormida, y su Tía Alicia y Jefferson leyendo también

**-Mi amor necesitas algo** – dijo Regina mirando a su hija que había aparecido mágicamente

**-Ah si-** dijo tímidamente - **que están buscando** – dijo llamando la atención de todos excepto de Emma que seguía dormida

-**Un hechizo para pasar desapercibidos en Neverland **– respondió Jefferson

**-Desapercibido** – frunció el ceño confundido

Regina sonrió a su hija, aunque ella y su hija se parecían demasiado tenia los mismos gestos que Emma y Henry – **si queremos pasar desapercibidos, no por Pan si no por la sombra, ella va ser la primera en darse cuenta que estamos en la isla **

**-Así como un hechizo de invisibilidad** – dijo Sofía mirando a su familia

**-Exacto –** respondió Regina **– pero en cambio estamos buscando un hechizo específico…**

**-Ahhh un hechizo donde su esencia de magia no sea detectada – **dijo Sofía entendiendo

**-Exacto** – dijo Regina sonriente

**-Yo puedo ayudarles** – dijo sonriente

Regina y Jefferson se miraron sorprendidos

-**Sabes hacerlo?** – dijo Regina sorprendida

**-Si en el futuro ese hechizo es muy útil en el futuro** – dijo sonriente en eso mágicamente apareció un libro en sus manos

-Que es eso? – respondió Jefferson mirando el libro de cuero negro

-Es mi libro de magia – respondió sencillamente dándole a su madre

Regina agarro el libro y empezó a ojearlo, había varios hechizos poderosos, hechizos que se necesita magia muy poderosa se dio cuenta que la magia de su hija era muy poderosa, más poderosa que la de Grace y se podía decir más poderosa que su magia y la de Jefferson, sonrió con orgullo por eso, en eso se percató también que había otros hechizos, hechizos que era necesario magia negra

Sofía estaba viendo a su mama ojear el libro vio la curiosidad, el asombro, el orgullo, sonrió por eso en el futuro Nieves y Encanto no le gustaba que ella practicara magia, incluyendo su hermano, pensaban que la magia la consumiría como su madre, pero cuando Jefferson la crio ella vio el orgullo de sus ojos cuando hizo hechizos poderosos, y siempre se preguntó si su mama estaría orgullosa de ella, y ahora viéndola lo acaba de confirmar y sonrió inconscientemente, en eso miro a su mama que tenía en su mirada enojo

-**Jefferson**- gruño Regina

-**No mama espera** – dijo Sofía interponiéndose, en eso Emma se cayó del sofá por tanto disturbio

**-Que paso?** – dijo confundida ya que vio a su novia enojada

-**Enseñaste magia negra a mi hija –** gruño Regina

-**Que? –** dijo Emma

Jefferson solo suspiro **– yo no lo hice… hicimos un pacto Regina nunca lo haría** – dijo serio

**-Entonces como mi hija sabe magia negra** – dijo Regina aun enojada

**-Mama, Jefferson no me enseño** – dijo Sofía inmediatamente

**-Quien fue entonces?** – espeto Regina

-**La Tía Maléfica** – susurro Sofía tímidamente

-**La voy a matar** – gruño Regina enojada

**-Espera Maléfica?** – dijo confundida Emma

**-Espera Tía? –** dijo ahora confundida Regina

**-Si ma, en el futuro ella me enseño magia negra para protegerme, también en el futuro ella murió salvándome, te dije que Jefferson me conto todo sobre ti, pero en los años en que tú y Jefferson no se veían y se odiaban, la Tía Maléfica me conto y me ayudo a entenderte, yo quería saber más de ti, como eras, todo, y ella me explico, es por eso que he venido, ahora con ustedes…. Quiero que rescaten primero a Maléfica, ella podría ser una gran ayuda ella…**

**-Sofía** – dijo Regina – **no digas más, Maléfica es una gran amiga la única que tuve en el bosque encantado, exceptuando a Tink y Bella obviamente, y algunas otras más** – murmuro lo último – **no te preocupes la rescataremos, sabes dónde está ahora? **

**-Si, en el castillo del príncipe Philip esta capturada, en el futuro ella me conto que cuando se libró la maldición de Pan, ella estaba herida, y despertó en la cárcel del Príncipe Philip… tu sabes por Aurora**

**-Sabes la historia de Maléfica **– dijeron Regina y Jefferson sorprendidos, conocían a Maléfica de hace años y ella nunca les dijo su historia, ellos mismo tuvieron que descubrirla, y sabían si Maléfica le conto la historia a Sofía, significaría que ella quería a su manera a Sofía

**-Si, ella me conto…** - dijo tímidamente

**-Qué opinas de eso?** – pregunto Regina curiosamente

**-Creo que lo que hizo la Tía Maléfica estuvo mal, yéndose hacia aurora…** - en eso Regina vio la inocencia de su hija, esa inocencia que ella había perdido hace mucho tiempo – **… debería haber ido directo hacia el padre de ella, debería haberle hecho pagar por lo que hizo** – dijo fríamente

Regina se quedó impresionada por lo que dijo su hija, vio la determinación en el rostro de Sofía, vio la ira hacia el Rey

Jefferson se rio, mientras que Alicia sonrió, Emma estaba confundida

**-Tienes razón querida, él tendría que pagar por lo que hizo, y no te preocupes él lo pago, muy dolorosamente** – dijo Regina con su voz de la Reina Malvada

Sofía sonrió a su madre, sabía lo que hizo ella con el Rey, estaba en contra de tomar el corazón de las personas y aplastarlas pero ese Rey se lo merecía

Emma estaba confundida y un poco de miedo escuchar lo que dijo Regina, pero se encogió de hombros ya que sabía que Regina era muy diferente ahora

**-Así que rescataremos a Maléfica **– dijo Emma confundida sin saber quién era Maléfica

-**Si querida** – dijo Regina sonriente **– Sofía –** dijo mirando a su hija y dándole su libro – **es tuyo, solo necesitamos el hechizo nada más, eres una poderosa bruja y estoy orgulloso de ti, todos lo estamos **– dijo señalando a Emma que sonrió, a Jefferson y Alicia que asintieron a lo dicho

-**Gracias mama** – dijo sonriente y abrazando a su madre

* * *

><p>-<strong>Voy con ustedes<strong> – dijo Sofía entrando a la sala principal, donde se encontraban sus dos mamas, Alicia, Jefferson, Nieves y Encanto y Rubí

-**Como quieras querida – **dijo Regina sonriente, algo que sorprendió al resto

**-En serio?** – dijo Emma incrédulamente

**-Sofía es como tu querida, si hubiera dicho que no, ella hubiera ido de todos modos…** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Es cierto** – dijo Sofía sonriente

**-Bueno vamos** – dijo Rubí sonriente, al castillo de Philip irían solamente Nieves, Encanto, Rubí, Emma y Regina, mientras que Alicia y Jefferson se quedarían en el reino

**-Todos agárrense de la mano** – dijo Regina mientras todos hacían lo que le pidieron y mágicamente Regina los trasporto a las afueras del reino de Philip y Aurora

* * *

><p>Jefferson y Alicia miraron como desaparecieron todos, en un humor purpura<p>

-**Espero que rescaten a Maléfica** – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Lo harán** – sonrió Jefferson agarrando la mano de su esposa con dulzura

Alicia sonrió **– Le dijiste a Regina sobre Claude **

**-Aun no, que traigan a Maléfica y le digo** – suspiro

**-Él va querer estar con Regina**

**-Lo se**

**-Típico hermano protector**

**-Si, a pesar que él está maldecido es un excelente hermano para Regina –** sonrió Jefferson agradecido a Claude por querer a su hermana tal como es, a pesar de ser una cascara vacia

Claude era el guardia real de Regina cuando estuvo casada con Leopold, y cuando Regina hizo su reino oscuro, él estaba a cargo de todo el ejército, el daba las órdenes, en una noche cuando tuvieron una pelea con Hook, Claude murió protegiéndola y Regina lo maldijo para que su alma caminara aun con los vivos, pero su corazón no late, era una cascara vacía de sí mismo, pero con el tiempo y cuando se trasladaron a Wonderland habían descubierto que Claude aun podía sentir emociones y prácticamente ya no era una cascara vacía, si no que Claude ahora estaba ligado a Regina, si ella muere Claude muere, Regina lo consideraba un gran hermano mayor

* * *

><p>Regina traslado a todos a las afuera del castillo de Philip, todos se encontraban observando a los alrededores<p>

**-Mama no era mejor que nos hayas echo puff en la sala principal** – dijo Sofía mirando a su mama

-**Querida, quieres que se asusten de nosotros –** dijo alzando su ceja – **y que es eso de Puff?**

**-Tú sabes Puff –** dijo desapareciendo en un humo rosado y apareciendo al costado de su madre – **Puff **– señalo sonrientemente

**-Yo te culpo por eso** – dijo Regina señalando a Emma, por el comportamiento infantil de su hija

Emma sonrió, se había dado cuenta que su hija a pesar que se parece a Regina en apariencia, exceptuando sus ojos, tiene el mismo comportamiento de ella y sus mismas facciones

Encanto y Nieves sonrieron al ver a su nieta comportarse de esa manera

**-Es mi hija** – dijo Emma sonriente

**-Soy su hija** – respondió Sofía sonriente

-**Ustedes **– gruño Regina mientras caminaba hacia el castillo

* * *

><p>Cuando habían ingresado hacia el castillo, Philip y Aurora los recibieron con sus guardias, le explicaron que necesitan a Maléfica, ellos se negaron al principio pero con una amenaza muy fuerte de Regina aceptaron, mientras que Emma y Sofía se rieron por ver la cara asustada de ellos, mientras que Nieve y Encanto solo sonrieron diciéndole que no se preocuparan<p>

**-Voy donde mi tía** – dijo Sofía corriendo hacia las mazmorras

-**Sofía… espera** – dijo Regina viendo a su hija correr y desapareciendo de su vista – **es muy impaciente… al parecer viene de familia **– dijo señalando a Emma y sus padres

**-Va a estar bien andando sola** – dijo Nieves preocupada

-**Al parecer ella conoce mejor el bosque encantado que todos nosotros** – dijo Regina – **incluyendo todo los castillos**

**-Hemos dado una orden a los guardias para que permitan, que su hija vea a Maléfica – **dijo Philip

**-Yo la acompaño** – dijo Rubí sonriente

**-Por favor** – dijo Regina señalando que siga a su hija y viendo como Rubí corriendo hacia las mazmorras

-**Porque la necesitan **– dijo Aurora frunciendo el ceño

**-Porque si** – dijo Regina dando por terminado la conversación en eso miro a los alrededores buscando a una personita en especial – **donde esta Mulan?**

**-La conoces? –** dijeron todos confundidos

**-Si lo hago, ahora donde esta –** dijo Regina mirando a Philip y Aurora

-**Ella se fue **– dijo Aurora con tristeza, Philip asintió a lo dicho

-E**ntiendo **– dijo Regina pensativa – **saben a dónde?**

**-Se fue con Robín Hood y sus hombres felices** – dijo Aurora

-**Robín Hood es real?!** – exclamo Emma

**-Si lo es querida** – dijo Regina sonriente – **con que Robín Hood** – murmuro teniendo una idea – **Bueno voy donde Sofía y Rubí, ahora vuelvo** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo purpura

* * *

><p>Sofía estaba corriendo hacia las mazmorras en eso vio a dos guardias vigilando, ella se paró a verlos y los dos le bloquearon el paso, Sofía los puso a dormir con un hechizo y entro a la mazmorra y en la última celda estaba su Tía Maléfica era igual a como la recordaba<p>

**-Tía** – murmuro Sofía viendo a su Tía sentada pensativa y cuando se miraron

-**Regina** – murmuro Maléfica sorprendida parándose y dirigiéndose hacia Sofía – **No lo eres… quien eres tú y como entraste** – dijo como si fuera un orden

**-vengo del futuro… soy hija de Regina y Emma… he venido a liberarte** – dijo rápidamente Sofía

**-Del futuro** – dijo confundida Maléfica – **es imposible** - en eso la observo bien, se parecía mucho a Regina, pero con magia todo era posible – **Quien eres?**

**-Tía ya te lo dije –** dijo con frustración

**-Tía?!** – dijo aún más confundida

En eso Rubí entro y vio a Sofía conversando con Maléfica

-**Rubí, libera a mi tía por favor** – dijo señalando la jaula para que la destruya

-**Ok **– dijo Rubí encogiéndose de hombros

-**No lo hagas** – advirtió Maléfica – **yo las puedo matar si me liberan, como pueden confiar en mi** –

En eso apareció un humo purpura y vio que era Regina

-**Querida esa vestimenta no te queda** – dijo sonriente mirando a su vieja amiga

Maléfica se dio cuenta que Regina hablaba con otro sentido

-**Tu sabes… la maldad es malo para el cutis – **

**-Lo se querida** – en eso utilizo magia y desapareció las barras de la celda de Maléfica

Sofía inmediatamente abrazo a su Tía, Maléfica estaba sorprendida por el abrazo en eso miro a Regina que sonrió

-**Te extrañe mucho tía** – dijo llorando abrazando a su tía, en el futuro ella murió protegiéndola, se culpó de todo, ella confió en alguien y esa persona la traiciono, por eso murió su Tía – **lo siento… lo siento** – lloro desesperada

Maléfica no entendía nada, solo abrazo a esta niña, en eso miro a Regina que también tenía la cara confundida

-**Es mejor que regresen al castillo** – dijo Regina alzando su mano y haciendo desaparecer a Maléfica y Sofía en un humo purpura desapareciendo de la vista de ella y de Rubí

-**Que acaba de pasar **– dijo Rubí confundida, y con un poco de tristeza viendo llorar a Sofía

-**Al parecer el futuro es más triste de los que nos contó Sofía** – dijo Regina con impotencia viendo a su hija derrumbarse y aferrándose a Maléfica

-**Confías en Maléfica** – dijo Rubí preocupada

**-Lo hago, ella y yo tenemos historia, pero quien no la tiene… y si confió en Maléfica con mi hija** – dijo caminando hacia la salida, y Rubí siguiéndola detrás

* * *

><p>Rubí había conocida a Regina desde hace tiempo y sabía que Regina confiaba en pocas personas solo selectas, es por eso que dejo de preocuparse un poco<p>

Cuando entraron a la sala principal vieron a todos conversando

-**Donde esta Sofía? –** pregunto Emma confundida

-**La envié al castillo con Maléfica, necesitan descansar** – dijo Regina

-**Espera confías en Maléfica** – dijo Encanto sorprendido

**-Lo hago**- dijo dando por terminada la conversación y todos comprendieron inmediatamente – **que van hacer ustedes? –** dijo mirando a Philip y Aurora, Sofía les conto en el futuro que el reino de Philip iba a ser destruido dentro de unos pocos meses

-**No lo sabemos?** – Dijo Philip – estaba pensando en proteger a mi reino con más guardias

Regina solo suspiro, no conocía mucho a Philip pero si a sus padres, ellos no eran violentos, eran muy compresivos, nobles pero para Regina los padres de Philip eran idiotas – **eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado** – dijo suspirando

**-Que podemos hacer entonces? –** dijo Philip confundido en eso miro a Nieves y Encanto para que les den más ideas, ellos no dijeron nada ya que ellos habrían hecho lo mismo, era mejor no decir nada, Emma se encogió de hombros, Aurora tampoco podía contestar a la pregunta de Philip ya que no sabía mucho de ser reina

-**Tus guardias, son solo hormigas contra Rumple y mi madre, con un chasquido en los dedos todos ustedes estarían muertos, los guardias que tiene mi madre no pueden morir ya que ellos no son de este mundo** – dijo Regina seriamente, Encanto le había descrito a Regina como eran los guardias y ella sabía de dónde venían – **esos guardias son solo objetos movibles, que se pueden manipular simplemente, no están vivos –**

**-De que mundo vienen? **– dijo Philip preocupado

**-De mi mundo natal** – contesto Regina – **son los guardias de la reina de corazones, el mundo de Wonderland**

**-Podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo**s – dijo Nieves mirando a Regina

Regina solo suspiro, odiaba ayudar a la gente – **Cuantas personas hay en tu reino? **– miro a Philip

**-Unas 150 personas con guardias y todo** – respondió Philip

Regina se asombró por lo dicho, eran muy pocas personas para un reino, aunque era obvio ya que cuando entraron al castillo, no había nadie afuera, solo adentro del castillo había sentido a personas viviendo **– Bueno, ve a dar un mando y diles que se preparen, se van a mi reino –** dijo ordenando, los demás se sorprendieron por lo dicho

Emma sonrió a Regina le gustaba esa parte de Regina aunque lo ocultara bien

-**o..ok… gracias** – tartamudeo Philip corriendo hacia sus guardias y dando las órdenes para alistar a todo su reino

Regina estaba mirando como todos se estaban alistando, no podía sentir a Mulan, entonces se percató que el brazalete que le dio a Mulan aun servía por eso no podía sentirla en eso miro a Aurora y se le acerco

**-Aurora, tienes alguna prenda o un objeto de Mulan **– dijo mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos, no sabían porque Regina quería a Mulan, Emma frunció el ceño, Rubí solo se rio ya que estaba oliendo los celos de Emma

-**Eh.. si… porque lo quieres?** – dijo confundida

**-Si… Porque?** – dijo Emma mirando a Regina – **y de donde conoces a Mulan?** – dijo confundida

Regina se percató de la voz de Emma, no entendía a Emma en eso la observo bien y se había dado cuenta que eran celos, miro a Rubí que asintió, ella solo sonrió internamente

-**Hac meses, yo estaba practicando magia en Wonderland, algo sucedió que me envió a mí y a mi guardia real a un plano donde las almas van…**

**-Tu fuiste quien ayudo a Mulan a rescatar a Philip **– dijo Aurora sorprendida

-**Si querida, pero debes de agradecer más a Mulan y mi guardia real, ellos hicieron todo… yo solo tuve que… bueno eso no tiene importancia** – dijo apretando su mandíbula ya que recordaba a ver pedido un favor a Morgana y juro que nunca le pediría favores a ella **_maldita pérdida de memoria_** pensó con frustración – **ahora solo necesito una prenda…** - dijo mirando a Aurora

**-Vas a traerla contigo** – dijo ansiosamente y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, Regina solo asintió

-**Sí, la traeré, con ayuda de Rubí obviamente** – dijo mirando a Rubí

**-Eh… si** – dijo asintiendo sonrientemente

**-Ok.. Gracias** – dijo corriendo a traer algo de Mulan

**-Que fue eso?** – dijo Nieves confundida, creía que Aurora estaba con Philip

**-Eso querido es amor, al parecer los reyes necesitan tener una muy larga conversación** – dijo Regina sonrientemente

-**Pero aurora no lo sabe aún verdad? –** dijo Encanto, en eso todos le miraron sorprendida mente

**-Encanto, creo que esta es la primera vez que me sorprendes y yo creía que eras un idiota** – dijo Regina asombrada

**-Hey!... yo se sobre el amor** – dijo abrazando a Nieves que inmediatamente se sonrojo

**-Y ahora me das nauseas** – dijo Regina mirando a otra lado, algo que hizo reír a Rubí, mientras que Emma se acercó a Regina y la abrazo – **Que pasa querida?**

**-Me tienes que contar que has hecho en Wonderland, al parecer hay muchas cosas que no me has contado** – murmuro

**-Lo hare** – sonrió y dándole un casto beso, que hizo sonreír a Emma tontamente

Rubí solo sonrió por ver a sus amigos felices en eso recordó a Bella pensando que sea como sea la iba a encontrar, sabía que estaba enamorada de ella, si solo no la hubiera dejado sola, ella aun estaría con ella

* * *

><p>Regina entro al cuarto de su hija y vio a Maléfica acariciando la cabeza de su hija mientras ella dormía, en ese momento recordó en su pasado cuando conoció por primera vez a Maléfica<p>

Maléfica miro a Regina y dijo – **es igual a ti** – dijo mirando a Sofía

**-Te conto –**

**-Lo hizo** – suspiro con tristeza

-**Qué piensas?**

**-Acabar con Pan y Rumple** – gruño Maléfica seriamente

**-Y mi madre** – dijo asombrada ya que no dijo nada de Cora

**-Tu madre es un títere querida **

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, en eso se quedó pensando en su infancia, acaso las decisiones de su madre no fueron las suyas, iba a preguntar más a Maléfica y cuando abrió la boca

-**Es lo único que te puedo decir, yo no sé más que tú, pero me sorprendió cuando tu madre vino a ese pueblucho tuyo que su corazón lo haya tenido Rumple de ahí Pan, para que de nuevo lo tenga Rumple… querida, siento que hay algo mas** – dijo misteriosamente

**-Y el único o los únicos que me pueden responder son ellos verdad? -** gruño

-**Exactamente – **

**-Que te dijo mi hija**

**-Yo no soy Blanca Nieves querida** – sonrió

**-Es mi hija** – gruño y cuando Maléfica no le contesto ella hablo – **escucha, quiero saber que paso con ella, se que hay algo que no me cuenta, y sé que tiene que ver con tu muerte …**- en eso miro la mueca de Maléfica – **… en el futuro –** suspiro

**-Mmmm** – dijo Maléfica pensativa mirando a Sofía mientras dormía **– sabes ella me hace recordar a ti… en todo – **

**-Ella se parece a mi pero su comportamiento se parece a Emma y Henry**

**-No querida… ella es igual a ti… **- sonrió en eso conjuro un manto y tapo a Sofía parándose y dirigiéndose hacia Regina – **vamos, necesitamos hablar con Jefferson **

**-Siempre eres misteriosa** – gruño Regina enojada

-**Por supuesto querida – **

**-Que vas hablar con Jefferson**

**-Mas bien contigo y Jefferson, tu hija querida tiene una magia muy poderosa, mas fuerte que todos nosotros juntos…**

**-Eso ya lo se, es por eso que todos la quieren**

**-No querida **

**-De que estas hablando entonces?** – gruño

**-Hablemos con Jefferson primero y después les explico todo **– sonrió

* * *

><p>Regina entro con Maléfica a la sala principal y todos la estaban viendo<p>

**-Ya organizamos a todos**– dijo David Encanto sonriente

**-Muchas gracias por ayudarme su majestad **– dijo Philip agradecido, Aurora asintió, pero aun así miro sospechosamente a Maléfica sin bajar la guardia

-**Si no son los que me encarcelaron** – dijo con burla Maléfica, Philip se posiciono delante de Aurora protegiéndola

-**Maléfica a los años** – dijo Jefferson eliminando la tensión de la sala

**-Sombrerero… igualmente** – dijo sonriente en eso miro a Alicia – **un gusto de verte de nuevo Alicia –**

**-Hola Mali** - sonrió Alicia con cariño

**-Ustedes se conocen** – pregunto Emma confundida por la amistad que tenían

-**Por supuesto querida no todas las rubias me quieren muerta** – dijo mirando a Emma seriamente

**-Espera te conozco?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-En serio querida** – dijo mirando a Regina – **al menos consíguete a alguien con cerebro** – dijo burlonamente – **pero viniendo de Blanca Nieves y su príncipe no se puede esperar mucho**

Regina solo suspiro, Jefferson se rio

**-Hey! –** dijeron Emma, David y Nieves ofendidos

-**Es el dragón Emma** – dijo Regina suspirando

-**Espera yo te mate** – dijo Emma confundida

**-No me ves viva** – gruño Maléfica

Jefferson se rio – **Regina lanzo un hechizo a Maléfica durante la maldición… ella siempre va a estar viva a menos que Regina la mate **– dijo Jefferson

Maléfica en eso se quedó estupefacta, nadie la puede matar a menos que sea Regina o sus descendientes, Sofía no pudo haberla matado… quien es esa persona quien la mato entonces?, Cora no pudo ya que ella estaba muerta, quien es la bruja que la mato? Jefferson y Regina son hermanos los únicos hijos de Cora o hay alguien más?

Regina vio el conflicto de Maléfica en sus ojos

**-Maléfica** – dijo mirando a su amiga que estaba estupefacta

-**Lo siento… acabo de recordar algo** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo rojo

**-Que acaba de pasar?-** dijeron todos confundidos

Jefferson entonces recordó lo que dijo, Sofía les había dicho que Maléfica murió protegiéndola, pero Maléfica estaba maldecida por Regina nadie la puede matar a menos que sea los descendientes de ella, o el mismo ya que comparten su sangre, Sofía no la mato, Cora estaba muerta, el único que quedaría era el, pero Sofía dijo que la bruja que los perseguía la mato

**-Mierda** – gruño Jefferson desapareciendo en un humo purpura

**-Que acaba de pasar? **– dijo David y Nieves confundidos

Regina estaba confundida, Maléfica y Jefferson descubrieron algo que ella aún no sabe, pero que tiene que ver con la muerte de Maléfica, nadie la puede matar excepto ella, o su hija y Jefferson ya que él era su hermano, entonces quien, **_no puede ser_** pensó Regina con cara de horror

-**Regina estas bien?** – dijo Emma mirando la cara de Shock de Regina

-**Yo… yo no lo sé** – susurro mirando hacia la ventana y desapareciendo en humo purpura

**-Qué demonios?** – dijo Rubí mientras todos asentían

Alicia solo miro por la ventana, ella no era sonsa ya sabía lo que había pasado, al parecer Cora tiene otra hija, y esa hija mato a Maléfica, una hija que oculto a todos

**-Philip, Aurora, vayan a descansar… mañana empezaremos la búsqueda de Mulan** – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Sabes que acaba de pasar?** – pregunto David confundido mirando a Alicia

-**Si lo se… es mejor que estén alejados de Maléfica, Jefferson y Regina por esta noche** – suspiro Alicia – **váyanse a descansar** – dijo como si fuera un orden y saliendo de la sala, dejando a todos sorprendidos

Emma la vio marcharse y se odio así misma por no ser inteligente, y no estar para Regina como Alicia esta para Jefferson, quería ser esa persona que Regina le cuente todo, quería ser ese tipo de persona de defenderla ante todos, pero ni siquiera eso puede ser de Regina, ni siquiera sabía que eran, solo se besaban nada más, y solo están juntas por Sofía, desde que apareció solo se hablaban poco, solo se habían besado 4 veces y nada más, ya que Regina tenía que preocuparse de su reino, se odia a sí misma, no importa lo que haya dicho Alicia tenía que hablar con Regina si o si

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Emma estaba buscando a Regina en todas partes, en su cuarto, en la biblioteca, en todos los rincones del castillo, pero nada, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, ya era medianoche y nada, sabía que sus hijos estaban dormidos, todos estaban dormidos, regreso a la sala y se encontró a Alicia mirando la Luna en el balcón<p>

**-No la vas a encontrar** - dijo Alicia aun mirando la Luna

Emma se sorprendió por las palabras

**-Donde esta? **

**-Donde todo comenzó** – dijo Alicia misteriosamente

**-No entiendo** – dijo más confundida, se odiaba a si misma por no comprender a Regina, se sentía muy celosa de la relación de Alicia y Jefferson a pesar que ellos han estado separado por más de 30 años, aun se comprendían como nunca

**-Quieres que te cuente la historia como conocí a Regina** – dijo sonriente

Emma no podía decir nada, quería saber todo de Regina, pero quería que Regina le contara a ella, no que otra persona le cuente

**-No, gracias** – dijo después de unos segundos

Alicia sonrió - **no te preocupes no te contare los secretos de Regina… solo te contare como la conocí… ese día fue donde todo comenzó **

Emma solo asintió

Alicia en eso conjuro un libro

Emma se quedó sorprendida, no sabía que Alicia tenia magia y ese libro era igual que el de Henry pero decía Erase una vez en Wonderland

**-Tienes magia** –dijo sorprendida

Alicia sonrió **– Regina me enseño, ella sabía que yo tenía magia… cambiemos de tema **– dijo rápidamente

Emma solo asintió sabía que ella no quería hablar de eso

**-Cuando tenía 13 años, estaba en el jardín de mi casa con mi hermana, ella tenía un libro sin diálogos e ilustraciones, obviamente era muy aburrido… así que me pare y me fui hacia el bosque en ese instante repentinamente aparece un conejo blanco vestido de chaqueta y chaleco…**

**-Ese conejo murmuraba y decía que llegaba tarde –** dijo Emma con burla

Alicia asintió con ironía, desde que regreso su hija con Henry le contaron que la mayor parte de los personajes del bosque encantado tenían historias y que Disney una gran corporación del mundo real había revelado esas historias, así que su hija conjuro un libro donde estaba su historia y comenzó a leerlo, obviamente habían obviado lo más importante, pero aun así era muy sorprendente ver toda su aventura resumida

**-Sí, cuando lo seguir me caí en el agujero, al parecer había caído en el lugar secreto de juegos de Regina y Jefferson, donde había una botella que decía BEBEME y un pastel que decía COMEME… después de eso entre a un gran jardín, y vi de nuevo al conejo y lo perseguí, hasta que me encontré con una niña con mucha tristeza viendo un rio que separaba dos tierras…**

**-Esa niña…**

-**Si esa niña era Regina, ella cuando me miro se sorprendió, inmediatamente se pudo a la defensiva** – rio Alicia recordando a Regina **– ella tenía unos 11 años cuando la conocí… - **dijo recordando ese día como si hubiera sido ayer

Flashback

Regina estaba mirando de nuevo la tierra donde se encontraba su madre, en eso sintió a alguien más en su jardín, era una magia distinta a la de ella, así que cuando volteo vi a una niña rubia de ojos marrones

-**Quien eres** – dijo Regina ordenando

**-Yo…yo soy –** dijo tartamudeando

-**Acaso el conejo te comió la lengua** – dijo a la defensiva

-**El conejo** – dijo Alicia confundida – **lo conoces… yo lo estaba persiguiendo, me caí a un agujero… sabes donde esta –**

Regina estaba confundida – **Quien eres** – dijo ahora suavemente

**-Mi nombre es Alicia Kingsleigh**

Regina frunció el ceño no conocía a un Kingsleigh en Wonderland

**-No eres de por aquí verdad?**

**-No que yo sepa** – murmuro mirando a los alrededores – **Como te llamas?**

**-Soy Regina de Wonderland, futura reina heredera de Wonderland**

**-Eres una reina **– dijo asombrada

**-Futura Reina y si**

**-Wuao lo siento mucho**

Regina estaba confundida – **Que dices**

**-En mi país, los hijos de los reyes.. tienen que hacer muchas cosas… levantarse temprano… asistir a clases… comportarse muy elegantemente… prácticamente esos niños son muy tristes… mi padre es 6 en la línea de Reyes en mi país… pero mi padre renegó a la corona y solo es empresario, y con mi mama y ,mis hermanas siempre vamos de viajes por todos los lugares del mundo**

Regina se quedó impresionada con lo que dijo, desearía esa vida que tiene Alicia, pero su madre quería el poder, su padre era una hoja en blanco y su hermano un poco frio

-**Es una familia hermosa la que tienes**

**-Oh sí, mi papa es el mejor de todos, nos consiente a mí y a mis hermanas en todo, mi mama es la mejor cocinera del mundo** – dijo con alegría, en eso se dio cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de Regina **– estas bien**

**-Eh si** – dijo Regina con los ojos llorosos **– no es eso… es que tu vida es muy fantástica, en cambio la mía es muy triste**

Alicia se sintió mal e inmediatamente abrazo a Regina, algo que sorprendió mucho a Regina nadie la había abrazado así, solo su hermano – **lo siento… que es lo que más deseas en todo el mundo yo te lo concederé **– dijo firmemente

**-En serio –** dijo con los ojos abiertos

**-Si** – dijo decidida

**-Mi mama vive cruzando el rio… ella es la reina roja –**

**-Ok** – dijo sin entender

-**Mi mama hace unas tartas riquísimas y dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños** – dijo tímidamente

-**Lo conseguiré entonces –**

**-En serio** – dijo con los ojos abiertos

**-Si lo hare** – sonrió

**-Gracias, gracias** – dijo abrazando a Alicia

**Fin del flashback**

**-Y así fue como comenzó mi aventura en Wonderland** – dijo Alicia – **en el patio donde se separa los reinos del blanco y el rojo… ahí fue donde todo comenzó –** suspiro Alicia mientras miraba la Luna con tristeza

Emma quería saber más, que paso después? Quería decir esas palabras más que nada, pero vio la mirada de tristeza de Alicia, así que no dijo nada, todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Alicia hablo de nuevo

-**Cora, tiene otra hija –** dijo finalmente Alicia

Emma se quedó con los ojos abiertos, estaba muy sorprendida

-**Dicha hija mato a Maléfica… es por eso que todos estaban en shock esta tarde… **

**-Tu como lo sabes? – **

**-En el futuro, una bruja mato a Maléfica, y solo pueden matarla la propia Regina o sus descendientes pero también, pueden matarla los hermanos de Regina, en ese caso el único que pudo matarla es Jefferson pero él no lo hizo, no hay que ser un genio para saber que Cora tuvo otra hija **- dijo suspirando

-**Al parecer Maléfica tenía razón… toda mi familia son idiotas** – dijo con vergüenza

-**A Regina le gustan los idiotas** – sonrió Alicia – **ve a descansar Emma… Regina no volverá hasta mañana** – dijo estirándose – **yo también tengo que dormir… Jefferson no volverá hasta mañana**

**-Gracias Alicia** – dijo con sinceridad Emma

-**Ve a dormir Emma… no pienses mucho** – dijo sonriente retirándose del salón

* * *

><p>Emma despertó al día siguiente miro a los alrededores de su cuarto pero con ninguna noticia de Regina, así que se levantó para buscarla de nuevo, paso por el cuarto de Henry y seguía dormido, en eso paso por el cuarto de Sofía, y cuando toco la puerta<p>

-Pasen – grito Sofía que estaba buscando en su libro algo

-**Hola** – dijo Emma tímidamente, en todo este tiempo siempre se preguntó porque Sofía era muy indiferente a ella

Sofía alzo la vista de su libro y era su otra madre

**-Oh… Emma que pasa?** – dijo confundida

**-He notado algo, a Regina le llamas mama y a mi Emma porque? –** dijo confundida

Sofía no sabía cómo responder, mentira si lo sabía pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Emma

**-Yo sé cuando alguien miente** – dijo Emma entrando al cuarto de su hija y sentándose al frente de ella

**-Lo sé** – respondió en eso suspiro – **en el futuro, tu no me criaste, tu solo me veías a veces, dejaste que Nieves me crie con el hada azul, ellas…**

**-No me digas que te maltrataban… porque si no…** - gruño Emma

**-No** – dijo inmediatamente

-**Entonces** – dijo calmadamente

-**Emma, ellas me tenían miedo como todos del bosque encantado**

**-Porque?!... tu eres mi hija –** espeto

**-Me parezco a mama –** dijo finalmente **– ellas creían que yo iba hacer como ella, tenía 5 años para saber que todos me tenían miedo por mi madre, tu no estuviste para mí** – dijo con dolor – **nunca lo hiciste… lo único bueno en el futuro que hiciste para mí era morir para que Jefferson se salvara** - dijo finalmente

Emma se quedó en shock con las palabras de su hija, no podía pronunciar nada, su corazón dolía horriblemente, quería irse, no quería estar en este preciso momento donde su hija, era una decepción para su hija y Regina, ella era una buena para nada, nadie la quería

Sofía miro a Emma que estaba derramando lágrimas en los ojos, ella inmediatamente quiso ir donde Emma, pero desapareció en un humo blanco

-**Mama **– susurro Sofía viendo como desaparecía dejando un humo blanco – **que hice** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

Sofía se fue a buscarla inmediatamente, ella no podía sentirla con su magia ya que ella no conocía la magia de Emma, entro a la sala principal donde estaban todos

-**Han visto a mi mama –** espeto Sofía agitada

Todos estaban preocupados

-**Que pasa estas bien?** – dijo preocupada Nieves

-**La han visto?** – espeto de nuevo Sofía

-**Nadie ha visto a Regina desde ayer**– contesto David

**-Que?! – **dijo confundida

-**Regina ayer se fue sin decir nada –** dijo Rubí con una mueca

**-Ellos volverán pronto –** dijo Alicia

**-No Regina!... Emma han visto a Emma** – dijo Sofía

**-No la hemos visto… que paso? – dijo** Nieves muy preocupada ahora

**-Yo cometí un error** – dijo con enojo

-**Que le dijiste – dijo** Alicia preocupada

**-Le dije… la verdad… **

**-Que verdad?** – dijo David preocupado

**-Yo… -** dijo avergonzada – **no puedo… por favor si la ven díganle que necesito hablar con ella… por favor **– dijo desapareciendo en un humo rosado

**-A esta familia le gusta mucho huir** – gruño Gruñón que estaba sentado con la abuelita

-**Que verdad se refería** – dijo Nieves mirando a Alicia

Alicia suspiro ya sabía lo que se trataba – **David manda un equipo de búsqueda para Emma**

**-Que?!** – Dijo confundido **– que paso?! Por favor dinos**

**-Manda un equipo de búsqueda para Emma y se los digo** – dijo Alicia seriamente, e inmediatamente David se fue corriendo

**-Por favor dime** – dijo Nieves

**-Yo voy ayudar a David** – dijo Rubí corriendo

Alicia suspiro y se sentó – **Ustedes saben que Sofía fue criada por Jefferson verdad?**

Todos asintieron

**-Jefferson la crio a partir de los 6 años para adelante** – dijo Alicia – **Cuando nació Sofía los 5 primeros años la crio**

**-Emma** – señala lo obvio Nieves

**-No** – dijo Alicia sorprendiendo a Nieves

**-Quien la crio entonces?** – dijo Nieves

**-Tu y el hada azul** – contesto Alicia seriamente

**-Que?! –** Dijo confundida Nieves **– No me digas…. Que hice** – dijo con preocupación

-**Sofía se parecía a Regina, tú te asustaste mucho ya que Sofía cuando nació hizo señales de tener magia, tu pensabas que se convertiría como Regina, tú y el hada azul ataron sus poderes, mejor dicho no la dejaron ser… y decidieron que era mejor tenerla cautiva en una carpa…Emma nunca dijo nada ya que sufría por la muerte de Regina, ella no veía a su hija, solo unas cuantas veces, Sofía desde pequeña no tenía el amor de una familia ya que todos del bosque encantado la tenían miedo… ella era solo una niña y todos la tenían miedo** – dijo con tristeza **– hasta que Jefferson llego** – dijo Alicia calmadamente, vio a Nieves que estaba con los ojos rojos derramando algunas lágrimas, vio a la abuelita mirando con decepción a Nieves, vio la ira de Gruñón y sabía que no era por Nieves si no por el hada azul – **cuando llego mi marido, y cuando se enteró de lo que le hicieron a su sobrina, inmediatamente las separo de ustedes… Sofía si no me equivoco.. Le ha dicho a Emma la verdad sobre su relación** – dijo Alicia calmadamente

Alicia le pregunto a Sofía, porque nunca llama mama a Emma, y ella le contesto que lo único en que Emma hizo por ella era morir para traer a Jefferson con vida, Alicia se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho y le pidió que le explicara más, en eso Sofía le conto su verdadera infancia, ella pudo a ver sido muy pequeña pero recordaba, ya que toda su infancia la paso en una carpa aislada de todo, hasta que llego Jefferson

**-Que verdad –** dijo Nieves llorando

**-Sofía me dijo que en lo único bueno que ha hecho Emma para ella, era morir para traerle a Jefferson –** dijo Alicia con tristeza

**-QUE COSA!? –** dijo Regina con los ojos abiertos entrando a la sala principal seguido por Jefferson y Maléfica

**-Regina –** dijo Nieves sorprendida, mientras lloraba

**-Que acaba de pasar?! – **dijo Jefferson confundido

**-Perdóname** – dijo Nieves llorando

-**Qué demonios paso? **– ahora se preguntó Maléfica

**-Es mi culpa** – dijo Sofía entrando llorando

A todos se le destrozo el corazón viendo a Sofía llorando así, inmediatamente Regina la abrazo

**-Que paso amor** – pregunto con toda calma a su hija

**-Le dije a Emma… que lo único bueno que hice para mí era morir para traerme a Jefferson **– dijo llorando aferrándose a su madre

Regina solo abrazo a su hija, sabía que en el futuro Emma y Sofía no tenían una buena relación, mejor dicho no tenían ni una relación, ella comprendió lo que paso, Emma era una mujer que a todo el mundo abandonaba y su muerte hizo que ella se cierre, comprendió a la Emma del futuro, ella sabía que no podía criar a una hija como Sofía, y cuando se enteró que tenían a Jefferson, ella fue sin pensarlo ya que él era el único que podía darle a su hija el amor de familia, algo en que ella misma y Emma fallaron al morir.

**-No te preocupes mi amor voy a traer a tu madre contigo** – dijo suavemente Regina, mientras que hizo una seña a Maléfica para que se la llevara

-**Vamos querida debes de descansar –** dijo Maléfica mientras abrazaba a Sofía, y desaparecieron en un humo rojo

-**Nieves por favor deja de llorar –** dijo Regina con dolor de cabeza

**-Es… que…. Yo** – dijo llorando

**-No está por ningún lado** – dijo David entrando agitado en eso vio a su esposa que estaba llorando y se fue inmediatamente hacia ella – **que paso?**

**-Después te lo digo **– dijo Nieves tratando de ya no llorar

**-Ok** – dijo no tan seguro

-**David que paso? –** dijo Regina confundida

-**Emma no está por ningún lado** – contesto

**-No esta** – dijo Rubí corriendo **– es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra** – dijo exhausta

Jefferson conjuro al espejo mágico – **Regina –** dijo señalando el espejo, el genio es el único que puede saber dónde está Emma

Regina se aclaró la garganta y con su voz majestuosa dijo – **espejo, espejo, tú el que lo sabes todo ¿Quién es la más hermosa de todas?** – dijo rodando los ojos internamente, nunca le gusto esa frase para hablar con el genio

Alicia y Jefferson se rieron por lo dicho, David y Nieves estaban preocupados por su hija, La abuelita y Gruñón con Rubí sonrieron

-**Es mis ojos tú eras la más hermosa de todas mi reina** – dijo el genio apareciendo con una gran sonrisa

**-Gracias genio** – dijo cálidamente Regina – **ahora necesito respuestas**

**-Con mucho gusto mi reina… usted lo desea yo voy a concederlo… Mientras que no atraviese las 3 reglas** – dijo sonriente

**-Emma… hija de Blanca Nieves y El príncipe Azul ha desaparecido – **

Genio se quedó pensativo, él era el sirviente de Regina siempre iba a velar por su bienestar aunque ella no lo quería así

**-Y también es la madre de mi hija**

**-Aunque Emma sea madre de Henry… espera dijiste hija** – dijo sorprendido

**-Querido, creo que estas un poco oxidado**

El genio entonces cerró los ojos e investigo por su cuenta lo que está pasando en el reino de su reina

**-Que está haciendo? **– preguntó Rubí ya que había pasado unos minutos

-**Está investigando si Sofía es mi hija** – dijo Regina mirando al genio

Después de unos segundo el genio abrió los ojos y miro a todos **– es verdad** – dijo fascinado por la niña – **Sofía Coraline Mills- Swan es verdaderamente tu hija, tiene un poder impresionante, tiene la inocencia que una vez tuviste** – dijo sonriente

**-Encuentra a Emma** – dijo Regina seriamente

**-Lo hare… siempre voy a dar las respuestas que buscas mi reina** – dijo cerrando los ojos y buscando la información

Regina sonrió ante lo dicho, ella no hubiera sido de estar por delante de todos si no fuera por el

**-La encontré… pero no te va gustar lo que te voy a decir** – dijo calmadamente – **son buenas y malas noticias – **

**-Dilo** – exigió Regina ocultando su miedo

**-Encontré a Emma pero fue secuestrada, y no te va gustar a donde se la llevaron**

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos

**-Wonderland –** dijo Regina con burla – **es mi reino – **

**-No mi reina… es peor **

**-Neverland –** todos contestaron

**-Quien fue? –** exigió Regina mirando al genio

**-Pan, mi reina** – dijo el genio calmadamente

Todos estaba sorprendidos, no sabían que decir

**-Hay más malas noticias mi reina**

**-No creo que pueda ver algo peor que eso** – dijo Regina apretando la mandíbula

**-Lo es mi reina, para usted y su hermano** – dijo Genio mirando a Jefferson y Alicia

**-Que pasa genio** – dijo Jefferson mirando con odio al genio, los dos tenían historia

**-Su querido reino, al que tanto han protegido está siendo atacado… ha comenzado la guerra** – dijo misteriosamente

Regina y Jefferson se miraron los ojos con preocupación su querido reino no era más que Wonderland

**-Quien?! –** exigieron Jefferson y Regina al mismo tiempo

-**El quien más odian** – contesto el genio, en eso sonrió – **pero también traigo una buena noticia**

**-Dilo **– dijo con odio Regina, odiaba como el genio jugaba con ella

**-El quien secuestro a Emma, secuestro también a su hijo –** dijo sonriente

Regina en eso miro a Nieves **– donde esta ese donante de esperma** – dijo con desprecio

**-Con su padre, él se fue cuando se llevaron a Bella** – contesto Rubí

**-Oh, Bella la más bella de todas** – dijo el genio sonriente – **pero no más bella que mi reina… ella también está secuestrada, lo tiene Pan** – sonrió – **le dije mi reina que yo siempre traigo buenas noticias**

Regina en eso asintió, se puso a pensar, Pan tiene a Emma, Tink, Bella y Neal, a que jugaba ese mocoso

**-Secretos** – contesto el genio mirando a su reina

Regina abrió los ojos – **lo que más le gusta a Pan son los secretos** – murmuro Regina con odio – **Genio, gracias**

**-Aun no término mi reina… cuando viajen a Neverland se van a encontrar con una vieja amiga, una amiga muy especial de Maléfica** – dijo pícaramente – **dicha amiga tiene un secreto muy oscuro, Pan también está moviendo sus hilos -** dijo misteriosamente

-**Gracias genio** – dijo Regina despidiéndolo – **Las cosas no pueden ir peor** – suspiro Regina

**-Como ordene mi reina… tengan cuidado… él quiere destruirlos emocionalmente… no caigan en sus trucos** – dijo desapareciendo del espejo

**-David** – dijo Regina seriamente – **busca a Hook y dile que prepare su barco inmediatamente, estamos partiendo a Neverland, llama también al consejo**

**-Entiendo –** dijo rápidamente corriendo

Jefferson comenzó a conjurar una gran puerta, todos estaban mirándolo

**-Qué es eso?** – pregunto Gruñón

**-Mi reino está en peligro, que crees que es** – dijo fríamente

Alicia agarro la mano de Jefferson para que se calmara

**-Lo siento –** murmuro Jefferson

**-Esa puerta en un portal para Wonderland** – explico Regina a los demás

Jefferson empezó a conjurar la puerta en eso comenzó a brillar y apareció del otro lado un cuarto vacío – **Regina**

-**Lo sé** – suspiro – **cuando venga David y el consejo diles que nos esperen, regresaremos pronto**- dicho eso los hermanos empezaron a conjurar su ropa de Reyes

Jefferson estaba todo de blanco con una gran capa roja con su corona y su espada, Regina estaba con un gran vestido y un corsé que dejaba toda a la imaginación con su capa roja y su corona de Reina, en eso los dos miraron a Alicia y conjuraron una vestimenta de Reina pero en cambio el de ella no era blanco si no crema y una capa roja, y su corana era como la de Regina pero más chica y con su espada a su costado

**-Odio los vestidos** – murmuro Alicia viendo como estaba cambiada

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron, definitivamente se veían que eran de la realeza superior, nunca vieron una vestimenta así

**-Regresaremos pronto** – dijeron todos desapareciendo

* * *

><p>En Wonderland<p>

Todos entraron al cuarto principal, el cuarto de Regina

**-Todo está igual **– murmuro Regina viendo a los alrededores

-**No lo creo** – murmuro Jefferson viendo por la ventana, su reino su preciado reino estaba siendo modificado, no vio el gran bosque, ahora había montañas, montañas que no existían en Wonderland

* * *

><p><strong>En el Reino oscuro<strong>

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que sus padres se fueron todos estaban en el consejo preparados para que vengan, Sofía se estaba odiando a si misma por todo, Nieves y David explicaron a todos del consejo lo que había pasado

**-Tanto se demoran** – dijo gruñón

**-Ustedes no conocen Wonderland –** dijo Sofía seriamente

**-Cómo es? –** pregunto Nieves, todos se preguntaron lo mismo

Maléfica gimió, odiaba Wonderland **– Imagínense todos sus miedos y todas las locuras que pueden encontrar en sus mentes –** dijo mirando a todos – **y mételas todas juntas en clave de ironía, añádele sarcasmo y quítale toda la razón, eso es Wonderland… puede ser divertido pero cuando te des cuenta que es todo lo contrario ya es muy tarde –** dijo seriamente mirando a todos con los ojos abiertos

En eso Rubí empezó a estornudar

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo la abuelita mirando a su nieta

**-Alergia** – dijo Rubí estornudando

**-Pero si no hay ningún gato** – dijo Nieves mirando a los alrededores

**"Hola"** – dijo un gran gato con una sonrisa en medio del consejo, todos se pararon inmediatamente con miedo

**-Quien… quién eres?** – exclamo David con miedo

**-Es el maldito gato Cheshire** – dijo Maléfica que no se había movido de su posición, tampoco Sofía **– uno de los seres más agobiantes de Wonderland –**

**"Cuanta mala educación"** – dijo el gato girando su cabeza 360°, todos se asustaron y las mujeres gritaron de miedo, los hombres estaban sudando frio

**-Cheshire** – grito Grace entrando al consejo toda alegre, ella estaba en clases con todos los niños de pueblo, pero hoy día había decidido no ir ya que sus padres le habían mandado un mensaje de que tenía que quedarse en el castillo

El gato inmediatamente desapareció y se encontró al lado de Grace y empezó a ronronear

**-Te extrañe mucho** – dijo Grace sonriente abrazando a su gato

Todos estaban sorprendido de que Grace no le tenía miedo y que fuera algo normal para ella ver un gato con una sola cabeza, pero sabiendo que era hija de Jefferson y fue criado por Regina, todo se puede esperar

**-Grace que haces aquí, donde esta Henry?** – pregunto Nieves

**-En clase** – dijo obviamente Grace – **mi papa me mandó un mensaje diciendo que me quedara en el castillo… era por ti verdad** – dijo mirando al gato que sonrió espeluznantemente, todos se asustaron por ello

-**Grace es la dueña de ese saco con pulgas** – dijo Maléfica a todos – **al parecer algo ha pasado en Wonderland y Jefferson sabía que ese gato iba a ser travesuras acá, y la única que lo puede controlar era Grace y un poco de Alicia tal vez **–

**-Has hablado en rim**a – dijo Sofía mirando sonriente a su tía

**-Maldito gato** – murmuro Maléfica

**-Es espeluznante –** dijo David, mientras que Rubí seguía estornudando

Maléfica se fue hacia el gato y le saco algunos pelos

**"Miau!"** – Grito el gato de dolor mirando a Maléfica con odio **– "porque hiciste eso" –** mientras que Grace lo acariciaba

**-Tía.. Porque?** – dijo Grace confundida

**-Es para algo bueno **– dijo maléfica en eso conjuro un vaso con un tipo de agua y metió los pelos del gato y empezó a murmurar un hechizo y se la dio a Rubí – **bébelo**

**-Qué es? **– dijo estornudando

-**Para tus alergias, es molestoso** - dijo dándole el vaso, Rubí asintió e inmediatamente se lo tomo con cara de asco

**-Ya no siento nada –** dijo Rubí sorprendida

En eso apareció un humo blanco en todo el consejo, todos comenzaron a toser

-**Que está pasando?** – dijeron todos, cuando se disipo el humo vieron una gran oruga entrelazada en Sofía, todos estaban asustado, era una oruga azul y estaba fumando

**"Hola queridos"** – dijo misteriosamente la oruga

**-Una oruga** – dijo Nieves antes de desmayarse

**-Creía que la abuela hablaba con los animales** – dijo Sofía confundida mientras acariciaba la oruga

**-Esa oruga está fumando –** dijo Rubí impresionada

**-Hola Absolem** – dijo la Reina de las hadas mirando a la oruga fijamente

Todos se quedaron impresionados, no sabían que la reina conocía a la oruga de Wonderland

**-Hola Isabel** – dijo la oruga fumando mientras miraba a la reina de las hadas

Todos estaban mirando fijamente el ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso, e incomodo

**-Ella debe de ser tu protegida –** dijo Absolem mirando al hada azul seriamente

**-Y ese gato el tuyo –** dijo Isabel seriamente

**-Por supuesto querida, Cheshire es el elegido –** dijo petulantemente la oruga

Isabel apretó la mandíbula, los demás estaban confundidos por la conversación, no entendían nada, y tampoco nunca habían visto a la reina perder su temperamento

**"Ella es un hada"** – dijo Cheshire apareciendo al costado del hada azul

El hada azul sabia de lo que estaban hablando, ese gato era el elegido para ser el bien, habían varios reinos, en los cuales había un bueno y un malo, pero había 5 reinos que opacaban a todos, uno de los cuales era el Bosque encantado y el otro Wonderland, en el bosque encantado ella era la buena la que podía hacer con su magia cualquier deseo, y su maestra era Isabel, en Wonderland existía el gato y su maestro que era la oruga, los reinos decidieron que tenían que tener un elegido superior a los demás, cada uno se fue probando, para ser el mejor, menos el gato Cheshire, aun así el gano, él no estaba ni para el bien ni para el mal, solo para su dueña, y mirando fijamente su dueña era Alicia

-**Tú no te mereces ese nombre –** dijo mirando a Cheshire fríamente

En eso el gato sonrió – **"No todo es blanco y negro, por eso perdiste"** – dijo burlonamente y desapareciendo con su sonrisa y apareciendo de nuevo donde Grace

**-Que está pasando?** – dijo Sofía confundida mirando a Absolem

-**Nada, importante** – dijo mientras fumaba

Sofía se encogió de hombros

**-Te agradecería que no fumaras en la cara de mi hija** – dijo Regina entrando con Alicia

**-El humo es curativo –** dijo Absolem mientras se acurrucaba en Sofía

**-Donde esta Jefferson? Que paso?** – pregunto Nieves

-**Rumple decidió acabar con todo lo que me importa **– dijo Regina con odio – **y comenzó con mi reino –** dijo mientras los demás se quedaron callados, habían aprendido a no interrumpir a Regina

-**Trato de unir a los reinos de Wonderland y el bosque encantado – **explico Alicia exhausta

-**Pero eso es imposible –** espeto el hada azul, Isabel se quedó pensativa que estaba tramando ese diablillo

**"Acaso no me ves"** – dijo Cheshire sonriente

El hada azul le lanzo una mirada fulminante al gato

-**Como seguía diciendo** – dijo Regina – **Rumple con Cora unieron los reinos es por eso que ves a Absolem con Cheshire, es mejor que miren afuera** – dijo señalando la ventana

Todos se pararon y vieron como Jefferson organizaba los guardias de blanco que parecían las cartas de un casino

-**Traje a mi pueblo –** dijo Regina sonriente mirando a sus habitantes

**-Es una locura** – dijo Rubí impresionada viendo todo, el reino Oscuro parecía todo menos oscuro, estaba de varios colores, los niños estaban jugando con los guardias, escuchaba a las flores cantar, los habitantes de Wonderland estaban vestidos de una forma graciosa, pero muy refinados, los habitantes del bosque encantado estaban asombrados con los habitantes de Wonderland

**-Esos guardias se parecen a los guardias de Cora** – dijo David preocupado por los niños

**-Lo es, el de mi madre es rojo y el de Jefferson y mío es blanco por nuestro reino –**

**-El pueblo sabe –** dijo Nieves

**-No te preocupes querida, ellos saben, nuestro deber como Reyes es no traer desgracia a nuestro pueblo** – dijo Regina mirando a todos

**-Regina ya está el barco** – dijo Hook impaciente

**-No te preocupes Hook** – dijo Regina

**-Tu sabes que…**

**-Lo sé **– contesto Regina – **ese mocoso nos lo va a pagar si o si** – dijo fríamente mientras que todos se asustaron

Jefferson y un guardia entraron a la sala del consejo seguido por un León y un Unicornio

**-Mama! Mama**- aparece Henry corriendo hacia Regina

**-Henry que pasa? –** dijo Regina, cuando ella regreso al bosque encantado primero hablo con Henry de lo que estaba pasando, no quería mentirle a su hijo

-**Mira **– dijo señalando a sus nuevos amigos, eran dos gemelos gorditos – **ellos son…**

**-Si hijo, son Tweedledum y Tweedledee, ellos son los gemelos de la verdad y la mentira, ellos te van a proteger mientras yo no esté **– dijo sonriente **– León, Unicornio vengan** – dijo a sus más fieles súbditos

**-Si su majestad**

**-Hablan! –** chillaron Aurora, y Henry impresionados, los hombres del consejo estaban sudando frio nunca habían visto eso, Nieves estaba aún impresionada por todo

**-Protejan a mi hijo… es una orden** – dijo Regina seriamente

**-Lo haremos** – dijeron colocándose al costado de Henry

**-Regina** – dijo su guardia real aun mirando a los animales, no era que no confiaran en ellos solo que ellos siempre discutían por todos

**-No te preocupes Claude, por eso están los gemelos** – dijo sonriente cálidamente

Todos estaban mirando a Regina sonreír a ese hombre, algo que nunca habían visto

**-Él es Claude** – dijo Regina – **él se va a encargar del reino mientras nosotros no estemos **– dijo mirando a todos del consejo – **cualquier cosa que diga se tiene que hacer, es como si mi hermano o yo estuviéramos al cargo** – dijo mirando a todos

**-Absolem, Cheshire – **dijo Jefferson mirando a los guardianes de Wonderland **– si algo le pasa a mi hija, voy hacer sopa de oruga y de gato –** dijo amenazantemente

Cheshire sonrió y se apareció en frente de Jefferson **"El sombrerero está loco" **– dijo burlonamente

**-Maldito gato** – dijo Jefferson lanzándole una mirada fulminante

-**Jefferson basta** – dijo Alicia en eso el gato empezó a ronronear a Alicia y ella le empezó a acariciar – **cuida a mi hija por favor**

**"Como guste su majestad" –** contestaron a la vez el gato y la oruga

-**Cuando nos vamos** – dijo maléfica aburrida

**-Vienes** – dijo sorprendida Regina – **tu sabes que nos vamos a encontrar con…**

-**Lo sé** – gruño maléfica – **no voy a dejar a mi sobrina sola –** dijo señalando a Sofía que aun tenia mirada de culpa

**-Entiendo, es hora de irnos entonces** – en eso recordó a Mulan tenían que conseguirla también – **Cheshire** – dijo mirando al gato que estaba con Alicia

**"Su majestad" **

**-Necesito un favor**

**"Debe de ser algo importante si me pides un favor"**

**-Cheshire** – dijo Regina apretando la mandíbula

**"Como quieras su majestad"**

**-En el bosque encantado hay una mujer de descendencia China llamada Mulan, esta con Robín Hood y sus hombres alegres, necesito que me digas la ubicación exacta, le diría al genio pero está dormido**

**"El genio es un vago y con gusto ayudare" –** dijo desapareciendo de la vista de todos

En eso Regina miro por unos segundos a Aurora y vio el brillo de sus ojos – **Claude, envía una búsqueda hacia donde esta Mulan y tráela sea como sea**

**-Entiendo** – dijo sonriente hace tiempo que no veía a Mulan

**-Antes de irnos** – dijo Jefferson mirando hacia su esposa, su hermana, su sobrina, maléfica, Rubí, Nieves, Encanto y Hook – **Pan lo único que quiere es oír nuestros secretos y dañarnos emocionalmente no caigamos en su juego, no importa lo que revelemos hay que mantenernos firmes y juntos, entendido** – todos asintieron a lo dicho – **Vámonos**

**-Dentro de una 20 minutos partiremos – dijo **Regina mientras salía del consejo con su hijo y sus guardianes

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en el barco, Regina y Jefferson estaban al medio, ellos tenían que crear un portal hacia los mares para Neverland, todo el pueblo estaba para despedirlos, los habitantes de Wonderland aclamaban a sus reyes, y estaban felices que su otra Reina estaba con ellos por fin<p>

**-Ese pueblo te ama **– dijo Nieves a Alicia, ya que nunca había visto un reino llorar por su reina

**-Se lo debo todo a ellos, ellos me perdieron por más de 30 años, para mí fue solo hace 4 meses que no los veo** – dijo saludando a su pueblo

**-Aman también mucho a Regina y Jefferson** – dijo Nieves mirando a los de Wonderland despedirse de sus reyes

-**Regina y Jefferson han hecho todo lo posible por su pueblo… ellos siempre ponen al pueblo por delante de ellos…Wonderland ha reído, y llorado con nosotros, ellos saben todo de nosotros** – en eso un taza paso volando por su cabeza y ella inmediatamente se agacho – **Nos vemos Liebre** – dijo sonriente despidiéndose de la liebre y el conejo

-**Qué demonios fue eso? –** dijo Nieves con los ojos abiertos

**-Es el cocinero de Wonderland… creo que va tener mucho problemas con la abuelita –** dijo sonriente alzando su mano y despidiéndose de su hija que estaba con el gato y la oruga, con el conejo la liebre y sus guardias

* * *

><p>-<strong>No sé qué me estas ocultando Jefferson <strong>– comenzó Regina mientras miraba al pueblo y su hijo con Claude protegiéndolo**– solo espero que eso no nos dañe** – dijo tomando la mano de Jefferson

**-Yo espero igual –** murmuro Jefferson diciendo adiós a todos, e inmediatamente todos del pueblo vieron desaparecer a los reyes y el barco

* * *

><p>En el Jolly Roger se encontraba ahora en mar abierto, todos estaban cansados por el largo viaje que esta pro venir<p>

Regina mantenía fija su mirada hacia mar abierto, tenía que rescatar a Emma, no le iba a dejar morir tenían dos hijos que cuidar y proteger, en eso miro a su hija que estaba hablando con Rubí, toda sonriente y tenía las mismas expresiones que Emma cuando hablaba

**-La rescataremos** – dijo Maléfica apareciendo detrás de ella

**-Lo se… ese mocoso a que está jugando** – dijo frunciendo el ceño

**-Él es el primer oscuro, eso lo sabes verdad o el primer oscuro que sepamos–**

**-Y Rumple es su sucesor, tal padre tal hijo** – dijo Jefferson con desprecio apareciendo con Alicia

Regina asintió por lo dicho

-**Amores deberían ayudarme** – dijo Hook apareciendo detrás de ellos

-**No lo puedes poner en automático **– dijo Malefica aburrida

**-El mar es impredecible – **dijo Hook mirando a Malefica **– tu deberías saberlo mejor –** dijo sonriente, oh si él sabía quién era la misteriosa amiga de Malefica

Malefica le dio una mirada fulminante

Regina en eso levanto la mano hacia el timón y lo puso en una sola dirección – **Ya está en automático –** dijo cambiando de tema

**-Pan quiere secretos verdad –** dijo Nieves mientras todos asentían **– porque no nos decimos nuestros secretos ahora antes de rescatar a los demás así tendríamos una ventaja contra Pan**

**-La abuela tiene razón** – dijo Sofía

Antes de partir hacia Neverland, Nieves y Sofía tuvieron una conversación de corazón a corazón

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Sofía se estaba alistando en su cuarto en eso alguien tocaba la puerta

**-Pase** – grito Sofía, y se percató que era Nieves su abuela **– oh Nieves que pasa? –** dijo confundida

**-Podemos hablar antes de salir** – dijo Nieves calmadamente

Sofía en eso asintió solo esperaba que no fuera a pasar lo mismo que con su madre

**-Alicia nos contó sobre tu infancia** – dijo odiándose a si misma

Sofía solo suspiro no es que odiaba a Nieves, ya que su infancia a pesar de haberlo pasada confinada en una carpa, la paso bien con su Tía Tink, su tío Hook, la abuelita, Rubí hasta gruñón

-**Abuela **– dijo Sofía mirando por primera vez a Nieves, ella no era la Nieves que conocía – **escucha yo no te odio, pero si odio al verte como te dejabas llevar por el hada azul… yo sé que el hada azul haría todo lo que fuera necesario para un bien mayor… lo único que te pido es que tú misma pienses en tus acciones… eres mi abuela y te quiero… **

**"Sofía tiene razón"** – dijo el gato Cheshire apareciendo ante ellas dos muy sonriente y a la vez desapareciendo

Nieves estaba sorprendida aún no se acostumbraba al gato, pero también comprendía a su nieta, lo que Alicia le dijo aún persiste en su mente, no podía comprender como pudo ser tan egoísta, e idiota por dejarse manipular, al parecer Regina tiene razón, ella era una idiota

**-Me odio a mí misma –** dijo Nieves – **eras solo una niña y yo te puse cautiva en una carpa – **dijo con los ojos llorosos sin mirar a Sofía por vergüenza

-**Abuela** – suspiro Sofía - **escucha todos nos dejamos manipular por alguien** – dijo pensando en su propia historia **– Mi madre es un ejemplo de las manipulaciones… lo bueno es que ella se dio cuenta de sus errores y lo está rectificando, además abuela tu no lo hiciste… fue la abuela de mi época, quien se dejó manipular, yo vine a este tiempo con una sola misión, y mi misión es que mi madre no muera, pero también les conté todo mi vida para que no cometan errores**

**-Gracias **– dijo Nieves asintiendo – **Lo siento por todo, no importa si haya sido la otra Nieves aun así gracias por no odiarme –** dijo abrazando a su nieta **– no voy a dejar que nadie más me manipule **

**-Te quiero abuela **– dijo Sofía sonriente mirando a los ojos de Nieves

**-Yo también te quiero Sofía **– dijo Nieves abrazando a su nieta con todo su amor, esa mirada que le dio su nieta era la misma mirada que le lanzo Regina antes que todo ocurriera, como desearía que Regina le mirara así de nuevo

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Esa puede ser una gran ventaja<strong> – dijo Malefica pensativa – **pero también una gran destrucción** – dijo mirando al océano con odio

-**De que hablas? –** dijo David confundido

-**El océano al que vamos a entrar dentro de poco, se llama el océano de la destrucción – **dijo Hook mirando al océano oscuro

-**Ahora si estoy confundida** – dijo Rubí – **ustedes pasaron por eso antes** – dijo señalando a Nieves, David y Regina

Los tres negaron con la cabeza

**-Entonces?** – pregunto Alicia confundida – **de que trata el océano de la destrucción**

**-Por ejemplo **– comenzó Hook – **si ahora nos ponemos a revelar cualquier secreto, que involucre a nosotros mismos, empezara una gran marea capaz de destruirnos, esas mareas son capaz de sentirnos, si uno de nosotros tiene ira hacia alguien, el mar es capaz de sentirlo y comenzara una tormenta**

**-Ese mocoso** – dijo Regina con odio

**-Él está un paso por delante que nosotros** – dijo Jefferson con odio

**-Bueno entonces hay que tener otro plan** – dijo Hook – **cada uno de nosotros tiene un secreto verdad**

**-Yo no –** dijo Malefica – **prácticamente la mayoría de aquí sabe de mí, y mi mayor secreto tiene que ver con Aurora y ella no está, así que Pan no puede jugar conmigo**

**-No querida – **dijo Regina recordándole lo que dijo el Genio

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es el secreto de ella no el mío, ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver y cualquier secreto que tenga ella no me involucra **– dijo fríamente

-**No digas que no te lo advertí **– dijo Regina seriamente

-**Entonces todos tenemos secretos, a excepción de Malefica** – dijo Hook

**-Yo tampoco** – dijo David alzando su mano inocentemente – **mi mayor secreto es mi odio hacia Leopold por compararme con James, pero de ahí no tengo un gran secreto, ya que eso todos lo saben** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Bueno dos menos y quedan siete más** – dijo Hook sonriente en eso miro a Sofía **– y tu sobrinita que secreto ocultas** – dijo mirando a Sofía

**-No tengo mucho que decir**– dijo indiferentemente - **cada secreto viene hacer con las personas que están en Neverland**

Todos asintieron

-**Entiendo –** dijo Sofía – **entonces el secreto de la abuela** – dijo mirando a su abuela – **tiene que ver con mi mama** – dijo señalando a Regina, en eso Nieves asintió **– el de mi mama** – dijo señalando a Regina – **tiene que ver con mi otra mama?**

**-No** – dijo Regina negando con la cabeza– **tiene que ver conmigo misma **– nadie dijo nada

**-Bueno entonces el secreto de Jefferson** – dijo señalando a su padre – **tiene que ver con mi mama verdad?**

Jefferson no asintió ni dijo nada, Regina solo lo miro sabía que Pan trataría de destruir su unión con su hermano, pero que era ese gran secreto que su hermano ocultaba

**-Tía Alicia** – dijo ahora Sofía – **tu gran secreto tiene que ver contigo misma verdad**

**-Quien sabe** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Porque te uniste al viaje –** dijo Hook entonces

**-La verdad** – dijo Alicia – **vine hablar con Pan, él y Cora me llevaron de nuevo a mi mundo y me mantuvieron capturada quiero saber por qué** – dijo mirando al barco que estaba a punto de entrar al océano oscuro

-**Bueno **– se encogió de hombros Sofía **– entonces el de tía Rubí** – señalo a su tía que se había mantenido callada en toda la conversación y desde que salieron del reino de su madre – **tiene que ver con la tía Bella verdad**

Rubí solo asintió, su mayor secreto iba a ser revelado, **_Bella la va a odiar_** pensó con tristeza

-**Bueno entonces yo quedo** – dijo Hook sonriente – **no tengo mucho de un gran secreto solo una revelación de amor**

**-Que romántico** – dijo con burla Malefica

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días navegando, Malefica, Regina, Alicia y Jefferson estaban enseñando magia a Sofía, los cuatro sonrieron orgullosos hacia ella, cada reto que ellos ponían a Sofía, ella lo hacía como si nada<p>

El fuerte de Alicia era como controlar la magia ya que la magia de ella viene de sus emociones, estaba poniendo a prueba a su sobrina, y en cada hechizo que mandaba a Sofía para que ella lo haga lo hacía perfecto, ella sonrió a su sobrina con orgullo

El fuerte de Jefferson es aprovechar la magia que proviene del interior de su cuerpo, en la cual se dominaba los 2 elementos fundamentales, el hielo y el fuego, cada bruja y mago domina un solo elemento muy pocos dominan los dos, el de Jefferson y el de Alicia es el hielo, el de Grace también es el hielo pero puede convocar el fuego, un fuego débil, Jefferson está enseñando a su sobrina para saber cuál era su elemento y se sorprendió que ella podía manejar los dos elementos como si nada, el sonrió con orgullo a su sobrina

El fuerte de Malefica es crear hechizos, ella estaba poniendo a prueba a Sofía, todos miraron sorprendidos ya que Malefica estaba con los ojos cerrados murmurando algo e inmediatamente empezó aparecer a su alrededor magia que estaba atacando a Sofía, en eso vieron como Sofía cerraba los ojos y empezaba a murmurar lo mismo, y atacaba a la magia de su Tía como si nada, después de un tiempo, Malefica se estaba agotando, mientras que Sofía aun tenia resistencia, ellas pararon ya que Regina le dijo que descansaran, Malefica abrió los ojos y vio a su sobrina sonriente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa con orgullo

Ahora le tocaba a Regina, ella quería poner a su hija en una batalla, Malefica, Jefferson, y Alicia estaban emocionados por verlo, Rubí y Hook estaban ansiosos por ver esa batalla, mientras que Encanto con Nieves estaban un poco preocupados, poco ya que ellos presenciaron todo el entrenamiento de su nieta, y se dieron cuenta que su nieta era muy poderosa, incluso ellos podrían apostar que era más poderosa que Rumple, La batalla comenzó ya que Regina quería probar a su hija en todo, quería probar el control de su magia, y el que aproveche toda lo de ella sin exagerar, también estaba probando los hechizo de ataque y defensa de su hija, todo al mismo tiempo para que Sofía no logre pensar en lo que está haciendo, después de un minuto se dio cuenta que su hija era superior a ella, quería probarla más, su magia le pedía que batallara más con su hija pero ella se resistió, y dio por finalizada el entrenamiento

-**Porque** – exigió Sofía mirando a su madre como daba por finalizada la batalla

-**Estamos en un barco Sofía** – dijo Regina seriamente

Entonces Sofía se dio cuenta a sus alrededores, vio el barco que tenía algunas grietas, vio que su tía Malefica y Jefferson habían puesto un campo de protección hacia su familia, no se percató del alcance de su magia solo quería destruir a la magia de su madre

**-Yo lo siento-** dijo avergonzada

-**No lo sientas** – dijo Regina **– tu magia es poderosa hija, y estoy orgulloso de ello, pero también tienes que darte cuenta de tus alrededores, necesitas más clases con Alicia, ah también aprenderás espada con tu abuelo y el tiro de arco con tu abuela, no todo es magia querida**– dicho eso dio por finalizado el día

* * *

><p>Regina abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el barco de Hook, específicamente en su camerino, la última vez que estuvo aquí era para rescatar a Henry a su precioso hijo, Henry era… no… es su mundo aun lo sigue siendo, cuando había accedido a perder la memoria sentía que algo le faltaba, pero como tenía a Grace con ella no pensó mucho, pero también se dio cuenta que ese algo que le faltaba también y ese algo era Emma, la hija de Blanca Nieves y el príncipe azul, esa mujer que desde el primer día en que la conoció la exaspero, luchaban por todo, pero poco por poco empezó a robarle el corazón, con todas las idioteces que hacía, nunca pensó que era amor y mucho menos almas gemelas, que es mucho más fuerte que el amor verdadero, el amor verdadero que pensó que tenía con Daniel<p>

**-Qué ironía** – murmuro Regina

**-Estás pensando en mama** - dijo Sofía sorprendiendo a su madre

-**Ella siempre piensa en tu madre, cuando supuestamente la odiaba también pensaba en tu madre** – dijo con burla Malefica

Regina volteo la cabeza y se había olvidado que ella estaba durmiendo con su hija y su mejor amiga Malefica

**-Creías que estabas sola** – dijo Malefica con burla

**-Te odio** – murmuro Regina

-**Jajaja –** se reía Malefica

**-Estabas pensando en mama, ma** – dijo Sofía

-**Si –** suspiro Regina

**-Ella está bien** – dijo Malefica

-**Como lo sabes –** espeto Regino con impotencia

**-Ella es tu verdadero amor, tu alma gemela, seria decepcionante si la historia acabara así no lo crees** – dijo Malefica arqueando su ceja

-**Alicia fue primero, Daniel fue segundo, Tink fue tercero, Emma es el cuarto** – dijo suspirando Regina con los ojos llorosos, obviamente ni uno se comparaba al dolor que está sintiendo por Emma ahora

Sofía estaba confundida de que estaban hablando su mama y su tía

**-Alicia tenía que irse no era de nuestro mundo, Daniel era una excepción y Tink fue una distracción, Emma en cambio es diferente querida amiga y tu muy bien lo debes de saber** – dijo Malefica sonriente

**-Mama saliste con la tía Alicia** – dijo Sofía con los ojos abiertos **– y la tía Tink también** – dijo más que sorprendida, en eso Malefica comenzó a reírse, Regina le dio una mirada fulminante a su amiga

-**No querida-** dijo Regina antes que su hija tenga la idea equivocada

-**Bueno a excepción de Tink **– dijo burlonamente Malefica

-**No Salí con Tinkerbell** – espeto Regina – **ella es como mi hermana**

-**Si.. si** – dijo burlonamente Malefica

**-Entonces** – pregunto Sofía, frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba que su mama saliera con nadie que no sea su otra madre

**-No Salí con Tink **– dijo calmadamente Regina – **solo fue unos encuentros **– dijo avergonzada

**-Oh… -** dijo Sofía roja – **owww mama** – gimió avergonzada – **no quiero escuchar eso y con la tía Tink **– dijo con cara de horror

Regina estaba avergonzada, se reunió con Tink después de su suicido fallido, ella estaba vulnerable y Tink estaba ahí, al principio fue solo sexo, Tink no sabía que era el amor, solo quería experimentar y saber cómo era, ella estaba casada con un rey a quien odiaba más que nada, no le importaba serle infiel a ese, pero cuando más conoció a Tink decidieron parar, ya que ella se había encariñado con esa rubia era muy inocente, le hacía recordar a Alicia, siempre se preocupó por los sentimientos de Tink

-**No importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, Tink es como mi hermana menor** – dijo Regina calmadamente

-**Una hermana a la que te la…**

**-Malefica!** – espeto Regina

-**Ok, ok** – dijo Malefica encogiéndose de hombros

**-Tink, es como mi hermana menor, lamentablemente ella desapareció de un día para otro yo creía que ella me había abandonado **– suspiro Regina

**-Que paso?** – pregunto Sofía atenta a su madre

**-El hada azul se enteró de que ella ha sido cercana a mí y a Jefferson y la desterró a Neverland… yo me entere cuando fuimos a rescatar a Henry y me conto la verdad **– dijo odiando al hada azul y odiándose a sí misma por no buscar a Tink la primera vez que desapareció

**-Y la tía Alicia** – pregunto Sofía

-**Alicia es una historia distinta** – dijo Regina **– con ella todo empezó** – suspiro

* * *

><p>Alicia estaba mirando el mar de nuevo, le hacía recordar cuando viajaba con su padre en barco, ya era de noche, Regina había puesto en piloto automático el barco de Hook<p>

Jefferson no sintió a su esposa en la cama así que se levantó y la busco, la encontró en la proa del barco observando el océano, él se fue hacia ella y la observo detenidamente, 30 años habían pasado desde que se vieron, pero para su esposa solo fueron meses, para el cada día era un tortura sin vivir con ella, pero por Grace lo hacia

-**Mi amor estas bien?** – pregunto Jefferson mirando a Alicia

Alicia se sorprendida por la voz de su esposo **– si solo estoy pensando**

**-En qué?**

**-En los oscuros secretos, siento que cuando los revelemos ya nada va ser como antes**

Jefferson solo miro a su esposa sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

**-Tú crees que estoy loca** – dijo Alicia suavemente

Jefferson sonrió y la abrazo – **Me temo que sí, te has vuelto demente, chiflada… pero sabes que, las mejores personas lo están**

Alicia se aferró a su esposo, hace tiempo cuando era niña su padre le respondió lo mismo

-**Alicia –** susurro Jefferson - **¿Sabes por casualidad porque un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?**

Alicia sonrió a su esposo con adoración

-**Fin a la inmensa cabezota** – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y riendo, estaban recordando la segunda vez que se vieron, cuando Alicia regreso a Wonderland esta vez para quedarse, en esa época Cora había sido enviada al bosque encantado dejando a una peor tirana en Wonderland, conocida como la reina roja, que cada cosa que pasaba la reina roja cortaba la cabeza a alguien solo por gusto

**"Hace tiempo que no los escuchaba reír" **– dijo Cheshire apareciendo todo sonriente

Jefferson y Alicia se sorprendieron viéndolo

**-Que haces acá?** – Pregunto Jefferson – **Grace **– dijo con preocupación

**"Mi dueña está muy bien… ella me mando por si necesitan ayuda"** – ronroneo apareciendo al costado de Alicia

-**Minino Cheshire** – dijo sonriente Alicia, e inmediatamente Cheshire mostro su más grande sonrisa y empezó a ronronear

**-No lo voy a tener en nuestro camarote** – dijo Jefferson seriamente

* * *

><p><strong>A los pocos días<strong>

Encanto estaba observando a su nieta como entrenaba con su esposa, ella tenía un aprendizaje muy rápido, estaba orgulloso de ella, vio a su nieta y sabía que iba hacer un espadachín excelente

**-Terminamos** – dijo Nieves agotada viendo a su nieta que no ha sudado mucho

-**Bueno **– dijo Sofía guardando su arco y flecha encogiéndose de hombros

-**Eres una excelente arquera** – dijo Nieves sonriente

-**En mi época teníamos que cazar la comida** – dijo indiferentemente

-**Y la magia querida** – dijo Regina escuchando la conversación

-**Si utilizábamos magia podían sentirla y nos capturarían –** explico Sofía – **prácticamente todo los reinos estaban tras nosotros **– suspiro

-**Y eso?** – dijo Malefica sin entender, todos empezaron a escuchar a Sofía con atención

**-En mi época, la bruja mala del oeste…**

Regina abrió los ojos muy sorprendida – **Mi amor repite lo que dijiste** – dijo calmadamente

-**La bruja mala del oeste** – dijo confundida **– la conoces**

**-No –** dijo Regina en eso miro a Nieves específicamente que también estaba pensativa– **en el mundo al que los envié, hay una historia… sobre ella **– dijo tratando de recordar bien – **su piel es verde acaso**

**-Si** – dijo Sofía

-**El mundo de Oz o el reino de Oz es una combinación del Bosque encantado con Wonderland** – dijo Malefica tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido en todo estos años de vida, además encerrada debajo de una biblioteca por 28 años le gustaba leer mucho y más con el mundo en que se encontraba

-**Explícate –** dijo Jefferson confundido nunca había escuchado algo así como Oz

-**Wicked **– dijo Alicia, todos la miraron inmediatamente

**-Exacto querida** – dijo Regina sonriente **– como sabes eso?**

**-Ya que antes que viajara a Wonderland por segunda vez, mi hermana me leyó esa historia**

**-Recuerdas algo? **– dijo Regina aun tratando de recordar, ya que ella no era muy fanática de los libros que contenían una bruja mala y una buena

-**Muy poco** – dijo Alicia pensativa

-**Nieves tú?** – dijo Regina

Nieves estaba tratando de recordar lo que sabía – **Creo que se trataba de la historia de Elphaba y Glinda** – dijo tratando de recordar mas **– Elphaba era conocida por ser la bruja mala del oeste pero a ella la engañaron, los verdaderos malos de la historia eran los buenos** – dijo seriamente pero por dentro se reprendía a si misma de nuevo, ella como Mary Margaret comprendió que el malo no nace, el malo se hace

-**Que ironía** – murmuraron Jefferson y Regina mientras que Malefica se encogió de hombros

-**Minino Cheshire** – dijo Alicia, en eso el gato apareció delante de todos estirándose y meneando la cola

**"Si"** ronroneo sonrientemente

Nieves, Encanto y Rubí aún estaban sorprendidos por el gato, Hook estaba en el timón, su único pensamiento es encontrar a Tink

-**Me puede decir que sabes de Oz –** dijo Alicia acariciando el gato

**"Mmmm"** – ronroneo Cheshire **– "Oz es un reino gobernado por un simple humano"**

**-Que sabes de la bruja mala del oeste** – dijo Regina

"**Que ironía que digas eso"**

**-Respóndeme saco de pulgas** – dijo Regina enojada

**"No"** – dijo desapareciendo y dejando su sonrisa

**-Mama creo que debiste de ser más amable** – dijo Sofía

**-Voy a castrar a ese gato** – dijo Regina enojada

-**Tú y el gato no tienen buena historia verdad?** – pregunto Nieves

**-Nadie tiene buena historia con ese gato, a excepción de Alicia y Grace –**dijo Regina

**-Minino Cheshire** – repitió de nuevo Alicia

**"Si"**

**-Que sabes de Oz** – pregunto Alicia

Cheshire se puso pensativo y respondió **"Es una combinación de Wonderland con el Bosque encantado"**

**-Eso ya lo sabemos –** dijo Jefferson frunciendo el ceño

**"Que cosa quieres que te diga"**

**-Todo** – dijeron todos a excepción de Alicia ya que recordaba una conversación con el gato cuando era pequeña

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**- ¿Podrías decirme, por favor, qué camino debo seguir para salir de aquí?** – dijo Alicia

**- Esto depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar.**

**- No me importa mucho el sitio.**

**- Entonces, tampoco importa mucho el camino.**

**- ... siempre que llegue a alguna parte** - añadió Alicia como explicación.

**- ¡Oh, siempre llegarás a alguna parte** - aseguró el Gato -**si caminas lo suficiente!**

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>-Minino Cheshire, cuéntanos sobre la bruja mala del oeste<strong> – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-"Oh, ahora si hablan mi idioma"** – dijo apareciendo al costado de Alicia

**-Al grano gato** – dijo Regina odiaba como el gato siempre hablaba en clave

**"Zelena Elphaba Thropp es su verdadero nombre"** – dijo sonriente – **"fue considerada la bruja mala del oeste por desafiar al líder de oz y su directora de Escuela, las dos personas más influyentes de Oz"** – ronroneo a Alicia – **"ya que ellos dos maltrataban a los animales parlantes del reino, Elphaba era una de las mejores alumnas de todo oz, tiene un poder superior a los demás, dicho eso el mago y la directora trataron de que ella los apoye, pero ella como vio la verdad de las cosas decidió desafiar y liberar al reino de ellos, pero como ellos eran los buenos nadie le creyó y ellos mismos le pusieron el nombre de la bruja mala del oeste"**

**-Y porque odia a mi madre y a mí –** espeto confundida Sofía

**"Ella es un títere más del oscuro"** – dijo el gato

**-Porque ella?** – dijo confundida Sofía quería respuestas

**-Porque ella es mi hermana mayor** – dijo Regina

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos nadie podía decir nada

**"Si" –** dijo el gato – **"tu madre tuvo otra hija"** – ronroneo

**-Desde cuando lo sabes? –** pregunto Jefferson al gato con odio

**"Desde el comienzo"** – sonrió el gato – **"yo lo sé todo… es hora de mi siesta"** – dijo desapareciendo

**-Maldito gato** – murmuro Jefferson y Regina con odio

**-Tu hermana** – dijeron Nieves, David y Rubí sorprendidos, Sofía se quedó callada estaba muy sorprendida para decir algo

-Explícate – dijo Nieves muy confundida

-**Yo puse un hechizo a Malefica**… - comenzó Regina a explicar

-**Maldición querida –** corrigió Malefica cruzándose los brazos

**-Ok maldición** – dijo Regina rodando los ojos – **dicha maldición trata en que yo solo puedo matarla, pero también lo pueden hacer mis descendientes que viene hacer Sofía y cualquier hijo después que tenga con Emma…**

Nieves y David sonrieron internamente por lo que dijo Regina

**… pero también la pueden matar alguien que esté relacionado con mi sangre…**

**-Esa persona vendría hacer yo** – dijo Jefferson

**… y como Jefferson no lo hizo, y como dijo Sofía la otra bruja mato a Malefica, ella tendría que ser mi hermana** – explico Regina y todos comprendieron

* * *

><p><strong>Neverland<strong>

**-Ya está todo, Pan** – dijo Félix mirándolo

**-Excelente** – dijo con una sonrisa oscura – solo falta que llegue mi querido hijo y su títere, con la embarcación de la locura – dijo refiriéndose a Regina y Jefferson

Félix solo asintió a lo dicho, hace 1 año si le hubieran preguntado si apoyaba a Pan completamente él hubiera dicho que sí, pero después que la maldición de Pan fue lanzada con su corazón, sintió una gran traición, aunque Pan le haya dicho que no iba a morir verdaderamente ya que su maldición era superior a todas y que podía a revivir a las personas que murieron en el lapso de la primera maldición, aun así él se sentía traicionado

**-Como está la nueva adquisición** - dijo Pan

**-Bien no habla mucho, puedo preguntar por qué capturamos a esa sirena**

**-Por diversión, porque más** – dijo riéndose

**-Y porque a la hija de Blanca Nieves –** dijo confundido, Pan solo le había ordenado que capturaran a la hija de Blanca Nieves, al hijo de Rumple y su gran amor, a una sirena, pero lo primero que pidió que capturaran era a Tinkerbell aún no sabía porque

**-Por diversión** – contesto Pan

Félix comprendió que Pan no le diría nada

En eso vieron a dos niños perdidos acercarse

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Pan

-**Ella acaba de despertar** – dijeron

**-Excelente** – dijo Pan despidiendo a los chicos –**Prepara el calabozo para ella y que este con caras conocidas**

Feliz estaba sorprendido por lo dicho creía que Pan quería tenerla aislada de todo

**-Yo creía…** - tartamudeo

**-Por favor no soy tan malo después de todo** – dijo riendo saliendo

* * *

><p>Pan se dirigió a una cueva donde esta cautiva Tinkerbell<p>

-Ya despertó – dijo un niño perdido

**-Déjenme pasar** – dijo Pan entrando y vio a Tink amarrada en un cama tratando de escaparse, la vio y se quedó anonadado, el gran oscuro secreto de Pan es que estaba enamorado de ella, al principio se enamoró de Wendy pero después comenzó a notar a Tink, esa rubia de ojos azules que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible en Neverland

-Desátame – gruño Tink con odio a Pan

Pan despertó de su pensamiento y sonrió, amaba esa mirada de furia de Tink – **Hola querida** – dijo acercándose a Tink y posicionándose a su costado y mirándola directamente a los ojos

**-Porque?! –** exigió con furia

**-Ya te dije, quédate aquí conmigo** – dijo fríamente

**-Nunca, primero muerta** – escupió con veneno

-Eso querida se puede arreglar fácilmente – dijo acercándose hasta colocar su manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Tink y acercándose hasta respirar el mismo aire, chocando con su nariz **– No me hagas matarte Tink** – susurro al oído

Tink estaba intentando zafarse pero no podía, le habían amarrado los pies, las manos y hasta el cuello para que no se moviera – **Hazlo, casi lo haces con Wendy, qué diferencia hay conmigo**

**_Te amo esa es la diferencia_** Pensó Pan con frustración

Pan la miro a los ojos – **No hay mucha **– mintió en eso sonrió y la beso a la fuerza

Tink estaba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida, pero rápidamente trato de zafarse del beso pero no podía ya que Pan le agarro la cara fuertemente

**_Hook _**pensó Tink con tristeza tratando de zafarse

**-Eres muy peleadora** – sonrió Pan terminado de besarla

**-Qué demonios fue eso?!** – dijo con odio

-**Eso querida es algo secreto** – dijo sonriente saliendo del lugar

**-Maldito?!** – grito Tinkerbell

* * *

><p><strong>-El amor es debilidad<strong> – dijo la sombra

Pan se quedó mirando el océano **– Eso lo sé… solo estoy jugando con ella** – dijo fríamente

**-Lo que tú digas –** dijo con burla – **solo no te olvides de nuestros objetivos **

**-Nunca lo olvidare, por eso hice un trato contigo** – dijo Pan alistándose ya que sintió que su hijo venia

**-No lo olvides** – dijo la sombra – **o si no…**

**-No me amenaces sombra** – dijo fríamente

-**No te amenazo** – dijo la sombra

-**Se lo que hago, todo está en los planes, muy pronto tendrás tu propio cuerpo **

**-Eso espero Malcolm, puedo ser una sombra en Neverland pero tú y yo sabemos que soy más que eso**

**-Lo sé **– susurro

* * *

><p>Tink se había cansado de zafarse, no quería pensar en el beso de Pan<p>

**_Qué demonios tramaba ese pequeño diablillo_** pensó Tink con frustración

En eso recordó a Hook antes que la secuestraran

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Tink estaba en el mar del Bosque encantado observando, le encantaba observar el mar, desde que estuvo atrapada en Neverland, El mar era lo único que la relajaba, ella estaba con su vestido verde y su cabello suelto, le encantaba tener el cabello suelto, lo utilizaba amarrado por órdenes de hada azul, pero como ahora ella tenía alas propias y no dadas por el hada azul o la reina, ella era un hada libre y le gustaba serlo

-**Te arrepientes no irte con Jefferson** – dijo Hook apareciendo detrás de ella

-**Mmmm –** dijo pensativa en eso sonrió – **ya tengo mucha locura por mi cuenta, vivir más de 30 años en una isla te hace una persona muy loca, y creo que me volvería mas si me voy con ellos a Wonderland**

Hook se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su costado sacando una botella de ron – **quieres?**

Tink solo negó con la cabeza –** sabes, si Regina te observara que me estas dando Ron, serias pirata frito**

**-Sí, si igual de lo que paso en Neverland, aun no entiendo su historia, la querías, la odiabas, ahora la quieres **– dijo confundido

**-Mi historia con Regina es complicada** – dijo Tink mirando el mar ya que pensaba en el hada azul con odio

-**Esa mirada **– dijo Hook que ve a Tink – **es lo mismo que tengo con el cocodrilo**

Tink se sorprendido por lo dicho, creía que había ocultado bien sus sentimientos – **no es lo mismo, a mí no me quitaron a mi gran amor**

**-Entonces**

**-A mí me quitaron a mi familia** – dijo refiriéndose a Jefferson y Regina

**-Creía que las hadas no tenían familia** – dijo más confundido

-**Regina y Jefferson son como mis hermanos, a mí me desterraron a Neverland por ayudarlos**

**-El hada azul**

**-Si** – dijo con odio

-**Creía que odiabas a Regina**

**-No la odio, solo estaba enfadada con ella por algunas cosas**

**-Bueno**

Después se vivió un silencio entre ellos lo más sorprendente para ellos era que no era muy incomodo

**-Aun no te has vengado del cocodrilo** – dijo Tink rompiendo el silencio

**-Es muy escurridizo** – dijo con odio

**-Díselo a los reyes** – dijo con burla refiriéndose a Nieves y David

-**Tienes razón** – rio Hook

**-Te puedo preguntar algo –** dijo Tink tímidamente

Hook se sorprendido por lo dicho y asintió

-**Que se siente al enamorarse** – dijo un poco entusiasmada, ella nunca había conocido el amor, había tenido sexo con Regina y algunas personas pero no era nada nunca sintió nada ni gusto y no sabía cómo era eso

**-Tú nunca te has…**

Tink negó con la cabeza inmediatamente – **nunca lo hice y no digo que lo conozco o eso creo** – dijo confundida **– vi como Regina hablaba de Daniel y sus ojos se le iluminaron, de ahí vi a Wendy hablar de Pan la primera vez que lo vio y también se le iluminaron los ojos, yo estaba confundida y lo estoy**

Hook solo sonrió – **creía que las hadas tenían que saber del amor por sus protegidas**

**-El hada azul no sabe que es el amor, aun así puso a Nieves con David **– dijo como ejemplo

**-El amor es, cuando ves a esa persona especial y se te para el corazón…**

**-Qué horror** – dijo Tink con miedo

Hook en eso se rio de Tink, nunca en su vida se había reído tanto con ella, la primera vez que la vio era una niña perdida, que solo quería sobrevivir en Neverland, era muy ruda para ser una hada pero siempre se le escapaba esa mirada inocente

-**No me refería literalmente, me refería a que tu corazón late muy rápido al momento de verla** – explico Hook

Tink estaba ahora más confundida

-**Me entendiste**

**-Mmmm algo… tú aun sientes eso por Milah** – dijo cuidadosamente

Hook se sorprendido por lo dicho nunca nadie le había preguntado eso antes – **Yo aún lo hago** – suspiro con tristeza y bebiendo más Ron

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Tink despertó de su memoria ya que alguien estaba entrando en la cueva<p>

**-Hola Tink** – dijo Félix

Tink le miro con odio no le dijo nada

**-Tus amigos te están esperando** – dijo Félix

**-Que hablas?** – dijo confundida

-**Pan me ordeno llevarte con los demás secuestrados**

Tink estaba con los ojos abiertos no entendía nada

**-Explícate?!**

**-Llévensela** – dijo Félix desatándola y entregándola a los niños perdidos

**-Explícate, Félix** – dijo tratando de zafarse

**-Tink** – dijo serio de Félix – **cálmate ya lo veras**

Tink estaba más confundida, de que amigos estará hablando en eso los niños perdidos se lo llevaron a otra cueva, **_sí que pan le encantan las cuevas _**pensó Tink

-**Entra** – dijo un niño botándola dentro de la cueva y cayendo al piso

-**Maldito niño –** murmuro de dolor, en eso escucho algo

**-Quién es? –** dijo una voz de hombre

**-Quien está ahí –** dijeron ahora vos de chicas

Tink en eso se asustó en principio, no podía ver nada ya que todo estaba oscuro, en eso la luz se prendió en la cueva

**-Oh dios mío** – dijo Tink viendo a Emma, Bella una chica desconocida y Bae encadenados por las manos

-**Tink **– dijeron todos sorprendidos

**-Oh dios chicos **– dijo Tink yendo hacia cada uno tratando de sacar las cadenas que presionaban sus manos

**-Ya lo hemos intentado** – dijo Emma

-**Hace cuánto tiempo están acá, como llegaron?, como llegaste?** – dijo mirando a Emma muy confundida – **cuanto tiempo estuve dormida** – murmuro Tink confusa

**-Estabas dormida?** – pregunto Neal

**-Si bueno me desperté hace poco, cuando me capturo la sombra, y llegamos a Neverland inmediatamente el me hechizo para que me durmiera **–explico Tink – **y ustedes como llegaron aquí, tu quién eres? –** dijo mirando a una chica pelirroja, no tenía más que 13 o 12 años

**-Ella es Ariel** – explico Bella – **es muy tímida**

-**Ariel **– dijo pensativa Tink – **mmm no te conozco, cuántos años tienes?**

**-Tengo, 54 años **– dijo tímidamente

-**Que?** – dijo con los ojos abiertos **– pareces de 12 años** – dijo sorprendida

**-Es una sirena** – dijo Neal entonces Tink entendió las sirenas viven muchos años, hasta que encuentra a su persona destinada, y viven una vida normal

-Sí y aún no conoce a Eric – dijo Emma con burla

En eso todos le miraron extrañada mente

-**Disney… la sirenita –** explico Emma

-**Yo estuve encerrada –** dijo Bella

-**Yo ni siquiera estuve en Storybrooke** – dijo Tink

**-No me gustaba Disney** – dijo Neal

**-Que es la sirenita? –** dijo Ariel confundida

**-Cambiemos de tema **– dijo Tink – **porque estas acá?** – dijo confundida, podría entender de Emma, Bella y Neal, pero de Ariel

**-No lo sé** – dijo Ariel – **estaba jugando con Sebastián, y de ahí un chico llamado Félix me capturo**. Dijo tristemente

**-A qué crees que esté jugando Pan **– dijo Emma a Tink

**-No lo sé, quienes son tus padres?** – pregunto a Ariel

**-Mi papa es el rey Tritón y mi madre es Úrsula, la diosa de los mares **– dijo Ariel

**-Dijiste Úrsula –** dijo Tinkerbell comprendiendo todo

-**Sí, conoces a mi madre** – dijo Ariel confundida

**-No** – dijo Tink inmediatamente **– me contaron historias de ella pero no la conozco en persona, Pan es muy idiota en capturarte, o inteligente** – susurro lo ultimo

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Emma, sabía que Tink estaba mintiendo

**-Nada** – dijo Tink encogiéndose de hombros – **así que cual es su historia –** dijo mirando a Bella, ya que lo último que recuerda estaba con ese lobo riéndose

**-Rumple** – dijo con tristeza – **el decidió capturarme en su castillo, después de que desapareciste todo empezó, Rumple me capturo, hasta que Félix entro al castillo con la sombra de Pan y desperté acá**

**-Y donde estaba Rumple? **– pregunto Tink confundida

-**Estaba con Cora en Wonderland, tratando de unir los reinos** – explico Neal – **cuando mi padre capturo a Bella yo fui a buscarlo para que deje de hacernos daño – **dijo con tristeza

**-Le ibas a dar otra oportunidad** – dijo Tink comprendiendo a Neal

-**Sí, pero el no me creyó, solo dijo que le estaba engañando para que los demás se salvaran** – dijo Neal con tristeza amaba a su padre aun – **esa daga le está haciendo más oscuro… ya que cuando lo mire a los ojos, no era su mirada tenía otra**

-**Era como si estuviera poseído** – dijo Bella confundida

-**Todo lo que hace el son sus acciones** – dijo Emma

Neal solo negó con la cabeza –** no lo sé, solo que le dije a mi padre para irnos a otro mundo con Bella, los tres seriamos felices, pero él dijo que le estábamos engañando **– dijo muy confundido por las acciones de su padre

**-Ibas a sacrificarte** – dijo Tink mirando a Bella, sabía que Bella no amaba a Rumple, ya que la mirada que tiene para él no es de amor, esa mirada de amor lo tenía para ese Lobo, hace tiempo no conocía que era el amor, pero con Hook empezó a comprenderlo, no diría que estaba completamente en el amor con él, pero de que estaba empezando a enamorarse si era cierto

-**Yo…** - Bella no contesto nada más, Neal no entendía, pero decidió callarse ya que vio la mirada de tristeza de Bella

**-Bueno** – dijo Tink en eso miro a Emma que estaba callada **– y tú? Lo último que recuerdo es que Jefferson te borro la memoria**

**-Yo… regrese –** dijo calmadamente

-**Quien te capturo?**

**-Félix y la sombra** – dijo Emma

**-Regina debe de estar enfadada por dejarte capturar** – dijo Tink cruzándose los brazos

-**Quien sabe** – murmuro Emma

-**Cuéntame todo –** dijo Tink mirándola seriamente

Emma solo suspiro y empezó a decirle desde que Hook la encontró en New York, hasta que la secuestraron

Tink escuchó atentamente todo, se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escucho sobre Hook y más cuando escucho que nadie se rendía en buscarla, después se sorprendido en escuchar sobre la hija del futuro Sofía, **_ellas definitivamente son almas gemelas_** pensó Tink

**-Wuao todo lo que sucede cuando estas dormida** – dijo Tink sonriente **– Bueno, bueno eso significa que ya pronto vendrá una gran lucha**

**-Si** – suspiraron todos

Tink entonces se puso a pensar, en todo lo que le conto Emma, y se quedó mirando a cada uno de los secuestrados, ella no habrá conocido a Pan como Wendy pero de lo que si sabía era que a Pan le gustaban los secretos, le encantaban que todos digan sus secretos, pero que ganaría el, si tan solo Wendy estaría con ellos ahora comprendería todo inmediatamente

Se quedó mirando a Neal y Bella, obviamente Rumple iba a venir para recuperar a su hijo y al amor de su vida, pero que secreto revelaría Rumple para salvarlos, entonces miro a Emma, obviamente Regina iba a tener que revelar su secreto, entonces pensó en ella misma, sabía que Jefferson y Hook vendrían por ella, pero ella sabía que Jefferson tenía un gran secreto, no sabía cuál pero sabía que era grande, ahora miro a Ariel, sus padres era Tritón y Úrsula, y esta última iba a tener que revelar un gran secreto para salvar a su hija, y ella sabía por lo que le conto Emma que Malefica ahora esta con Regina y los demás, significaría que Pan también sabe sobre Malefica y Úrsula

**-Ese pequeño diablillo** – murmuro Tink

-**Hablas de mi padre** – dijo Neal

-**No de tu abuelo** – dijo aburrida – **él está jugando con todos nosotros, a él le gustan los secretos, conociéndolo él nos va a llevar a la cueva de los ecos, y cada uno va tener que revelar su mayor secreto, para sobrevivir –** explico a los demás

-Pero yo no tengo ningún secreto – dijo Ariel asustada

**-Cálmate** – dijo Tink calmadamente – **no eres tú, es tu madre, al parecer ella guarda un gran secreto, y Pan quiere que ella lo revele, por ejemplo yo no tengo un gran secreto, tampoco Neal** – dijo explicándole

-**Pero porque yo** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

-**Tu madre es Úrsula, la diosa de los mares, tu tía es Morgana la más poderosa bruja, a excepción de Regina, al parecer Pan quiere a toda la familia de malvados** reunidos – dijo con un poco de ironía

-**Todo esto es una mierda **– espeto Emma

**-Tienes toda la razón –** dijo Tink aburrida – **solo espero que todo acabe bien… Aun así Sofía como es ella **– dijo emocionada

-**Eres unas de sus tías favorita aparte de Malefica obviamente** – dijo Emma recordando las palabras de Sofía

-**Malefica **– dijo Ariel sorprendida

-**Conoces a Malefica** – dijo Tink sorprendida

**-No –** dijo Ariel calmadamente **– la he escuchado por mi madre, cuando le pregunte quien era, ella me dijo que nadie importante, pero en la mirada de mama se veía mucha** tristeza – dijo tristemente

-**Pues debería** – espeto Tink con odio, todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-**Que fue eso? –** dijo Emma

-**No es mi historia que contar** – dijo Tink inmediatamente – **eso significa que Malefica está viniendo a la isla… wuao va ser muy interesante**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Rubí estaba en su camarote en el Jolly Roger estaba muy pensativa por lo que iba a ocurrir<p>

**-Todo esto es una locura** – murmuro Red **– y yo que odio tratar con gente loca** – dijo recordando a Rumple

**"Oh eso no lo puedes evitar"** – dijo Cheshire apareciendo muy sonriente

Rubí grito sorprendida

**"Aquí todos estamos locos, yo estoy loco tú estás loca"** ronroneo

**-Como sabes que estoy loca** – dijo Rubí confundida

**"Tienes que estarlo o no habrías venido aquí" –** dijo desapareciendo

**-Maldito gato** – murmuro Rubí

**-Únete al club… el líder es Jefferson –** dijo Regina sorprendiendo a Rubí mientras sonreía

-**Si hace tiempo me hubieran dicho que la alcaldesa de Storybrooke era graciosa, le hubiera dado comida gratis por todo este tiempo**

**-No creo que tu abuelita aceptara eso** – dijo Regina

-**Tienes razón** – suspiro Rubí

-**Vine para decirte que dentro de poco entraremos al océano oscuro, y que estés preparada… muy pronto llegaremos a Neverland – **

**-Gracias Regina** – dijo sinceramente Rubí por todo

-**Rubí, te considero una amiga, tú y tu abuela nunca me juzgaron, y cuando estuvimos en diferentes bandos ustedes nunca me atacaron como si fueran a matarme… hasta podría decir que ustedes me ayudaron también**

Rubí asintió, cuando vivía en el bosque encantado conoció a Regina antes que ella la conociera, se preguntaba quién era esa chica con cara de tristeza, siempre la veía pidiendo un único deseo que era que la liberaran de su madre para irse con su hermano, después de ver eso casi todos los días siempre iba con su abuela y le contaba todo lo que veía, después de un tiempo ya no la vio, después la vio como la reina malvada, siempre cuando nieves le pidió que la rastrearan ella mentía, no podía creer que una persona muy tierna se había convertido en alguien así, pero ahora comprendía todo

**-Quien sabe** – dijo Rubí sonriente

-**Ella te perdonara, siempre lo va hacer** – dijo Regina seria

**-Tu lo sabes verdad? **– dijo sorprendida

**-Lo se** – suspiro Regina

**-Como? "El trato" no lo podía saber nadie** – dijo sorprendida

**-Leí su mente, cuando Rumple no estaba en el castillo, necesitaba que Bella me dijera un gran secreto de el para deshacerme de ese diablillo, pero como Rumple le había puesto un hechizo a ella, inmediatamente le di un hechizo para que durmiera por unas cuantas horas, y empecé a leer su mente, y vi la verdad…. Tú eres su verdadero amor, no el idiota ese**

**-No lo creo** – dijo Rubí inmediatamente – **Rumple lo es… ellos tuvieron el beso del amor verdadero… yo solo fui como un primer amor nada mas**

**-No querida** – suspiro Regina – **eso no era un beso de amor verdadero** – dijo con burla

-**Ella tiene razón** – dijo Malefica apareciendo detrás de su amiga

-**No lo entiendo** – dijo Rubí confundida

**-En serio?** – Dijo mirando a Regina – **todos los amigos de Nieves son idiotas** – dijo burlonamente

-**Malefica **– reprendió Regina

**-Que? –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Red escucha…. el beso del amor verdadero no es tan blanco y negro como lo hacen ver querida** – explico Regina – **No tiene que ser solo entre dos personas, Confía en mí sé por experiencia propia que dos personas que no comparten un gran amor pueden romper una maldición con un simple beso de cariño** –

-**No entiendo?** – dijo Rubí ahora muy confundida

-**Hace tiempo yo puse a dormir a Alicia con una maldición de dormir** – dijo Malefica

**-Jefferson la despertó no? –** dijo Rubí

**-No querida, yo lo hice** – dijo Regina sorprendiendo a Rubí - **Jefferson no estaba con Alicia en ese tiempo, él se había ido de viaje por unos días, Alicia se puso en una maldición de dormir, y yo tuve que despertarla**

**-Pero y Emma**

-**Por eso querida, yo desperté a Alicia porque la quiero como una hermana** – explico Regina – **en tu caso querida, Bella se había olvidado de ti, y todos sus recuerdos de amor fueron hacia Rumple, así especificaste en tu trato con el verdad?**

**-Si** – susurro Rubí con tristeza

-**Eso lo explica… tu noviecita creyó estar enamorada de ese diablillo por eso funciono el beso** – explico Malefica – **es muy manipulable el beso del amor verdadero… pero las almas gemelas no lo son querida**

-**Como sé que soy alma gemela de ella?** – pregunto Rubí sorprendida

-**No lo sabes** – dijeron las dos brujas

**-Pero ahí está la diversión de la vida querida** – dijo Regina sonriente

* * *

><p>Sofía se encontraba en la proa del barco viendo el océano oscuro, dentro de poco llegarían ahí, y terminando de cruzar eso llegarían hacia su madre, estaba muy preocupada por su mama<p>

-**Ella está bien** – dijo Alicia apareciendo detrás de ella

-**Como lo sabes** – dijo Sofía con tristeza

-**Es mi hija tiene que estarlo** – dijo Nieves sonriente apareciendo sorpresivamente, mientras que David, Hook y Jefferson estaban maniobrando el barco

-**Aun así**- dijo culpándose así misma – **si no lo hubiera dicho eso… aun estaría con nosotros **– dijo con una gran tristeza

-**Sofía –** dijo Alicia dulcemente **– no te preocupes todo estará bien – **

**-Eso espero** – suspiro mientras miraba el océano

* * *

><p><strong>Reino Oscuro<strong>

Claude se encontraba con el consejo de la ciudad que consistía en la reina de las hadas Isabel, el hada azul, Gruñón, la abuelita, Katherine y la oruga, ellos eran el consejo, pero también se encontraban Philip y Aurora con Thomas y Frederick

-**Por qué nos reuniste** – dijo Gruñón

-**Cheshire ya me dio el dato, sobre dónde encontrar a Mulan** – dijo Claude mirando a todos

**-Cuando podríamos salir **– dijo Philip entusiasmado, Mulan era su mejor amiga, era como su hermana, no comprendió porque se había ido, pero ahora lo entendía ella estaba enamorada de Aurora

-**Esa es la cuestión… he enviado a mi ejército para que explorara los alrededores del bosque, y es muy peligroso ir, al parecer Rumple con Cora han llevado mucha desgracia a los reinos alrededores, Mulan se encuentra en el reino de Camelot…**

**-Eso está a 5 días en caballo –** dijo la abuela pensativa

**-Exacto** – dijo Claude asintiendo – **sería muy peligroso enviar un equipo de búsqueda**

**-Que estas tratando de decir entonces** – dijo Aurora

**-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, no voy a enviar a mi equipo de búsqueda a una muerte segura** – dijo Claude serio

**-Vas a dejarla ahí entonces** – dijo Aurora enojada

-**Nunca dije eso** – dijo Claude serio, él no iba a dejar de buscar a Mulan – **el quien quiere buscarla lo hará yo no me voy a oponer, le daremos todos los recursos, enviare a dos soldados de mi reino, yo iría** – dijo serio – **pero no puedo dejar el reino de Regina en manos de otras personas** – dijo mirando a Isabel seriamente, no iba a dejar el reino de Regina en manos de los buenos

-**Yo iré** – dijo Philip – **no me importa…** – dijo comprendiendo a su amigo, Claude y Mulan le habían ayudado a regresar de los muertos, después Mulan le explico que también Regina le había ayudado haciendo un trato con una bruja –**… lo que me pase, solo quiero a mi hermana conmigo de nuevo**

**-Yo iré** – dijo Gruñón aburrido de toda esa mierda

-**Yo también iré** – dijeron Thomas y Frederick, ellos dos querían hacer algo por el reino, Regina les había echo cargo de ayudar a formar un ejército con David, Thomas se había criado para ser un rey, pero él sabía que nunca iba a ser tan bueno como David, ahora tiene una hija, no quería ser cobarde y escondiéndose de todos, esta era su forma de probarse, igual pensaba Frederick, solo lo veían como el novio de Katherine, y el no quería eso, el quería mas, quería defender a su gente y a la familia que iba a formar con Katherine

**-Que –** susurro Katherine confundida mirando a su novio

-**Yo tambien **– dijo Aurora inmediatamente

**-No** – dijeron Claude y Philip

-**Porque? –**

**-Es peligroso** – dijo Philip, mientras Claude nunca se perdonaría que el amor de su amiga se lastimara

**-Aun así** – insistió tercamente Aurora

**-Si vas, voy a cancelar la búsqueda –** dijo Claude serio, sabía que al manejar a un reino tenía que jugar de malo en vez de cuando

**-Tu no lo harías, Regina te dio una orden **– dijo Aurora tercamente

**-No me hagas romper la orden** – dijo Claude desafiándola – **si tú vas y te pasa algo, yo tendré que pagar las consecuencias, yo estoy al mando de este reino hasta que Regina vuelva, si algo le sucede a uno de mis habitantes tú crees acaso que Regina me va a dejar vivir feliz, y como tu gobernante te digo que no vas y es una orden –** dijo serio – **serias una carga para ellos**

**-Por favor Aurora** – dijo Philip calmadamente

Aurora se quedó pensativa quería ver a Mulan si o si, pero sabía que sería una carga para ellos

**-Está bien** – dijo Aurora comprendiendo

**-Excelente… ahora quien quiere te **– dijo Claude sonriente**– es la hora del té** – dijo como si fuera algo obvio, en eso entro la liebre tirando las tazas y todos inmediatamente salieron del consejo

**-Querido, ellos aún no están acostumbrados a nuestras rutinas –** dijo Absolem

-**Todos son raros** – dijo Claude tomando él te como si nada

* * *

><p>Regina estaba en el espejo de su camarote, bueno el de ella, el de su hija y de Malefica, odiaba el barco de ese pirata, no tenía suficientes habitaciones, se estaba viendo fijamente, tenía el cabello largo, estaba con pantalones de montar blancas y sus botas marrones, una blusa blanca por dentro y la cubría un abrigo negro, era eso o todo sus vestidos de reina, como extrañaba su ropa antes y durante de la primera maldición, odiaba tener el cabello largo, le hacía recordar a su madre, una reina tiene que tener el cabello largo, además tenía que peinárselo todos los días y a todas horas para que no se enredara, y eso estaba haciendo ahora mismo<p>

-**Maldito cabello** – murmuro Regina

-**Porque no te lo cortas** – dijo Malefica sorprendiendo a su amiga en el camarote

**-Como si fuera tan fácil** – murmuro

-**Te hace recordar a Cora verdad?**

**-A Jefferson le gusta** – dijo indiferentemente no quería hablar de su madre

-**Claro que le gusta **– dijo con ironía – **Sofía tambien tiene el cabello largo como tú, además a él le gusta porque le hacer recordar esa época… pero tú lo odias querida**

**-No lo odio -** indiferentemente

**-Si claro** – dijo burlonamente

-A qué has venido – dijo cambiando de tema

-**Estoy aburrida… Sofía esta con los idiotas… Rubí y Alicia están hablando, Jefferson y el pirata ese están coordinando** – dijo echándose en la cama

**-Así que has venido a molestarme**

**-No querida he venido a echarme en mi cama**

**-Compartimos una cama querida… no es solo tu cama**

**-Cállate** – murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos

**-Mama… Tía** – dijo Sofía entrando al camarote

Malefica gruño y abrió los ojos inmediatamente

– **Que pasa?** – dijeron Regina y Malefica

**-Ya vamos a entrar al océano oscuro y Jefferson dice que tenemos que ir arriba – **

**-Que empiece la función** – dijo Regina sonriente mientras que Malefica solo gruño

* * *

><p>Todos estaban arriba viendo como el barco ingresaba al océano, Regina, Jefferson, Malefica, Alicia y Sofía sintieron una fuerte magia en el océano, David, Nieves, Rubí y Hook sintieron el aire tenso, y un poco macabro, cuando todo el barco por fin estaba adentro, se vivió un aire tranquilo y era algo raro para estar en el océano Oscuro<p>

**-Eso fue decepcionante** – dijo Rubí mientras no parecía venir nada

**-Solo espera** – dijeron todos los que practican magia a excepción de Sofía y Alicia, ellas tampoco sabían lo que iba a pasar

El barco se detuvo inmediatamente

-**Que está pasando?** – dijo Nieves un poco asustada

Regina puso atrás a su hija como método de protección

Sofía estaba confundida

En eso el barco estaba siendo abordado por tritones, eran más de 10 y cada uno tenía un tridente

**-Son sirenas** – dijo David confundido y un poco asustado

-**Tritones** – dijeron los demás

-Busquen a la princesa – ordeno un tritón, la mitad de los tritones se fueron al barco y la otra mitad estaba rodeando a los demás, Sofía estaba en el medio para protegerla

**-Quien osa entrar a mi barco** – dijeron Regina y Jefferson con voz de mando

-**Ustedes están en nuestro océano** – dijo el tritón

-**Veo querido que no saben quiénes somos** – dijo Regina sonrientemente, la mayoría se estremeció ya que esa voz era la de reina malvada

El tritón se rio, y todos sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo

**-Jefferson…** - dijo Regina y su hermano sonrió, empezó a elevar los brazos con su hermana y de sus manos empezaron a salir aire concentrado botando a los tritones uno por uno

-No está la princesa – dijo un tritón saliendo a la proa del barco, y vio a dos personas utilizar mucha magia expulsando a los demás – Ayuda – grito el tritón

Regina vio el tritón y sonrió, alzo su mano y el tritón se elevó a lo alto, todos empezaron a asustarse

**-Ayuda –** grito el tritón

-**Creía que íbamos hablar** – murmuro confundida Nieves

**-No te preocupes** – susurro Sofía – **mi mama no le hará daño**

Regina sonrió, aún tenía el toque de poner a la gente de miedo

**-Yo que tu querida lo dejo en el suelo** – dijo una voz saliendo del mar

Regina se dirigió a la voz y sonrió, con su mano boto al tritón como si fuera una peste – **Ya lo hice** – dijo sonriente

Todos comenzaron a ver de quien era esa voz, y del mar salieron mucho tentáculos y de lo alto estaba una mujer de cabello blanco con los ojos muy azules, y vieron como un tentáculo agarro a Regina alzándola al cielo

**-Mama** – grito Sofía asustada

Todos empezaron a llamar a Regina asustados, Jefferson agarro la espada de Alicia y se alzó con su poder tratando de cortar el tentáculo, pero no pudo, Regina de su mano convoco una bola de fuego tratando de quemar el tentáculo

**-Mi tentáculo es muy poderoso** – dijo la voz, apretando más fuerte a Regina

Jefferson viendo como su hermana estaba en dolor se alzó de nuevo y voló hacia su hermana, esquivando los tentáculos, y corto el que sujetaba a su hermana, Regina estaba cayendo, Jefferson no podía agarrarla, hasta que Malefica hizo acto de presencia y empezó a levitar a Regina para que cayera suavemente

**-Que hiciste** – gruño la voz con odio y dolor mirando a Jefferson que ahora estaba con todos los tripulantes

-**Nadie se mete con mi hermana –** gruño Jefferson posicionándose al frente con la espada de su esposa, todos estaban viendo si Regina se encontraba bien

**-Mama** – dijo Sofía con cara de preocupación

**-No te preocupes** – dijo Regina tratando de respirar, esos malditos tentáculos casi la matan, la historia tenia razón, nadie puede escapar de los tentáculos de la diosa del mar Úrsula

-**Me las pagaras** – dijo Úrsula alzando otro tentáculo y yendo directo para destruir el barco

**-Alto** – grito Malefica y todos se quedaron quietos, nadie dijo nada

Úrsula estaba con los ojos abiertos, no podía creerlo Malefica estaba al frente suyo hace 55 años que no la veía, seguía estando muy hermosa como la recordaba, rubia con ojos azules, tenía esa mirada penetrante y la misma mirada de odio, esa misma mirada fue la última vez que la vio

**-Malefica** – susurro Úrsula para sí misma, se dio cuenta tambien que los tritones sus guardias salían del mar para ver que había pasado, tuvo que poner una cara fría de nuevo – **Que hacen en mi territorio** – dijo fríamente mirando a todos los que estaban en el barco

-**Vinimos a rescatar a mi hija** – grito Nieves – **ella se encuentra en Neverland**

**-Eso es un caso **perdido – dijo Úrsula fríamente **– la encontraron –** dijo ahora mirando a los tritones

-**No su majestad** – dijeron los tritones tristemente

**"Buscas a tu hija verdad?"** – dijo Cheshire apareciendo delante de Úrsula sonrientemente – **"Diosa de los mares"**

Todos los del barco se quedaron sorprendidos, unos por la noticia de que la persona de adelante era una diosa, y otros que esa misma diosa tenía una hija

-Cheshire – dijo Úrsula sorprendida

**"Hola" –** ronroneo – "**Hace tiempo que no te veo"**

**-Se conocen **– dijo Regina seriamente mirando al gato

**"Si"** – ronroneo Cheshire desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado de Alicia – **"ella es mi ama"** – dijo ronroneando a Alicia y ella sonrió acariciándolo

-**Su alteza que debemos de hacer** – grito un tritón

Úrsula miro al tritón y miro a los acompañantes del barco, ella miro a Cheshire y asintió, e inmediatamente se sumergió dentro del mar, seguido por sus guardias

Los demás vieron como desaparecieron

-**Que acaba de pasar** – dijo Jefferson mirando seriamente al gato

**"Ella, dentro de un momento va venir hablar"**

**-Que quieres decir con hija –** dijo Regina seriamente

**"La diosa de los mares tiene una hija"** ronroneo **"acaso no lo sabían" **dijo inocentemente

Regina le dio una mirada fulminante – **tenemos cara de saber**

**"adiós"** – ronroneo desapareciendo

-**Eso significa que Pan ha secuestrado a su hija** – dijo Sofía sorprendida **– por eso la están buscando**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Sofía, en eso comprendieron porque la diosa de los mares los había atacado estaban buscando a su hija, y quien lo tenía era Pan

-**Me voy a dormir –** dijo Malefica yéndose a su camarote, los demás no comprendían lo que le pasaba, Sofía estaba más confundida, Regina y Jefferson sabía lo que había pasado y la dejaron en paz

**-Mama** – dijo Sofía viendo a su tía marcharse

**-Necesita descansar** – dijo calmadamente **– ve con ella, no quiero que estés cuando Úrsula llegue**

**-Ok **– dijo Sofía inmediatamente yéndose donde su tía, no sabía por qué pero sabía que su tía la necesitaba, por eso no puso ninguna objeción a lo que dijo su madre

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Malefica estaba acostada en su cama, Sofía había llegado hace unos minutos y ahora está a su costado durmiendo<p>

**-Tía** – susurro Sofía

**-Creía que estas durmiendo –** susurro Malefica

**-No** – dijo sonriente **– tía**

**-Me quieres preguntar verdad?**

**-En el futuro… tú me contaste lo que te paso con el rey… pero sé que obviaste muchas cosas**

**-Mi cuento no es nada comparado con el de tu madre querida… yo me convertí en malvada porque lo decidí así**

**-Eso no es cierto** – dijo Sofía firmemente – **y en parte tienes razón… tu no sufriste como mama, pero la traición es peor **

**-Lo hablas por el verdad** – dijo Malefica suavemente

-**Tía **– gimió Sofía **– me leíste la memoria**

Malefica asintió – **Fue por protección querida**

**-Lo sé** - suspiro Sofía **– en el futuro tu hacías lo mismo… siempre hablabas con mi magia… me vas a contar tu historia **– dijo mirándola

**-Está bien** – suspiro, al poco tiempo de que conoció a Sofía, Malefica le ha llegado de tener tanto cariño, era como una hija para ella, la primera vez que vio a Sofía le hizo recordar a Regina cuando la conoció por primera vez, una niña inocente y con una gran tristeza en su corazón, ahora que ve a Sofía era igual inocente y con una gran tristeza en su corazón

-**Gracias tía** – dijo Sofía sonriente, Malefica sonrió a su sobrina

**-Cuando era pequeña vivía en el páramo, un reino glorioso pegado a un reino humano, yo tenía una sola amiga…**

**-Ella –** dijo un poco enojada ya que recordaba que casi mata a su madre

-**Si querida, su nombre era Úrsula, ella es hija de Poseidón y Anfitrite…**

**-Espera, me estás diciendo que los dioses existen** – dijo incrédulamente, cuando vivió en Wonderland, Jefferson le llevo a la biblioteca, él le dijo que su madre le gustaba leer, así que ella comenzó a leer todo lo que había ahí, encontró varios libros, prácticamente de todas las dimensiones que su madre y Jefferson habían viajado

-**Si querida** – dijo riéndose por la cara de su sobrina

**-Eso es sorprendente pero cómo? Si existen los dioses, porque no vieron lo que Rumple y los demás estaban haciendo con nosotros**

**-Querida** – dijo calmadamente Malefica – **los dioses no están ni para el bien ni para el mal, son solo personas con magia superiores a la nuestra nada mas**

**-No entiendo** – dijo frunciendo el ceño

-**No te preocupes muy pronto lo harás, eres hija de tu madre, querida**

**-OK, sígueme contando**

**-Bueno, cuando conocí a Úrsula nos convertimos en amigas rápidamente, pero como ella era hija de los dioses tuvo que irse un día, de ahí dejo de venir, yo estaba triste y conocí a un chico**

**-Stephan **– dijo con odio Sofía

-**Si querida, él era muy pobre, no tenía padres, vivía en un establo y anhelaba un día convertirse en rey, después nos enamoramos, y con el compartí el beso del amor verdadero – dijo con un poco de ironía **– después de eso, nos empezamos a alejar por la ambición que tenía Stephan de **convertirse en rey, debido a eso el dejo de visitarme dando fin a nuestra relación, yo estaba muy** **mal, después de unos días regreso Úrsula, le conté todo lo que había pasado y ella comenzó a enamorarme como Stephan nunca lo había echo…**

**-Te enamoraste de ella** – dijo sorprendida

**-Si querida lo hice, no has escuchado esa frase que para olvidar un amor debes de enamorarte de otro**

**-No lo hice, además nunca pude enamorarme**

**-Y el quien era para ti?**

**-Tía –** gimió Sofía avergonzada – **estamos hablando de ti**

**-Ok – **continúo riendo Malefica – **estuve con Úrsula, pero un día ella tuvo que irse ya que sus padres la habían llamado, obviamente yo no quería que se fuera pero ella insistió en volver y me prometió que nunca me iba a dejar**

**-Ella rompió su promesa** – dijo Sofía con tristeza

**-Si lo hizo, nunca volvió **– dijo con la voz normal, antes de partir a Neverland, Regina la llamo y le hizo beber una poción, dicha poción servía para olvidar a Ursula y cuando la viera de nuevo no sentiría nada, al parecer funciono, ya que su corazón no pasaba nada – **la espere por más de tres años y nunca regreso, después de eso en el páramo se vivió una gran batalla el rey quería conquistarlo, yo me impuse y gane la batalla…**

**-Stephan**

**-Si querida, el rey humillado decide enviar a varios para asesinarme, nunca creí que era Stephan el que lo iba hacer, y como no podía odiar a Ursula por dejarme puse todo mi odio hacia Stephan y Aurora – **

**-Ahí fue cuando conociste a mama verdad**

**-Si querida, cuando termine mí venganza quería mas pero ahí conocí a tu madre y bueno esa es otra historia**

**-Tía… -** dijo calmadamente – **aun amas a Ursula**

**-No lo sé querida, ahora mi corazón no siente nada**

* * *

><p>Regina estaba esperando impaciente<p>

-**Donde demonios están, necesitamos irnos** – dijo enfadada

-**No puedes hacer con tu magia que se mueva el barco** – dijo Rubí

**-Lo haría si pudiera** – dijo enojada mirando al mar, nadie quiso decir nada mas sabían como era Regina cuando se enojaba

**"Que impaciente es nuestra majestad"** – dijo el gato apareciendo

-**Dame la espada Jefferson, voy a matar al gato –** dijo Regina enojada

Jefferson asintió inmediatamente

**-Alto los dos – dijo** Alicia agarrando la espada de su esposo – **nadie va a matar a Cheshire**

**"Háganle caso"** – dijo sonriente

-**Si no fuera por Alicia serias gato frito** – gruño Regina **– tu sabias verdad?**

**"Lo se casi todo"**

** -Porque no nos lo dijiste **dijo Jefferson

**"Donde está la diversión en eso"**

** -Al grano gato** – gruño Regina – **no estoy para idioteces, dime bien que quiere pan, y no me digas que secretos ya que eso lo sabemos**

**"Pues eso es lo que se… no veo nada más… algo me lo impide"** – dijo desapareciendo

-**Que quieres decir** – dijo Jefferson viendo como Cheshire desaparecía

**-No va hablar** – dijo Regina viendo a Cheshire desaparecer

-**Que hacemos**- dijo Nieves mirando a Regina

**-Esperar a que la diosa aparezca **– dijo con odio

**-Acá estoy querida** – dijo Ursula sonriente apareciendo al frente de ellos con 3 tritones a sus costados

**-Nadie te ha dicho que entrar a casas de otras personas es irrespetuoso** – dijo Regina seriamente

**-El mar es mi casa, quienes son los irrespetuosos ahora?** – dijo desafiante Ursula

**-Escucha no queremos peleas** – dijo Encanto seriamente

Ursula alzo su mano y boto a Encanto hacia el timón rompiéndolo

-Encanto – grito Nieves socorriéndolo

Regina inmediatamente puso una barra de protección hacia ellos, con Rubí y Hook – **No estoy para idioteces** – dijo acercándose a Úrsula e inmediatamente los tres tritones se acercaron a Regina, ella y Jefferson tambien botaron a los tritones rompiendo partes del barco

-**Dejen de romper mi barco –** grito Hook

**"Escuchen al pirata**" – dijo Cheshire – **"si cada uno empieza a pelear no lograran su objetivo ya que es el mismo"**

**-Donde está mi hija** – dijo Ursula mirando al gato

"**Neverland"**

Ursula abrió los ojos sorprendida, Neverland era territorio de Pan, como odiaba a ese mocoso, sus sirenas bebes, habían sido capturados y matados ahí, desde ese día comenzó una guerra con Pan, prohibiendo a cualquier criatura marina acercarse a ese lugar

Regina vio la mirada de odio cuando el gato dijo Neverland, eso significa que tenía una aliada, antes si fuera la reina malvada no le importaría utilizar a Ursula pero ahora tenía a una hija y una amiga a quien cuidar de ella

**-Cheshire ya que te dijo dónde está, déjanos ir a ese lugar, tenemos tambien personas que queremos** – dijo Alicia calmadamente

Ursula miro a cada uno de los tripulantes, no estaba Malefica ahí ni tampoco la niña que estaba a su costado, en eso miro a la que tenía más poder, esa mujer se parecía a esa niña, tal vez era su madre – **Cuál es tu nombre?** – miro a Regina seriamente

**-Regina** – dijo su nombre seriamente

**-Tu nombre significa reina** – dijo Ursula sonriente **– tienes un poder sorprendente, que es lo que quiere ese mocoso contigo**

**-No lo sé querida, pero si lo supiera no te lo diría**

**-No crees que es una falta de respeto tratar a una diosa así** – dijo mirándola seriamente

-**Tú no eres mi dios** – dijo Regina seriamente

**-Tienes razón no lo soy, pero aun así tienes que tratar con respeto a tus mayores… tus padres no te enseñaron eso**

Regina miro con odio a Ursula, no podía creer que su amiga está enamorada de ella **– y a ti no te han enseñado que una promesa es una promesa –** dijo ahora sonrientemente

Ursula abrió los ojos sorprendida

Los demás estaban confundidos no entendían nada

-**Tú no sabes nada** – dijo Ursula enojada

-**Majestad –** dijo un tritón con miedo, ya que de Ursula estaba saliendo un gran poder que hacia el viento sea más espeso, el mar se estaba volviéndose más oscuro

**-Yo sé todo –** dijo Regina provocándola sonrientemente

Jefferson solo rodo los ojos internamente a su hermana le encantaba pelear

**-Pan tiene a tu hija** – dijo Jefferson yéndose al costado de su hermana mirando a Ursula **– Pan tambien tiene algo de nosotros, no digo que trabajemos juntos, solo déjanos ir **

**"Escúchalo"** – dijo Cheshire apareciendo

**-Él la tiene** – dijo mirando a Cheshire

**"Si lo hace"**

**-Porque** – exigió Ursula

**"A pan le gusta los secretos… tu muy bien deberías saberlo"**

**-En la cueva de los ecos –** susurro Ursula

**"Exacto"**

**-Déjalos en libertad** – dijo Ursula mirando a un tritón, el inmediatamente asintió y se lanzó al mar, después de unos segundos el barco empezó a moverse

**-Gracias** – dijo Alicia amablemente mirando a Cheshire

**"Con gusto" –** dijo desapareciendo

-**Te unirás a nosotros** – dijo Alicia mirando a Ursula

Ursula negó con la cabeza **– Nos veremos ahí –** dijo saliendo del barco con sus guardias

* * *

><p>-<strong>Eso fue raro<strong> – dijo Rubí confundida

-**Cuanto falta para llegar a Neverland **– dijo Nieves a Regina

-**Mañana llegamos** – dijo Regina – **descansen** – dijo ya que vio el cielo oscurecerse

* * *

><p>Regina llego a su camarote y vio a su hija dormida con Malefica, en eso pensó que el día de mañana va ser un día muy largo para todos, solo rezaba que Emma se encontrara bien, la extrañaba un montón, extrañaba a Henry, extrañaba a su familia, solo deseaba terminar con todo esto y llegar al castillo, con Emma, Henry y Sofía, los tres de ellos, y si tuviera más poder se los llevaría a otro sitio donde nada malo les pase, pero sabía que no podía, sabía que no podía dejar a los demás, se dirigió hacia su hija y le acaricio la cabeza<p>

**-Mmm mama** – susurro Sofía abriendo los ojos somnolienta

**-Duerme** – susurro Regina

**-Te quiero ma** – dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo y abrazando a su madre

-**Yo tambien te quiero mi amor** – dijo abrazando a su hija y cerrando los ojos

* * *

><p>Regina estaba viendo la isla de Neverland a lo lejos, dentro de pronto se reuniría con Emma, estaba algo ansiosa, pero a la vez con un poco de temor, cada uno iba a tener que revelar algo<p>

**-Regina –** dijo Encanto detrás suyo sorprendiéndola

-**Que pasa? –** dijo alzando su ceja

**-Puedo hablar contigo –** dijo seriamente

**-Sobre que?**

**-Creo que sabes** – dijo mirando hacia sus pies

Regina asintió brevemente, se quedó mirando a sus tripulantes, Jefferson estaba con Hook, mirando al horizonte, Rubí estaba con su hija riéndose, Alicia estaba con Nieves y Malefica

**-Quiero que sepas que si le rompes el corazón a Emma, yo mismo te buscare y te matare y no tendré ninguna compasión **– dijo Encanto seriamente, no le importaba enfrentarse a Regina a pesar que hay una gran diferencia de poder

-Yo misma te daré permiso para hacerlo – dijo Regina seriamente, romper el corazón de Emma no estaba en ninguno parte de su mente, si rompe el corazón de Emma es como si se rompiera el suyo **– Quiero que sepas que quiero a tu hija, no… la amo** – dijo corrigiéndose – **nunca había tenido este tipo de sentimiento con nadie, ni con Daniel…** - dijo mirando hacia el horizonte – **solo quiero que sepas que amo a tu hija Encant**o – dijo sinceramente, sabía que tenía que trabajar en su relación con Emma en muchas cosas, pero de lo que sí está segura es que la ama con toda su alma

**-Si tuviera que elegir, alguien para Emma, serias tu** – dijo Encanto sonriente – **sé que cuando amas, lo haces con todo tu corazón… y tambien gracias por ayudarme a mí y a Nieves con el reino, yo nunca quise ser rey, solo lo hice por mi madre, y tambien gracias por traerme a Nieves hacia mí, si no fuera por ti, estaría casado con Katherine… gracias por todo Regina** – dijo sinceramente

Regina solo asintió estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Encanto

Después de un tiempo, todos estaban esperando a llegar a tierra firme, habían echo un hechizo para evitar que la sombra sepa dónde estaban

**-Muy pronto** – susurro Regina

-**Una pregunta** – dijo Rubí mirando a los que tienen magia, los demás la miraron **-¿Por qué todos ustedes tienen diferente colores cuando hacen magia? –**

**-El color nos define** – dijo Jefferson – **es algo que nos caracteriza, el mío es purpura, es mi color preferido** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**El mío tambien lo es** – dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros

**-El mío es amarillo** – dijo Alicia – **ya que ese color me define muy bien, ya que soy el caballero de Wonderland, y el de mi hija tambien lo es**

**-El mío es el rojo** – dijo Malefica – **ese color me define**

**-Y porque el mío es el rosado** – dijo Sofía – **odio ese color – dijo con un puchero mirando a su madre**

**-No lo sé querida, creía que te gustaba ese color **– dijo Regina confundida

-**Eso querido es por tu otra madre** – dijo Malefica

**-Que tiene que ver Emma** – dijo Nieves confundida

-**El color que define a Emma es blanco, ya que ella es la salvadora, tambien pasa ser el verdadero amor de Regina, que es una reina, haciendo de ella el caballero blanco** – dijo explicándolo

**-Eso no explica el color de mi magia** – gimió Sofía

**-Eso explica mucho querida, así como el de Alicia la esencia de su magia paso al de su hija, por eso Grace tiene el color amarillo, en cambio el de Emma es único, y los colores que le seguirían seria Rosado y Azul, y tu obtuviste el rosado** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Los demás le miraron confundido, a excepción de Jefferson y Regina ya que ellos si entendían de magia

-**Odio el rosa** – dijo Sofía mirando a su madre

-**No creo que puedas cambiar el color querida** – dijo sonriente

* * *

><p><strong>-así que cual es el plan? <strong>– dijo Rubí mirando a todos, ya que estaban en la isla

**-primero es lo primero?** – dijo Regina sacando una mochila mágica, en ella guardaba todas las cosas que se podía necesitar – **Le dije a Absolem que me ayudara a encantar esta mochila para llegar a cualquier cosa**

Al momento en que descomprimió la bolsa, saco la espada de Encanto y de Alicia, tambien saco los arcos y flechas de Nieves, saco la capa de Rubí, tambien una espada para Hook

**-y para mí** – dijo Sofía mirando a su mama

Regina sonrió, saco de su mochila una espada, dicha espada era la contraparte de la espada de Alicia, cuando se convirtió en la reina malvada, ella viajo a Camelot, lo que muchos no sabían era que ella había sacado la espada que la hace reina de Camelot, solo lo sabía Merlin, Arturo, Morgana, su hermano y Malefica, habían pasado muchas cosas después de eso, pero como ella no quiso ese reino, metió de nuevo la espada en la piedra y lo saco Arturo, habían decidido que ella tendría la espada, ya que esa espada era poderosa, y ella decidió dárselo a su futuro hijo o hija, lamentablemente cuando probo con Henry el no pudo, en eso recordó las palabras de Merlín, lo podrán controlar tus descendientes Regina, por eso decidió que la que debería tener era Sofía

**-Wuao** – dijo Sofía agarrando al espada que le dio su madre **– se siente sorprendente** – dijo flameando la espada de un lado para otro, todos se quedaron asombrados por la espada, la espada de Alicia era blanca con oro, en cambio la de Sofía era de oro con blanco, nunca habían visto una espada así

**-Esa es la contraparte de Vorpal verdad? –** dijo Alicia sorprendida

**-SI querida**. Dijo Regina

-**No creía que tú tenías la espada sagrada** – dijo Rubí

**-La espada sagrada** – dijeron todos sorprendidos

-**Esa historia es para otro día** – dijo Regina en eso termino de sacar otro arco y flecha para su hija, era otro regalo que ella misma había ganado, el arco era de oro que tenía una flecha

**-Wuao, eso tambien es para mí** – dijo Sofía sorprendida mirando el arco

**-Si querida** – dijo sonriente

**-El arco de luz** – dijo Malefica sorprendida, no sabía que existía había oído historias, se trataba que el arco de luz había sido usado por los espíritus del bien para derrotar al rey demonio, eran mitos, no sabía que existía – **como lo encontraste… eso es un mito –** dijo sorprendida

**-Si que viajabas hermanita –** dijo Jefferson sonriente

**-El arco de luz?** – ahora todos estaban confundidos, conocían la historia de la espada sagrada, pero el arco de luz era algo desconocido para ellos

**-El arco tiene la capacidad única de cargar las flechas con luz sagrada y así repeler la fuerzas del mal** – dijo Hook, había oído historias en sus viajes nunca había creído ver el arco, eran mitos **– es sorprendente, donde lo encontraste, y como lo conseguiste por lo que he oído solo lo pueden obtener personas de magia blanca muy pura **

**-No todo lo que se oye es verdad** – dijo Regina – en parte tienes razón, cuando murió Leopold – dijo mirando a Nieves que solo se encogió de hombros – **me fui de viaje, había utilizado y mezclado varios hechizos para crear un portal, que me envió a un templo, ese templo era llamado el templo de las arenas, estaba perdida no creía que algún día regresaría al bosque encantado, y como todo a mi alrededor era arena sabía que para llegar al bosque tenía que llegar al templo, no podía utilizar magia ya que no tenía, tuve que pasar por muchas dificultades… para llegar al centro tuve que pelear con un Rocktite…**

**-Que es eso?** – dijeron todos

**-Era un monstruo con un solo ojo **– dijo recordando la maldita cosa – **el segundo desafío era cruzar un maldito laberinto… me tomo 2 días cruzarlo**

**-Y no comías** – dijo Rubí confundida

-**Comía las hierbas que estaban por ahí** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros **– lo último tuve que derrotar a los guardianes del templo, déjame decirte que no eran muy inteligentes** – dijo sonriente – **cuando entre al templo encontré, varias cosas interesantes, uno era el arco de luz, estaba sorprendida, ya que pensaba que era todo un mito… de ahí encontré el contenedor de corazones… me sirvió mucho para mis planes futuros** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **y de ahí encontré un báculo y un sello de arenas, con eso pude regresar al bosque encantado… pero cuando regrese desaparecieron todos de mis manos y solo me quede con el contenedor de corazones… hasta que regrese a Wonderland… de la nada apareció en mis manos el arco de luz… no puedo manejarlo bien… pero sé que tu si puedes…-** dijo mirando a su hija – **sientes el poder querida**

**-Es sorprendente –** dijo Sofía sintiendo el arco en su mano con la espada – **pero ma porque me lo das a mí –** dijo confundida – **es mucho poder**

**-Hace algún tiempo hubo una profecía** – dijo Regina – **un niño acabaría con el oscuro**

**-Eso no era Henry** – dijo Nieves confundida

-**Eso yo tambien lo pensaba** – dijo Regina

**-Él no puede ser** – dijo Jefferson seriamente

-**De que hablas?** – dijo Encanto

**-Henry no es hijo de Regina** – dijo seriamente

-**Jefferson** – dijo Regina seriamente, ya había hablado con su hermano de eso, Henry era su hijo si o si

**-Si es su hijo** – dijeron Nieves, Encanto y Rubí seriamente

**-No de sangre** – dijo Jefferson fríamente

**-No importa sigue siendo su hijo –** defendió Nieves

-**Jefferson** – dijo Alicia mirando seriamente a su marido

**-Lo que quiero decir –** dijo Jefferson calmadamente – **es que las únicas personas que pueden derrotar al oscuro viene hacer nuestros descendientes**

**-Porque? –** dijo Nieves

**-Ya que nosotros estábamos destinados a derrotarlo** – dijo Regina dándose cuenta de la realidad

-**Exacto-** dijo Jefferson – **nosotros estábamos destinados hacerlo, pero como nosotros estábamos siendo influenciados por Rumple, ya no somos capaces de hacerlo y ahora eso paso a nuestros hijos**

**-Estas diciendo que estoy destinada a acabar con Rumple** – dijo Sofía sorprendida

**-Al parecer si, aunque creo que hay mucho mas pero eso es lo que he estado pensando desde que llegaste, y desde el comienzo de todo, porque Regina y yo? Porque no otras personas? –** dijo Jefferson **– la única explicación es que estábamos destinados a nacer solo para derrotar al oscuro** – dijo seriamente

En eso Sofía sintió que su arco y espada estaban temblando – **mama** – dijo sorprendida agarrando la espada y el arco

Regina vio a su hija y se dio cuenta que el arco y la espada estaba temblando

**-El está aquí** – dijo Jefferson

**-Quien?** – dijeron los demás

**-Rumple –** dijo Regina y Jefferson mirándose

-**Rayos –** exclamo Rubí

**-Es hora de irnos** – dijo Regina

* * *

><p>Todos estaban caminando por el bosque, necesitaban llegar a la cueva de los ecos, rápidamente, después de caminar como 6 horas la mayoría estaba cansado<p>

**-Mama tengo hambre** – dijo Sofía sentándose, estaba harta de caminar

Todos decidieron descansar por unos minutos

**-Aquí tienes querida** – dijo sacando de su mochila una manzana no podían conjurar comida ya que la sombra se daría cuenta

-**Gracias** – dijo sonriente comiendo

**-Regina** – grito Rubí ya que ella tambien tenía hambre, Regina le tiro una manzana

**-No tienes agua** – dijo Nieves cansada, en eso Regina le tiro una botella para ella y Encanto

**-No tienes tambien un pastel** – dijo Malefica burlonamente

-**Si tengo** – dijo Regina sonriente

**-Por supuesto** – dijo su amiga rodando los ojos

* * *

><p>Pan estaba observando en un charco de agua a la tripulación de la locura<p>

-**Ya llegó** – dijo Félix

**-Lo sé** – dijo sonriente

**-Dónde está?** – dijo Rumple apareciendo delante de su padre

-**Un hola es más educado, querido hijo** – dijo sonriente

-**Que quieres con mi hijo** – dijo Rumple seriamente

**-Para un simple juego** – dijo Pan sonriente – **ahora dime donde está tu títere**

Rumple se quedó con los ojos abiertos, no sabía que su padre conocía su secreto – **no sé de qué me hablas**

**-Un padre lo sabe todo** – dijo Pan sonriente

**-Una reunión de malos, díganme porque no me invitaron** – dijo Ursula apareciendo al frente de ellos

**-Como** – dijo Félix sorprendido nadie podía entrar a la isla sin que la sombra se enterara

**-Querido soy una diosa –** dijo alzando su mano y volándolo

Pan solo sonrió, no se había dado cuenta de Ursula pero de lo que si sabía era que ella vendría

La cara de Rumple era seria, de que estaba sorprendido que Ursula estaba ahí lo estaba, pero sabía que su padre, la esperaba

-**Donde está mi hija, pequeño mocoso – **dijo Ursula fríamente a Pan

-**Por favor, aun no, muy pronto la veras** – dijo sonriente Pan

-**A que juegas** – dijo Rumple mirando a su padre

-**Muy pronto** – dijo sonriente en eso vio la sombra detrás de ellos, y sin que se dieran cuenta Ursula y Rumple estaba en un profundo sueño

– **Engañar a una diosa y un oscuro… son patéticos **– dijo la sombra

**-Lo son** – sonrió Pan – **a esperar –** dijo mientras observaba a la tripulación de locos **– la diversión acaba de empezar –** sonrió mientras escuchaba a Félix tocar la trompeta

* * *

><p><strong>-Que está pasando?<strong> – dijo Ariel

**-Los niños perdidos –** murmuraron todos

**-Al parecer ya llegaron** – dijo Tink

**-Quienes?** – dijo Ariel confundida

**-El equipo de rescate –** dijo Tink sonriente

* * *

><p>-<strong>Mama que fue eso? –<strong> dijo Sofía confundida

**-Se enteraron –** dijo Regina en guardia, todos habían sacado sus armas

Regina y Jefferson estaban listos para utilizar magia, mientras miraban a los alrededores

-**Nos tenemos que mover** – dijo Hook rápidamente

**-Hagámoslo, no quiero matar a esos niños –** dijo Regina seriamente

Empezaron a irse del lugar rápidamente, se habían dado cuenta que los niños los estaban observando pero no salían de sus lugares

**-Porque no salen** – dijo Sofía sintiendo su espada temblar

-**Ellos saben que si salen, los mataría** – dijo Regina

**-Lo están esperando **– dijo Jefferson

**-A quién? **– dijo Nieves

**-A mí –** dijo Pan apareciendo al frente de todos muy sonriente

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia y ocultando a Sofía

-**Por favor, no la oculten** – dijo burlonamente Pan sonriente

-**Donde están** – dijo Regina fríamente

-**Todo a su debido tiempo su majestad** – dijo Pan sonriente

-**Porque no nos traslada inmediatamente a la cueva y terminamos con esto** – dijo Regina seriamente

-**Y donde está la diversión en esto** – dijo sonriente Pan, en eso se fijó en la niña, era una copia exacta de Regina – **Interesante grupo su majestad** – sonrió

Regina se había dado cuenta que pan estaba observando a su hija – al grano mocoso – dijo fríamente colocando atrás a su hija

-**No me vas a presentar a las nuevas adiciones** – dijo sonriente

Jefferson se había dado cuenta que Pan estaba observando a cada uno de ellos

**-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Alicia** – dijo Pan después de un tiempo ya que nadie decía nada

Inmediatamente Jefferson puso atrás a Alicia para protegerla

-Porque yo? – exigió Alicia mirándolo seriamente, por culpa de él y Cora se perdió mas de 30 años sin su hija

**-Contigo todo empezó, querida –** dijo Pan sonrientemente

-**Explícate **– dijo Jefferson fríamente

-**Todo a su debido tiempo Jefferson** – sonrió Pan **– ahora quien es ella – **dijo mirando a Sofía

-**Eso no te incumbe** – dijo Regina fríamente

**-Creo que no ves el panorama su majestad **– dijo Pan

**-De que hablas** – dijo Malefica hablando por primera vez, mientras miraba al mocoso

**-Tú debes de ser Malefica, eres muy conocida por las hadas y eres especial muy especial para una diosa –** dijo sonriente

La mirada de Malefica no expresaba ningún sentimiento, no caería en la trampa de Pan, ya que sabía que Pan sabía todo

**-Explícate** - dijo Regina

Pan comenzó a señalar a Encanto –** Un hijo de un pastor, él no es soberano, se esconde detrás del nombre de su hermano, puede ser hábil con la espada pero no es más que eso **– sonrió

Encanto apretó la mandíbula, él lo sabía, no tenía por qué defenderse ya que era verdad

-**Un pirata con una sola mano que vivió una vez por las reglas, se dio cuenta que los reyes eran egoístas y se preocupan por sí mismos, ahora él es un rebelde y se preocupa por sus propias reglas** – sonrió Pan **– él no tiene nada solo un barco, él es una persona pobre sin poder, no puede dar nada a nadie **– dijo fríamente

Regina se percató de algo en ese momento, ese tono eran celos, en eso miro a Rubí ya que ella podía percibir los sentimientos de las personas y vio la cara confundida de ella

Hook le dio una mirada de odio

-**Quien sigue** – sonrió Pan mirando ahora a Nieves **– una persona real sin líder, si la reina malvada no hubiera querido matar a Nieves, ella hubiera sido la ingenua egoísta con aire de gobernante, ella finalmente hubiera obtenido su corona pero con el tiempo su propio reino hubiera caído en desgracia ya que ella no sabe dirigir** – sonrió – **ella piensa que está haciendo bien las cosas, pero en realidad es que solo era una niña manipulada y todo lo estaba haciendo mal**

Nieves apretó la mandíbula, ella sabía todo eso, pero escucharlo de Pan era odioso

**-Y ahora** – dijo mirando a Rubí **– un lobo, una persona egoísta, solo le importa ella misma**

Rubí iba abrir la boca

**-Acaso no te acuerdas de tu trato, tu decidiste por si sola** – sonrió Pan **– relación de pareja es de dos**

Rubí quería abalanzarse hacia él, inmediatamente Encanto el agarro

-**Nos vemos** – dijo Pan **– no me olvide de ustedes** – dijo mirando a Regina, Jefferson antes de desaparecer

-**Maldito –** gruño Rubí

* * *

><p>Pan sonrió al ver a todos a su merced<p>

**-No lo veo** – dijo la sombra

**-No te preocupes, el vendrá muy pronto**

**-Cuando – **

**-Muy pronto** – sonrió Pan **– tu muy bien deberías saberlo** – sonrió

**-Tu padre me robo mi poder** – gruño la sombra

-**Todo esta marchando de acuerdo al plan –** sonrió

Félix apareció detrás de Pan **– ya tengo a todos en su posición**

**-Muy bien **– sonrió Pan dirigiéndose hacia sus capturas

Pan estaba ahora en la cueva viendo a todos dormidos, y enjaulados – **Despierten** – dijo alzando su mano y cada uno empezó a despertar

**-Pan** – gruño Emma viendo al niño

-**Hola queridos** – sonrió a cada uno de ellos

-**Que es lo que quieres** – grito Neal

**-De ti nada** – sonrió Pan – **de tu padre si** – miro a su nieto en eso miro a Emma – **de tu futura esposa tambien **– sonrió

Emma le dio una mirada de odio – **si te acercas a Regina te juro que te mato **– gruño tratando de salir de las cuerdas

**-Ya llegaron** – sonrió Pan sonriente

* * *

><p>Regina y los demás habían llegado a la cueva – aquí es – dijo con impaciencia quería ver a Emma<p>

-**Vamos** – dijo Jefferson seriamente

En eso Regina le agarro la mano – **gracias por venir **

**-Cualquier cosa por ti hermanita **- sonrió

Regina sonrió a su hermano, ella sabía que Jefferson ni Alicia tenían nada que ver con el secuestro de Emma, pero ellos como hermanos la apoyaron, sabía que su hermano guardaba algo, solo esperaba no romper ese lazo

**-Vamos entonces** – dijo Malefica aburrida

-**Vamos **– dijeron todos listos hacia su destino

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hola queridos –<strong> dijo Pan sonriente viendo llegar al grupo de la reina

Regina entro con todos a la cueva, se dio cuenta de cada uno de los capturados que estaban en una jaula, vio a Emma y se le rompió el corazón como la extrañaba, la necesitaba consigo

Rubí vio a Bella que estaba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida, sea como sea tenía que rescatarla

Hook vio a Tink que estaba aburrida, típica hada pensó con diversión, Tink lo miro y solo sonrió hacia todos ellos

Emma miro a Regina que estaba con su hija, no podía verlas ya que tenía mucha vergüenza a dejarse capturar por Pan, ahora todas sus inseguridades estaban saliendo a la luz

**-Maldita sea** – gruño alguien todos se dirigieron hacia la voz y se dieron cuenta que era Rumple

**-Papa** – dijo Neal sorprendido

-**Buenos días querido** – dijo Pan sonriente

Rumple trato de ver bien y se dio cuenta que estaba con todos – **Que paso?**

**-Como te fue en el vacío Rumple –** dijo Pan sonriente

**-Oscuro y vacío** – dijo secamente

**-Ah, al igual como lo recordaba** – dijo Pan sonriente

-**Maldito niño** – gruño ahora Ursula despertando, todos estaban sorprendidos de encontrarla al costado de Rumple

**-Mama** – grito Ariel sorprendida

Ursula inmediatamente vio a su hija, quiso ir donde ella, pero algo el impedía, se dio cuenta que había sido capturada tambien con Rumple a su costado

**-Que es lo que quieres** – dijo Ursula mirando con odio a Pan, se había percatado que ya todos estaban presentes

Malefica miro a Ursula y miro a su hija Ariel, esa chica le hacía recordar a alguien pensó confundida

**-Secretos salgan a la luz –** sonrió Pan

**-Que estamos haciendo aquí –** dijo Rumple mirando a su padre

**-Un juego, pero antes – **miro Pan a Regina – **voy hacerte una oferta**

**-No quiero tratos contigo **– dijo Regina

**-Oh querida esto te va a interesar** – dijo sonriente – **te ofrezco un intercambio –** sonrió

Todos estaban confundidos

**-A ti, por tu salvadora** – sonio Pan

**-Que no! –** gruño Jefferson posicionándose al frente de su hermana

Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida

**-Que dices, cambiaras de lugar nada mas** – dijo mirando a Regina – **si todos contestan se salvaran – sonrió**

Regina miro a Emma, e inmediatamente ella negó con la cabeza

**-No lo hagas** – dijo Emma

**-Lo hare** – dijo Regina asintiendo

**-No lo hagas** – dijeron Jefferson y Emma rápidamente, todos miraron a Regina sabía que era un trampa, Alicia comprendió a Regina si ella hubiera estado en esa posición lo haría

**-Trato** – sonrió Pan

**-Trato –** dijo Regina acercándose a Pan, e inmediatamente pan alzo su mano y con un humo negro traslado a Regina hacia la jaula de Emma, y Emma hacia donde estaba Regina, ahora Regina se encontraba en la jaula, y Emma en libertad

**-Emma** – dijeron Nieves y Encanto abrazando a su hija fuertemente, estaban agradecidos a Regina

**-Mama** – dijo Sofía mirando a Emma y abrazándola

-**Hola –** sonrió Emma abrazando a su hija como la extrañaba, en eso miro a Regina no podía creer lo que había echo en eso Regina le sonrió

-**No te preocupes mama va a estar bien –** sonrió Sofía, sabía lo que había echo su madre

-**Eso espero** – murmuro Emma mirando a Regina

-**Porque?** – exigió Jefferson mirando a Pan

**-Fácil, tu secreto es muy oscuro** – sonrió Pan a Jefferson todos estaban escuchando atentamente – **tanto así que no te importaría lo que le pasara al resto, pero si es tu hermana, tu querida hermana, obviamente la salvarías** – sonrió con diversión – **y no te importaría revelarlo**

Jefferson apretó la mandíbula, ese maldito tenia razón, no le importaba los demás, a excepción de Tink pero aun así, no quería revelar eso

**-Vamos a empezar** – sonrió Pan con diversión – **quien podría ser primero, todos ustedes tienen oscuros secretos, cada uno responderá un secreto para liberar al resto-**

**-Al grano mocoso –** gruño Jefferson con odio, si tenía que revelar su secreto para salvar a su hermana lo haría

**-No desesperes querido, tu turno será pronto **– sonrió Pan **– vamos a comenzar por tu esposa** – sonrío mirando Alicia – **Contigo todo empezó –** sonrío - **cuéntanos que descubriste la primera vez que viajaste a Wonderland**

Alicia solo sonrío – **no mucho, mi secreto no es secreto, todos lo saben, o tal vez sospechen, Cora siempre estuvo manipulada por el oscuro, antes que naciera Regina y Jefferson, todos sus acciones no fueron suyas fueron del oscuro** –

Pan la miro sonriente, en eso el eco no sonó, todos estaban sorprendidos por eso, Jefferson sospechaba algo, pero aun así odiaba a su madre no importa que sus acciones no hayan sido suyas

Al contrario de Regina era que ella si estaba sorprendida, sospechaba algo, al momento de ponerle el corazón a su madre, ella dijo que la amaba, Pan esta vez se equivocó, no culpaba a Alicia por eso, solo el dio esperanza tenía que rescatar a su madre ahora, en eso miro a Rumple con odio

**-TÚ tienes a mi madre** – dijo Regina a Rumple con odio

Rumple solo sonrío – **no creía que lo supieran, dime querida como lo descubriste –** miro a Alicia

**-Al momento de entrar a Wonderland por primera vez, me encontré con ella, y te vi controlándola, no estaba segura, ya que Wonderland es el país del engaño, pero al momento en que vi a Pan y ella, enviarme mi mundo, lo supe**

Emma estaba sorprendida por la información, todos estaban sorprendidos, desde un principio los engañaron eso significaba que Cora estaba siendo manipulada desde el principio, vio a Regina que tenía una luz de esperanza, ella sabía que Regina aun amaba a su madre, no importaba todo lo que le había echo

**-Bueno que interesante – d**ijo Pan sonriente – **pero déjame decirte algo Alicia, yo no fui quien te mando a través del portal –** en eso la cueva no sonó

-**Tu fuiste yo te vi, eras tu** – dijo Alicia seriamente, la cueva tampoco sonó

**-Al parecer los dos estamos diciendo la verdad** – dijo Pan pensativo ya que la cueva no había sonado, que estaba pasando – **bueno continuemos con los secretos –** sonrío – **quien sigue –** en eso miro al lobo – **tu **– sonrío – **tu secreto es algo importante** –

Bella se sorprendió no sabía que Rubí tenía un secreto

-**Tu secreto salvara a la persona que amas **– sonrío Pan

Bella abrió los ojos, **_quien era la persona que ama Rubí?_** Pensó

Rubí en eso apretó la mandíbula y miro a Bella, ella la miro confundida **– te mentí, todo este tiempo**

Bella estaba confundida – **de que hablas?**

**-Yo hice un trato con Rumple** – dijo odiándose así misma

**-Que trato** – dijo Bella empezando a asustarse

-**Querida** – advirtió Rumple mirando a Rubí

**-Antes de que conocieras a Rumple, me conociste, y nos enamoramos, yo hice un trato con RUMPLE para que me olvidaras** –

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, se sentía dolida, no entendía, solo sentía dolor, en eso miro a Rumple, y el asintió **– Porque?** – exigió con dolor

**-Lo siento –** fue lo único que dijo Rubí con tristeza

**-Bueno de eso estábamos hablando** – rio Pan – **ahora quien es el próximo** – sonrío, en eso miro a Emma – **la salvadora** – sonrío

Emma solo lo miro seriamente, en eso sintió la mano de su hija apretándola

-**Mama no importa –** susurro Sofía

Emma en eso miro a Regina que le sonreía, diciéndole que no importara lo que le diga

**-Dilo** – sonrío Pan sonriente

Emma solo apretó la mano de su hija y cerro los ojos **– Hubiera deseado que Henry nunca me hubiera encontrado –** dijo, nadie dijo nada, ella a abrió los ojos y vio el dolor en los ojos de Regina, vio el dolor en los ojos de su madre y padre y sus amigos, pero se dio cuenta que su hija aun sostenía su mano

-**Fuiste muy valiente mama –** sonrío Sofía

Emma estaba sorprendida de su hija, en eso miro de nuevo a Regina y sus ojos aunque demostraran dolor aun seguía la mirada de amor hacia ella

Regina había propuesto entender mejor a Emma, y sabía que Emma era el tipo de persona que siempre la dejaban, y ella no le iba a dejar

-**Bueno eso fue interesante** – sonrío Pan – **ahora querida salvadora aun guardas un secreto más verdad? –** sonrío

Emma estaba confundida

**-Cuando Félix te dijo que Baelfire estaba en la isla que sentiste – **sonrío Pan

Emma entonces recordó ese sentimiento, en eso miro a Regina y vio en sus ojos temor, vio a Neal y vio esperanza

Neal pensaba que Emma le diría que lo amaba, y dicho eso podrían ser una familia con Henry

Sofía estaba un poco asustada, sabía que sus madres estaban enamoradas, eran almas gemelas, pero Neal era un caso especial, ya que fue el primer amor de su madre, es como si Daniel estuviera ahí, y su otra mama tenía que escoger

**-Tenía la esperanza de que estabas muerto** – suspiro mirando a Neal – **tenía la esperanza de no tener que tratar contigo nunca más, cuando regrese al bosque encantado y no te vi me sentí feliz ya que solo los únicos padres de Henry serian Regina y yo, Había una vez que te quise pero ya no lo hago, ni nunca lo hare, una vez me traicionaste, podría perdonar con el tiempo pero no confió en ti, eres la última persona en quien podría confiar, y no me importa lo que te pase, lo siento** - suspiro

Pan sonrío al ver la mirada de Bae derrumbarse con tristeza

**-Esto esta emocionante** – dijo con alegría Pan – **ahora -** dijo mirando a Ursula, que estaba muy callada para su gusto

**-Ahora va ser mi turno** – dijo Ursula mirándolo con odio

-**Liberare a tu hija, ahora, solo si dices tú más oscuro secreto** – sonrío Pan a la diosa de los mares

Ursula miro con odio a Pan, Ariel estaba escuchando atentamente a su madre lo que iba a decir

**-Malefica escucha bien** – dijo Pan sonriente

Malefica solo espero lo que iba a decir, todos estaban curiosos por lo que diría la diosa de los mares, Ariel miro a Malefica, ella era la persona que escucho de su madre, era muy hermosa

Úrsula miro a Malefica, las dos se miraron hace tiempo que no se habían visto, Ursula abrió la boca para decir algo pero no podía, en eso miro a su hija con tristeza, sabía que su hija la iba a odiar por esto – **Ariel** – comenzó a decir mirando a Malefica – **es tu hija –**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Regina miro a su amiga inmediatamente, sabía que con la poción que le dio no sentiría nada pero aun así esto era grande, Malefica tenía una cara que no mostraba ninguna expresión, ella miro a Ariel y se dio cuenta de las similitudes, con ella, solo que Ariel era Pelirroja y ella era rubia

**-QUE?!** – dijo Ariel mirando a su madre y Malefica – **Como**

**-Lo siento** – dijo Ursula mirando a su hija y Malefica

Malefica inmediatamente de su mano salió una bola de fuego, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que la bola se dirigió hacia Ursula, pero no entro ya que una barrera protegía a los capturados

Jefferson inmediatamente agarro a Malefica **– Cálmate –** dijo Jefferson

**-Es mi hija –** susurro con los ojos llorosos mirando a Ariel, que estaba sorprendida, toda su vida era un engaño

Malefica estaba rodeada por Alicia que estaba aferrándose hacia su mano y a su otro costado estaba Sofía con Jefferson tranquilizándola

-**Me mentiste** – dijo Ariel mirando a su mama – **yo te pregunte si Tritón era mi padre, tu me dijiste que si** – grito a su madre

**Lo siento –** dijo Ursula con los ojos llorosos

**-Te odio –** grito Ariel con los ojos llorosos

Todos estaban tristes

Pan comenzó a reírse **– oh que emoción –** todos le miraron con odio **– ahora, y no menos importante, ustedes saben lo mejor para el final** – sonrío

Jefferson sabía que era su turno

-**Jefferson, tu secreto es más oscuro que el de Ursula, dilo pero mirando a tu hermana** – sonrío

Regina miro a su hermano, los dos se miraron y sabían que esta era la prueba definitiva

**-Rumple** – dijo Pan – **escucha muy bien lo que va a decir ya que eso definirá la pregunta decisiva**

Rumple no entendía, no importaba lo que diría Jefferson solo quería salvar a su hijo

**-Dilo –** dijo Pan mirando a Jefferson

Jefferson apretó la mandíbula con odio, en eso sintió la mano de Alicia consigo dándole fuerza, miro a su hermana y susurro un lo siento

Regina le miro confundida ya que entendió lo que le dijo

-**Rumple** – dijo Jefferson mirando a su hermana – **es nuestro padre biológico**

Todos se quedaron callados, estaban más que sorprendidos

-**Es mentira-** dijo inmediatamente Regina mirando a su hermano – **Dime que estas mintiendo **– exigió

-**Lo siento** – dijo Jefferson con tristeza

-**Ahora querido hijo – dijo** Pan mirando a Rumple – **a quien salvas a tu hija o hijo** – sonrío

**-Es mentira** – dijo Rumple sorprendido no podía creer que Regina era su hija, Jefferson era su hijo, los dos son sus hijos

-**El eco nunca miente **– dijo Pan sonriente

-C**uando **– exigió Regina mirando a su hermano, no podía mirar al hombre que la convirtió en un monstruo convenciéndola que la única manera para ser feliz era tomar el camino hacia la venganza

Jefferson no quería contestar

-**Dilo –** exigió Regina mirándolo seriamente – c**uando te enteraste**

**-Cuando nació Grace** – dijo con tristeza

Regina se quedó sorprendida era mucho tiempo, era el tiempo cuando Rumple la conoció, en eso sintió que algo se le rompió por dentro, puso una cara fría

-**Regina** – dijo Jefferson mirando a su hermana

**-Cállate** – dijo fríamente, todos se asustaron esa no era Regina esa era la voz de la reina malvada

**-La verdad es impactante no? –** dijo Pan mirando a todos en eso miro a su hijo – **Porque pensaste que tenía que ser Regina en lanzar la maldición oscura, tambien pensaste en Jefferson verdad?, sabias que Jefferson no podía lanzarla a pesar de que había perdido a Alicia, ya que en tus cálculos no estaba su hija, la maldición la creaste para ellos, uno de ellos tenía que lanzarla, prácticamente lo hiciste para ellos**

Él tenía sus dudas, y estaba contento al saber que Regina ni Jefferson eran suyos, cuando nacieron los dos, él se coló en su habitación sintiendo que el poder de ellos lo llamaban, Ahora explica porque se sintió orgulloso de Regina cuando le enseñaba magia y siempre tenía esa extraña protección hacia ella, en eso miro a Jefferson, lo conocía poco, pero cuando lo vio le hizo recordar un poco a Neal y se sintió algo orgulloso cuando los dos hacían tratos tenía la misma manera de él, sus mismas características

Rumple miro a los dos, y se dio cuenta las similitudes hacia él, entonces recordó él estaba casado felizmente con un hermoso niño, lo malo fue que Mila no lo amaba y ella no era su verdadero amor

Su mente retrocedió cuando conoció a Cora, y como él le enseño a hilar oro, Cuando compartieron su primer beso, él estaba dispuesto hacer todo para ella, Cora es su verdadero amor, todavía lo sigue siendo, por eso la controlo cuando Cora decidió casarse con Henry desde ahí empezó todo, el la controlaba, el lastimaba a su hija, se sintió la peor basura del mundo

Regina y Jefferson son producto de un amor oscuro, por eso nacieron con la luz más blanca de todas

**-Tengo hermanos** – dijo Neal rompiendo el silencio muy incómodo, miro a Regina la mujer de su gran amor, miro a Jefferson se parecían

Rumple no se encuentra a menudo sin palabras, Cora fue la primera en hacer eso a él, Regina tenía una lengua afilada y sabe cómo usarlo muy bien, Jefferson tenía el ingenio de él, los dos tenían el ingenio y el descaro de el

Miro a Regina y vio la mirada fría sin expresión, le hizo recordar a la reina malvada, miro a Jefferson que tenía el corazón destrozado al mirar a su hermana, miro a Neal que estaba confundido, los tres lo odiaban de una forma diferente pero aun así lo odiaban

**-Toso el mundo está esperando Rumple** – dijo Pan sonriente

**-Cuál es la pregunta**

**-Si tuviera que elegir, entre Regina y Neal a quién sería?**

Rumple empezó a vacilar, no quería estar en esta posición

**-Estamos esperando -** insistió Pan

**-Neal –** respondió Rumple

Todos respiraron ya que vieron las jaulas desaparecer, pero aun así estaban encadenados

**-Ahora** – dijo Pan mirando a Regina **– eres mi nieta** – dijo sonriente acercándose a Regina

Jefferson estaba con los puños apretado quiso ir pero sabía que no podía, Emma trato de avanzar pero su hija le agarro la mano para que se detuviera

-**Que quieres** – dijo fríamente Regina

-**Tu poder no es comparado a tus hermanos** – dijo sonriente Pan – **dime algo que no le dirías a** nadie – sonrío

Regina apretó la mandíbula – **soy un monstruo, soy malo, y eso está bien, nunca volveré a estar completamente bien y eso es perfectamente bien para mí, No cambiaría por nada del mundo** – dijo mirando a Pan seriamente – **no cambiaría el pasado, pero si puedo cambiar el futuro nada está escrito en piedra, el futuro está cambiando a cada rato – **

**-Tal vez tengas razón** – susurro Pan a Regina cerca de su oído – **pero lo que si se es que el futuro de tus hijos están en mis manos** – susurro mirándola para que nadie escuchara, Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, los ojos de Pan estaban completamente negros

**-Quien eres** – susurro Regina sorprendida

-**Yo conozco todo lo que va a pasar** – susurro sonriente – **nos vemos** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla liberando a todos los demás y desapareciendo de ahí

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**


	17. Chapter 17

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Pan había desaparecido de la cueva, ahora todos estaban libres, inmediatamente Emma y Sofía se fueron hacia Regina<p>

**-Estas bien** – dijo Emma abrazando a Regina

**-No te preocupes –** dijo abrazando a Emma y a su hija – **estoy bien **

**-Nunca vuelvas hacer eso ma, me asustaste –** dijo Sofía aferrándose a su madre

-**Estoy bien –** dijo sinceramente mirando a Emma y Sofía, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero antes se fijó en su hermano, le había engañado, Rumple era su padre, le había traicionado, todo este tiempo el sabia

Jefferson quería ir con su hermana, pero sabía que no podía

**-Estas bien** dijo Alicia dirigiéndose hacia Regina

-**Si… lo siento por lo que voy hacer** – dijo Regina mirando a Alicia, ella solo asintió

Todos esperaban algo ya que Regina se dirigía hacia Jefferson, el abrió la boca para hablar pero antes Regina le tiro una cachetada que lo tumbo y sonó por toda la cueva, todos se quedaron sorprendidos nadie dijo nada

**-La reina tiene buena mano** – dijo Hook mientras ayudaba a parar a Tink

**-Si** – susurro sorprendida Tink, no esperaba ese secreto – **ayuda Ariel **– dijo a la niña que aun seguía llorando

-**Como ordene** – dijo Hook riendo, **_Tink era mandona_** pensó con diversión

**-No quiero ir donde ella** – dijo Ariel mirando con odio a su madre, Ursula aún no podía mirarla a los ojos

-**No te preocupes, te cuidaremos** – dijo Tink sonriente mientras ayudaba a Bella a pararse – **estas bien**

**-Yo… no lo sé, todo fue un engaño** – murmuro Bella mirando a Rubí que tenía la cabeza agachada

-**Tengo hermanos** – murmuraba Neal con confusión, miro a su padre que aún estaba capturado con la diosa, al parecer Pan no lo había liberado

Alicia miro a todos, y se dio cuenta que existía una gran tensión, vio a Rumple y Ursula que aún estaban encadenados, ya todos estaban liberados, Regina estaba con Emma y Sofía, no podía mirar a su hermano aun, Nieves y Encanto estaban con Rubí dándole fuerza para que hablara con Bella, Malefica estaba mirando al horizonte no podía ver a nadie, Tink y Hook estaban ayudando a Ariel y Bella, mientras que Neal veía a su padre

Alicia agarro su espada y se dirigió hacia Rumple y Ursula, todos vieron lo que iba hacer

-**Espera que vas hacer** – dijo Neal sorprendido

**-Voy a liberarlos –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y con su espada corto las cadenas que lo liberaba como si nada

-**Gracias querida** – dijo Rumple

-**Gracias –** dijo Ursula

-**Bueno – sonrió** Alicia ahora miro a todos – **Pan lo único que quiere es causar fricción entre nosotros, no podemos dejar que gane –** dijo alzando la voz para que todos escuchen **– Tenemos solo dos días para salir de esta Isla, tenemos que trabajar en equipo –** vio a Nieve y Encanto que asintieron a lo dicho, al parecer era los únicos ya que todos aún se sentían incomodos – **Regina** – dijo Alicia, ya que ella solo miraba haca el horizonte como su amiga, aparte de la cachetada que le dio a Jefferson se negó a mirarlo y mirar a nadie, todo se estaba guardando para sí misma

**-No** – dijo Regina con odio – **no puedo confiar en ellos, no me pidas eso, la única persona que creí que no me iba a traicionar lo hizo –** dijo refiriéndose a su hermano y Rumple

**-Regina** – susurro Jefferson con tristeza

**-Y tu –** dijo Regina mirando a Rumple con odio – **Me darás a mi madre de nuevo, la dejaras de controlar, Podemos compartir el ADN pero lo único que se es que eres solo un donante de esperma, Nunca te voy a mirar como padre, y nunca lo hare** – dijo tan fríamente que asusto a los demás

**-El hombre que se convirtió en tu padre solo era un cobarde –** gruño Rumple – **Un hombre patético que nunca se puso de pie para ti**

Regina se acercó a Rumple, sus ojos, su postura todo y su voz era de la reina Malvada, todos estaban con miedo – **Por lo menos se quedó a mi lado a pesar de todo y todavía me amaba a pesar del oscuro que mi corazón crecía** – dijo fríamente **– él se quedó conmigo a pesar de todo**

**-Dime que es lo que quieres y lo hare? **– dijo Rumple sinceramente, solo quería ser las paces con sus hijos

**-Devuélveme a mi madre y desaparece de mí para siempre –** dijo fríamente

Rumple asintió a lo dicho en eso conjuro de su mano una daga y un corazón, ese corazón era oscuro pero aún tenía ese brillo rojo **– él corazón es de tu madre**

**-Espera –** dijo Jefferson dirigiéndose hacia Rumple y su hermana **- Como sabemos que es verdad** – Jefferson desconfiaba de todo, a su hermana cuando le hablan de Cora nubla su juicio, pero él no creía en nadie a excepción de su hermana y Alicia

Rumple solo sonrió, se había percatado que Jefferson era más como el – **Siente –** fue lo único que dijo

Regina no quería mirar a su hermano, pero si es para salvar a su madre lo haría

**-Es el de su madre –** dijo Rumple, en eso vieron de atrás una sombra apoderarse de Rumple

Todos estaban en guardia, inmediatamente Sofía conjuro una bola de fuego y le dio su espada a su madre

**-Mama** – grito Sofía a Regina ya que vio como la sombra expulsa a Jefferson y a su madre botándolos por el acantilado

Malefica vio a Regina y Jefferson caerse del acantilado, con su magia trato de salvarlos, pero no llegó a tiempo, ellos desaparecieron, en eso vio a la sombra llevarse a Rumple, todo sucedió tan rápido ya que no podían hacer nada

**-Regina!** – grito Emma viéndola caer, iba a lanzarse pero inmediatamente sus padres la atraparon

**-Jefferson! –** grito Alicia dirigiéndose hacia el acantilado, no había nadie, no estaban

**-Que acaba de pasar? –** dijo Nieves muy preocupada agarrando a su hija

-**Malefica **– dijo Alicia desesperada mirando a su amiga para que le diera una explicación

**-No los siento** – dijo mirando al acantilado tratando de ubicarlos no sabía que pasaba, ella no conocía mucho Neverland

**-Mama** – grito Sofía mirando en el acantilado

**-Déjame** – dijo Emma a su padre que aun la sostenía

-**Ellos van a estar bien**– dijo Ursula acercándose al acantilado – **se fueron a otra dimensión –**

**-Cómo podemos ayudarlos –** pregunto Tink muy preocupada

-**No podemos, ellos mismos tienen que volver** – dijo Ursula, miro a su hija pero ella aun no la miraba – **no se preocupen, el acantilado es una especie de portal solo los lleva al reino donde nacieron**

**-Eso significa que están en Wonderland –** dijo Sofía un poco más calmada

-**Entonces que hacemos** – dijo Hook mirando a Alicia, ahora ella era la líder

Alicia se quedó pensativa, **_todo era algo genial_** pensó sarcásticamente, pero tal vez fue algo bueno, solo esperaba que Jefferson y Regina arreglaran sus diferencias – **Regresemos al barco **– dijo ordenando

-**Espera mi padre** – dijo Neal mirando como la sombra se lo llevo

**-Al parecer tu padre es otro títere** – dijo Ursula pensando en toda las acciones de Rumple y Pan

**-De que hablas?** – dijo Neal confundido

**-La oscuridad es una sola, ha existido antes que todos naciéramos, tu padre solo hizo un trato con él, ganándose el nombre de oscuro, la daga es de la oscuridad, tu padre solo era un títere más de sus planes**

**-Estas diciendo que mi padre fue manipulado también **– dijo Neal con algo de esperanza

-**En parte sí, pero sus acciones fueron las suyas solo que la oscuridad, nublo su juicio de raciocinio, no pensaba en las consecuencias** – dijo Ursula

**-Genial, mi árbol genealógico es un asco** – espeto Sofía amargamente – **me estás diciendo ahora que Cora y Rumple siempre han estado siendo controlados por el oscuro superior** – dijo enojada – **todo lo que he vivido en el futuro fueron las acciones de otras personas**

**-Querida, no todo es blanco y negro, tú deberías saberlo** – respondió esta vez Malefica mirando a su sobrina

-**Odio esto** – dijo amargamente Sofía

-**Debemos de irnos** – dijo Alicia, todo empezaron a moverse

* * *

><p>Emma aun seguía preocupada por Regina<p>

**-No te preocupes** – dijo Nieves sonriendo a Emma

**-Como lo sabes**

**-Es Regina, esta con su hermano, los dos son los brujos más poderosos estarán bien** – dijo sonriente

-**Ella lo odia, lo engaño todo este tiempo – **

**-El odio no es bueno mi amor** – dijo Nieves **– y Regina muy bien lo sabe, el objetivo ahora de ellos, es regresar a casa, espero que pongan sus diferencias a un costado y lleguen a casa a salvo**

**-Desde cuando te preocupas por Regina** – dijo confundida

**-Hemos hablado** – dijo Nieves – **ella es buena para ti, tu eres buena para ella** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Gracias mama** – dijo Emma un poco tímida **– lo que dije…**

**-No te preocupes mi amor, todo está bien, no te voy a dejar de nuevo, ni tu padre ni yo te dejaremos **– dijo sonriente

-**Gracias mama** – dijo Emma con una sonrisa, visualizo a su padre que estaba con Rubí, parecía muy triste – **Que va ser Rubí?**

**-Estamos convenciéndola que hable con Bella, espero que arreglen sus cosas **– dijo Nieves preocupada por su amiga

**-Tu sabias del trato**

**-No, pero me lo imaginaba, cuando vio a Bella se le iluminaban los ojos**

**-Cierto** – respondió Emma en eso vio a su hija que estaba con Malefica, hablando **– desde cuándo se han vuelto cercanas –** dijo un poco celosa

**-Siempre lo han sido** – dijo Nieves sonrientes **– cuando Sofía no te tenía ni a ti ni a Regina tuvo a Malefica, es también como una madre para ella –**

**-Ella tiene su hija** – murmuro Emma mirando ahora a Ariel, que estaba con Bella, Neal, Hook y Tink, conversando

-**Si… eso fue inesperado** – dijo Nieves mirando a Malefica y a Ariel – **Disney esta tan equivocado** – dijo riendo Nieves

Emma se sorprendió por la broma de Nieves le hizo recordar a Mary Margaret que era su amiga – **Cierto **– rio Emma, en eso vio a su hija de nuevo y en su espalda vio un arco de oro – **porque mi hija tiene un arco de oro** – dijo sorprendida en eso se percató que aun tenía la espada que le dio y se dio cuenta que era de oro con blanco – **esta espada**

**-Son los regalos de Regina para su hija, al parecer son la espada sagrada y el arco de luz, ella con Jefferson estaban destinados a derrotar al oscuro, pero el oscuro los manipulo desde el principio, ahora el deber es de sus hijos, en ese caso Sofía** – dijo con tristeza

**-Estas diciendo que mi hija tiene que derrotar al oscuro **– dijo Emma sorprendida, al parecer todos le habían escuchado

Sofía miro a su madre y asintió **– Al parecer ese es mi misión** – sonrió – **no te preocupes, me regresas mi espada** – sonrió

**-Y Regina está de acuerdo** – dijo Emma sorprendida, ella conocía a Regina y sabía que por ningún motivo dejaría a sus hijos ponerse en peligro

**-Obvio que no** – rio Sofía – **pero al parecer no tiene poder ni voto, todo lo hace el destino** – dijo burlonamente, alzo su mano e inmediatamente la espada se fue hacia ella – **wuao** – dijo sorprendida no esperaba eso

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso

**-Que acaba de pasar** – dijo Encanto viendo a su nieta sorprendida

**-La espada, reconoce a su dueña** – explico Malefica

-**Eso es verdad –** dijo Alicia agarrando su espada, ella estaba conversando con Ursula para llegar un camino más radio al barco

* * *

><p>Habían decidido descansar en el antiguo campamento de Tink, al parecer todos se habían separado en grupos, Emma estaba con Sofía conversando<p>

**-Eso es lo que paso **– dijo Emma ya que Sofía le estaba contando lo que había pasado con el reino cuando la secuestraron

**-Sí, todo Wonderland está ahora en el reino de mama **– dijo Sofía sonriente **– es divertido extrañaba a los seres mágicos de ahí –**

**-Oh **

**-Mama **– dijo Sofía seriamente mirando a Emma

**-Que?** – se asustó un poco ya que esa mirada la conocía de Regina, cuando la regañaba

-**Fue muy inmaduro, salir del castillo** – grito enfadada, todos la escucharon, sintieron pena por Emma en ese momento, Sofía era idéntica a Regina en ese momento

**-Lo siento** – susurro Emma avergonzada

**-Está bien** – dijo sonriente Sofía, cambio inmediatamente su carácter algo que sorprendió a todos

* * *

><p>Malefica solo sonrió a su sobrina, ella ahora estaba con Tinkerbell conversando<p>

-**Cuando vas hablar con ella** – dijo Tink mirando ahora a Malefica

-**Cuando Pan sea el bueno** – dijo con burla

**-No digo ella, me pregunto por Ariel** – dijo preocupada por su amiga

Malefica solo suspiro estaba obviamente tratando de evitarla, pero era su hija, se parecía a su madre, odiaba a Ursula por no decirle, quería ir ahora hacia Ursula que estaba conversando con Alicia, y matarla, pero no podía ya que tenían que trabajar todos juntos, vio a Tink sonreír

**-Al parecer ella vino a buscarte** – sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro haciéndola voltear y vio a su hija mirándola

-**Puedo hablar contigo** – dijo tímidamente Ariel

**-Eh… si –** asintió Malefica llevándosela hacia otro lado, para que nadie escuchara

Se vivió un silencio incomodo, ni una dijo nada, obviamente Malefica tenía que hablar pero tenía miedo, Ariel tenia los mismos pensamientos en ese momento

**-Así que… **- dijo Malefica mirando por primera vez bien a su hija – **Cuántos años tienes?**

Ariel sonrió sabía que Malefica estaba tratando de romper ese silencio incomodo – **Tengo 54 años** – murmuro

Malefica estaba con los ojos abiertos, estaba muy sorprendida, pero por dentro sabia, hace 55 años que no había visto a Ursula – **Eres una…**

**-Sirena –** termino de decir Ariel – **mi edad en humano seria 13 años** – murmuro de nuevo

Malefica solo sonrió – **Ariel verdad? **– le pregunto por su nombre

**-Eh… si –** dijo algo confundida, ya que Malefica estaba sonriendo

-**Es el nombre de mi madre** – dijo dulcemente Malefica

-**En serio?** – dijo sorprendida Ariel

**-Si** – dijo sonriente **– tú te pareces mucho a ella** – sonrió Malefica, y no era mentira, su madre era pelirroja, su pelo era tan rojo como sus labios, ahora cuando vio a Ariel se dio cuenta que era como su madre, pero sus ojos, eran de Ursula, azules como el mar, sintió una sensación muy extraña, su corazón latía muy rápido, ella podía sentir su presión arterial en aumento – **Lo siento** – fue lo único que dijo Malefica con los ojos llorosos – **si… hubiera sabido**

Ariel se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo Malefica, no ya no era Malefica ahora era su otra madre, siempre se preguntó porque tritón no la trataba como una hija, ella quería a su padre, pero era obvio que su padre no la amaba, por eso le pregunto a su madre si tritón era su padre, ella le contesto que sí, pero ella sabía por dentro que Tritón no podría ser su padre, primero no se parecían, su mama así como tritón tenían el cabello blanco, todos los dioses tenían cabello blanco, y porque ella no lo tenía, cuando le pregunto a Sebastián su cangrejo protector, el tartamudeaba diciéndole que no era nada, ahí se dio cuenta que su madre estaba mintiendo

-**Está bien** – dijo Ariel sonriente en eso se volvió un poco tímida quería abrazarla

Malefica se dio cuenta que Ariel ahora estaba un poco incomoda – **Que pasa?**

**-Te puedo abrazar** – pregunto tímidamente

Malefica asintió, e inmediatamente abrazo Ariel, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos inmediatamente, aun no podía creer que tenía una hija, una hija que se parecía a la persona que más amaba en este mundo que era su madre, su madre que murió para protegerla, pero eso era otra historia

Ariel se puso a llorar aferrándose a Malefica, se sentía bien estar con ella, ella desde pequeña sabía que le faltaba algo, ahora sabía que era Malefica su otra mama – **no me dejes** – dijo llorando

Malefica se sorprendió por lo dicho en eso se aferró con fuerza a su hija – **No lo hare, nunca te voy a dejar… **

**-Gracias mama** – dijo Ariel sonriente aun aferrándose a Malefica

Malefica sonrió por lo que dijo su hija, ahora entendía a Regina, por hacer todo por la persona que amas, en ese momento se prometió se juró que siempre iba a estar ahí para Ariel y nunca la iba a dejar no importaba si tenía que pelear contra todo el mundo, contra todo los dioses, principalmente con Ursula, no le importaba nada con tal que su hija este siempre con ella, se perdió 55 años de Ariel, ahora iba a estar para siempre con ella

**-Nunca te voy a dejar** – dijo con fuerza Malefica

* * *

><p>Emma estaba sentada pensando en Regina, estaba muy preocupada por ella, estará bien, cuando la vio caerse en el acantilado su corazón se rompió inmediatamente, era la misma sensación cuando vio a Jefferson llevársela a Wonderland<p>

-**Estarás bien** – murmuro con frustración mirando la luna – **te extraño** – dijo con tristeza

* * *

><p>Sofía estaba obviamente muy preocupada por su madre y Jefferson, pero sabía que ellos dos se a iban a arreglar para regresar, tal vez fue algo bueno que los dos se hayan ido a Wonderland y que necesiten trabajar los dos juntos para regresar a casa, ahora se encontraba apartada de los demás mientras miraba el arco y la espada<p>

-**Todo esto es un asco** – murmuro Sofía

**-Así que tú eres Sofía** – dijo Tink apareciendo detrás

Sofía estaba con los ojos abiertos por ver a su tía Tink, ella solo sonrió – **te extrañe mucho tía Tink**

Tink sonrió al ver a Sofía, era idéntica a Regina a excepción de sus ojos, eso era de Emma – **Gracias, por ayudar a rescatarme**

Sofía sonrió – **no hice mucho todo lo hizo mama**

**-Aun así, Hook me conto todo lo que te paso y lo del futuro** – dijo Tink mientras se sentaba a su costado

-**Oh –** dijo entendiendo – **estoy bien** – sonrió – estoy feliz de ver a mi mama, en el futuro solo sabía que mi mama era una de las más grandes brujas que ha existido

**-Y lo es –** dijo Tink sonriente

-**Lo sé –** sonrió pensando en su mama, espero que no mate a Jefferson pensó

-**Nieves me mando para que comas – **

**-Oh, donde está la tía Malé **– dijo mirando a Tink ya que hace un rato la tía male estaba con Tink

**-Está hablando con su hija**

**-Oh Ariel, es un lindo nombre –** dijo inconscientemente en eso se paró agarro sus cosas y se fue hacia su abuela

* * *

><p>Alicia estaba con Ursula verificando los alrededores para que Pan y sus seguidores no les molesten<p>

-**Todo esta silencioso** – dijo Alicia mirando a los alrededores

-**Eso es malo** – respondió Ursula tratando de sentir si hay alguien

**-Obviamente** – respondió Alicia agarrando con fuerza su espada, su espada Vorpal al ser la espada más poderosa de Wonderland, podría sentir al oscuro, por eso cuando vio a Rumple, su espada estaba temblando en todo momento, pero ahora no se sentía nada – **pero no siento nada**

**-Esa espada puede sentir al oscuro verdad? –** dijo Ursula mirando la espada Vorpal, había oído historias sobre esa espada, igual que la otra espada sagrada, las dos fueron forjados por Zeus el dios supremo, pero como todos los dioses la querían para ellos, Zeus puso un hechizo a las espadas, sola la persona con un corazón puro y con la magia más poderosa podrá domarla, por eso el abrió varios portales y las arrojo, sin saber en dónde se podrían encontrar

**-Sí, es algo raro siempre siente la oscuridad –** dijo Alicia, no sabía mucho de la espada solo sabía que la espada le pertenecía eso le dijo Absolem, y también sabía que en el futuro también le iba a pertenecer a su hija Grace

**-Tu eres de Wonderland verdad? **– dijo Ursula cambiando de tema

**-Sí, Jefferson, Regina y yo, los demás son del bosque encantado** – respondió Alicia

-**Y como llegaron a Neverland** – dijo un poco confundida

-**Regina y Jefferson hicieron un portal… -** en eso Alicia se quedó callada inmediatamente, ya que se dio cuenta que no podían regresar a casa – **Demonios –** dijo con frustración

**-Que pasa querida? – dijo** Ursula confundida

-**Me acabo de dar cuenta que no podemos regresar a reino oscuro** – dijo Alicia con frustración

**-Que estás diciendo? –** dijo Emma apareciendo detrás de ellas

**-Lo que escuchaste** – dijo Alicia preocupada

**-Explícate** – dijo Emma aun confundida

-**Regina y Jefferson crearon un portal para trasladarnos a Neverland, y ahora que ya no están** – dijo Alicia frustrada

**-Nos vamos a quedar acá, pero Pan** – gruño con frustración Emma

-**Lo sé –** gruño también Alicia

**-No podemos crear un portal** – dijo Emma tratando de buscar una solución

**-No** – suspiro Alicia

-**Porque, tengo magia, tú tienes magia, Sofía tiene magia, Malefica también porque no se puede** – dijo Emma muy confundida

-**Para regresar al bosque encantado, se necesita una gran conexión de magia, entre el reino al que quieres ir y al reino en donde estas** – explico Alicia suavemente – **y también tiene que ver dos personas muy poderosas para cruzar reino tras reino, mundo tras mundo, y eso ni uno de nosotros lo tenemos ahora**

**-Sofía es muy poderosa** – dijo Emma

**-Lo soy** – dijo un poco arrogante Sofía sonriendo, todas la miraron sorprendidas – **ahora porque soy poderosa?**

Emma le explico lo que le dijo Alicia

**-Oh mierda** – exclamo Sofía dándose cuenta de la realidad, si en este momento estuviera su otra madre la hubiera regañado, Emma sonrió al ver a su hija expresarse le hace recordarse a ella misma

**-Podrás hacerlo** – dijo Emma

-**No ma, a menos que tenga un hermano perdido o mi verdadero amor acá en Neverland** – dijo con frustración Sofía

-**Minino Cheshire** – dijo Alicia llamándolo pero como no venía lo llamo de nuevo – **Minino Cheshire** necesito tu ayuda

**-No va venir** – dijo Úrsula

-**De que hablas** – dijo Emma

**-Neverland tiene un campo de fuerza creado por Pan, ningún ser del bien podrá entrar, Cheshire es el ser del bien aún peor es el elegido** – dijo Ursula – **no podrá pasar**

**-El elegido? –** dijo Emma confundida, Sofía estaba también confundida, Alicia no estaba tan confundida como Emma y Sofía ya que sabía algo pero no todo

Ursula se encogió de hombros y empezó a contarles – **hay varios reinos y mundos, en los cuales 5 reinos se destacan, uno es donde ustedes preceden que es Wonderland** – dijo mirando a Alicia – **y el otro el bosque encantado, en cada reino siempre tiene que haber un bueno y un malo, un héroe y un villano, cada villano tiene consigo al oscuro ayudándolo así como cada héroe tiene consigo a un ser bueno ayudándolo, en el bosque encantado viene hacer las hadas mágicas, teniendo la reina y el hada azul, en Wonderland tiene a Absolem y Cheshire, Neverland está dominado por la oscuridad por eso Cheshire no puede estar en esta tierra** – explico calmadamente

-**Espera si dices que las hadas son del lado bueno y ningún ser del lado bueno puede estar en Neverland porque Pan capturo a Tink primero?-** dijo Emma confundida

Alicia miro a Emma y se sorprendió por lo que dijo, Emma tenia razón, Tink es una hada, porque Pan la quiere?

-**Mama eres un genio** – dijo Sofía sorprendida por lo que dijo su madre

**-Lo soy –** dijo Emma confundida

**-Por supuesto –** dijo Sofía sorprendida **– Pan quiere a Tink, por eso la trajo inmediatamente a Neverland, no la trajo para dañar a mi madre la trajo porque la quiere a ella**

**-Eso explica muchas cosas** – dijo Tink apareciendo detrás de ellas

**-Tía Tink –** dijo Sofía sorprendida

-**Nieves me llamo es hora de cenar** – dijo Tink

-**Oh cierto** – dijo Sofía ya que Tink le había dicho hace rato que Nieves la estaba llamando ella se fue hacia su abuela pero escucho hablar a su mama así que se dirigió hacia ella

**-Mejor cenemos y busquemos una solución, hay que explicarles a los demás** – dijo Alicia dirigiéndose al campamento, todos estuvieron de acuerdo

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraron cenando y Alicia comenzó a explicarles lo que habían hablado con Ursula<p>

Ursula se encontraba al costado de Alicia, en eso miro a su hija que estaba con Malefica, le rompió el corazón al ver que las dos personas que más quería la odiaban, en eso Malefica le miro a los ojos por unos segundos, estaba lleno de ira y resentimiento

-**Así que estás diciendo que no podemos hacer nada hasta que Regina y Jefferson regresen** – dijo Encanto mirando a Alicia

Alicia asintió

**-Y tu gato ese** – dijo Hook – **no nos podría ayudar y buscar una solución**

**-Eso también pienso, ahora nuestra meta es llegar al barco y después conversar con Cheshire, pero lo dudo** – dijo Alicia

-**No tenemos nada que perder** – dijo Nieves

**-Cheshire le vas a decir lo mismo** – dijo Úrsula uniéndose a la conversación

-**Explícate** – dijo Encanto

**-La creación de portales es necesaria una magia poderosa, las únicas personas que pueden hacerla son personas que comparten el amor verdadero, y también son los hermanos pero no todo los hermanos tienen que ser mellizos específicamente**

**-Espera –** dijo Hook confundido **– no lo pueden hacer Emma y Sofía, las dos comparten el amor verdadero de una madre hacia una hija, y las dos tienen magia poderosa**- dijo explicando

Todos asintieron a lo dicho a excepción de Ursula – **No pueden, al crear portales tienen que ser un amor romántico, no filial –**

**-Entonces como Jefferson y Regina pueden hacerlo –** dijo Encanto confundido

**-Su amor es fraternal los dos tienen el mismo poder ya que son hermanos mellizos, entre una madre y una hija no es lo mismo sus poderes es distinto, obviamente el de la hija es superior, y más el tuyo** – dijo Ursula mirando a Sofía

Sofía ya había escuchado eso desde antes toda su vida se la paso escuchando lo mismo, ella era la bruja más poderosa de todo el tiempo **– Lo sé** – dijo mirando a Úrsula **– toda mi vida lo he escuchado, ser la hija de la salvadora del bosque encantado y la hija de la reina de todos los reinos es algo muy difícil de olvidar** – dijo frustradamente

**-Hija de la reina de todos los reinos** – dijeron los demás confundidos

-**En el futuro** – explico Sofía – **mi mama Regina es conocida como la reina de todos los reinos – dijo simplemente**

**-Cómo es eso? –** dijo Nieves muy confundida

-**Bueno eso explica mucho**– dijo Alicia pensativa – **Regina es reina de Wonderland, también es reina de la mitad de todo el bosque encantado, o mejor dicho todo el bosque encantado ya que prácticamente ella ahora lo hace todo**

**-No te olvides de Camelot querida** – dijo Malefica

**-Camelot** – dijeron los demás sorprendidos

**-Camelot existe, el rey Arturo existe **– dijo Emma confundida

-**Lo hace, como es eso posible? –** dijo Nieves confundida mirando a Malefica

-**Cuando Regina fue a pedirle a Graham para que te matara** – dijo Malefica mirando a Nieves – **ella sabía que Graham no lo iba a ser, así que ella decidió hacerlo por sus propias manos, obviamente era una manera de salir del reino, ella viajo por un tiempo y se encontró en Camelot en esa época Camelot estaba gobernada por un dictador, ustedes saben la historia de la espada y la piedra**

**-No me digas** – dijo Emma sorprendida

**-Exacto querida, la persona quien saco la espada fue Regina, ella se había encontrado con unos ladrones prácticamente no quería utilizar magia y vio una espada ella lo tomo y bueno cuando tomo la espada se encontró con Merlín, él le explico todo, y Regina prácticamente se rio de la ironía de la situación, ella hizo un trato con Merlín…**

**-Que trato? –** dijo Emma a ella no le gustaban los tratos

**-Nada importante, solo que Regina no quería Camelot pero como Merlín insistía en eso, hizo un trato en encontrar a alguien para que sea el rey, Merlín le dio unas características específicas, el rey tenía que ser, honesto, responsable y sobre todo justo…**

**-Eso es imposible** – dijo con burla Hook

**-Ovinamente, Regina quería matar a Merlín ya que obviamente no existía una persona así, pero Regina lo encontró, ese chico se llamaba Arturo tenía 14 años**

**-Muy joven** – dijo Nieves

-**Exacto al ser joven aun no había caído en las tentaciones de la maldad**

**-Cayo en Regina –** dijo con burla Hook, Emma le dio una mirada asesina que inmediatamente se encogió

-**Exacto, Regina lo sedujo**

**-Aun niño?** – exclamo Emma

-**No en esa forma** – dijo Malefica rodando los ojos – Regina ayudo a Arturo en convertirse en el rey que todos conocemos, Merlín aún no estaba de acuerdo, ya que la espada que tenía Regina era muy poderosa y sabía que Arturo no lo podía controlar, en eso Regina decidió quedarse con la espada a insistencia de Merlín y convoco una espada similar y se la dio a Arturo – explico Malefica mirando la espada de Sofía – La espada que tienes – dijo ahora mirando a Sofía – te convierte prácticamente en la heredera de los reinos, Camelot es el centro de todo los reinos, el que domina Camelot domina todo, y Regina lo domino ahora tu eres su sucesora

-genial – dijo sarcásticamente Sofía en eso se quedó mirando la espada – Tiene el nombre de mi madre en el – dijo sorprendida ya que prácticamente no se había dado cuenta

-**En las espadas mágicas** – dijo Alicia – No todas las personas la pueden usar, solo obedece a su dueña – dijo Alicia sacando su espada y mostrándole a Sofía el nombre de ella en la espada

-**Wuao** – dijo sorprendida Sofía

**-Fíjate ahora atrás de tu espada, debe de aparecer tu nombre** – dijo Alicia

Sofía en eso estaba confundida, pero hizo caso a su tía y se fijó bien y era correcto decía su nombre **– Maldita sea** – murmuro con frustración sin que los demás escucharan

**-No te gusta el poder verdad** – dijo Malefica

**-Nunca me gusto, el poder mata a las personas, mataron a toda mi familia** – dijo con odio pero conteniéndose, todos escucharon atentos a sus palabras, Emma sintió una tristeza al escuchar eso de su hija se prometió que nada malo le va a pasar

-**Es hora de descansar mañana hablamos **– dijo Alicia

* * *

><p>Regina estaba con dolor, al momento de abrir los ojos se percató que ya no estaba en Neverland, estaba en un bosque pero el bosque estaba sin vida <strong>– dónde estoy?<strong> – murmuro mientras se sentaba la cabeza le dolía, el cuerpo también en eso recordó a Jefferson, lo último que vio fue a su hermano **– Jefferson** – murmuro miro los alrededores pero no había nada ni nadie – **Jefferson?!** – grito pero nada

Regina se puso de pie pero de nuevo se cayó, estaba muy débil para levantarse, se desmayó de nuevo

* * *

><p>Jefferson abrió los ojos, no podía mover su cuerpo estaba con dolor, se percató que estaba en un bosque, todo parecía quemado- <strong>Regina <strong>– murmuro ya que lo último que recordaba era que había caído a un acantilado con su hermana, quería moverse pero no podía todo el cuerpo le dolía, estaba muy cansado en eso escucho a su hermana llamarlo – **Regina** – dijo pero aun así su voz era muy baja – **Regina** – murmuro antes de desmayarse de nuevo

* * *

><p>Emma abrió los ojos inmediatamente, estaba con dolor - <strong>Que demonios<strong> – murmuro ya que el dolor como vino se fue inmediatamente, en eso miro a su hija que estaba dormida a su costado, parecía un ángel, ella solo sonrió agarro su manta y la tapo, se paró para buscar agua y refrescarse en eso en el lago vio a Alicia que estaba mirando la luna

-**Alicia** – dijo Emma acercándose a ella

**-Oh Emma que pasa? –** dijo sonriente

**-Nada, solo tenía sed –**

**-Oh toma** – dijo dándole la botella de agua

**-Que haces acá?** – pregunto Emma

**-Jefferson estaba en dolor, al parecer ya se despertó** – dijo Alicia mirando la luna

-**Espera como sabes todo eso** – dijo sorprendida

**-Nosotros somos almas gemelas, nuestra conexión como verdaderos amores, nos hacen sentir lo que pasa con la otra persona, no importa en donde estén** – dijo Alicia mirando a Emma – **tu también lo sentiste verdad**

**-Si –** suspiro – **me levante porque sentí un gran dolor, pero como vino se fue, eso significa que Regina esta en dolor** – dijo tristeza

**-No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien, Regina es una mujer fuerte, ha pasado por muchas cosas, ella regresara si o si…**

**-Como sabes eso, como sabes que va a regresar, como sabes que no está sufriendo en este momento…**

**-Porque ella es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida, ella no es una perdedora es una ganadora **– dijo Alicia fuertemente, Emma se quedó callada cuando escucho eso, Alicia suspiro sabía que Emma estaba sufriendo por dentro en eso la abrazo, Emma estaba sorprendida – **no te preocupes ella estará bien, ella no se va rendir y tú sabes porque?... ya que ella tiene mucho por lo que luchar te tiene a ti, Sofía y Henry, ustedes tres son las personas más importante para Regina –** dijo Alicia sonriente, los ojos de Emma estaban llorosos cuando Alicia dijo eso, en eso Emma se derrumbó solo quería llorar y Alicia la contuvo, sabia como estaba sufriendo Emma ya que ella sentía lo mismo extraña a Jefferson

* * *

><p>Sofía abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella era la última en hacerlo, en eso vio a su madre saludándola<p>

-**Hola chic… Sofía** – dijo tropezando en sus palabras, a ella siempre le llamaba a Henry chico, era como un apodo para el pero con Sofía era muy diferente

**-Hola ma –** dijo sonriente

Emma sonrió a su hija feliz – **Vamos, Nieves ya hizo el desayuno –**

**-En serio?** – dijo Sofía confundida – **si no hay nada a excepción de frutas – **

**-Frutas es el desayuno, pero no le digas nada a Nieves** – susurro

-**Claro ma** – sonrió a su madre

* * *

><p>Rubí aun no hablaba con Bella, cada vez que la miraba ella le daba ese sentimiento de estar enojada, de tristeza<p>

**-Habla con ella** – dijeron Hook y Neal apareciendo atrás de ella

**-En serio? –** dijo Rubí arqueando sus cejas mirándolos – **desde cuando acá son consejeros**

**-Desde que pareces a un perrito que su dueño ha abandonado** – dijo Hook con burla

Desde que estaba en el barco Rubí y Hook han alcanzado una especie de amistad, ya que los dos querían recuperar a las personas que querían de Pan

-**Ella me odia** – murmuro

**-Claro que lo hace** – dijo Neal, en eso recibió una mirada asesina de Hook y de Rubí – **aun no te termino de hablar** – suspiro **– lo que trato de decir es que tienes que buscar su perdón no te puedes esconder de ella para siempre, o si no todo lo que has hecho no serviría –**

Rubí estaba sorprendido por sus palabras – **y yo que creía que eras un mal tipo… aun así sigo enojada contigo por dejar a Emma**

**-Lo sé** – suspiro Neal con tristeza Emma lo odiaba

-**El tiempo lo cura, estate para ella… pero ojo** – dijo Hook – **no te voy apoyar si quieres ganártela** – dijo seriamente – **apóyala, tienes un hijo, tienes que estar para él, y apoya a Emma como un amigo **

Neal asintió a lo dicho sabía que había perdido y que Emma ya no lo amaba, ahora amaba a Regina y un claro ejemplo era ver a Sofía la futura hija de ellas dos sonriendo a su madre – tienes razón

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hook** – sonrió Rubí **– y sobre Bella estoy de acuerdo contigo voy a hablar con ella**

**-Yo soy un gran consejero **– rio Hook en eso miro a Tink que estaba confundida ya que le había visto reír y el solo sonrió

* * *

><p>Malefica se encontraba en el lago, dentro de poco irían al barco, ya que Alicia había encontrado una manera de ir rápidamente sin que los detecten, ella estaba pensativa ahora su hija estaba con Tink y Bella desayunando, estaba pensando que es lo que haría con Ariel obviamente no la iba a dejar lucharía por ella<p>

**-Estas sola** – dijo Úrsula sorprendiendo a Malefica

Malefica al oír la voz de Ursula, inmediatamente puso una cara fría, aun con la poción de Regina tenía ese odio hacia ella y quería matarla – **Obviamente **– dijo aun mirando al lago

Ursula no sabía que decir, quería contarle todo **– Yo…**

**-No hables** – dijo con furia mirándola a los ojos directamente **– No hables… yo voy hablar**

Ursula se quedó callada y asintió

**-Me voy a llevar a Ariel conmigo –** dijo seriamente **– eso es lo que ella quiere** - dijo ya que había hablado con su hija y Ariel no quería separarse de su madre – **espero que como madre respetes su decisión, ya mucho daño le has hecho… y no dudare en matarte si interfieres conmigo y mi hija**

**-Malé…**

**-No me hables** – dijo fríamente **– Eso es lo único que tenía que decirte**

**-Es mi hija también –** dijo Úrsula, no quería perder a su hija

-**Es la mía** – dijo Malefica seriamente **– no dudare ni por ningún segundo en destruirte si me quitas a mi hija, y no me importa quien venga a quitármela los destruiré también **– dijo refiriéndose a tritón y los demás dioses – **no me conoces Ursula** – dijo advirtiéndola – **si no te mato ahora es porque estas ayudando a irnos…. No te voy a pedir explicaciones del porque me la ocultaste…. Yo ya no vivo del pasado… vivo de mi futuro, y mi futuro es mi hija, no te metas conmigo Ursula** – susurro con furia saliendo de la vista de Ursula

Ursula sintió que el corazón se le destrozo, no podía decir nada ella había roto su promesa en volver, en eso se arrodillo y miro arriba a los cielos derramando una lagrima, sabiendo que su padre la estaba viendo – **Te odio** – dijo con furia ya que su padre las separo

* * *

><p>Todos estaban caminando hacia el barco la mayoría estaban sintiendo que los niños perdidos estaban viéndolos<p>

**-Si esto no es una emboscado me dejo de llamar Emma** – susurro Emma viendo a los alrededores

**-Definitivamente es una emboscada **– dijo Sofía agarrando el arco ya que la espada lo tenía su madre ya que ella no tenía ninguna

-**No hagan nada** – advirtió Alicia mirando a los alrededores -**Si nos atacan nosotros atacamos –**

**-Ellos no lo harán **– dijo Tink mirando a los arbustos **– a menos que suene… -** no pudo decir más ya que sonó la trompeta

**-Emboscada** – grito Hook

* * *

><p>Sofía abrió los ojos rápidamente, lo único que recuerda fue que su tío Hook comenzó a gritar de ahí todo se puso borroso, se dio cuenta que aún estaba en Neverland – <strong>Mierda <strong>– murmuro con dolor en la cabeza al parecer alguien le había dado un buen golpe, en eso miro a su costado y no había nadie, se levantó y empezó a buscar a los alrededores para ver si encontraba a alguien, no podía gritar o si no la podían encontrar

**-Mierda –** murmuro Sofía con frustración, caminaba y caminaba y no encontraba a nadie, además se había dado cuenta que estaba perdida, ya que había visto a ese árbol – Todo los árboles son iguales – murmuro, en eso escucho a alguien en los arbustos, no tenía su espada así que con el arco apunto a los arbustos a punto de disparar

-**No dispares** – dijo alguien tímidamente

-**Muéstrate –** dijo seriamente Sofía, en eso vio a una cabeza roja asomarse, y se dio cuenta que era la hija de su tía Malefica – **Ariel **– dijo sorprendida

**-Hola –** dijo tímidamente y un poco asustada

Sofía inmediatamente se fue hacia ella – **estas bien, lo siento por asustarte** – dijo rápidamente, si su tía se enterara que casi daña a su hija, definitivamente la mata

-**Estoy bien, no te preocupes** – dijo suavemente, aun no se acostumbraba a las personas, toda su vida la pasó con Sebastián y algunos guardias de su madre, recién se estaba empezando abrir a las personas

Sofía suspiro – **ok bien, también te perdiste, como llegaste aquí? **– dijo confundía

**-Me acabo de despertar** – dijo tímidamente

**-oh** – fue lo que dijo Sofía se había dado cuenta que Ariel no hablaba mucho – **empecemos a buscar a los demás recuerdas algo?**

**-No mucho** – dijo confundida – **_El tío Hook grito…_**

**_El tío Hook?_** Pensó confundida Sofía

**…y mi mama rápidamente me dijo que corriera, yo corrí con la tía Tink y Bella y aquí me encuentro, no estaban cuando me desperté** – explico – **creo que alguien me pego la cabeza **– dijo ya que sentía un dolor en la cabeza

-**Oh bueno… igual a mí me duele la cabeza**- suspiro

Se vivió un silencio incomodo entre las dos, ya que ni una dijo nada, Sofía miro de reojo a Ariel, se había dado cuenta que tenía algunas características de su tía, a excepción de su pelo, al parecer lo saco de su abuela, tenía el pelo rojo igual al de sus labios, que demonios estás pensando Sofía, se reprendió a sí misma, en eso miro de nuevo a sus ojos eran azules como el mar

**-Así que cuántos años tienes?** – pregunto Sofía

**-54 años** – murmuro

**_54 wuao pero es una sirena así que es normal_** pensó Sofía sorprendida

-**En edad humana –** dijo Sofía

**-seria unos 13 años **

**-mmmm… 13 la misma edad que mis hermanos** – dijo Sofía pensando en Henry y Grace

**-Tienes más hermanos?** – dijo sorprendida

**-Si Henry es hijo de Emma con Neal, mi mama Regina lo adopto, es una larga historia, de ahí sigue Grace que es hija de Jefferson y Alicia, ellos dos son mis hermanos –**

**-Me gustaría tener un hermano** – murmuro Ariel con tristeza

-**Pregúntale a tus mamas? –** dijo sonriente

**-Mis mamas se odian, no quiero hablar con mi mama, ella me traiciono **– dijo resentida

-**A veces los padres hacen cosas que nos dañan para protegernos…. Yo soy un claro ejemplo de eso, mi hermano Henry es un muy claro ejemplo de eso… tu madre habrá echo muchas cosas pero tienes que recordar que ella te ama, debes de escucharla –** dijo Sofía sinceramente, ella no odiaba a Ursula, bueno al principio si por las cosas que escucho de su tía pero ahora cuando escucho la conversación de su tía con Ursula, debe de haber algo mas

**-No es fácil** – susurro Ariel

-**Lo sé –** dijo Sofía sonriente mirándola a los ojos – **nada es fácil, "nadie se hace pequeño en pedir perdón… y el que perdona posee un gran corazón"… tu posees un gran corazón verdad?**

**-Yo…**

En eso las dos escucharon un ruido en el arbusto, inmediatamente Sofía saco el arco y se puso delante de Ariel para protegerla y apuntando hacia el ruido

**-Muéstrate** – dijo seriamente Sofía mirando al arbusto

**-Calma –** dijo Emma saliendo de los arbustos

-**Mama **– dijo Sofía sorprendida y más relajada

**-Oh, chicas… lo siento recién acabo de despertar** – dijo un poco atontada Emma mirando a su hija y Ariel – los demás?

**-Estamos igual que tu… recuerdas algo mama?** – dijo Sofía poniendo su arco en su espalda y agarrando la mano de Ariel para dirigirse hacia su madre

-**No mucho** – dijo con un poco de dolor en la cabeza **– recuerdo que Hook grito y de ahí alguien me pego en la cabeza… y recién acabo de despertar**

**-Creo que fueron los niños perdidos** – murmuro Ariel

**-En serio?** – dio Sofía confundida

**-Espera que dijo?... no la escucho? **– dijo Emma ya que Ariel habla muy bajo y al parecer su hija es la única que la oye

-**Si lo último que recuerdo fueron risas de niños **– dijo Ariel mirando a Sofía

-**Ahora que recuerdo yo también escuche eso** – dijo Sofía pensativa

-**De que hablan? –** dijo Emma obviamente la estaban ignorando

**-Crees que fue Pan** – dijo Ariel

-**tal vez –** dijo pensativa Sofía

**-Me van a explicar – dijo** Emma fuertemente mirando a su hija y Ariel

-**Lo último que recordamos fueron risas de niños, creemos que fueron los niños perdidos quienes nos separaron del resto…. Ahora la pregunta es porque nos separaron, y nos dejaron esparcidos en Neverland –** dijo Sofía mirando a su madre

-**Bueno era obvio que los niños perdidos nos atacaron** – dijo Emma – **pero lo demás no lo se**

**-Hay que seguir caminando** – dijo Sofía en eso miro a su madre y vio que la espada no lo tenía – Mama

**-Que?**

**-La espada**

**-Ah… bueno -** dijo mirando su espalda y no estaba **– lo perdí** – murmuro

**-Mama – gimió** Sofía con frustración

**-Bueno no recuerdo mucho**

**-Cuando mama vuelva, le voy a decir que perdiste la espada y me perdiste por unas horas** – dijo seriamente Sofía mirándole a los ojos, Emma inmediatamente sintió un gran escalofríos por las espalda, tenía miedo

-**Mi amor por favor no le digas** – dijo rápidamente Emma asustada

-**Oh sí que lo hare** – dijo seriamente Sofía

-**Sofía –** murmuro Ariel agarrándola de la mano

-**Eh –** Sofía miro a Ariel e inmediatamente toda la seriedad se le fue no sabía porque – **que?**

**-Tu mama tiene miedo, perdónala – **dijo suavemente

Sofía suspiro y miro a su mama de nuevo – **está bien, vamos a recuperar la espada de nuevo**

**-Que fue eso** – susurro Emma confundida mientras seguía a su hija y Ariel

Habían estado caminando por horas y no habían encontrado a nadie, ni a la espada

-**Mama me va a matar** – murmuro Sofía, no encontraba la espada ni tampoco lo sentía con su poder trato de llamarla y nada

-**No te preocupes yo cargare con la culpa** – dijo Emma mirando a su hija

-**Ahora que hacemos?** – dijo Ariel mirando a las dos

**-Tenemos que hacer nuestro propio campamento, ya se está haciendo de noche – **dijo Sofía mirando al cielo

-**Yo tengo hambre** – dijo Emma tocándose el estomago

Sofía rodo los ojos internamente, en eso convoco tres manzanas, dándole una a su madre, una para Ariel y una para ella

**-Solo puedes convocar manzanas –** dijo Emma confundida

**-Bueno si **– dijo Sofía también confundida – **es la única fruta que puedo convocar sin utilizar mucho mi magia, sale naturalmente como respirar, además me gustan las manzanas**

**-Claro que si –** murmuro Emma comiendo la manzana

-**Esta deliciosa gracias –** dijo Ariel sonriente

-**Si de nada** – dijo Sofía mientras miraba adelante toda avergonzada, la sonrisa de esa niña le estaba haciendo que su corazón lata muy rápido, y eso era raro para ella, nunca había experimentado algo así con nadie

Emma miro a su hija y Ariel, estaba confundida, las dos ni por un segundo se soltaron de la mano, y ahora Sofía estaba roja

-**Sofía porque estas roja – **dijo Emma indiferentemente

Sofía quería matar a su madre en ese momento **– Por nada mama –** dijo mirando seriamente

Ariel se rio nada mas

-**Pero…** - dijo Emma

**-Mama** – interrumpió la diatriba de Emma, en eso todos se quedaron callados ya que sintieron ruidos en los arbustos, inmediatamente Sofía saco su arco y se puso delante de Ariel

**-Quién es?!** – dijeron Emma y Sofía

-**Somos nosotros **– dijo Hook apareciendo con Tink

Todos suspiraron de tranquilidad

-**No me digas que recién acaban de despertar** – dijo Emma aburrida

Hook y Tink se miraron y asintieron

-**Y le duele la cabeza** – dijo Sofía

Hook y Tink asintieron de nuevo

-**Lo último que escucharon fueron niños reírse –** dijo Ariel

-**Si –** dijeron los dos confundidos

**-Maldito Pan, a que está jugando** – dijo Emma frustrada

**-No creo que haya sido Pan **– dijo Tink mirando a Emma

**-Porque lo dices? – dijo** Emma confundida

-Por lo que hablamos, si hubiera sido el, yo no estaría acá, estaría con el – dijo Tink, Hook estaba confundido no entendía de que estaban hablando

**-De que hablan?** –dijo Hook

-Nada importante – dijo Tink calmándolo – **tenemos que buscar a los demás**

**-Quieren manzanas?** – dijo Sofía conjurando dos manzanas para sus tíos

-**Gracias** – dijeron los dos ya que se morían de hambre, Hook no dijo nada mas después hablaría con Tink

**-Caminamos hasta que oscurezca o buscamos un refugio** – dijo Emma mirando a todos

-**Hay que encontrar un refugio **– dijo Tink, todos asintieron

* * *

><p>Regina abrió los ojos de nuevo, ahora se encontraba en una cabaña<p>

**-Despertaste – **

Regina miro a ver quién le dijo eso y se percató que era Merlín

-**Agua **– murmuro

Merlín inmediatamente se lo dio – **Toma** – dijo calmadamente

Regina tomo el agua y suspiro – **Dónde estoy?**

**-Recuerdas todo?**

-**Si Merlín, no te preocupes** – suspiro en eso recordó a su hermano – **Jefferson-** dijo mirando a los alrededores

**-Está durmiendo –** dijo señalándolo en la otra cama

-**Gracias a dios** – suspiro Regina mirando a su hermano

-**Creía que lo odiabas** – dijo Merlín sentándose al frente de ella

-**Tú lo sabias** – dijo fríamente a merlín

En eso Merlín agarro la bola de cristal y le mostro Neverland, le mostro a todos los demás que estaban separados – **Yo solo sé por lo que vi… pero eso explica muchas cosas **– murmuro para sí mismo

**-De que hablas? –** dijo confundida

**-Es mejor que descanses** – dijo Merlín suavemente

**-Estoy bien –** dijo Regina seriamente en eso empezó a sentirse débil

-**Aun no… tienes que recuperar fuerzas… descansa Regina** – susurro Merlín y fue lo último que escucho Regina antes de cerrar los ojos

**-Como esta?**

Merlín volteo y vio a su esposa que estaba mirando con preocupación a Regina – **Esta mejor, tiene que recuperar fuerzas**… **estas preocupada?**

**-Claro que lo estoy ella me debe un favor** – dijo cruzándose los brazos mirando a Regina – **tiene que despertar**

**-Nunca vas a admitir que te preocupas por Regina no? –** sonrió Merlín

-**Como esta Jefferson?** – dijo cambiando de tema

Merlín sonrió a su esposa – **más grave que Regina pero al igual que ella necesita descansar para recuperar todas sus energías**

**-Lo que hizo el casi los mata… a que está jugando** – gruño

**-Eso es lo que quisiera saber –** dijo Merlín mirando a Regina y Jefferson

**-Aún siguen en Neverland? –** dijo mirando la bola de cristal

**-Sí, tu hermana ya despertó – **sonrió Merlín

-**Lo sé, sería una debilucha si no hubiera despertado, ese hechizo que hicieron esos niños era muy débil para ella y los demás… ahora mi sobrina con quien esta**

**-Esta con la hija de Regina, también acaba de despertar** – dijo Merlín – **Ariel tiene magia no?**

**-Obvio que lo tiene, sus dos madres son brujas poderosas y ambas verdaderos amores, aunque no se va mostrar hasta que Ariel encuentre a su verdadero amor felizmente eso va tardar, ya que si no nuestro padre se enteraría y una guerra se desataría –** dijo seriamente

-**Todo se está juntando al fin **– dijo Merlín viendo a todos **– tu padre y el oscuro, espero que esta guerra no acabe en tragedia** – suspiro Merlín

-**No te preocupes, no lo hará, ella lo detendrá** – dijo mirando a la hija de Regina comer una manzana

**-Eso espero Morgana… esa niña sufrirá mucho… espero que sea fuerte** – dijo Merlín mirando a Sofía

-**Ella lo hará –** dijo mirando a Sofía y Regina – **ellas dos son fuertes**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**


	19. Chapter 19

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Todos habían despertado, después de que encontraron a Tink y Hook, a los 20 metros de ellos estaba Neal dormido, y unas horas después encontraron a Alicia dormida con su espada en la mano, aun no encontraban a los demás<p>

**-Que hacemos ahora?** – pregunto Neal a los demás

-**Regresar al barco **– dijo Alicia mirando a todos – **los demás saben que nos dirigimos ahí…**

**-Y si no están?** – pregunto Emma

-**Hablare con Cheshire para ubicarlos y rescatarlos, no nos podemos quedar más tiempo en la isla** – dijo Alicia

**-Tienes razón necesitamos irnos** – dijo Tink empezando a seguir a Alicia y todos asintieron a lo dicho

Empezaron a caminar hacia el mar y empezaron a oler el agua salada

**-Ya vamos a llegar** – dijo Tink mirando el mar a lo lejos

-**Ya veo mi barco** – dijo Hook sonriente

**-No siento nada** – dijo Sofía mirando a su tía Alicia

**-No te preocupes, Cheshire nos ayudara** – dijo Alicia sonriente a su sobrina

Habían llegado ya todos al barco pero no encontraron a nadie, Alicia empezó a llamar a Cheshire y el apareció con una gran sonrisa

**"Hola"** – dijo sonriente

**-Cheshire puedes ubicar a los demás** – dijo Alicia mirando a Cheshire, ella sabía que Cheshire sabía todo lo que habían pasado con Pan

**"No te preocupes, ya los encontré"**

**-Donde están?** – dijo Sofía

**"Nieves y el príncipe azul están viniendo".** Dijo sonriente

**-Bella y Rubí? –** pregunto Neal preocupado por sus a migas

**"Ellas están juntas, llegaran pronto"** – dijo sonriente

**-Y mis mamas** – dijo Ariel hablando por primera vez a Cheshire

Cheshire la miro y sonrió despareció de donde estaba y apareció al costado de Ariel, todos estaba mirando que hacia el gato

**"Ariel, hija de Úrsula y Malefica" **– sonrió

-**Tú lo sabias?** – dijo Sofía mirando a Cheshire y posicionándose delante de Ariel

Cheshire miro la integración de Sofía y sonrió **"No sé cómo?... pero si, no me preguntes por qué? Ya que yo no lo sé" **– sonrió a Sofía

Todos estaban confundidos por lo dicho, a excepción de Alicia

-**Bueno donde están Úrsula y Malefica? – **pregunto Alicia

"**Llegaran pronto**" – fue lo único que dijo el gato mientras desaparecía

-**Excelente se fugó** – dijo Hook ya que nadie decía nada

-**Hay que esperarles** – dijo Emma suspirando

-**Déjalo ir** – suspiro Sofía mirando al océano – **déjalo ir –** murmuro para sí misma

**-Estas bien? –** murmuro Ariel mirando a Sofía

Sofía solo asintió, estaba preocupada por todo, su mama principalmente

-**Maldito Pan a que estará jugando** – dijo Emma mirando a todos que estaban sentados en el barco esperando a que llegaran los demás

**-Pan lo único que quería era que Wendy lo quiera verdad?** – pregunto Neal mirando a todos

-**Cómo es eso? –** pregunto Alicia sin saber eso

**-Pan se enamoró de Wendy y la trajo a Neverland, pero como Wendy no quería vivir en un mundo en que no crecería, ella se fue…**

**-Prácticamente la liberamos **– dijo Emma – **y de ahí su odio a todos nosotros – **

**-Cuanto tiempo Pan tuvo a Wendy en Neverland? **– pregunto Sofía curiosa

-**Mucho tiempo, ella me ayudo a liberarme de Pan** – dijo Neal mirando a los demás – **yo creía que ella se había ido también, pero cuando fuimos a rescatar a Henry la encontré, no entendí porque?**

**-Cuando amas a alguien te quedas a tu lado no importa que la persona sea el oscuro –** dijo Alicia

**-Pero Wendy no amaba a Pan, ella nos los decía, solo quería que liberara a los niños perdidos por eso se quedó** – dijo Neal

Alicia se quedó pensativa por eso, era obvio que Wendy amaba a Pan, por eso se quedó, pero porque Pan no hizo nada con Wendy, en eso miro a Tink que estaba pensativa

**-Wendy se quedó ya que se dio cuenta que Pan ya no la amaba ahora su objetivo era otro** – dijo Alicia mirando a Tink

Tink estaba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida, todos la miraban - **Yo…** - murmuro sorprendida y recordando la conversación que tuvo antes con Alicia

**-Perfecto** – dijo sarcásticamente Hook mientras se paraba y se iba hacia su camarote

Tink vio a Hook irse así que se paró para seguirlo – **ahora vuelvo** – suspiro – **y sobre pan… debe de ver algo mas –** dijo antes de marcharse hacia Hook

**-Todo parece una novela **– dijo Neal mirando a Tink y Hook marcharse, todos le miraron raro a excepción de Emma ya que sabía a qué se refería

-**Necesitamos más camarotes** – dijo Emma cambiando de tema

**-Si –** suspiro Alicia

* * *

><p>Tink se fue inmediatamente donde Hook y lo encontró en su camarote que estaba viendo el mar desde una pequeña ventana<p>

**-Yo no lo amo** – dijo abrazándolo por la parte de atrás

Hook se sorprendió por lo dicho y más por el abrazo así que agarro las manos de Tink y la abrazo

**-Lo sé** – dijo sonriente aunque por dentro tenía miedo que Pan haga algo con Tink, ya había perdido a alguien que amaba, no soportaría perder a Tink

* * *

><p>Emma estaba empezando a desesperarse nadie aparecía aun<p>

-**Mama te encuentras bien** – dijo Sofía mirando a su madre

-**No –** suspiro Emma – **quiero que todos vengan e irnos al castillo y buscar una manera de que Regina este con nosotros – **

**-Yo también –** suspiro Sofía mirando el mar – **el mar me relaja** – dijo segundos después

-**En serio? –** pregunto Emma, ahora que estaba hablando con su hija no se había percatado de las similitudes en sus facciones que tiene con ella, hacen las mismas expresiones, ahora la expresión que estaba viendo en su hija era la de soñadora

**-Si el mar me relaja, cuando huíamos de Zelena, Jefferson y Malefica siempre encontraban un lugar cerca al mar, para refugiarnos –** dijo con tristeza recordando un poco su pasado

-**Porque el mar? –** pregunto Emma confundida

**-Zelena es alérgica al agua** – explico Sofía aun mirando al mar

-**Oh… igual que la historia –** murmuro Emma con ironía

**-Que es lo más deseas ma? –** dijo Sofía ahora mirando a Emma

-**Ahora –** dijo Emma pensativa – **Quieres saberlo?**

**-Sí, ma o si no…. no te hubiera preguntado** – dijo Sofía rodando sus ojos

Emma sonrió a su hija esa parte le hace recordar a Regina – **Aunque mi deseo ahora es muy egoísta aun así deseas saberlo **– dijo ahora un poco seria mirando a su hija

**-Aun así** – asintió Sofía

-**Llevármelos a mi mundo… Deseo llevarte a ti, Henry y Regina y olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo en New York, o en Boston, donde sea? Pero no aquí… no quiero estar aquí, todo va ser sufrimiento, mi deseo es llevármelos y que estén a salvo, pero sé que es egoísta de mi parte**

**-Lo es ma – **suspiro Sofía **– pero es algo bueno, yo también quiero huir… tengo esa extraño presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar** - suspiro

-**Yo también presiento lo mismo –** dijo Emma con tristeza mirando al mar **–Sabes si tu mama estuviera ahora y nos estuviera oyendo inmediatamente nos daría una reprimenda** – dijo con un poco de risa

-**Tienes razón** – rio Sofía

-**Si –** suspiro Emma mirando al mar – **me he dado cuenta de algo?**

**-Qué cosa** – dijo Sofía

-**Te pareces mucho a Regina…**

**-No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso ma** – dijo rodando los ojos, prácticamente todo sobre ella grita hija de Regina

**-Aun no termino** – dijo Emma sonriendo a su hija **– te pareces a Regina, pero me he dado cuenta y creo que todos se han dado cuenta que tú tienes todo lo demás de mí, mi comportamiento y las mismas facciones al expresarse, hasta mi torpeza, y eso es muy hereditario en mi familia** – dijo con risa

Sofía frunció el ceño pensativo

-**Estás pensando ahora – **dijo Emma sonriente

-**Al parecer nos parecemos bastante** – murmuro mirando a su madre

-**Cambiando de tema, me he dado cuenta que tienes poderes de hielo –** dijo Emma

**-Oh si** – dijo Sofía sonriente – **pero mi firma es más fuego que hielo**

**-Firma?**

**-Es el elemento que más dominas, yo puedo manejar los dos, pero me siento más cómoda al convocar el fuego**

**-Así como Regina**

**-Exacto así como mama… así que… que querías preguntarme sobre mi poder de hielo**

**-Bueno** – dijo algo avergonzado

**-Querías saber si podía hacer helado** – dijo con un poco de burla en eso miro a Emma que estaba roja de vergüenza – en serio mama? – dijo arqueando su ceja

-**Ahora te pareces a Regina** – murmuro Emma

Sofía solo se rio de su madre

* * *

><p>Ariel estaba preocupada por su madre, estaba mirando el mar con miedo, no quería regresar a donde vivía, ese lugar no era su casa, nunca lo fue no le gustaba, quería estar con su mama Malefica, en verdad quería estar con sus dos mamas juntas como una familia pensó con tristeza<p>

-**Estas bien? –** pregunto Alicia

**-Yo… no lo se** – murmuro con tristeza – **no quiero volver al mar **

**-No te preocupes, Malefica nunca te dejara** – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Lo sé pero mi Pa… no Tritón es poderoso, él va ir tras de mí, no sé porque yo nunca le importe no soy su hija… pero lo único que se es que él va tras de mi –** dijo con tristeza – **él es poderoso** – murmuro

-**Malefica –** dijo Alicia seriamente mirando a Ariel – **tu madre Malefica es una de las brujas más poderosas que he conocido, ella va poder con todo…**

**-Pero tritón…**

**-Ariel – d**ijo Alicia seria – **tu no estás sola, Malefica no está sola, ella es mi amiga, ella es amiga de Regina y Jefferson los dos más grandes brujos de todo los reinos** – sonrió Alicia **– si tritón o quien quiera que sea se mete contigo, se mete con todos nosotros, ya que todos somos una familia** – dijo sonriente

**-Gracias** – dijo Ariel tímidamente

-**Lo que dijo Alicia es verdad – **dijo Malefica apareciendo detrás de su hija

**-Mama? – dijo** Ariel sorprendida mirando a su mama, todos escucharon el escándalo y vieron a Malefica con su hija

-**Calma mi amor** – dijo suavemente Malefica

**-Mama –** dijo Ariel ahora alegre abrazando a Malefica

**-Cómo llegaste? –** dijo Alicia sorprendida

**-Magia querida, Pan esta desapareció** – dijo Malefica pensativa

**-De que estas hablando?** – ahora dijo Emma sorprendida

-**Yo no lo siento** – dijo Úrsula apareciendo detrás de ellos

**-Eso que significa? – **pregunto Neal, ya que estaba preocupado por su padre

**-Eso significa que Pan ya no está en Neverland y si mis cálculos no me fallan el está buscando su próximo objetivo… y por ahora nosotros no lo somos** – explico Malefica ya que estaba comprendiendo a Pan poco por poco

**-Eso significa que Regina… -** dijo Emma preocupada

**-Quién sabe? –** dijo Malefica pensativa y muy preocupada por sus amigos

-**Tenemos que irnos** – dijo Alicia visualizando a lo lejos a Nieves y Encanto, pero aun no a Bella y Rubí

**-Falta Bella y Rubí **– dijo Sofía tratando de percibirlas pero era imposible ya que ni una de ellas tenía magia

**-Ellas ya vendrán necesitan arreglar sus problemas** – dijo Malefica sin importancia

* * *

><p>-<strong>Bella detente<strong> – grito de frustración Rubí

**-Tu no me digas que hacer** – gruño Bella, han estado discutiendo desde que despertaron hace unas horas

Rubí quería explicarle por lo que hizo pero Bella no le quería escuchar

**-No te estoy diciendo que hacer… solo quiero que me escuches** – dijo calmadamente

**-Has tenido 3 años desde que la maldición se rompió para hablar… me hiciste creer que Rumple era mi verdadero amor** – grito de frustración

**-Eso no es verdad… tú te enamoraste de el… tu tenías libre albedrio** – dijo Rubí con frustración

**-Porque tú lo decidiste así **– grito Bella

Las dos sabían que no iban a llegar a nada, seguían discutiendo por más tiempo

Rubí se estaba hartando de esto, así que la abrazo inmediatamente

**-Suéltame! – **gruño Bella

**-No lo hare** – gruño Rubí mirándola a los ojos – **ahora me vas a escuchar… y después decidiremos lo que va pasar – **dijo seria

Bella estaba muy enojada mirando a Rubí, pero también sabía que si no acababan ahora nunca lo harían

**-Habla** – dijo calmada Bella

Cuando Rubí escucho a Bella decir esas palabras le dieron esperanzas de que al final todo iba a salir bien

**-Lo hice para protegernos** – susurro Rubí mirando a bella

**-De qué?**

**-De mi** – susurro con los ojos llorosos

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-**Explícate –** dijo Bella seriamente

**-Yo casi te mato** – dijo con dolor

-**No entiendo** – dijo Bella confundida

-**Yo casi te mato… estabas a punto de morir… yo no me controle** – dijo con los ojos llorosos y separándose de Bella unos pasos hacia atrás – **Yo lo siento – **

**-Rubí explícate por favor** – dijo con dolor odiaba ver a Rubí así, llorando

**-Yo no me controle** – dijo arrodillándose y derramando algunas lagrimas

Bella no entendía que estaba pasando pero lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue abrazar a Rubí, olvidándose de su enojo hacia ella

-**Tu y yo nos conocimos antes de que todo empezara –** dijo Rubí abrazando a bella ya que sabía que si se soltara la perdería

**-No entiendo – **

**-Lo entenderás ahora** – dijo Rubí mirándola a los ojos y por unos segundos besándola, para romper esa maldición que les puso Rumple

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**-No entiendo** – dijo Rubí mirando a Regina

-**Lo que les hizo Rumple, era una maldición del olvido – explico Regina**

**-Oh solo un beso y ya está –** dijo Malefica sonriente

-**Eso significa? –** dijo Rubí con un poco de esperanza

-**Exacto no importa donde estemos solo bésala y ella recordara todo –** dijo Regina sonriente

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Bella abrió los ojos por el repentino beso que le dio Rubí, después de unos segundo comenzó a corresponder el beso y empezó a recordar, la primera vez que la vio, el primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, todo, hasta ese día en que casi murió<p>

-**No fue tu culpa** – susurro separándose del beso

**-Recuerdas** – dijo Rubí mirándola con los ojos llorosos

**-Todo** – dijo Bella con una sonrisa y dándole un casto beso

-**Sabes que fue mi culpa** – dijo con dolor

**-No lo fue –** suspiro Bella – **fue la de Gastón **

**-De que hablas? **– dijo Rubí confundida

**-El, te enveneno… yo no recuerdo muy bien pero vi que él puso algo en tu copa, yo iba a impedir que te lo tomaras pero llegue tarde** – dijo con tristeza

**-No entiendo** – dijo confundida – **Yo te ataque ni siquiera me acorde de ti –** dijo con dolor **– por eso casi moriste.. si no fuera por Rumple** – dijo odiando a Rumple

-**Yo creo que fue el también que ayudo a Gastón** – dijo pensativa Bella

-**No entiendo** – dijo más confundida Rubí

-**Rumple hizo un trato con mi padre al tenerme, pero él no podía recoger ese trato ya que yo te pertenecía** – explico Bella limpiando las lágrimas de Rubí

-**Así que cuando le dije que renunciaba a ti para salvarte el tomo ese trato **– dijo Rubí comprendiendo

-**Exacto **– dijo Bella sonriente y abrazando a Rubí

-**Nunca te voy a dejar de nuevo… lo siento por todo** – dijo Rubí aferrándose a Bella como si su vida dependiera de ello

**-No te preocupes, ahora estamos juntas **– sonrió Bella a Rubí

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno, bueno a qué hora van a venir<strong> – dijo Emma mirando a los alrededores buscando a Bella y Rubí ya todos estaban en el barco solo faltan ellas

-**No te preocupes mi amor solo están hablando** – dijo Nieves ya que ella y Encanto habían escuchado las discusiones de Rubí y Bella solo esperaban que todo se solucionara con ellas

-**Yo escuche gritos** – dijo Malefica

-**Todo va a estar bien ya vendrán **– dijo Nieves ignorando lo que dijo Malefica mientras que Hook se reía con Neal

* * *

><p><strong>En el reino de Regina<strong>

Claude estaba preocupado, aun no regresaban y ya se habían ido mucho tiempo

**-Voy a enviar un equipo a Neverland si no regresan** – dijo Claude mirando a Absolem

-**No seas precipitado querido** – dijo Absolem mientras fumaba

**-Esto es frustrante** – dijo Claude sentándose en la sala principal de los reyes en eso entraron sus guardias **– Que pasa?**

**-Hemos recibido un mensaje de Philip, es urgente** – dijo el guardia entregándoselo a Claude

Claude empezó a leer la carta poco por poco y abrió los ojos sorprendidos

**-Consígueme un equipo de búsqueda inmediatamente vamos a salir para Camelot y envía a tres guardias a la casa de los enanos, ellos les van a entregar un ataúd de cristal y tráemelo inmediatamente, llama a Katherine y a la abuelita**

**-Como ordene** – dijo el guardia yéndose

-**Veo que la encontraron** – dijo Absolem

-**Si **– suspiro Claude

-**Todo esta uniéndose –** dijo Absolem mientras veía el oráculo el gran compendio calendárico de todo el reino de Wonderland registra cada día que pasa aquí desde el inicio

**-Algún día me vas a explicar ese calendario** – dijo Claude ya que solo veía imágenes que no entendía

**-Es compendio querido** – dijo Absolem – **lamentablemente solo lo pueden leer personas de la familia real**

**-Yo digo felizmente **– dijo Claude sonriente ya que no le gustaba saber lo que iba a ocurrir, a él le gustaba más la aventura

-**Nos llamaste** – dijo Katherine entrando con la abuela

**-Sí, voy a salir a Camelot**

**-Algo ha pasado** – dijo Katherine asustada

-**No **– dijo calmándola – **todo está bien solo que han encontrado a Cora**

**-Oh por dios –** dijo Katherine asustada, la abuela no decía nada ya que estaba sorprendida

-**No se preocupen ella está dormida** – dijo Claude **– vamos a traerla**

**-Estas seguro de eso? – **dijo ahora la abuela

**-Muy seguro, mande hacer a los enanos un ataúd de cristal en la cual ella no podrá utilizar magia y estará dormida, así que no va a ver problema** – explico Claude – **Regina y Jefferson van a saber qué hacer con ella**

**-Entiendo** – dijo Katherine, no estaba muy segura en traer a Cora era muy arriesgado pero confiaba en Claude por algo Regina lo ha puesto a cargo

**-Y para que nos llamaste –** dijo la abuela

-**Cuando yo no este, ustedes dos estarán a cargo** – dijo Claude, Katherine y la abuela estaban sorprendidas

-**Estas seguro –** dijo Katherine sorprendida muy sorprendida

-**Seguirán los consejos de Absolem, no se preocupen yo llegare rápidamente – dijo Claude calmando a Katherine** – confió en ustedes dos, no confió en el hada azul ni su reina, no quiero que el reino de mis hermanos caigan en ella – dijo serio

Katherine entendía perfectamente eso, y sonrió por dentro, ya que le gustaba que Regina tenía más amigos y hermanos consigo

**-Está bien** – suspiro Katherine

-**Yo tampoco confió en ella siempre me dio mala espina** – dijo Granny

-**Capitán estamos listo** – gritaron los guardias

Claude asintió y se marchó con todos los guardias, tenían que salir por atrás del castillo ya que no querían que el pueblo se sienta desprotegidos y que sepan que sus reyes y el sustito del rey no están

* * *

><p><strong>En Neverland<strong>

Ya todos estaban reunidos, habían zarpado hacia el mar pero aun no podían llegar al bosque encantado ya que no tenían ni a Regina ni a Jefferson

-**Así que vamos a navegar por toda la eternidad** – dijo Emma aburrida, todos estaba sentados en el barco haciendo un circulo

-**Minino Cheshire –** dijo Alicia llamando al gato, todos estaban expectantes a que apareciera

**"hola" –**dijo despertando de su siesta

-**Sabes cómo podemos regresar al bosque encantado** – dijo Alicia

Cheshire sonrió y empezó a ver alrededor del barco y se detuvo unos segundos en Malefica y después vio en la otra esquina a Úrsula, después se detuvo en su hija Ariel – **"Ellas tienen la solución"**

**-Qué significa? –** dijo Emma confundida

Malefica estaba sorprendida pero no lo demostraba **_Maldito gato si dice algo que Úrsula y yo somos verdaderos amores voy a cocinarlo_** pensó enojada y agradecía internamente a Regina por la poción

**-"Ellas son verdaderos amores y ambas mágicas" –** sonrió Cheshire a Malefica

**_Cuando lleguemos al bosque encantado voy a cocinarlo_** pensó Malefica con enojo

Úrsula sonrió internamente sabía que ella era el verdadero amor de Malefica y claro ejemplo de eso era su hija Ariel

Ariel estaba sonriente tal vez solo tal vez sus mamas se juntarían y podrían hacer una gran familia

**-Yo no la amo, prácticamente ahora no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella – **dijo Malefica rompiendo la ilusión de Úrsula y su hija sin darse cuenta, pero al parecer la mayoría si lo hizo, como Rubí, Bella, Tink, Nieves y Alicia

**"Eso es por la poción que te puso Regina"** sonrió Cheshire a el nada se le escapa

**_Definitivamente lo voy a hervir_** pensó Malefica con enojo mirando al gato

**-Qué poción?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Yo respondo eso** – dijo Alicia – **Regina sabía que íbamos a ir hacia el océano oscuro, así que algunos de nosotros bebió una poción para que nuestros sentimientos estén embotellados y no expresemos nada...**

**-A mí no me la dio –** dijo Rubí con un puchero

-**Ya que tu si tenías que arreglar las cosas con Bella** – explico Alicia con una sonrisa

**-Oh bueno** suspiro Rubí mientras abrazaba a Bella y ella sonreía

-**Bueno Regina es la única que puede revertirla así que no tienes otra opción –** dijo Malefica al gato

Cheshire se puso pensativo y respondió **"Una familia poderosa podrá abrir reinos, solo si ambos son verdaderos amores"** – dijo y miro a Malefica – **"Eso responde tu pregunta"**

**-Lo hace** – dijo con un gran suspiro Malefica los demás no entendían nada, a excepción de Úrsula que estaba sonriendo internamente ya que se habría propuesto luchar por Malefica, hace años ella era una cobarde ahora no lo va hacer, va luchar por su familia

**-Bueno** – suspiro Alicia **– eso significa que sabes cómo regresar** – dijo mirando a Malefica

-**Si –** fue lo único que respondió

-**Cheshire **– dijo Alicia ahora un poco seria

**"Si"** – dijo sonriente

**-Sabes donde están Regina y Jefferson –** dijo preocupada, Emma abrió los ojos y espero la respuesta del gato con ansias

**"Ellos están en donde todos los planos se unen"** – respondió Cheshire

**-Planos?** – todos dijeron confundidos

**-Espera, no se suponía que mi mama iba a estar de regreso a Wonderland, el acantilado te lleva al lugar que naciste verdad** – dijo Sofía confundida mirando a Úrsula ahora

-**Eso es verdad, el acantilado te lleva al lugar que naciste** – dijo Úrsula seriamente pero por dentro estaba confundida, no ella estaba muy confundida

**-Que es donde todos los planos se unen?** – dijo Emma, todos se estaban preguntando lo mismo

-**Es un lugar neutral** – explico Úrsula ya que ella era la única que conocía, por ser una diosa

**-Explícate más, al parecer ni uno de nosotros sabe –** dijo Malefica mirando a Úrsula

**"Yo sí"** – dijo el gato ronroneando para Alicia

-**Avisa que estamos llegando –** dijo Alicia sonriente al Cheshire – **has hecho mucho, es hora de tu descanso, solo dime algo, Jefferson y Regina se encuentran bien –**

**"Ellos están bien cuidados" **– dijo sonriente y desapareciendo

**-De quién?** – dijo Emma pero Cheshire ya había desaparecido

**-De mi hermana y su esposo **– respondió Úrsula

**-Quienes?** – dijo Alicia

-**Morgana y Merlín** – respondió Úrsula

-**Son buenos o malos** – dijo Emma mirando a Alicia

**-Merlín es el maestro de Regina, él se preocupa por ella** – dijo Alicia un poco menos preocupada – **y Morgana es…. se podría decirse que son casi amigas –**

**-Si claro** – dijo con burla Malefica

**-No es que estén en buenos términos** – dijo Alicia **– se podría decir que Morgana para Regina es como una relación de Tía a Sobrina**

**-Mi hermana conoce a Regina** – murmuro Úrsula al parecer su hermana tiene muchas cosas que explicar

-**Bueno entonces un plano, es un lugar sagrado y los cuidadores son Merlín y Morgana… y Regina y Jefferson están ahí –** dijo Emma mirando a todos – **eso que significa? Acaso Regina y Jefferson no nacieron en Wonderland si no en ese plano**

**-Eso es imposible – **pensó en voz Úrsula sorprendida pero al parecer todos la miraron **– dije eso en voz alta **

**-Si** – respondió Alicia – y cero que tienes mucho que explicar, que es eso de plano?

**-Un plano es un mundo o dimensión que vive en coexistencia con otros muchos, Pueden ser de naturaleza benigna, maligna o neutral, el quien creo eso fue Zeus para equilibrar la armonía en todo los mundos, existen 5 planos existenciales en la cual el ultimo plano es donde se unen todos los planos para dar equilibrio a todo, ahí es donde están Regina y Jefferson, ese último plano es el más importante ya que ahí es donde se sabe lo que va a ocurrir** – explico Úrsula

-**Que hacen ahí Regina y Jefferson –** dijo Emma confundida

-**Eso yo no lo sé** – dijo Úrsula pensativa tenía que hablar si o si con su hermana, era algo ilógico que ellos estén en ese plano nadie puede acceder a él, sin permiso de Zeus

**-Esto es una mierda –** murmuro Sofía

Emma escucho a su hija y la abrazo por los hombros – **lo sé –** sonrió

-**Es mejor que Regina y Jefferson regresen para tratar de entender** – dijo Alicia – **ahora como nos vamos** - miro a Malefica

-**Ariel tiene magia** – dijo Malefica mirando a Úrsula

-**Si lo hace pero como es sirena no se va mostrar hasta que encuentre su verdadero amor** – explico Úrsula

Malefica se quedó pensativa, típico en sirenas pensó con frustración

**-Entonces solo podemos hacer como un puente entre nuestras magias verdad? –** dijo Malefica a Úrsula

**-Si –** respondió Úrsula sonriendo internamente

Malefica agarro la mano de su hija y la miro a los ojos – no te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada solo déjate llevar – sonrió ya que su hija estaba preocupada ya que no entendía

-**Ok, confió en ti mama** – dijo Ariel sonriente

Úrsula miro con tristeza el afecto de las dos, si no hubiera sido una cobarde pensó con tristeza

Malefica y Úrsula tenían agarrada la mano de Ariel y empezaron a recitar un hechizo, todos vieron como el barco estaba empezando a iluminarse y de repente se vieron que estaban tragados por un vórtice y aparecieron delante del reino

* * *

><p><strong>Plano principal<strong>

Merlín estaba esperando que Regina despertara ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que despertó, en cambio Jefferson aun no despertaba, aun seguía dormido

**-Jefferson? –** dijo Morgana apareciendo al lado de Merlín

**-Aun no –** suspiro Merlín **– el recibió todo el ataque** – suspiro Merlín

-**Siempre el hermano protector** – dijo Morgana con ironía – **y creía que se odiaban**

**-Los dos han sufrido mucho en su pasado, el perdió Alicia, ella perdió a Daniel, el la traiciono, y ella lo traiciono, y era una cosa tras otras –** suspiro Merlín mirando a los mellizos dormidos

**-Al menos arreglaron sus diferencias –** dijo Morgana – **solo espero que lo de Rumple no arruinen su relación, ellos dos necesitan trabajar juntos**

**-No te preocupes lo harán** – dijo merlín sonriente, ya que recordó cuando despertó a Regina lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente era la preocupación de su hermano, los dos se quieren a su manera pero se quieren

En eso los dos sintieron un temblor en la tierra

-**Alguien ha cruzado el portal de nuevo** – dijo Merlín

-**Pan** – dijo Morgana con odio

Merlín y Morgana ambos cuidadores del plano principal, el que une a los demás planos, por encargo de Zeus, ellos saben lo que va a ocurrir y también como va a terminar todo, lamentablemente los dos no pueden ayudar ese poder de saber es su fuerza como también es su debilidad y maldición

** -Si es el** – suspiro Merlín sabía que no podían hacer nada

-**Voy abrir el portal **– dijo Morgana yéndose

-**Morgana **– llamo Merlín

-**Que? –** dijo confundida

-**No te preocupes, sabemos cómo va acabar** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Siempre me voy a preocupar** – suspiro Morgana mientras se iba

Merlín asintió a lo dicho y comenzó a prepararse, él se dirigía a un cuarto, donde se encontraban las personas que cruzaban los portales de tiempo, ya que viajar al pasado estaba prohibido, y Sofía fue una excepción ya que todo estaba planeado, no por él ni por su esposa si no por Zeus el creador de todo, utilizo su magia para guiar a Pan ahora a Oz

**-Terminaste** – dijo Morgana entrando

**-Sí, ahora él debe de traer a Zelena** – dijo Merlín odiándose así mismo, odiaba su trabajo pero era la única manera para estar con Morgana ya que su relación estaba prohibida, ya que él era el ser bueno y Morgana era el ser malo del reino de Camelot, Los dos saben que están destinadas a estar juntos, pero también destinados a destruirse unos a otros, ellos tenían que elegir cual es el camino que tenían que tomar. Merlín no podía pensar en un vida sin ver Morgana todos los días. Morgana no quería seguir matando a alguien que le hacía sentir viva

Ella es la oscuridad de su luz, el odio de su amor. Él es la luz de su oscuridad, y el amor de su odio. Sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos

Morgana solo abrazo a su esposo, sabía que él se odiaba por ayudar ahora a Pan en hacer daño más a Regina pero era la única forma para estar juntos lamentablemente era su trabajo

-**Cuando vamos a liberarlo –** dijo Morgana cambiando el tema, ahora viendo a la persona que estaba en un cofre de hielo

**-Muy pronto –** dijo Merlín mirando a la persona que estaba en el cofre

* * *

><p><strong>Reino de Regina<strong>

Claude regreso hace un día al palacio, habían encontrado a Cora en un gran profundo sueño, no sabía el porqué, inmediatamente llamo a sus guardias y a Gruñón para ponerla inmediatamente en el cofre que crearon los enanos, también hablo con Arturo al parecer Rumple había echo mucho daño a Camelot varias personas habían muerto en el reino

**_Flashback_**

Claude entro de prisa al lugar donde se encontraban Philip, Frederick y Thomas, y se encontró con Robín Hood y Mulan y alguien que no esperaba ver

-**Graham** – dijo Claude sorprendido

-**Hola –** dijo Graham encogiéndose de hombros

-**Pero cómo?**

**-No lo sé desperté hace un año en el bosque y ellos me encontraron** – dijo señalando a Robín Hood y sus hombres

**-Recuerdas todo?** – dijo aun impresionado, las personas que creía muerto están vivos, la maldición de Pan era más poderosa que han visto al parecer

-**Si** – suspiro con nervios sabía cuál era su pasado y recordaba todo sobre Storybrooke incluyendo a Regina su reina al parecer

**-Bueno** – dijo Claude suspirando, en eso miro a Mulan que estaba escondida con una mujer al parecer era la esposa de Robín**– Mulan –** dijo sonriente

**-Claude** – dijo algo tímida, inmediatamente Claude se dirigió a Mulan y la abrazo, como extrañaba a su amiga y se dirigió a un lugar apartado para hablar con ella

**-Te extrañe** – dijo sonriente – **Regina me mando a buscarte –** susurro

**-Esta bien? –** dijo Mulan preocupada

**-No te preocupes, pero tienes que venir conmigo al reino** – dijo seriamente

Mulan se quedó pensativa, hace unas pocas horas converso con Philip diciéndole que regrese ya que se avecinaba una gran batalla y que necesitaba a su amiga con el

-**Yo… -** dijo algo indecisa, amaba a aurora y no quería ver a ella y Philip juntos

-**Escucha** – susurro Claude ya que sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Aurora – **cuando regresemos no vas a estar sola –** sonrió Claude **– vas a estar conmigo y Regina nosotros somos también tu familia nunca te dejaremos**

Mulan asintió a lo dicho hace meses cuando conoció a Claude y Regina en el plano donde las almas van, ella rescato a Regina de morir y desde ahí se convirtieron en buenos amigos con Claude estuvieron en el plano por 4 meses, parar recuperar a Philip lo bueno que 4 meses en el plano fantasmal es 1 semana en el bosque encantado

-**Gracias **– sonrió Mulan **– iré**

Claude abrazo a su amiga que consideraba una hermana esos 4 meses que estuvieron en el plano fantasmal como lo llama el, los unió mucho, prácticamente combatir con muchos demonios y estar al borde de la muerte te hace unirte más con las personas con quienes estas

**-Tú debes de ser Claude** – dijo una voz interrumpiendo el momento de Claude y Mulan

Claude voltio y miro a un chico aproximadamente debe de tener 25 años muy joven al parecer y estaba con Johanna la criada de Regina al parecer no tenía más de 30 años, era algo sorprendente el poder de Regina, ya que Johanna había muerto en Storybrooke y era de la edad de 50 a más años ahora recordaba una conversación que tuvo con Jefferson en Wonderland, en el que él y Regina habían dado la oportunidad de que Johana viva con la persona que más ama, obviamente toda magia forzada venía con un precio y el precio era que Johanna no recordaría nada y a nadie, aun así ella acepto, y con la ayuda de Jefferson, la envió a Camelot a través de su sombrero para encontrarse con Arturo y como él era su verdadero amor, Johanna recordó

-**Yo soy… Johanna** – dijo Claude mirando a la criada de Regina, prácticamente Johanna era como una madre para Regina

-**Hola Claude –** dijo Johanna sonriente

-**Regina va a estar contenta** – dijo Claude sonriente abrazando a Johanna con alegría

-**Yo también los extrañe –** respondió Johanna con alegría

**-Tú debes de ser Arturo** – dijo Claude mirando al joven **– el rey Arturo **

**-Solo dime Arturo** – dijo con una sonrisa

-**Un gusto en conocerte entonces y gracias por lo de Cora, tu avisaste a mis hombres verdad?**

**-Se lo que significa ella para nuestra Majestad **– dijo refiriéndose a Regina y Claude sonrió con la respuesta de Arturo – **aunque ella y el oscuro hicieron mucho daño a mi gente y mi pueblo** – dijo con mucha tristeza – había visto muchas muertes, muchos de sus hombres murieron dejando varias familias huérfanas – **no es mi deber, decidir qué hacer con su vida y sé que ustedes lo harán** – dijo viendo a Claude seriamente

Claude asintió a lo dicho, había visto el reino de Camelot destrozado, gente muerta, niños huérfanos, personas enfermas – **no te preocupes, el reino de nuestra majestad sabrá que hacer con ella** – suspiro

-**Quiero también hablar contigo – **dijo Arturo seriamente

Claude solo asintió, llevándose a Arturo hacia otra habitación, dejando a Mulan y Johanna

-**Dime **– dijo serio

**-Mi reino está destrozado si tu muy bien lo has visto, mi gente lamentablemente se está muriendo **– dijo con dolor e impotencia – **yo falle a Regina** – dijo con dolor arrodillándose hacia Claude **– jure proteger su reino y falle, Merlín también falle hacia el** – dijo con mas tristeza

-**Arturo** – dijo serio Claude

Arturo lo miro, en eso Claude no vio al rey tan poderoso que todos veían, vio al niño huérfano que Regina rescato hace tiempo, sabia ahora que necesitaba a su familia y la única persona que Arturo llamo familia era Regina

-**Alista tus hombres y tu reino **– dijo serio – **nos estamos yendo hacia el reino de Regina**

Arturo se paró y abrazo a Claude – **Gracias, mi reino esta endeuda contigo y más con Regina**

-**No te preocupes, han pasado muchas cosas y va a venir una gran batalla, te vamos a necesitar** – dijo sonriente

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>Claude estaba mas pensativo hasta que vio a Chesire aparecerse<p>

"Hola" – dijo con su gran sonrisa+

-**Demonios Cheshire me asustaste **– dijo agarrándose el pecho

**"Mis condolencias"** – dijo burlonamente el gato

**-Que quieres?**

**-"Están regresando"**

Ah Claude se le ilumino la sonrisa – **Cuando? **

**"Ahora"** – dijo desapareciendo

**-Gracias Cheshire –** dijo alistándose y llamar a todos para darles la bienvenida

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia o sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

><p><strong>Reino de Regina<strong>

Claude y estaba con todos los aldeanos del reino, por un lado veía a Arturo con Johanna y sus guardias estaban hablando sobre los emocionados que estaban al ver a Regina y Jefferson, por un lado algunas hadas con su reina y el hada azul, veía también a Mulan y Robín con algunos de sus hombres, y también veía a aurora mirando con anhelo a Mulan al parecer aun no habían hablado

-Crees que ya vengan?- pregunto Henry a Claude que estaba ansiosamente mirando alrededor

-No te preocupes chico, ya están viniendo – dijo sonriente Claude revolviendo el pelo de Henry con su mano

-Hey – dijo Henry molesto y arreglándose el cabello

-Ellos están aquí – grito Nova una de las hadas con entusiasmo, ganándose la atención de todos del puerto, al ver al barco apareciendo de la nada, en el muelle

Todos suspiraron con alivio al ver al barco algunos no lo admitirán en voz alta pero estaban preocupados por todos

El Jolly Roger se detuvo y se anclo al puerto, tirando las velas hacia abajo para aparcar el barco. Encanto y Nieves bajaron primero, siendo los enanos los primeros en saludar, Los siguientes eran Red y Bella, siendo Granny quien las abrazo inmediatamente, y contenta de que su nieta haya recuperado a la persona que amaba, después siguieron Hook, Tink y Neal siendo Nova que se fue hacia su amiga con alegría abrazándola, después siguieron Emma y Sofía, seguidos por Malefica y Ariel y último fue Alicia con Úrsula

Todos estaban contentos por todos pero vieron que no venían sus reyes, ya que la mayor parte del pueblo del antiguo Storybrooke ya consideraba sus reyes a Regina y Jefferson mientras que los habitantes de Wonderland estaban con Alicia siendo abrazada por su hija Grace

**-Donde esta Regina?** – dijo Claude ganándose la atención de todos los habitantes ya que esa es la pregunta que todos estaban esperando a que los que vinieron del barco respondan

Alicia fue la primera en responder ya que ella era la sucesora de Regina y por ende la reina por Jefferson – **La reina y el rey por ahora no se encuentran con nosotros –** dijo mirando a su pueblo que era Wonderland, los habitantes del bosque encantado estaban escuchando atentos también – **ellos vendrán dentro de poco, por ahora damos las gracias por asistir a nuestro encuentro y cuando los reyes vuelvan de su pequeño viaje… el reino tendrá una divertida fiesta del te** – dijo con alegría pero ocultando la tristeza por dentro

Los habitantes de Wonderland aplaudieron a su reina con alegría y como toda alegría era contagiosa siguieron los habitantes del bosque encantados felices de que iba a ver un gran festejo al reino

-**Vamos a preparar al reino un gran festejo para cuando vengan nuestro reyes** – dijo con voz alta Alicia y todos aplaudieron de alegría – **vayan a sus casas y gracias por recibirnos**

Cuando la gente ya se había marchado, Alicia vio algunas caras no conocidas y se acercó a Claude – prepara una reunión del consejo

**-Como ordene **– dijo Claude aun preocupado mandando a sus guardias

* * *

><p><strong>-Emma donde esta Mama? –<strong> dijo Henry con tristeza mirando a Emma y a su hermana

**-Ella vendrá no te preocupes chico** – dijo Emma abrazando a su hijo

**-Que paso?** – dijo confundido mirando a su hermana

**-Mama va a estar bien **– dijo Sofía abrazando a su hermano **– ella esta con el tío Jefferson así que no te preocupes**

**-Es mi mama díganme la verdad –** insistió

**-Chico…** - dijo Emma calmadamente

-**No –** espeto con enojo Henry – **Díganme la verdad es mi mama **– espeto mirando a su hermana

**-Tienes razón** – dijo Sofía mirando a su mama

**-Está bien pero acá no** – dijo Emma mirando a los demás y dirigiéndose a su habitación para contarle todo a su hijo

* * *

><p>Alicia vio cómo se estaban lleno Emma y su familia mientras que su hija seguía abrazada a ella<p>

**-Mi amor.. Como estas? – **

**-Bien ma** – dijo Grace con alegría

**-No tienes nada que preguntarme** – dijo un poco confundida ya que creía que su hija preguntaría por su padre

**-Papa está bien** – dijo Grace con una sonrisa, y no era una pregunta era una afirmación

**-Como sabes eso mi amor –** dijo Alicia sorprendida

**-No se ma, tuve un sueño y sé que papa está bien, están con el tío Merlín y la tía Morgana, obviamente están bien** – dijo sonriente

Alicia solo abrazo a su hija con alegría, hace tiempo mucho tiempo Grace tiene ese poder de ver y sentir a las personas que ama, y también al tener a Cheshire como su protector, su hija sabe prácticamente todo lo que está pasando

-**Eres una niña muy madura para tu edad** – dijo Alicia mirando a su hija con alegría

-**Bueno ma, si contamos los años de la maldición tengo unos 35 años –** sonrió Grace a su hija – **tengo tu edad ma** – dijo sonriente

Alicia negó con la cabeza – **si contamos con los años de la maldición yo tengo unos 64 o 63 años mi niña**

**-Si ma pero como unos 30 años te la pasaste dormida** – respondo Grace como si fuera algo obvio

**-Aun así** – dijo Alicia sonriente, en eso miro a Malefica y Ariel que estaban hablando – **te voy a presentar a una amiga** – dijo llamando a Malefica y a su hija

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Malefica aburrida

-**Porque no dejamos que las niñas se conozcan y hablamos con los demás –** dijo sonriente Alicia

-**Soy Grace – **

**-Soy Ariel** – dijo tímidamente ya que no había interactuado con humanos en mucho tiempo

**-Niñas se van a jugar** – dijo Alicia mirando a su hija

**-Si vamos –** dijo Grace alegre arrastrando a Ariel hacia su habitación

-**Que fue eso? –** dijo Malefica cruzando los brazos

-**Tenemos que hablar –** dijo Alicia ahora mirando también a Úrsula

-**Es mejor que te vayas –** dijo Malefica fríamente a Úrsula

-**No me voy a ir –** respondió calmadamente

**-Oh sí que lo harás –** dijo convocando una bola de fuego

-**Mátame pero no me voy, me voy a quedar contigo y con nuestra hija** – dijo seriamente, se lamentaba mucho las decisiones que tomo en el pasado pero ya no va a cometer los mismos errores

-**Acaso es una promesa** – dijo con burla – **muy bien sabemos que tú no sabes cumplir tus promesas **– dijo tan fríamente, que vio el dolor en los ojos de Úrsula al parecer todos lo vieron y sintieron pena por Úrsula **– Vete a tu mundo y déjame con mi hija, si tú quieres que seamos felices, entonces lárgate, yo solo te odio** – dijo fríamente – **no me importa quien venga nadie me va a quitar a mi hija y esa es una amenaza Úrsula** – dijo marchándose hacia el castillo

* * *

><p><strong>-Malefica si da miedo<strong> – dijo Rubí mientras veía como Malefica se iba

**-Si –** suspiro Bella con tristeza mirando a Úrsula

**-Sabes su historia? **– pregunto Rubí a Bella

-**Algo **– dijo Bella mirando a Rubí que estaba confundida

-**Vámonos tenemos el consejo **– dijo Granny

**-Eres parte del consejo?** – pregunto Bella a Rubí

**-Si Regina me quiere ahí** – se enojó de hombros

**-No era por Nieves?** – pregunto bella mientras caminaban hacia el castillo

**-Nieves sigue siendo reina pero la mayoría de la gente ya no la ve como tal, aun así Regina la ha puesto parte del consejo para que no haya quejas** – respondió Rubí

**-Quienes son parte del consejo? –** pregunto Bella

**-Regina y Jefferson son los reyes, el segundo al mando pasa Alicia que también es la reina y Claude que es el caballero blanco de Regina…**

**-Claude?** – dijo Bella confundida no sabía que el seguía vivo

-**Sí, es el antiguo caballero de Regina en el bosque encantado, el sigue siendo su caballero** – respondió Rubí

-**Emma se va poner celosa –** contesto Bella sonriente

Rubí en eso se puso a pensar y se rio – **tienes razón**

**-Quienes más?**

**-Bueno de ahí le sigue Nieves y Encanto, le sigo yo y mi abuela**

**-Granny es parte del consejo – **

**-Sí, yo también me sorprendí, Regina quería ponerla ya que dice que sus estrategias eran igual es a las suyas **– respondió Rubí

**-Wuao quien más?**

**-Leroy ya que él es el representante de los enanos y siempre para con Nieves, después le sigue Katherine o Abigail como quieras llamarla**

**-La amiga de Regina?**

**-Si ella es parte de las finanzas y toda esas cosas, Regina la quería ya que Katherine tiene el mismo conocimiento de su padre, todos los que te nombre aparte de Regina, Jefferson, Alicia y Claude, tienen un voto, ya que La reina de las hadas con el hada azul tienen otro voto, y Absolem con Cheshire tienen otro, ya que ellos son los guardianes** – explico Rubí

**-Absolem? –** dijo Bella confundida

**-Si te recuerdas que te hizo ver en Storybrooke Alicia en el país de las maravillas**

**-La oruga**

**-Exacto**

**-Y es igual**

**-Igualito, todo es igual…. Espera prácticamente todo son iguales ya que si ves a Alicia, a la Alicia de la película las dos son iguales**

**-Ahora que las he visto tienes razón –**

**-Ya llegamos** – dijo Granny entrando al consejo

**-Es seguro que este aquí** – dijo Bella mirando a los presentes

**-Sí, además ahí están todos mira –** dijo Rubí señalando a Tink, Hook y a… **- Graham – **

Graham miro a Rubí y sonrió inmediatamente se fue para abrazarla **– Oh por dios Rubí** – dijo con alegría

Rubí sonrió y abrazo a Graham – **oh cómo?**

**-Graham **– se escuchó una voz de atrás

-**Emma ** dijo Graham con alegría

**-Como?** – dijo sorprendida haciéndose abrazar

-**La maldición de Pan, revivió a las personas que murieron en el lapso que se rompió la última **– respondió Sofía que estaba detrás

**-Regina** – dijo Graham enojado tratando de abalanzarse contra ella

**-Qué crees que estas tratando de hacer** – dijo Emma poniéndose delante de Sofía

**-Ella me mato** – espeto Graham

Inmediatamente Graham fue levantado por los suelos y botado hacia la pared

**-Sofía** – exclamo Emma

Los hombres de Robín fueron ayudarle

Rubí solo se quedó con bella, estaba contento que Graham haya revivido, era su amigo, pero aun así le debían mucho a Regina

Sofía no le importo lo que le dijo a su madre y se acercó a Graham **– Trata de dañar a mi madre y te mato, me entendiste** – dijo con enojo

Emma estaba sorprendida por todo, se dirigió hacia su hija **– Sofía no te preocupes el ya no va ser daño a Regina**

Graham estaba con dolor y vio a Regina y se dio cuenta que no lo era **– Quien eres tu**

**-Idiota** – murmuro Sofía y volteo a ver a los guardias **– Llévenselo –**

Los guardias hicieron caso y se llevaron a Graham

**-A donde lo van a llevar?** – pregunto Nieves tímidamente

**-No se aun lugar donde lo curen** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Sofía – **o a las mazmorra no me importa**

**-Sofía** – recrimino Emma

**-Lo siento pero no voy a permitir que dañe a mi madre** – dijo Sofía mirando a su mama seriamente

**-Yo tampoco…**

**-Así pues te quedaste sin hacer nada cuando apareció, ni siquiera te moviste** – espeto Sofía

Emma se quedó callada

En ese momento entro Alicia seguido por Claude

Sofía se alejó de su madre y se fue hacia Claude

**-Es cierto que ella está aquí** – dijo Sofía mirando a Claude, los demás no entendían nada

**-Si, como lo….**

**-Tiene mi sangre, la siento** – dijo Sofía mirando a Claude

**-Está dormida, pero por lo que me contaron, significa que no puede vivir a menos que tenga su corazón**

**-Entiendo **– dijo Sofía pensativa

-**Para que nos has llamado –** dijo Hook tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente

Claude asintió – **Alicia me ha contado lo que sucedió en Neverland y lo que sucedió con Regina y Jefferson, se va venir una guerra y todos los saben, necesitamos prepararnos…**

**-No hay que ser un genio para saber que eso va suceder Claude –** dijo Malefica aburrida

-**Lo se Malefica pero sabes también que la batalla que se va venir va ser sobrenatural, simples soldados no servirían** – dijo Claude mirando a Malefica

-**Claude sabes también que lo que nos estas diciendo no sirve para nada ya que Regina y Jefferson no están y sin ofender, el oscuro y Pan no va a tener piedad con simple humanos** – respondió Malefica

Todos veían asombrados las idas y venias de Claude y Malefica

-**Malefica eso lo sé pero sabes también…**

**-A ver basta sin discusiones no vamos a lograr nada** – dijo Emma mirando a los dos

**-No estamos discutiendo** – dijeron a la vez Claude y Malefica confundidos

-**Emma, Claude y Malefica son muy buenos amigos –** explico Alicia sonriente – **mejor dicho son hermanos –**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho

-**Que –** murmuro Emma sorprendida

-**Es mi hermano menor** – dijo Malefica encogiéndose de hombros **– creían que ya lo sabían**

**-Yo si –** dijo Arturo sonriente

**-Quién eres?** Preguntaron la mayoría de las personas

**-Mi nombre es Arturo soy protector de Camelot **– dijo sonriente

**-No eres el rey?** – pregunto Leroy

**-No para nada, Camelot tiene reina y es Regina, ella me encargo que cuidara su reino, soy solo protector** – dijo Sonriente

-**Bueno, bueno mucha introducción por ahora** – dijo Malefica aburrida **– no es mejor esperar a que regresen Regina y Jefferson para hablar como se va hacer todo el asunto, ya que prácticamente perderíamos la batalla si nosotros planificáramos algo…**

**-Si hubieras mantenido la varita ganaríamos –** dijo el hada azul mirando amenazadoramente a Malefica

**"Oh la varita" –** dijo Cheshire apareciendo muy sonrientemente

-**Cállate azul** – dijo Malefica enojada

-**Tú no me mandes a callar –** espeto azul

-**Chicas creo… **

**-No te metas en esto Claude** – grito azul

-**No te metas en esto hermano** – grito Malefica

-**Si me meto, ustedes dos son mis hermanas** – espeto Claude enojado

Todos jadearon sorprendidos por lo anunciado

-**Wuao si mi árbol genealógico esta jodido, mas es el de Ariel** – murmuro Sofía

-**Silencio **– dijo en voz alta Isabel la reina de las hadas

Malefica, Azul y Claude se quedaron callados inmediatamente

**-No van a ganar nada si siguen discutiendo como niños** – dijo Isabel más calmada

**-Lo Siento** – dijo Azul

Malefica y Claude estaban apretando sus puños, odiaban obedecer a Isabel pero sabía que tenía razón, discutir no va ayudar a Regina

**_La señorita perfecta_** pensó burlonamente Malefica y Claude

**-Bueno que hacemos entonces, y que es eso de la varita?** – pregunto Sofía confundida

**"La varita de sauco es la varita más poderosa de todos los tiempos, le perteneció a la muerte"** dijo Cheshire sonriente

**-Perteneció** – dijo Emma confundida

**"Si perteneció"** – respondió Cheshire **– "hace tiempo una bruja muy inocente decido desafiarlo por llevarse a su madre"**

**-Cállate Cheshire – **espeto Malefica con ira

**.Donde está la varita Malefica **– dijo Azul mirando a su hermana

-**Nunca te lo voy a decir Azul, aunque mi vida corra peligro nunca te lo diré** – dijo Malefica seriamente

**-Aunque Regina te lo pida** – dijo Azul

**-Regina lo sabe, ella nunca me lo pidió, ella no es como tu azul** – dijo Malefica **– ella es una mujer fuerte y pelea sus propias batallas sin ayuda de nadie**

**-y del oscuro? –** espeto Azul

**- Ella fue manipulada, tu misma lo sabes –** dijo Malefica con ira - **Esa varita causa más problemas que beneficios Azul**

**-En el futuro mi mama y yo derrotamos a pan sin la varita no veo caso mencionarlo** – dijo Sofía

-**Pan ahora es más fuerte, estamos ahora tratando con el mismo oscuro** – dijo Azul mirando a Sofía

Sofía sonrió – **aunque tratáramos con el mismísimo creador de todos nosotros, creo que la varita es irrelevante en este caso, si la varita sale podríamos tener un gran aliado pero a la vez un gran enemigo, por lo que recuerdo la varita no lo puede usar otra persona que no sea su propietario y eso es mi tía Malefica, y mi madre, Jefferson, Alicia, Claude y Arturo, incluyéndome nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de mi tía y creo que este caso… no mejor dicho este caso está cerrado, nadie va a decir nada de la varita –** dijo seriamente mirando a todos

**-No tienes derecho en decir eso –** espeto Azul

**-Si lo tengo –** dijo Sofía – **mi madre es reina del bosque encantado, Wonderland y Camelot, ah me olvidaba también ahora que sabemos que Pan es mi bisabuelo, también le convierte en reina con Neal en Neverland, yo soy la heredera de todos esos reinos, yo tengo más derecho que todos acá, ya que soy la heredera y la futura reina legitima de todos esos reinos no me digas que hacer Azul y si digo que la varita es un tema que nadie va a tocar nadie lo hará** – dijo seriamente mirando a todos que asintieron a lo dicho

**- Henry también seria heredero? –** pregunto Neal confundido

**-Lamentablemente no lo es** – dijo Sofía

**-Y eso? –** dijo Emma también confundida

-**Tú y Neal no estaban casados cuando Henry nació, por eso Henry no es heredero de ningún reino** – dijo Alicia ya que sabía cómo eran las costumbres de los reinos

**-Cuando un niño nace cuando sus padres están casados recibe más derecho que un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio, creo que lo llaman bastardo –** dijo Claude – **y es despojado de todos sus derechos, en el caso de Henry, a pesar de ser adoptado por Regina no tiene ningún derecho a gobernar**

**-Eso es algo bueno ya que Henry es un niño y tampoco tiene ningún tipo de magia para defenderse** – dijo Nieves

**-Ósea en el futuro eres reina de todo? –** pregunto Emma a Sofía

-**Por nombre y derecho si lo soy, Jefferson me entreno para ser reina, pero en el futuro no lo ejerzo porque no hay nada ni nadie –** dijo Sofía mirando a su madre

-**Oh… si lo siento –** murmuro Emma

-**Hasta que venga mi madre y mi tío solo debemos de prepararnos y hacer simulacros para una gran emergencia, el reino por ahora está protegido por la magia de mi madre y mi tío pero eso no durara mucho, deberíamos construir un gran túnel y pasajes por debajo del reino para meter a la gente si hay problemas y tener a los guardias de Wonderland vigilando los alrededores del bosque oscuro –** dijo Sofía mirando a todos

Alicia sonrió orgullosa a su sobrina, Regina y Jefferson si estuvieran acá estarían muy orgullosos de ella

-**Tienes razón** – dijo Alicia sonriente **– crearemos pasajes y lugares debajo del castillo por si hay un ataque, mientras estemos acá daremos al pueblo una fiesta para que no haya desorden y tampoco quiero que tengan miedo por lo que va a pasar**

**-Pero no crees que deberíamos advertirle** – pregunto Emma

-**Si advertíamos sería un desastre para el pueblo, decir que sus reyes están dios sabe dónde, sería una catástrofe, principalmente mi reino estaría muy angustiado – dijo Alicia**

**-Hablo también como protector de mi reino –** dijo Arturo – **también estarían angustiados, ellos conocen a Regina y saben que es su reina **

**-Pero Regina nunca ha gobernado ese reino – **dijo Nieves confundida

-**Regina cuando saco la espada en la piedra gobernó conmigo el reino de Camelot me enseño todo lo que se, ella siempre me visitaba y velaba por el reino, el pueblo la conoce muy bien, y tras los 28 años de maldición también lo hizo**

**-Como?** – dijo Nieves confundida

-**Antes de lanzar la maldición ella me aviso, yo quería ir con ella pero me dijo que era su lucha y sería un gran sufrimiento para el pueblo, yo no le creí pero acepte sus demandas ella me guio por todos esos 28 años, ya que antes que se fuera escribió muchas cartas y cada año yo tenía que abrir uno por uno para que me guiara a manejar un reino, cuando se rompió la maldición las cartas se acabaron es como si supiera que algún día alguien iba a romper su maldición pero bueno eso es otra historia, lo que digo es que lo que dijo la reina Alicia es verdad necesitamos darle al pueblo un motivo para resistir esa gran lucha debemos de darle esperanza y que mejor comenzando con una gran fiesta en estos reinos que ahora es uno **– explicó Arturo mirando a Claude que asintió a lo dicho

**-Tu estás de acuerdo** – dijo Claude ahora mirando a Sofía

-**Porque me miras –** dijo confundida

**-A pesar que Regina me eligiera como gobernante hasta que ella venga, tú eres la futura reina de todo y es tu derecho decir lo que se va hacer** – respondió

**-Y mi tía Alicia** – dijo Sofía señalándola

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Claude, hasta que Regina y Jefferson vengan, tu voto es el decisivo, tu misma lo dijiste** – dijo Alicia sonriente

-**Saben que solo lo dije para que se callara verdad? –** dijo Sofía señalando azul que estaba refunfuñando que una mocosa la callara

-**Lo sabemos pero has demostrado que al momento de tomar decisiones eres igual que Regina** – sonrió Alicia

Sofía suspiro odiaba tener el poder – **Estoy de acuerdo que se haga una fiesta, pero debe de tener vigilancia ya que no sabemos a dónde se fue la sombra con Oro y más si tiene el corazón de la abuela Cora– **

Claude y Alicia sonrieron, igual a Regina pensaron

**-Bueno creo que esta reunión se ha terminado** – dijo Claude mirando a todos los presentes que se paraban para retirarse y dirigirse a sus aposentos

* * *

><p><strong>Emma, Sofía y Henry<strong>

Los tres se encontraban en la alcoba de Emma y Regina, Sofía le dijo a su madre que le contaran todo lo que sucedió a Henry, Emma se veía reacia pero acepto ya que si ella fuera Henry no le gustarían que le ocultaran nada

**-Quien es mi mama entonces? –** pregunto Henry confundido

Sofía y Emma se vieron ya que no entendieron la pregunta de Henry

**-De que hablas mama es mama – **

**-A lo que me refiero es que mama debe de ser alguien muy importante para que todo el mundo la quiera ver muerta**

**-Bueno lo que sabemos es que Regina era quien debía de derrotar al oscuro con Jefferson, ahora lo tiene que hacer Sofía** - dijo Emma

-**Si ma pero debe de a ver más** – dijo Henry parándose y sacando una pizarra y escribió el nombre de Oro, Cora, y debajo de ellos escribió el nombre de Regina **– Oro y Cora son los padres de mama y Jefferson, el padre de Oro vienen hacer Pan y quien controla a Pan vienen hacer la sombra verdad? –** dijo mirando a Emma y Sofía

**-Tienes razón pero no veo a dónde quieres llegar?** – dijo Sofía frunciendo el ceño

Henry suspiro y empezó a subrayar el nombre de Cora **– Cora, quienes son sus padres?**

**-Eso no lo sé –** dijo Sofía

**-Ahí tienes la respuesta hermana** – dijo Henry – **si averiguamos quienes son los padres de Cora, averiguaremos todo**

**-De que hablas? –** dijo Emma confundida

**-Oro y Pan son los que se hacen llamar el oscuro, significa que ellos son el mal, mama tiene magia blanca y no es por parte de padre, ahora Cora es la única que puede tener la magia blanca**

**-Pero Cora, ha sido controlada por el mal –** dijo Emma

**-Exacto** – dijo Henry sonriente **– Cora pudo a ver sido mala o buena, los padres de Cora son la respuesta a todo**

**-O la mismísima Cora** – murmuro Sophia

**-Exacto si sabemos quién es Cora la verdadera Cora podríamos descubrir porque quieren tanto a nuestra madre y también descubrir porque el poder de mama es superior a todos incluyendo el de Jefferson, a pesar de ser mellizos, mama le gana a Jefferson por mucho más, tenemos que descubrir eso, y sobre lo que me contaron sobre que mama ahora está en una dimensión desconocida y esa dimensión desconocida es donde verdaderamente nació, Cora debe de tener muchas explicaciones a dar **– dijo Henry seriamente

-**Cuando te volviste tan inteligente chico –** dijo Emma sonriente

**-Si Henry cuándo? –** dijo Sofía

-**Gracias pero lo había estado pensando mucho desde que me contaron que todo el tiempo Cora mejor dicho la abuela Cora estaba siendo manipulada desde el principio, porque ella?** – Explico Henry – **en eso supe que la abuela Cora guarda algo muy grande y no quieren que sepamos**

En eso apareció por arte de magia una nota, e inmediatamente Sofía lo leyó

-**Es una reunión secreta, esa firmado por Alicia** – dijo Sofía mirando a Emma

**-Reunión secreta? Otra?–** Dijo Emma confundida – **es confiable**

**-Si tiene su sello** – dijo señalando la pata de Cheshire impregnado en la nota

**-Porque querrán una reunión secreta? – **dijo Emma muy confundida

**-No sé pero pronto lo averiguaremos** – dijo Sofía alistándose

**-Entonces vamos** - dijo Emma en eso miro a su hijo – **No te muevas de acá, llegaremos pronto**

**-No puedo ir con ustedes** – dijo con un puchero

-**Lo siento hermanito, tal vez la próxima vez pero cuando vengamos te lo contamos todo está bien** – sonrió Sofía

-**Está bien** – suspiro Henry

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby, Bella y Granny<strong>

Los tres se encontraban en la cocina del castillo, estaban conversando lo que había sucedido esta tarde

-**Aun así yo aún estoy en shock, Malefica, Azul y Claude son hermanos, como sucedió eso?** – aclamo Rubí

-**No tengo ni las más remota idea –** dijo Granny **– lo que si se, es que no debemos de confiar en Azul, siempre me ha dado mala espina**

**-Y en Malefica y Claude?** – pregunto Bella

-**Regina confía en ellos con su vida **– dijo Rubí **– yo si confió en ellos**

**-Estoy de acuerdo –** dijo Granny – **Desde que se fueron Claude ha mostrado mucha confianza, algo que es muy difícil de ganarse en este tiempo, Malefica no estoy segura pero lo que me han contado y por lo que Regina ha puesto la vida de su hija en manos de ella, mi confianza también está en ella –**

**-Espera eso significa que Claude tiene muchos años más de lo que aparenta verdad -** dijo Rubí

-**Yo no sé mucho la historia de ellos, pero de lo que si se es que Claude ha servido mucho a Regina, y que Malefica ha sido amiga de Regina desde que tengo memoria – **dijo Bella

-**Azul es muy pero muy de edad** – dijo Rubí comiendo una manzana

Granny le quita la manzana de la mano de Rubí – **Tienes que almorzar primero** – dijo seriamente, Rubí se queja y Bella se ríe **– y si es muy de edad, ya que cuando la conocí era igual y eso fue hace mucho tiempo** – suspiro la abuela

En eso entran dos niñas sonrientes en la cocina

**-Abuela** – dijo Grace entrando con Ariel

-**Que pasa mi niña** – dijo Granny le había tomado cariño a Grace

**-Ya va a estar el almuerzo **– dijo sonriente – **ahhh cierto esto es Ariel** – dijo señalando a la niña

-**Hola Ariel como estas? –** pregunto Bella sonriente

**-Bien, Grace me esta mostrando todo el castillo, aunque es la primera vez que veo un gato rizón y varios animales que me hablan** – dijo un poco tímida

**-Bienvenida a Wonderland** – dijo sonriente Rubí – **pero no es como si tú no hablaras con tu cangrejo y tus caballitos de mar verdad?**

**-Si tienes razón** – dijo viendo como Grace ayudaba a la abuela en servir la comida

**-Como estas** – dijo Bella ahora un poco seria

Ariel suspiro, había tomado cariño a Bella, la considera como una hermana, Neverland te cambia y mucho – **Mis mamas no se hablan, hace poco hable con mi mama Úrsula me pidió perdón, le pregunte porque lo hizo y ella me respondió que lo hizo para protegerme pero también lo hizo porque tenía miedo, no me explico mucho pero acepte, después de eso no mucho ha pasado, mi habitación esta al costado de mama Malé y mi mama Úrsula tiene la del otro lado y es algo raro**

**-Claude ha configurado las habitaciones así –** sonrió Rubí

**-Él quiere que ustedes estén felices y juntas** – dijo Bella

**-Si hable con el tío Claude, es raro decir tío, nunca tuve uno** – dijo sonriente Ariel

-**Que te dijo?**

**-Me dijo que si necesito algo el estaría por mí y me va ayudar a que mis mamas se unan** – dijo muy feliz

Rubí y Bella se vieron y sonrieron

-**Si hay algo que necesites, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda, cualquier cosa –** dijo Bella abrazando a Ariel

**-Gracias** – dijo tímidamente

**-Aun no puedo creer que Malefica tenga una hija** – expreso Rubí muy sonriente

-**Donde está ahora tus mamas? –** pregunto Bella

**-Mama Úrsula esta donde el tío Claude y la reina Alicia** – dijo Ariel – **y mi mama creo que estaba en el jardín a la espalda del castillo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Ariel vamos** – sonrió Grace llevándose y desliéndose de todos los de ahí

**-Es un niña muy enérgica** – dijo Rubí viendo a Grace

**-Sí, y también tiene ese liderazgo de reina que le caracteriza, si no fuera por ella aun estaríamos con un conejo y una liebre destrozando la cocina** – dijo Granny

**-No entiendo?** – dijo Rubí

**-La liebre es el cocinero de Wonderland verdad?** – dijo Bella recordando los libros que ha leído en toda su vida

**-Exacto, toda la cocina era un desastre, Grace entro y llevo a la liebre con el conejo a otra cocina que está al otro lado del castillo** – dijo Granny **– era como ver a una mini versión de Regina al momento de dictar las normas – **se rio

**-Bueno Grace va ser futura reina de Wonderland** – dijo Bella

En eso un papel apareció en medio de la cocina

**-Qué demonios** – expreso Rubí

Bella agarro el papel y empezó a leerlo – **Es Claude hay una reunión secreta de nuevo, quiere que los tres de nosotros vayamos **– dijo confundida dándoselo a Granny

La abuelita lo agarro y empezó a leerlo **– Alístense él quiere vernos** –

**-Porque yo** – susurro Bella sin comprender

-**Regina y Jefferson te querían recuperar con Tink inmediatamente ya que tú eres muy buenas en estrategias –** dijo Rubí – **tal vez sea eso**

**-pero ellos no me pueden sacar ninguna información** – dijo Bella confundida – **a menos que sea Regina ya que ella es la única que sabe cómo hacerlo**

**-Lo averiguaremos **– dijo Granny saliendo de la cocina con Bella y Rubí y dirigirse al lugar acordado

* * *

><p><strong>Tink, Hook y Neal<strong>

**-Ustedes dos son como niños** – murmuro Tink mientras veía como Hook y Neal seguían tomando para ver quien de ellos era el más fuerte

**-No somos hombre** – dijeron los dos a la vez

-**Yo lo veo y digo niños –** murmuro sentándose en la silla, se encontraban en el otro lado del castillo, donde la mayor parte de Wonderland estaban, al parecer ellos se llevan mejor con los locos que los normales

-**Aun así es mejor beber por ahora ya que una gran guerra comenzara** – dijo Hook sonriente

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo** – dijo Neal sonriente

**-Siento que esta guerra no va ser muy común, ya no vamos a estar peleando humanos contra humanos, ahora todo va a venir –** suspiro Tink

-**Todo estará bien, nuestra majestad derrotara a todos** – dijo Hook, el desde que estaba con Regina ahora en el mismo bando había llegado a respetar a Regina, además gracias a ella recupero a Tink

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo pero **– dijo Neal pensativo – **siento que falta algo más, Jefferson como Regina van a sufrir mucho en esta guerra no me digas como lo sé pero lo sé** – suspiro con tristeza

En eso un papel apareció delante de ellos, Hook y Neal estaban con los ojos abiertos, Tink inmediatamente lo agarro y lo empezó a leer

-**Es Alicia, quiere vernos a los tres –** dijo confundida

-**Estas segura que es ella –** dijo Hook agarrando al papel

-**Si tiene una marca de gato ahí, supongo que es Cheshire –** dijo Tink simplemente

**-A los tres? –** dijo Neal confundido – **Porque yo?**

**-Ni idea** – dijo Tink

-**Si bueno es raro** – dijo Hook **– de ti se puede esperar –** dijo señalando a Tink

-**Yo? –** dijo confundida

**-Bueno si, eres el hada de Sofía verdad?**

**-Bueno si, ella es mi ahijada** – suspiro – **aun así no veo el porqué de vernos**

**-Si dice también que es muy secreta** – dijo Neal, lo bueno de los tres es que estaban solos en una habitación para que nadie los oiga

-**Debe ser por el hada azul, esa mujer no me da buena espina** – dijo Hook

-**Ella cree que hace el bien, pero lo está haciendo mal, aun no entendí porque la reina la ha puesto a cargo** – gruño Tink, ella odiaba el poder que Azul pone a todas las hadas, lo bueno era que ella salió de eso

**-Esa es una buena pregunta, seguro en esta reunión se va ver eso **– dijo Hook terminando de tomar su último vaso de ron para dirigirse hacia esa reunión, Neal y Tink lo siguen detrás

* * *

><p><strong>Malefica<strong>

Ella se encontraba atrás del castillo, sentía que algo estaba mal y por venir, era obvio que se trataba de Pan y su maldita sombre pero era algo más, veía el cielo estaba por oscurecerse, miro al bosque y vio varias criaturas de Wonderland por ahí

**_El bosque oscuro de Regina típico_** pensó rodando sus ojos

Decidió sentarse en el lago al parecer tenia visitante

**-Sal, no te voy hacer daño y baja eso** – dijo mientras veía como la Luna empezaba a salir para la noche

**-No confió en ti **– gruño la voz

**-Yo tampoco confió en mi –** murmuro, en eso alzo la vista – **A qué has venido Aurora**

**-La verdad, porque yo** – gruño

Malefica miro a los ojos de aurora y vio que tenía miedo pero también había valentía

-**Baja la espada y hablaremos** – dijo suavemente

-**Como sé que no muevas a matar**

**-Querida si te quería muerta, te hubiera matado desde hace muchísimo tiempo **– explico Malefica

Aurora frunció su ceño y asintió

**-Pero lo intestaste** – dijo Aurora aun no bajando la espada

-**No querida, nunca lo intente solo te dormí, son cosas muy diferentes –** dijo Malefica

Aurora asintió y bajo la espada pero aun lo tenía a su lado para protección

-**Dime **– dijo Aurora

**-Siéntate primero y te contare – **suspiro Malefica no quería contarle a nadie lo que le hizo Stephan pero tiene, por su hija, iba a borrar todo ese odio que tiene solo por su hija, la luz de sus ojos

Aurora supero y se sentó, tenía que estar por ahora de acuerdo a Malefica

-**Todo comenzó cuando conocí a tu padre** – suspiro Malefica

Aurora abrió los ojos sorprendidas, Regina le había dicho que todo comenzó con su padre, tenía que saber más así que solo se quedó callada

**-Él era huérfano y yo también, nos hicimos amigos desde pequeños y nos enamoramos profundamente, pero tu padre quería mas el poder y ser rey, el siempre venía a mi todos los días, siempre diciéndome que me amaba pero un día el dejo de venir, me destrozo el corazón cuando lo hizo, ahí conocí a Úrsula y ella me ayudo a reparar el corazón roto que tenía pero como lo hizo Stephan también me destrozo el corazón –** dijo suavemente Malefica mirando al cielo

Aurora estaba escuchando atentamente a lo que le estaba diciendo Malefica, sabía que su padre era un pastor y que no era heredero legitimo exceptuando su mama, ahora sabia un poco más de su padre, aun no podía comprender que su papa enamoro a Malefica, debe de a ver algo mas

**-Cuando Úrsula se fue dejándome, decidí no abrir mi corazón a nadie más, pero de ahí tu abuelo el rey en ese entonces, decidió declarar la guerra al lugar donde vivía, el quería destrozarlo, yo me alce a su mandato y luche con él, para que mi hogar y las criaturas que Vivian ahí no llegaran a perjudicarse, gane la batalla… tu abuelo estaba enfermo y mando un comunicado, el me quería muerta así que lanzo una ley, el quien me mate se alzara al trono tomando a su hija como esposa**

**-Mi papa –** susurro Aurora en shock

**-Si tu padre como de pequeño quería ser rey, el vino a mí, el me advirtió sobre lo que el rey estaba dictando, y que vendrían muchas personas a matarme, me dijo que huyera, pero yo negué y me arme para enfrentar a su gente, Stephan asintió y me dijo que me iba apoyar, yo estaba contenta de que el había venido, pero fue una trampa de él, el tomo mi poder de mí, yo le dije mi debilidad y él lo tomo de mí, yo morí ese día, él se alzó como rey y empezó a destruir todo el lugar donde nací, todas las criaturas murieron por ello, yo me enfrente a él pero no podía ya que era una simple humana, sucedieron muchas cosas mas**

**-Mi papa… es mentira –** dijo incrédulamente Aurora derramando algunas lagrimas

-**Es la verdad –** dijo Malefica mirando fijamente a Aurora – **es pura verdad** – dijo con total sinceridad

Aurora sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero el amor por su padre la cegaba

**-mentira** – dijo de nuevo

-**No gano nada diciéndote mentiras aurora** – dijo Malefica ahora mirando al cielo

-**Quien mato a mi papa –** susurro Aurora derramando algunas lagrimas

**-Yo lo iba hacer, lo tenía pero no lo hice, una amiga mía lo hizo por mí, me dijo que en el futuro me iba a odiar a mí misma por haberlo matado… así que ella lo hizo por mí** – dijo Malefica

**-Regina** – susurro Aurora

-**Si ella lo hizo**

**-Porque?**

**-Stephan había echo daño algunas criaturas mágicas que Regina había resguardado en su reino, ella había proclamado una ley para no hacer daño a esas criaturas, mientras que Stephan los utilizaba para matarlos, Regina se llenó de más rabia e ira, y este es un consejo nunca has enojar a Regina cuando se convierte en la reina malvada **– dijo Malefica

-**Pero yo, mi mama**

**-Ustedes eran muy inocentes no se enteran de nada, Stephan era un dictador querida, nunca te has preguntado porque tenías que vivir encerrada en tu reino y solo salías cuando Philip te sacaba pero ni siquiera veías a tu pueblo**

**-Mi papa me dijo porque tú habías dicho que una aguja me mataría, por eso estaba encarcelada en el castillo **– susurro Aurora

**-Por favor, yo dije cuando cumplirías tus 18 años caerías en una maldición, no antes** – dijo Malefica encendiéndose de hombros

**-Como sé que estás diciendo la verdad**

**-Ya te dije que no tengo el porqué de mentirte, pero si quieres saber la verdad, habla con tu pueblo, hay personas acá que también vivieron en la época que Stephan reinaba, habla con ellos** – dijo Malefica – **no me justifico con lo que hizo y tampoco estoy arrepentida de lo que he hecho a tu padre, pero contigo es diferente así que Aurora te pido perdón por las cosas que te hice** – dijo con sinceridad Malefica

Aurora estaba sorprendida nunca había esperado que Malefica le pediría perdón

**-Yo lo hago** – susurro Aurora, no quería vivir en un mundo en que odiaba a alguien, pero ante todo tenía que hablar con las personas que eran de su pueblo y si era verdad tenía que pedirle disculpas a Malefica por lo que su padre le hizo

Malefica abrió los ojos no había esperado que Aurora la perdonara

**-Gracias** – susurro Malefica

Aurora asintió

Malefica sonrió pero inmediatamente le cambio la sonrisa y se paró a ver el cielo en forma defensiva

-**Aurora entra al castillo inmediatamente** – gruño Malefica mirando al cielo, algo está por venir y ella lo sabía

Aurora no entendía nada pero sabía que algo estaba mal, nunca había visto a Malefica así

**-Que está pasando?**

**-Alguien está viniendo y eso no es bueno entra al castillo ahora **– dijo seriamente aun mirando hacia el cielo, estaba sonriendo un poder enorme venir

**-No me iré** – dijo blindando la espada para ver donde estaba el peligro

**-Terca** – dijo Malefica aun sintiendo ese poder no espero más e inmediatamente con sus manos convoco dos bolas de fuego

**-Que pasa** – dijo Aurora ahora con temor

-**Siento un gran poder que está cruzando este reino** – explico Malefica mirando a los alrededores, pero como el poder vino se vivió y ahora Malefica ya no sintió nada **– Que demonios** – gruño Malefica

-**Que paso –**

**-No está, se ha ido, no siento nada –** dijo muy confundida y sacudió su mano para desaparecer las bolas de fuego

-**No entiendo** – dijo Aurora mirando a los alrededores

-Yo tampoco – dijo Malefica, en eso por arte de magia apareció un papel delante de Malefica, era de Alicia, tenía que ir una reunión secreta, **_tal vez sea por eso_** pensó

-**Qué es eso?**

**-Alicia me llama** – dijo Malefica – **Aurora no salgas del castillo a partir de ahora**

**-Que porque?**

**-El escudo que ha puesto Regina y Jefferson se está deteriorando y eso querida es muy malo** – explico Malefica - **no digas a nadie lo que acaba de suceder, no quiero que haya más preocupación **

**-Ok** – suspiro Aurora

En eso vino corriendo Mulan que estaba sorprendida al ver a Malefica y Aurora juntos, inmediatamente se fue hacia Aurora

**-Estas bien** – dijo muy preocupada aun mirando a Malefica con desconfianza

Aurora sonrió internamente por ver la preocupación de Mulan, desde que ella había llegado al castillo solo habían hablado pocas veces, solo un hola y adiós, no habían dicho mucho, Aurora se cansó de eso y la busco para hablar, pero Mulan solo se encogió de hombros y se fue de nuevo, Aurora se enojó completamente y le grito

-**Estoy bien** – dijo fríamente Aurora vio el dolor en los ojos de Mulan

Malefica se rio internamente al ver a ellas, **_amor joven_** pensó con ironía

**-Que hacen acá** – dijo Mulan poniendo una cara más neutral, sabía que tenía que hablar con aurora pero no quería arruinar su amistad con ella y con Philip

-**Me regreso al castillo** – dijo Aurora sin contestar a Mulan se dirigió hacia Malefica **– gracias por explicarme todo, nos vemos –** dijo retirándose

Malefica solo asintió, ya que por dentro se estaba riendo de la ironía, vio a la guerrera que estaba con dolor

**-Sabes a veces es mejor hablar las cosas que quedártelas en tu corazón, sea lo que sea aunque te las guardes o lo digas siempre habrá consecuencias, buenas o malas** –

-**Eres igual a Regina** – murmuro Mulan

**-Oh no nada que ver –** dijo Malefica riéndose – **Regina es a la vez mejor y peor que yo –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Gracias por decírmelo** – suspiro Mulan, en eso se percató que Malefica tenía la misma hoja que ella – **La reina Alicia también te ha llamado –**

**-Si **– suspiro Malefica – **vayamos, algo me dice que esto es muy urgente y más con lo que acaba de pasar –**

**-Usted también sintió ese poder – **

**-Tu también lo sentiste?**

**-Algo parecido, sentí un gran escalofríos en mi espalda, cuando vi a mi alrededor nadie lo sintió, yo creía que no era nada pero estoy equivocada verdad?**

**-Lo estas querida, lo que acabaste de sentir si era un poder y muy malo** – suspiro Malefica dirigiéndose hacia la reunión con Mulan

* * *

><p>Sofía y Emma se dirigían al lugar secreto y se encontraron con, Alicia, Claude, Úrsula, Absolem, Katherine, Arturo, Tink, Hook y Neal, todos estaban sentando esperando a que llegaran todos<p>

-**Hola y esta reunión** – expreso Sofía confundida, mientras que Emma asentía a lo dicho

-**Ahora te lo explicaremos, espera hasta que vengan las demás personas** – dijo Claude

**-Bueno** – murmuro sentándose

-**Que hacen acá** – dijo Emma mirando a Neal y Hook

**-Soy importante** – sonrió Hook

-**Yo no sé** – murmuro Neal encogiéndose de hombros

Emma solo suspiro confundida – **Mis padres también vendrán?** – dijo mirando a Claude

-**No** – dijo Claude

-**Porque? –** dijo confundida

-**Lo explicaremos en la reunión**

En eso las puertas se abrieron y entraron Rubí, Bella y Granny

.**Hey chicos** – saludo Rubí sonriente

-**A qué se debe esta reunión** – expreso Granny

-**Faltan que vengan…** - no dijo nada mas ya que las personas que sentían la magia como Alicia, Úrsula, Tink, Sofía y Emma así como Rubí y Granny que sentían el peligro se pusieron a la defensiva mirando hacia fuera

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Bella la primera en preguntar ya que se estaba viviendo una gran tensión en el salón

**-Alguien viene** – dijo Alicia manteniendo su espada con fervor

-**Es poderoso** – espeto Sofía y de la nada convoco su arco, aunque su espada aun seguía desaparecida

-**Es sorprendente, da miedo** – dijo Emma nunca había sentido algo así ese poder era muy escalofriante

**-Recuerdo esto, alguien ha abierto un portal** - expreso Úrsula - **alguien está entrando a este reino**

**-Es eso posible **– dijo Rubí confundida

-**El oscuro puede haberlo hecho –** dijo Úrsula

**-Mi papa está haciendo esto –** expreso Neal

-**No tu padre, la sombra o pan los verdaderos oscuros –** explico Úrsula aun mirando el cielo

**-Esto esta jodido** – espeto Sofía – **el escudo de mama y Jefferson se está debilitando – **

**-Que? –** dijeron todos con temor

**-Ya se calmó, desapareció** – expreso Alicia muy confundida

**-Tenemos que hacer algo** – dijo Rubí mientras abrazaba a Bella que se estaba empezando a asustar

-**Si eso lo sabemos es por eso que los convoque a esta reunión** – expreso Claude

**-Quien más falta que vengan** – dijo Tink

-**Malefica y Mulan ya deben de estar llegando y se completa todo** – dijo Claude

**-Tenemos que hacer algo con el escudo** – dijo Sofía seriamente

**-Malefica y yo podemos hacer algo** – dijo Úrsula

**-Claro amores verdaderos** - expreso Emma

Úrsula solo sonrió a lo dicho – **eso y somos las dos brujas más poderosas por el momento**

Sofía asintió a lo dicho, estaba aún preocupada por lo que acaba de suceder, alguien abrió un portal para que alguien entre, no para que alguien salga, su madre y su tío estaban aún desaparecidos, todo esto era muy trágico y ni que decir que dentro de este mes ella tiene que ser concebida, **_mis madres tienen que tener sexo y pronto_** pensó con angustia

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos gracias por seguir la historia por leerla me gustaron sus comentarios<strong>

**lo siento por demorarme tanto**

**espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**ser felices :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Al momento de llegar Maléfica y Mulan, inmediatamente Ursula hablo con Maléfica para fortalecer el escudo protector del reino, Maléfica acepto sin oponerse ya que tenía que proteger a su hija de todo lo que va venir<p>

Después de 5 minutos

-**Ahora que hacemos?** – dijo Emma mirando a Claude que estaba con Alicia susurrando

**-Esperar a Malefi…** - Claude no dijo nada más ya que apareció dos colores de humo rojo y morado revelando a Maléfica y Ursula

-**Terminamos** – respondió Ursula

**-Cuánto tiempo?** – dijo Claude mirándolas preocupado

-**El tiempo suficiente hasta que vengan** – respondió Maléfica sentándose al costado de Sofía

**-Ahora para que nos llamaron **– dijo Rubí mirando a Claude

-**Conversando con Ursula y Alicia descubrimos como traer a Regina y Jefferson** – explico Claude

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia

**-Como?! –** espetaron todos a la vez a excepción de Maléfica ya que ella ya lo sabía, cuando era pequeña en la época que se enamoró de Stephan y convivio con Azul y las hadas, había un libro muy antiguo en el lugar donde Vivian, dicho libro contenía la explicación de cada plano existencial en el universo y como entrar, no había recordado mucho pero con lo que había dicho Ursula, ella había recordado

* * *

><p>Merlín estaba viendo a Regina mientras dormía sabía que dentro de poco iba a despertar, el había hablado con su esposa hace un tiempo conversando sobre las cosas del destino, él y Morgana podrían crear un destino diferente para Regina, hacerla renacer de nuevo y a todos, obviamente eso costaría un precio muy caro, él y Morgana morirían, cuál fue su sorpresa fue que su esposa acepto con gusto, su explicación fue que su hermana merecía un final feliz con las personas que ama, el sonrió a su esposa con gusto y la abrazo toda la noche, hoy en día solo esperaba la respuesta de Regina para eso, comenzar todo de nuevo<p>

Merlín estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Regina estaba gimiendo adolorida mientras abría los ojos muy confundida, lo primero que pensó fue en sus hijos y recordó donde estaba, miro a su alrededor y vio a Merlín que estaba con la mirada perdida

-**Agua **– dijo Regina mirándolo

Merlín despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a Regina con los ojos abiertos

-**Por favor** – susurro Regina

Merlín asintió y conjuro un vaso de agua para ella

Después de un tiempo

Regina se sentó en la cama y miro a sus alrededores

**-Ya estás bien** – dijo Merlín sentándose al costado de ella

Regina asintió – **Donde esta?**

**-Descansando **– dijo Merlín pensativo

-**Cómo demonios hizo el al traernos acá y en dónde estoy? –** dijo confundida

**-El donde estas no tiene ninguna importancia querida** – dijo Merlín

-**Cuánto tiempo? –**

**-Tres semanas –**

Regina abrió los ojos **– Emma… mis hijos** – dijo parándose rápidamente y gimió de dolor

-**No te exaltes que aún no estas curada completamente** – dijo Merlín tratando de calmarla

-**Necesito regresar a mi reino… a mi familia** – dijo tratando de contenerse ya que aún le dolía la caída

**-Lo harás querida pero antes de hacerlo quiero proponerte algo –** dijo Merlín

Regina abrió los ojos y recordó la traición de su hermano

Merlín miro a su alumna y suspiro

-**Tu lo sabias? –** dijo Regina mirando a su maestro

**-Cuando te conocí no lo sabía cuándo me convertí en esto **– dijo señalándose a sí mismo – **lo hice** – dijo con tristeza

**-Porque yo?** – susurro con tristeza

**-Dios nos da muchas pruebas en la vida, él nos da pruebas que sabe que nosotros podemos vencer **

Regina se rio – **Acaso dios existe** – dijo irónicamente

**-Oh querida… el existe como también existe su contrapuesto**

**-El diablo –** se burlo

**-Si querida, el diablo, satanás, Lucifer, Belzebuth y muchos nombres más, o el nombre que nosotros conocemos El oscuro** – o mejor dicho Hades pensó para si mismo

**-Rumpl…**

**-No querida** – interrumpió Merlín **– él no lo es, el solo es un títere mas**

**-Entonces quién es?! Acaso es Peter Pan?! **– espeto cansada que todo el mundo le hable filosóficamente quería las cosas claras

**-No querida el también es un títere, el oscuro como nosotros lo llamamos nadie lo ha visto, es un ser imposible de derrotar…**

**-Imposible y aun así debemos de pelear con el** - dijo enojada

**-Por supuesto querida ya que el tiene una debilidad**

**-Quien o que cosa es su debilidad?**

**-Tu?!**

A Regina se le abrieron los ojos incrédulamente – **De que demonios estás hablando?!**

**-Tú lo has conocido Regina, tu sabes lo que él quiere –** dijo Merlín

Regina estaba confundida, en eso recordó cuando revelo su mayor secreto en la cueva de los ecos, Pan… sus ojos eran negros él era el oscuro tenía su cuerpo poseído

**-Recuerdo si lo conozco, tenía el cuerpo poseído de Pan pero a la vez no lo tenía… era como si los dos trabajaran juntos pero a la vez no… Pero no sé lo que él quiere y aun no respondes mi pregunta porque yo?!... porque no otra persona…**

**-Eso querida no te lo puedo responder y no es porque no quiera si no porque está prohibido**

**-De quién?!** – espeto enojada

Merlín miro a su alumna y negó con la cabeza – **Aun no querida**

**-Estoy harta de todo Merlín, estoy harta?! –** dijo con dolor y frustración

Merlín miro a su alumna con tristeza **– Que harías si te dijera que puedes comenzar de nuevo…**

**-No?!** – espeto Regina

Merlín abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la reacción de su alumna

-**Emma… Henry… Sofía…Jefferson…Alicia…Grace… tengo muchas razones Merlín, comenzar de nuevo es de cobarde** – suspiro secándose sus lágrimas, estaba agradecida con Merlín por la propuesta ella sabía que Merlín tenía ese poder pero también sabía que él iba a tener que pagar un gran precio al hacer eso, pero aun así no podía, comenzar de nuevo significa otros recuerdos, otras personas, no sería ella misma, ni ellos serían ellos mismos, serían otras personas

Merlín sonrió a su alumna **– Tu ya no eres la reina Malvada –**

Regina miro a Merlín confundida

**-Mejor dicho hace un tiempo que no lo has sido, prácticamente desde que vino el salvador a Storybrooke o fue antes cuando tuviste a tu hijo, esa cosa que le dijiste a Pan en la cueva de los ecos fue falsa**

**-No sonó la cueva** – dijo Regina mirándolo

**-Como dijo tu salvadora, solo si tú crees en algo no signifique que es cierto**

**-La cueva no miente** – espeto

**-Oh querida eso fue porque tú lo creíste así **– dijo Merlín mirándola seriamente

**-Merlín solo dime que hacer –** dijo resignada

**-La Regina que fue mi alumna, era una mujer…**

**-Egoísta, malvada, terca, siempre pensando en si misma…**

**-Oh querida, creo que tenemos muy diferentes aspectos de la misma, la Regina que yo conocí, fue justa, sincera, amable con la persona correcta, independiente, guerrera…**

**-Pues te equivocas de Regina esa no soy yo** – espeto

**-Tú no crees en ti misma – **dijo con tristeza Merlín

**-Con lo que he hecho y con todo mi historial pues entonces la respuesta es no…**

**-Regina** – interrumpió Merlín

**-Tal vez sea otra Regina**

**-Oh no querida, tu eres la Regina de quien hablo…**

En eso no dijeron nada más ya que Morgana entro a la habitación

**-Oh querida despertaste** – dijo Sonriente Morgana – **Te tardaste y mucho…**

**-Hola a ti también Morgana – **suspiro Regina **– Jefferson?**

**-Lo perdonaste –**

**-Grace…Alicia…. Sofía mi hija… por ellas **- fue lo único que dijo Regina

-**Él te protegió… al momento de caer él te protegió –** fue lo que dijo Merlín

**-Hermano sobreprotector como siempre… en la época en que se odiaban también te protegía inconscientemente pero te protegía –** sonrió Morgana

**-Lo sé** – dijo Regina recordando como las veces en que su hermano de una u otra manera la protegía sin darse cuenta

* * *

><p><strong>-El plano en que están Jefferson y Regina, solo un dios puede entrar –<strong> dijo Ursula sonriente

**-Eso significa**… - dijo Emma con ansias

**-Exacto, voy a tener que ir hacia ahí –** dijo sonriente

Maléfica rodo sus ojos internamente, fue algo heroico lo que va ser Ursula, de lo que había leído en el libro solo había una manera de entrar al plano neutral, un dios, puede entrar pero solo un dios que tenga el permiso del padre de los dioses, si Ursula entraría ahí, su padre se daría cuenta y habría consecuencias, consecuencias muy graves

Sofía miro a Ursula, ella sabía eso, ella lo leyó en la biblioteca del reino de Wonderland, sabía que solo un dios podría entrar, y sabia cuales son las consecuencias si entraba sin el permiso de un dios superior, ella no creía en dioses, ella pensó que era una mentira, pero ahora confirmándolo de Ursula que ella es la diosa de los mares se enteró que todo lo que leyó sobre los dioses era verdad, ella miro por un momento a su tía Maléfica, ella lo sabe, ella sabe cuáles son las consecuencias, Sofía negó con la cabeza, ella no quería que nadie se sacrificara, ella quería esperar a que su madre este donde este regrese por sus propios medios, pero ahora con este poder misterioso que acaba de aparecer que podría hacer, dejarlos, no quería que Ursula se sacrificara

**-Estas segura** – dijo después de unos segundos Sofía mirando a Ursula

Ursula miro a Sofía, ella lo sabe pensó con tristeza – **Si –** dijo seria, dejaría de ser una cobarde era hora que se enfrente a su padre

**-Que? Que pasa? – **dijo Claude sin entender lo que estaba pasando

Alicia frunció el ceño no sabía lo que estaba pasando

-**Lo que pasa es que mi hermanita no mide consecuencias** – dijo una voz apareciendo delante de todos los presentes

Todos se pusieron en alerta, era un hombre alto, de cabello negro, blanco, vestido todo de negro, con una espada en la cintura

**-Ares –** dijo Ursula sorprendida, no lo había visto hace unos 30 años, Ares era conocido como el dios de la guerra, era su hermano con quien tenía más conversaciones, los dos odiábamos a Triton así que se forjo una gran amistad

**-Ares? –** Alicia cuestiono – **Ares como el dios de la guerra? Ese Ares** –

Ares dio un arco dramático – **El único** – sonrió viendo a los nuevos amigos de su hermanita

**-Wow –** dijeron Emma y Rubí un tanto emocionadas, nunca habían visto el dios de la guerra no creían que era verdad

Bella frunció el ceño antes su novia, y si estaba celosa

Ares sonrió

**-No lo animen, tiene un ego bastante grande ya **– advirtió Ursula – **Como entraste a este reino?**

**-Soy un dios hermanita **– sonrió Ares

-**Bueno y que es lo que quieres?** – dijo Claude mirándolo seriamente, había oído historias sobre él, creía que eran historias pero ahora que los dioses son verdaderos, ha llegado a aceptar ahora que las historias, leyendas son verdaderos

Ares fingió hacerse daño poniendo una mano en su corazón - **Por favor, quien dice que quiero algo? Solo quiero ayudar a mi querida hermana –**

Ursula puso los ojos – **Si claro el día en que me vengas ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio, sería el día en que el tártaro se congele –**

**-Tartaro? **– la mayoría cuestiono el nombre

**-El infierno** – dijo Maléfica poniendo los ojos, todos asintieron sin decir nada

Ares bajo su acto, y se encogió de hombros **– Ok, ok tal vez tenga un pequeñito favor para pedirles a cambio de ayudar…** - miro a cada uno de los integrantes del salón principalmente a las chicas, mientras su vista se depositó por unos segundos más en Sofía **– a ustedes –** sonrió

Emma no le gusto como Ares miro a su hija así que se puso a delante de Sofía mirándolo seriamente

Ares sonrió por el acto de protección

* * *

><p>-<strong>Porque?!<strong> – espeto Regina enojada con Jefferson – **Porque me ocultaste algo así** – dijo con dolor viendo a su hermano que estaba todo pálido y con heridas postrado en la cama

Jefferson miro a su hermana con dolor – **Eres mi hermana Regina** – dijo con una voz ronca

**-Eso no te da derecho** – espeto con enojo

**-Lo se… pero era mejor que no te enteraras que Rumple era nuestro padre – **

**-Porque?**

**-Aunque yo lo quiera negar hermana, en esa época tú eras la reina malvada, si te lo hubiera dicho ahora nuestro mundo estaría perdido, él te hubiera manipulado mucho más –**

**-Acaso no confiabas en mí…**

**-Por supuesto que sí?! –** espeto Jefferson con dolor – **pero en esa época las artes oscuras te dominaban… tu no tenías libre albedrio…**

Regina escucho atentamente a las palabras de su hermano y se paró quería alejarse de ahí – **Gracias **– susurro

**-Espera?! A dónde vas? – **

**-Necesito estar sola** – dijo Regina saliendo del cuarto de su hermano

* * *

><p>-<strong>No <strong>– dijo Ursula inmediatamente

A Ares se le cayó la boca sabia como era su hermana

Todos miraron a Ursula confundidos

-**Vamos ni siquiera sabes lo que es?** – Dijo Ares - **El favor ni siquiera es para mí, es para Afrodita** –

Ursula inmediatamente miro a su hermano, Afrodita la diosa del amor, también era una buena hermana por así decirlo, prácticamente ellos odiaban a tritón también, ella odiaba a Tritón por muchas cosas pero no era la misma manera que a sus hermanos

**-Que paso con ella? –** dijo Ursula un poco preocupada

Ares sonrió internamente, los dos querían a su manera a Afrodita – **Está perdiendo sus poderes** – dijo con tristeza

Emma y la mayoría miran con incredulidad- **¿Qué quieres decir que su poder está desapareciendo? Ella es un dios, no? Como puede desaparecer su poder?** – dijo Emma y los demás asentían

**-La fuerza de los poderes de un dios se basa en la creencia de la gente. Si la fe de la gente se debilita, lo mismo ocurre con el dios** – dijo Cheshire apareciendo con una gran sonrisa en medio de la sala **– Los dioses son muy débiles –** sonrió

Ares gruño – **Gato sarnoso** –

Ursula rodo los ojos, siempre que Ares y Cheshire se encontraban sucedía lo mismo, hace 200 años que no había visto una pelea entre Ares y Cheshire

**-Cuéntame como esta Atenea** – sonrió Cheshire

Ares gruño e inmediatamente convoco una bola de fuego para lanzárselo pero Ursula los detuvo

-**Basta –** dijo Ursula enojada

Cheshire desapareció

-**Cobarde** – gruño Ares

-**Ares basta, dime que necesitas** – dijo Ursula aburrida

**-Afrodita necesita ayuda pero necesita la gota de sangre de una persona para que sus poderes se recuperen –**

**-Si te ayudamos** – dijo Sofía calmadamente – **ayudaras a Ursula a entrar al limbo desapercibida **– dijo dándole entender a Ares que no quiere que Ursula se sacrifique

Ares sonrió – **Tienes mi palabra –**

**-Que pasaría si fallas – dijo Sofía arqueando la ceja**

**Ares sonrió a la niña** – **La apoyare, incluyendo Afrodita ya que esto es para ella**

Sofía medito sus palabras y por unos segundos miro a su tía Maléfica que asintió con la cabeza, Sofía sonrió internamente **– Esta bien, es un trato** – dijo caminando hacia el dándole la mano

Ursula abrió la boca para impedir que su hermano cometa un error pero su reacción llego tarde, vio cómo su hermano jalo a Sofía y la beso

* * *

><p>Regina había salido del cuarto donde estaba su hermano, necesitaba pensar y mucho, antes que cometa alguna estupidez, que ironía y creía ella que los únicos que cometían esos actos impulsivos eran los charmings, pensar en ello automáticamente su pensamiento se fue a Emma<p>

**-Oh Emma –** suspiro con tristeza

La extrañaba nunca había extrañado a nadie tanto así, sentía que su corazón no estaba completo, necesitaba estar con ella, la necesita pensó mientras miraba al cielo

**-Mirando las estrellas** –

Regina volteo y vi a Ursula viniendo hacia ella y solo suspiro no quería discutir con ella

**-Ha sido un largo tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro** – sonrió Morgana, ya que Regina no quería hablar ahora ella hablaría

Regina suspiro **– Se sintió como si fuera ayer cuando intestaste matarme** – dijo sin expresión

-**Detalles** – Morgana se encoje de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa **– Además tú fuiste la que ataco primero –**

**-Tenía mis recuerdos perdidos – **expreso defendiéndose

**-Como dije detalles** – sonrió Morgana

Regina suspiro siempre termina discutiendo con Morgana – **Donde está tu marido, quiero regresar a mi reino – **

**-Me siento herida que no quieres mi ayuda, tu sabes cómo los viejos tiempos, consejos de villano y esas cosas –**

Regina rodo sus ojos – **Tu eres la última persona a quien le pediría la ayuda para dominar al mundo**

**-Estas celosa de que yo lo he pensado primero–** Morgana saca la lengua

Regina suspira sacudiendo la cabeza -**Lo que tú digas querida** –

Morgana mira a Regina detenidamente, no era la Regina que había conocido la primera vez, esa Regina que tenía un gran odio y oscuridad en su corazón, siendo manipulada por su propia familia, aunque no era culpa de Cora ya que ella también estaba manipulada, esta Regina era otra, era una Regina más renovada, mucho más sincera, cuando la vio en el plano fantasmal la hizo recordar a la Regina ingenua que vio una vez en los recuerdos de la Reina Malvada, esa no era la Regina de ahora, esa era la Regina que Jefferson quería, tenía que agradecer a esa rubia entrometida que ha logrado capturar el corazón de Regina, aunque todo esto ya estaba predestinado, pero solo tal vez es Regina quien eligió amarla a pesar de todo, y no porque estaba predestinado, miro a su amiga de nuevo detenidamente y rezo por dentro para que haga lo correcto

Ya tienes todo Regina, el amor, la amistad, la sinceridad, el valor, el conocimiento, la pureza, la esperanza y la luz, ahora tienes que usarla y podrás contra todo el quien se interponga en tu camino, ella salvaría a su hermana y todos pensó con una sonrisa

Regina miro a Morgana que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-**Creo que sigue loca** – murmuro Regina negando con la cabeza

Morgana frunció el ceño ya que si la había escuchado **– Loca tu mama querida, ahora vamos con Merlín querida, ya que necesitas muchas cosas para que regreses a tu reino**

Regina rodo sus ojos, Morgana y su madre por lo que recordaba nunca se habían gustado, solo suspiro y la siguió

* * *

><p>Ursula negó con la cabeza, vio como en cámara lenta como Emma la madre de Sofía le tiro un puñetazo a su hermano<p>

**-No te atrevas a besa a mi hija** – gruño de cólera mientras agarraba a su hija

Todos estaban en shock, inmediatamente Ursula vio como todos se pusieron en guardia y listo para atacar a su hermano

**-Cálmense, así hacemos los tratos los dioses – s**onrió Ares tocándose la mejilla **– tienes un buen derechazo** – sonrió mirando a la rubia que le había pegado

Sofía miro con enojo, era su primer beso sintió una gran decepción que un dios muy viejo le había besado, en sus 16 años de vida nunca había besado a nadie, además no era como si buscara el amor, el futuro era algo horrible, suspiro con decepción

**-Escúchame imbécil acércate a mi hija y te mato** – espeto Emma enojada

-**Hija? Wuao estas bien conservada** – sonrió Ares

**-Ares cállate** – dijo Ursula

Ares miro a su hermana y sonrió – **Tu sabes que no puedo dejar de hablar -**

**-Si quieres puedes seguir hablando pero estas cavando tu propia tumba –** dijo señalando a todos los presentes que estaban en guardia y listo para atacar

Ares miro y se dio cuenta que era verdad, todos estaban listos para atacar, solo se encogió de hombros ni que hubiera alguien quien lo venza **– Bueno** – sonrió, miro a quien había besado Regina, al parecer Afrodita se equivocó no sintió el poder que le habían dicho, sintió un hormigueo pero no como le habían dicho aunque mirándola bien, parecía mas joven

**-Deja de mirar a mi hija** – espeto Emma

Ares levanto sus pensamientos y sonrió – **lo siento, veo que eres una madre sobreprotectora, pero en fin, como el trato ya está hecho vamos a lo que he venido** – dijo mirando a su hermana

Ursula frunció el ceño, estaba confundida, su hermano estaba ocultando algo – **Tenemos que ir al plano central y traer a los reyes de este reino**

**-Reyes, creí que tenías que ir ahí para buscar algo** – dijo incrédulamente

**-Exacto los reyes de este reino –** dijo Ursula

**-Imposible, quienes son los reyes esos? –** dijo con desdén, unos simples humanos no pueden ir a ese plano era imposible

**-Creía que sabias todo** – sonrió Ursula

Ares frunció el ceño **– Se lo que me dijo afrodita, al parecer no me ha dicho mucho** –

**_Típico de los dioses_** pensó Maléfica para sí misma, estaba más que fascinada mirando al dios de la guerra, al parecer las historias son ciertas, al parecer va hablar con Ares de un momento a otro

**-Típico de ella –** rodo los ojos Ursula

-**Entonces dime a quien estamos rescatando** – dijo Ares

-**A los reyes de este reino, ya te lo dije **– dijo Ursula

-**Nombres hermana – **

**-Regina y Jefferson de Wonderland** – dijo Ursula mirando a Alicia y ella asintió prácticamente la mayoría los conoce así

**-Regina** – murmuro Ares en eso miro a la que supuestamente era REGINA – **Tu no eres Regina** –

**-Ella es mi madre, la conoces? –** dijo Sofía confundida

Ares abrió los ojos sorprendido pero después de unos segundos sonrió, por eso el beso no funciono **– Algo, he oído historias, gracias a ella soy más fuerte que muchos –** sonrió

Emma le dio una mirada asesina **– Acércate a ella y todos me ayudaran a matarte** – dijo seriamente

Ares miro confundido **– Que es otra hija tuya **– dijo con burla

**-Suma dos más dos** – dijo Sofía – **Si me parezco a Regina, y yo soy hija de ella** – dijo señalando a Emma **– Regina viene hacer mi…–** sonrió

Emma sonrió a su hija, se nota que tiene la lengua afilada de Regina

Todos se rieron por lo dicho

Ares frunció el ceño mirando a la niña **– madre** – respondió confundido

En eso no pudieron decir nada más ya que Cheshire apareció de nuevo

**-Veo que te están enseñando a sumar** – sonrió Cheshire

Ares miro a Cheshire – **A que vienes gato pulgoso**

Cheshire no le hizo caso y miro a Alicia y Ursula – **Merlín me ha llamado, dice que tienen pocos minutos para rescatarlos y si lo quieres hacer sin que nadie sepa, háganlo ahora** – dijo mirando específicamente a Ursula

Ursula agradeció internamente a su hermana, aunque también quería enfrentarse a su padre, pero al parecer va ver otra oportunidad **– Ares vámonos inmediato**

**-Como quieras hermanita – **

Ursula se dirigió hacia su hermano y Ares extendió su mano, Ursula suspiro y lo tomo

-**Ya venimos** – dijo mirando a todos pero sus ojos se posicionaron por unos segundos más en Maléfica, pero al parecer ella ni siquiera le importaba, sintió una profunda tristeza, en eso desapareció con Ares

Maléfica sentía la mirada de Ursula en ella, pero no le correspondió la mirada, solo le importaba que Regina y Jefferson estén a salvo

* * *

><p>Merlín sonrió ya que vio a entrar a su esposa con Regina<p>

Jefferson miro a su hermana, estaba muy preocupado no quería perder a su hermana de nuevo

Regina miro a su hermano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, había meditado y sabía que lo hizo para protegerla pero…

-**No hay más mentiras** – dijo Regina mirando a su hermano

Jefferson miro a su hermana y sonrió **– Ni una, nunca más lo va ver**

Regina asintió y le dio la mano

Jefferson miro la mano de su hermana y negó con la cabeza, e inmediatamente le jalo para darle un gran abrazo – **Gracias**

Merlín vio con una gran sonrisa el intercambio entre los hermanos, Morgana rodo sus ojos, mucha cursilería por un día

-**Como regresamos –** dijo Regina mirando a Merlín

-**Solo un dios, puede entrar y salir de este sitio** – dijo Morgana

-**Nosotros no somos dioses, que vamos hacer? –** dijo Jefferson seriamente

-**No se preocupen me comunique con Cheshire, y él ya sabe qué hacer, la cuestión es esperar** – Dijo Merlín sonriente

Regina frunció el ceño odiaba esperar, quería verla

**-la paciencia es una virtud querida** – sonrió Morgana

**-3 semanas Morgana –** dijo Regina

-**Bueno acá abra sido 3 semanas pero en tu reino solo han pasado días así que no te preocupes** – sonrió Merlín

Regina suspiro aliviada por dentro pero aun así

Jefferson también estaba preocupado, necesitaba ver a Alicia y Grace urgentemente

**-Así que quienes van a venir a rescatarnos** – dijo burlonamente Jefferson

**-Mis hermanos, al parecer –** dijo Morgana pensativa, algo estaba tramando Ares y Afrodita, mejor dicho ellos saben algo, solo esperaba que su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta o si no correrían peligro sus hermanos

**-Quienes, Ursula?** – dijo con desde Regina, Ursula no le había echo nada pero le hizo algo a su amiga y eso no lo puede perdonar, Maléfica era algo que Regina quisiera ser en el futuro, ella sufrió más que ella misma, en el aspecto al amor ya que ella sufrió la traición, 2 veces, eso hubiera podida convertirla en peor que la reina malvada pero Maléfica no lo hizo, habrá echo daño pero no como lo que hizo ella, nunca había conocido una mujer tan fuerte como Maléfica

Morgana vio a Regina y asintió – **Regina todos nosotros los dioses, se no da una regla, aunque no quisiéramos cumplirla tenemos que hacerlo, la única regla es obedecer a nuestro padre, o si no sufriríamos graves consecuencias** – dijo seria **– la muerte no es nada comparada a las consecuencias que él nos daría**

Regina miro a Morgana seriamente – **Eso no le da derecho** – espeto enojada

Jefferson suspiro negando con la cabeza, desde que Regina descubrió que Maléfica ha estado con su hija, apoyándola, criándola, ha salido a relucir su preocupación más que antes, antes ella lo ocultaba pero ahora su hermana lo demuestra, se estaba volviendo más sincera con sus sentimientos

Morgana suspiro – **Bueno, no peleemos por eso, Maléfica y Ursula tienen que arreglar sus cosas** – dijo mirando seria a Regina

Regina se encogió de hombros – **Como quieras… A qué hora van a venir tus hermanos –** dijo cruzándose los brazos

Merlín suspiro mientras veía como discutían su esposa y su alumna, típico de ellas pensó, porque no podrían ser como él y Jefferson, no discutían ni siquiera se hablaban tanto, tal vez era porque él era como Jefferson, por eso no necesitaban hablar mucho ya que ellos se entendían bien porque pensaban lo mismo

-**Ya está** – dijo Merlín mientras conjuraba el portal

Regina y Jefferson vieron como detenidamente del portal salían dos personas, se percataron que era Ursula y una persona vestida todo de negro, al parecer era el otro hermano de Morgana, pero más se quedaron sorprendidos era que los dos parecían como si hubieran estado peleando contra algo ya que estaban con heridas, y muy sucios

-**Se tardaron** – gruño Ursula mirando a Morgana y Merlín

**-Era la única manera para que pasen desapercibidos** – dijo Morgana encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa

Ares miro a su alrededor y vio a Regina sonrió por dentro, muy pronto pensó

Regina sin darle importancia **– A qué hora nos vamos**

**-Muy pronto su majestad **– dijo Ares sonriente

**-Quién eres?** – dijo Jefferson mirándolo seriamente

Ares miro al joven que estaba al costado de Regina y sonrió – **Soy Ares el dios de la guerra por así decirlo**

Regina se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera nada de que asombrarse – **Vámonos **–

Ursula rodo sus ojos internamente, definitivamente esta muchachita era una reina, aun así estaba muy intrigada por ella, por ellos dos, miro a su hermana para que hablara unos minutos y Morgana asintió, miro a su otro hermano que estaba sonriendo a Regina como si hubiera encontrado su tesoro más preciado, algo tramaba su hermano

Ares miro a Ursula y sonrió, se acercó a ella y a su otra hermana

**-Necesitamos hablar** – dijo Ursula a Morgana y Ares

Ellos asintieron

Regina y Jefferson vieron como los tres se iban a otro sitio

-**Acaso no nos vamos** – espeto Regina

Jefferson suspiro **– Seguro quieres conversar, son hermanos y esas cosas**

Regina rodo sus ojos, a veces Jefferson era muy condescendiente

Merlín estaba sonriendo – **porque no comemos antes de que vengan**

Jefferson asintió

**-Ya que** – dijo Regina sin darle importancia quería regresar pero ya!

* * *

><p>Ursula, Morgana y Ares se encontraban en un cuarto muy especial<p>

-**No nos escucharan** – dijo Ares mirando a su alrededor el cuarto estaba todo de negro solo había tres sillas, no había nada mas

-**Por supuesto que no** – dijo Morgana sentándose

-**Digo…** - Ares señalando con su dedo hacia arriba, refiriéndose a su padre

**-No lo hará** – dijo Morgana sonriente –**Merlín y yo lo hicimos inmediatamente después de que nuestro queridísimo padre me mandara acá…**

Ursula asintió, este era su castigo, las consecuencias al no hacer caso a su padre pensó sintiendo un poco de miedo pero todo lo va hacer por su hija y por Maléfica

Ares asintió a lo que dijo su hermana, su padre era un ser muy terrorífico cuando no le hacen caso, al descubrir que Morgana lo desafío con Merlín estaba impresionado por así decirlo, su castigo de su hermana era saber todo pero sin decir nada a cambio, ella tiene que ayudar al bien y al mal, era uno de los peores castigo que le puso su padre, preferiría morir antes de tener esa gran impotencia de no hacer algo, saber todo pero sin poder hacer nada

**-Cómo estás?** – pregunto Ares, no había visto a su hermana en más de 50 años, cuando ocurrió lo de Ursula, el casamiento con Tritón

Morgana alzo su ceja a su hermano y sonrió **– Gracias querido estoy muy bien, no hay mucho que contar por así decirlo, además que raro que estés acá, había jurado que había una guerra en el mundo sin magia en este preciso momento**

Ares sonrió a su hermana como siempre – **Tengo tanto poder que esas guerras son juego de niños** –

Ursula suspiro – **Morgana, Ares** – dijo llamando la atención de sus hermanos **– Yo necesito que me digan algo, mejor dicho necesito que sean sinceros conmigo…**

Morgana y Ares asintieron a lo dicho ya sabía a qué se refería su hermana

-**Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza en este momento, ustedes saben que prácticamente acabo de escapar del mar de Tritón, saben que Poseidón va venir por mí, saben que…** - no dijo nada más ya que Morgana y Ares le agarraron las manos para que se calmara

-**Cómo puedo ser libre –** dijo con la voz rota

Ares también tenía la misma pregunta

Morgana suspiro odiaba ver así a sus hermanos, ella sabía el secreto de Ares, al parecer enamorarse de las personas que no pueden tener era de familia

-**Regina**- respondieron a la vez Morgana y Ares

Los dos se miraron y se señalaron **– Tú lo sabes! –** dijeron a la vez

Ursula estaba más que confundida – **Que está pasando?**

**-Querida…. Es hora –** dijo Merlín desde afuera tocando la puerta

**-Ya vamos!** – grito Morgana

**-Como lo sabes?** – dijo Ares confundido, él se había tomado mucho tiempo en ocultar esa información

-**Yo sé todo –** dijo Morgana rodando los ojos

Ares negó con la cabeza **– Pero eso era imposible de saber, oculte la información muy bien, nadie sabe de la profecía, tuve que rogarle a mi madre para que me lo dijera** – susurro con fuerza

Morgana asintió – **Querido he estado viéndola desde que nació, todo se está juntando y obviamente lo sé ya que Hades se lo dijo a Atenea y tú sabes cómo es Atenea cuando está muy borracha **– dijo rodando los ojos

Ares asintió conocía Atenea muy bien, pero también sabe cómo era ella, Atenea no era sonsa ella era muy meticulosa en todas las cosas ella era conocida como la diosa de la guerra, lamentablemente le superaba y por mucho **– Porque te lo dijo?! Hades y Atenea están juntos? **– dijo incrédulamente, Atenea era muy pura no tenía amantes ni nada, su virginidad era muy pura, y una obsesión para muchos dioses

-**Atenea es sabia queridos hermanos, no digo que está con nosotros, pero lo que si les digo que ella es una buena aliada, tú sabes toda la justicia y esas cosas, ella odia a nuestro padre tanto como nosotros** – dijo mirando a sus hermana – **pero tampoco deseamos que Hades reine entre todos nosotros**

Ursula estaba más que confundida, al parecer hay muchas cosas que no sabía – **No entiendo** – dijo negando con la cabeza

-**Ares **– llamo a su hermano para que le explicara después

-**No te preocupes, al parecer nosotros mismos tenemos una batalla que pelear, gracias Morgana me has dado la esperanza de continuar por lo que quiero** – sonrió Ares

Morgana asintió **– Vámonos, tenemos que enviar a nuestros reyes a su reino y proteger a nuestra futura reina o diosa** – sonrió

Ares sonrió por lo dicho

Ursula estaba confundida

* * *

><p>Regina estaba impaciente <strong>– A qué hora nos vamos –<strong>

Jefferson miro a su hermana y sonrió – **La paciencia…** - no continuo ya que su hermana le lanzo una mirada asesina – **yo solo decía **– murmuro aún estaba con dolor mientras se tocaba el pecho, tenía un gran vendaje por todo su estómago y un parche en la cabeza, solo estaba con sus pantalones y botas, no tenía camisa ya que estaba sucia cubierta de sangre

Regina miro a su hermano y suspiro, su hermano estaba en dolor, trato de curarlo pero al parecer en este lugar la magia no existía al parecer para ella, ya que vio a Merlín y Morgana usarlo, negó con la cabeza, era mucho que pensar

En eso entraron Morgana, Ursula y Ares

-**Nos vamos –** dijo Regina impaciente

**Se los dije Reina –** dijo mentalmente Morgana a sus hermanos y ellos asintieron

-**Bueno su majestad, usted sabe hace 50 años que no veo a mi querida hermana** – sonrió Ares pícaramente a Regina

Regina rodo sus ojos, su intento de coqueteo era inútil **– Vámonos**

**-Claro –** dijo Ursula mientras miraba a Merlín

**-Ya está** – sonrió Merlín mientras abría un portal en eso miro a Regina – **Eres fuerte querida, cuídate – **dijo abrazándola, quería a Regina como una hija

Regina estaba tensa por el abrazo, pero después se relajó – **Voy a estar bien, nos vemos**

**-Cuídala **– dijo mirando a Jefferson

Jefferson sonrió a Merlín – **es mi hermana**

Ares alargo la mano para tomar el de Regina

Regina negó con la cabeza

**-Tienes que tomar mi mano su majestad –** sonrió Ares

Regina miro a Morgana y ella asintió

**-No te preocupes no muerdo…** - dijo Ares sonriente

Regina tomo su mano

**… ****a menos que quieras** – termino de decir agarrando la mano de Regina, en eso Ares sintió la energía, definitivamente ella era la de la profecía

Regina hizo un gesto de disgusto – **No gracias**

Jefferson miro con recelo a Ares – **Vámonos **– gruño

Ares sonrió – **Vámonos **

Ursula agarro a Jefferson y todos desaparecieron dejando a Merlín y Morgana solos

**-Ya está** – susurro Morgana con tristeza

-**Si ya lo está**- sonrió Merlín

* * *

><p>Todos vieron como desaparecieron Ursula y Ares<p>

**-Ahora que hacemos?** – dijo Hook aburrido

**-Aun no nos han dicho para que nos llamaron a nosotros** – pregunto Tink mirando a Claude y Alicia

**-Si –** dijo Emma ansiosa, quería ver a Regina y ya!

Claude miro a Alicia para que hablara

Alicia suspiro – **Bueno aparte de hablar de cómo traer a Regina y Jefferson, mayormente los convoque para una misión especial –**

**-Y porque mis padres no están acá?** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Ya que nosotros no confiamos en ellos **– dijo Alicia mirando a Emma seriamente

Sofía entendió bien, no es que no confiaran en sus abuelos los que no confiaban eran en Azul y su reina

Emma no dijo nada por unos segundos – **Porque?**

**-No es en ellos específicamente –** dijo Claude **– es más bien en azul y su reina, Azul es madrina de tus padres, prácticamente ella los vigila a cada rato…**

**-Tiene razón **– dijo Tink asintiendo **– Como hadas tenemos que vigilar constante a nuestra ahijada y su pretendiente**

**-Es por eso que azul siempre comprobaba a Nieves, yo creía que la estaba acosando o que estaba secretamente enamorada de ella **– dijo Rubí entendiendo

Emma miro con horror lo que acaba de decir Rubí – **Ewww Rubí** – se quejo

-**Que? En serio! Emma practicamente la vigilaba y mucho –** dijo Rubí poniendo los ojos

-**Espera! Tu eres de Regina, tu también hacías lo mismo **– dijo Emma mirando a Tink, controlando sus celos

Tino frunció su ceño – **En mi caso es distinto, ya que yo en vez de hada madrina era como una amiga, además la reina y Azul me prohibieron que vea a Regina y se negaron en mi petición para ser el hada madrina de ella** – dijo con un poco de tristeza

Rubí, Claude, Maléfica y prácticamente todos los del salón gruñeron por eso

-**Isabel siempre fue tan a las reglas** – suspiro Absolem

-**Pero porque Regina** – pregunto Emma a Absolem

Absolem miro a Emma y suspiro –** Eso no lo sé querida, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Isabel así como su protegida Azul, no ayudaron a Regina ya que la vieron como una amenaza**

**-Amenaza? **– Dijo Tink sorprendida –** Pero Regina en ese momento era una niña**

**-Como ustedes bien sabrán, Regina nació con un gran poder, su magia era la luz más pura en todo el mundo, recuerdo ese día **– dijo Abolen

**-Yo también** – dijo Cheshire apareciendo con ojos soñadores

Todos estaban confundido

**-Ese día era un día muy glorioso para Wonderland, Cora había dado a luz a dos mellizos, futuros herederos del reino, al momento de nacer una luz se extendió por todo Wonderland, y no solo por todo Wonderland si no a través de todos los reinos y mundos, fue la magia más pura que todo mago, hechicero, brujo, dios o cualquier criatura mágica haya visto** – conto Absolem con los ojos soñadores

**-Recuerdo que fueron meses de alegría en el reino **– conto ahora Cheshire – **se vivió y se sintió, una gran paz**

-**Lamentablemente –** dijo ahora con una voz oscura Absolem – La magia que habían emitido Regina y Jefferson todos la querían, su magia era tan pura que todos se disputaban por ello-

**-Ahí fue el comienzo del cambio, Cora la antigua reina nublo su corazón y trato de apoderarse de la magia de sus hijos, no sabemos lo que paso con Cora en ese lapso, por un momento era una madre orgullosa de sus hijos estaba contenta con el rey Henry, pero a otro momento su corazón se le nublo de venganza, avaricia, ira, no era la reina que conocíamos, fue algo inexplicable** – dijo Cheshire sin tampoco entender el que sabía todo, no lo entendió, había mucho más, a pesar de que acaba de descubrir que Rumple había manipulado a Cora con su corazón y Pan también, había mas

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, después de eso de la nada la habitación se ilumino por una gran luz, todos estaban poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero todos estaban sorprendidos ya que vieron a Ares, Ursula, Regina y Jefferson al frente de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que les guste este capitulo<strong>

**espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**ser felices :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Regina <strong>- susurro Emma con los ojos llorosos

Regina miro a Emma y a su hija y sonrió

Emma inmediatamente se fue hacia ella y la beso, como la extrañaba pensó

Jefferson inmediatamente vio a su esposa y se fue para abrazarla y besarla

Alicia estaba con los ojos llorosos, abrazo a su esposo con fuerza – **Te extrañe** – susurro besándolo

**-Yo también mi amor – **dijo Jefferson besándola

* * *

><p><strong>-La desaparición de los poderes de afrodita, alguien lo causo verdad –<strong> susurro Ursula a su hermano

Ares asintió – **Como…**

**-Míralos, hay tanto amor en ellos principalmente, para que el amor desaparezca** – dijo Ursula

Ares asintió a lo dicho – **Tu también hermana – **

Ursula asintió a su hermano, ella sabe que hablaban de Maléfica **– Yo lo hago y mucho, nunca deje de hacerlo**

-**Perdóname –** susurro Ares por no apoyarla, por no darle esperanza, por no estar para ella

Ursula negó con la cabeza – **No fue tu culpa Ares, tu así como yo somos solamente sirvientes de nuestro padre**

Ares asintió con tristeza, eran llamados dioses, pero con un chasquido de dedos su padre los controla

* * *

><p>Regina se separó de Emma y sonrió – <strong>Te extrañe<strong> – susurro

A Emma se le iluminaron sus ojos y le dio una gran sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Regina latiera más rápido**- No sabes cuánto quise escuchar eso** – dijo abrazándola

Regina sonrió

Sofía sonrió a sus madres, estaba más que contenta sus madres eran felices y juntas

Regina sonrió y se separó vio a su hija a su costado y jala de su brazo – **Te extrañe mi amor** –

Sofía abrazo a su madre fuertemente **– Yo más mama** – susurro derramando algunas lágrimas

Regina limpio las lágrimas derramadas y la beso en la frente, en eso miro a su alrededor y sonrió a Claude

-**Bienvenida **– sonrió Claude

-**Oh Claude** – sonrió Regina – **Gracias –**

Claude sonrió sabia a lo que se refería Regina, gracias por cuidar el reino mientras ella no estaba

Regina miro a su alrededor y jadeo – **Oh Arturo** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

Arturo sonrió a Regina y la abrazo – **Te extrañe**

**-Como –** dijo Regina sorprendida y alegre a la vez

**-Esta destruido** – dijo con tristeza derramando algunas lágrimas

Regina limpio las lágrimas de Arturo como una madre a un hijo – **No te preocupes, todo se resolverá **– dijo con una voz maternal que todos se quedaron sorprendidos

Jefferson miro a su alrededor al ver a su hermana consolando a Arturo sonrió ya que la mayoría nunca había visto el lado maternal de ella

**-Te extrañe tanto Jefferson** – susurro Alicia aun abrazando a su esposo, creía que si se soltaba se iría

Jefferson abrazo a su esposa **– No te preocupes mi amor, ni más –** dijo abrazándola fuertemente – **Grace?**

**-Ella está bien, ella sabía que estabas bien** –

Jefferson sonrió con orgullo, al parecer el poder de su hija estaba evolucionando **– Quiero verla**

**-Creo que hora de los reyes descansen no creen?** – dijo Maléfica mirando a Regina y Jefferson

Regina sonrió a su amiga **– Si… quiero ver a Henry? –**

**-Y yo a Grace –** dijo Jefferson agarrando la mano de su esposa

**-Antes que se vayan yo cumplí con la parte del trato** – dijo Ares guiñándole el ojo a Sofía

Sofía rodo sus ojos

Regina frunció el ceño

Emma se puso por delante de su hija, mirándolo enojada

**-Que acaba de pasar?** – pregunto Regina

Ni uno dijo nada ya que tenían miedo que Regina mate al dios de la guerra

**-Nada mama **– dijo Sofía después de unos segundos **– Ares tiene razón un trato es un trato, Que cosa querías?**

Ares sonrió

Ursula miro a su hermano, él le debe una gran explicación

**-Como dije afrodita está perdiendo sus poderes, y lo que necesito es una gota de sangre de…** - miro a Regina

Regina no entendía – **Porque?**

**-Es un secreto** – dijo Ares sonriente – **no te preocupes no hare nada malo con tu sangre**

Regina miro a Absolem y vio que la oruga estaba pensativa, nunca lo vio en ese estado

-**Como dijo mi hija un trato es un trato **– dijo acercándose a Ares pero Emma le agarró del brazo

**-no confió en el –** dijo Emma seriamente mirando a Regina, su poder de saber la verdad no estaba funcionando con el

Regina miro a su hermano que también estaba pensativo, Jefferson miro a su hermana y le guiño el ojo, Regina asintió

**-Un trato es un trato** – dijo Regina dándole un casto beso a Emma **– no te preocupes** – susurro yéndose hacia Ares

Ares estaba muy emocionado, quería comprobar de una vez por todas si es real y si es así, empezara una gran batalla, de su chaleco saco una pequeña navaja, dándole a Regina

Regina vio la navaja que era toda negra, agarro su dedo índice y se lo corto para que derramara una gotas de sangre

Ares conjuro un pequeño frasco y deposito la sangre de Regina en el – **Gracias su majestad** – sonrió Ares después de terminar

Regina asintió y voltio para irse pero antes, Ares le agarro el brazo y le dio un beso

Ursula miro con los ojos abierto _**Ares eres hombre muerto**_ pensó

Ares sintió el poder de Regina y el suyo estaba desapareciendo, la profecía tenia razón Regina destruiría a todos los dioses del olimpo, principalmente a Hades y su padre

Regina estaba en shock por unos segundos, inmediatamente se separó, le quiso tirar una cachetada pero inmediatamente vio a Emma tirarle un puñetazo que boto a Ares al piso

Ursula rodo los ojos de su hermano, vio a su hermano tirado pero lo que más se quedó estupefacta era que Ares tenia sangre en la boca, imposible ya que el puño de Emma no podía a ver logrado eso

-**Que te dije Imbécil** – gruño de ira Emma

Regina agarro a Emma antes que pudiera ocasionar más pleitos, vio que todos se estaban poniendo en posición de ataque, vio a su hermano que inmediatamente se puso delante suyo

**-No te atrevas acercar a mi hermana –** gruño Jefferson mirándolo seriamente

Ares sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca **– Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería comprobar algo **

**-Por eso besaste a mi hija** – espeto Emma enojada

Regina al escuchar eso inmediatamente le dio una mirada asesina a Ares, levanto su mano y lo voló hasta el otro lado de la habitación

-**Te atreviste a tocar a mi hija** – espeto enojada Regina

Ares estaba adolorido, definitivamente ella destruiría a todos, antes de eso tenía que desaparecer antes que ella lo mate pensó mientras se paraba limpiándose

-**Como dije lo siento, deben de sentirse halagados un dios nunca dice lo siento, no es cierto Ursula** – dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hermana

Ursula gruño a su hermano – **Porque no dejo que te maten –**

**-Ya que me amas hermana –** dijo sonriente

**-Que fue lo que descubriste –** dijo Absolem mirando a Ares

Ares miro a Absolem y le guiño el ojo

Absolem se puso pensativo sin decir nada más

**-Bueno fue algo realmente hermoso conocerlos, nos veremos muy pronto –** dijo a todos que estaban mirándole furioso, miro a Regina y le guiño de ojo

Regina inmediatamente alzo su mano de nuevo y lo boto al otro lado

**-Creo que no entendiste, no te me acerques** – dijo seria

Ares se reía, todos vieron como si Ares estuviera loco

Ursula negó con la cabeza, a veces su hermano era masoquista, pero que se puede esperar del dios de la guerra

Ares se paró como si nada – **Vámonos Ursula –**

Ursula miro confundida, en eso recordó la conversación con Morgana

-**Necesitas respuestas verdad?** – dijo Ares ahora serio

Ursula asintió y se fue donde su hermano y le agarro la mano

Ares miro a todos y sonrió – **Fue un gusto en conocerlos, muy pronto nos reuniremos, ahora que sus reyes están aquí es mejor que fortalezcan el escudo que pusieron en su reino ya que se está desvaneciendo y prepárense vendrá una gran batalla, pero la guerra aun no** – dijo Ares dando un arco dramático y desapareciendo con su hermana

* * *

><p>Regina suspiro, hasta que se fue pensó, en eso sintió aun a Emma tensa en sus brazos<p>

Sofía frunció el ceño, algo pasaba, miro a Absolem que estaba pensativo, se le acerco sin que nadie lo notara ya que aún todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que hizo Ares

**-Regina tenemos que reparar el escudo** – dijo Jefferson

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Después hablamos** – susurro a Emma dándole un casto beso, y guiñándole el ojo

Todos vieron como Regina y Jefferson desaparecieron dejando un humo purpura

Sofía susurro a Absolem – **De que estaba hablando Ares**

Absolem miro a Sofía y negó con la cabeza – **Yo aún no lo sé, tengo algo en mi cabeza pero no sé si es verdad, voy a descansar** – dijo dejando un rastro de humo

Sofía tosió y rodo sus ojos **– Siempre son tan raros** – murmuro

-**Chicos es mejor descansar mañana continuaremos con la reunión y por favor lo que acaba de pasar no se lo digan a nadie** – dijo Alicia guiñándoles el ojo

Todos desaparecieron dejando a Alicia, Claude y Emma con Sofía esperando a que vuelvan

-**Voy a llamar a Henry y Grace, van a estar en sus cuartos esperándolos** – dijo Claude saliendo

Alicia le dio una mirada agradecida, Emma solo le dio una sonrisa forzada

**-Bueno, ma, tía yo me voy a dormir** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tía que ella sonrió y se fue hacia donde su ma y le dio un abrazo **– Mama te ama –** susurro a su mama y le dio una gran sonrisa

Emma sonrió a su hija y el abrazo con fuerza – **Yo también lo hago**

Sofía se fue hacia su habitación a descansar muchas cosas han sucedió hoy día, tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su mama, pero aún hay tiempo, además tenía que agradecer a Ares, algo le dice que hoy día iba a renacer de nuevo pensó mientras se quedaba dormida con una gran sonrisa

* * *

><p>Ursula vio a su alrededor y se encontraban en un templo, nunca lo había visto, se parecía al monte olimpo, pero era imposible, no sintió el poder que provenía del monte olimpo más bien no sentía nada, le hizo recordar al cuarto Morgana<p>

**-Ares que es…- no** dijo nada ya que vio como Ares se dirigía al centro donde se encontraba como una tumba

**-Ares –** susurro una voz

Ursula reconoció la voz y pensó en su hermana Afrodita

**-Ya llegue mi amor** – dijo Ares yéndose hacia su amada con tristeza, Afrodita estaba toda pálida, sin vida con heridas, el desgraciado de Hefestos le hizo eso

Ursula estaba confundida inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaba Ares y vio a su hermana toda pálida, como si hubiera peleado una gran batalla y perdió, su Hermana era rubia con ojos azules, su cabello estaba manchada de sangre, sucio no como lo recordaba, su cabello era rubio con vida era el más hermoso de todas las diosas

**-Qué demonios te paso –** espeto Ursula enojada

Afrodita miro a su hermana y le sonrió – **Mucho tiempo sin verte** – dijo con voz ronca

**Ares-** pido una explicación Ursula

Ursula miro los ojos de su hermano y vio la ira, el enojo nunca había visto a su hermano así y pensar que él es el dios de la guerra

**Hefestos –** gruño Ares con rabia, cólera

Ursula se le hirvió la sangre de ira – **Ese maldito desgraciado** – gruño con ira

Afrodita miro a su hermana y le dio una sonrisa simpática – **No te preocupes**

Ursula negó con la cabeza

Ares miro a Afrodita **– La encontré, la profecía es verdad** – dijo mirando a Afrodita

Afrodita se le iluminaron sus ojos **– Lo tienes**

**-Si** – dijo con alegría besándole la cabeza

-**Hagámoslo** – dijo Afrodita con una voz suave

Ursula estaba muy confundida pero no dijo nada, Ares le tiene que dar una explicación

Ares conjuro un vaso y añadió las gotas de sangre de Regina, vio como la poción se volvió roja como la sangre de Regina – **Te amo afrodita** - dijo Ares dándole de beber

Afrodita miro a Ares y sonrió – **Yo también te amo Ares** – dijo bebiendo la sangre de Regina

Ursula nunca había visto tanto amor en ellos dos, vio cómo su hermana bebía la sangre de Regina y se desmayó, vio como Ares bebió lo que quedaba y se desmayó encima de ella, Ursula estaba confundida no sabía que hacer, no pudieron haberse matado verdad pensó con horror

De repente los cuerpos de sus hermanos comenzaron a brillar, por unos segundos y así como la luz vino se fue

-**Ares, Afrodita** – dijo Ursula asustada

Ares se levantó y miro a Ursula y sonrió, vio a su amada que estaba despertando y le dio un casto beso, Afrodita abrió los ojos y sonrió

**-Funciono** – dijo con alegría Afrodita

-**Lo hizo** – sonrió Ares con alegría

Ursula nunca había visto a sus hermanos tan contentos el uno con el otro, nunca los había visto felices

**-Que paso?** – dijo Ursula cortando el momento dulce de sus hermanos

Ares miro a su hermana y le dio la mano **– Siente**

Ursula agarro la mano de Ares y le dijo – **No siento nada**

**-Exacto –** sonrió Ares **– somos mortales**

Afrodita asintió a lo dicho

**-Mortales** – dijo Ursula en shock en toda su vida nunca había oído que un dios podría convertirse en mortal – **Es imposible**

**-Siéntenos** – dijo Afrodita agarrando la mano de Ursula

**-Como… -** susurro Ursula sorprendida

**-La sangre de Regina** – dijo Ares

**-Explíquense** – dijo Ursula seriamente

**-Hay una profecía hermanita, nos costó mucho descubrirla ya que lo único que lo sabe era nuestro padre con sus hermanos, la profecía fue creada por Gea**

**-La abuela creadora de todo** – dijo Ursula no tan sorprendida, la abuela es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

**-Exacto ella profesito que cada dios que se hace llamar rey de los dioses va ser derrocado por un hijo suyo, Urano fue derrocado por Crono, así como Crono fue derrocado por nuestro padre… Zeus al enterarse de la profecía decidió que cada descendiente suyo o de Hades y Poseidón tenían que obedecer sus reglas o si no, sufriría un castigo peor que la muerte** – explico Ares

-**Hades y Poseidón aceptaron las reglas de nuestro padre ya que ellos tampoco querían morir por manos de sus descendientes** – explico Afrodita

**-Lo que no sabía nuestro padre era que Hades, tenía un descendiente suyo con una mortal **– dijo Ares

-**Cómo es eso posible, Hades siempre mata a sus amantes** – dijo Ursula confundida

-**Una vivió – **dijo con una sonrisa Afrodita – **Esa mujer era muy fuerte al parecer ella vivió, sin saber que estaba embarazada de Hades… o eso creíamos**

**-Nuestro padre al enterarse de eso, desterró a Hades a no acercarse al olimpo por un gran tiempo en el Tártaro **– dijo Ares – **Nuestro padre busco a la mujer pero nunca la encontró**

**-Hades al llegar al tártaro se llenó de ira y venganza hacia nuestro padre, espetando de que Zeus no debía de ser el rey de los dioses ya que él era el menor de todos, él se encontró de aliado con Crono**

-**Pero imposible, nuestro padre con Hades y Poseidón juraron nunca liberar a Crono** – dijo Ursula en estado de schok

**-Nosotros también estábamos sorprendidos al escuchar eso hermana –** dijo Afrodita – **pero tú sabes cómo es el tártaro, todos sabemos cómo es el tártaro, hasta la persona más pura en el mundo cae en sus redes, nuestro padre pensó que Hades no caería en tantas tentaciones pero se equivocó, ese día nuestro padre se ganó un gran enemigo –** suspiro – **por su equivocación**

**-Hades tampoco era un idiota él sabía lo que hacía, el absorbió a Crono con sus poderes**

**-Crono está muerto** – dijo Ursula sorprendida

-**Desde hace siglos hermana** – sonrió Afrodita – **recuerdas lo que sucedió en la fiesta hace 600 años, cuando Rea grito con tanto dolor y cayo inconsciente en medio del monte, nuestro padre se la llevo con Hera a una habitación y Poseidón nos dijo que Rea estaba así por Atis su consorte, que había muerto y ella recién se acaba de enterar, además esa vez nosotros no le dimos importancia ya que cada uno estaba mirando a los mundos en donde nos tocaba jugar por así decirlo** –

Ursula asintió a lo dicho

-**La cuestión es que Hades por fin logro absorber a Crono posicionándose así como el dios más poderoso, superando a nuestro padre**

**-pero Hades está desaparecido desde un buen tiempo –** dijo Ursula confundida

**-Lo que no sabía Hades era que al momento de absorber a Crono, él se debilito**

**-Crono lo engaño** – dijo Ursula

Afrodita negó la cabeza – **No, quien la engaño fue Gea, tu sabes cómo Gea ve el futuro, ella la creadora de todo sabe lo que va pasar antes de que todos nosotros, hasta ahora nosotros no sabemos que es lo que ella quiere de todos nosotros, ella juega con nosotros como si fuéramos peores que insectos **– dijo enojada Afrodita

Ares consoló a Afrodita trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda

Afrodita sonrió a su amado

Ursula sonrió a sus hermanos

-**La cuestión es que Gea sabía que Hades iría hacia Crono, por eso Gea creo a Crono con esa característica en el que quien lo mate quedara débil por unos cuantos** siglos – explico Ares

**-Ha pasado unos 600 años de eso hermana** – dijo Afrodita

-**Que tiene que ver la profecía con Regina y todo lo que me están contando – dijo Ursula**

**-Espera hermanita aun no llegamos a eso** – sonrió Ares

Ursula resoplo

Ares y Afrodita se miraron y se rieron del comportamiento infantil de Ursula

**-La cosa es que al momento de que Hades se debilito, cayó en el mundo de los mortales el aún tenía un poco de su poder y se hizo llamar el oscuro, en este mundo** – explico Ares

**-La profecía que creo Gea dice que un descendiente del rey de los dioses lo derrocara y lo matara, Gea al ver como su profecía se cumplía con Urano y con Crono pero no con nuestro padre ya que el tomo medidas muy drásticas al no desobedecerlo** – dijo con un poco de miedo Afrodita

**-Hizo que nuestro padre despojara a Hades al tártaro, hizo que Hades matara a Crono, también hizo que Hades llegara a mundo de los mortales con un poco de su poder tanto para que su profecía se cumpliera o si no… no habría un equilibrio en todo el universo** – explico Afrodita

-**Como que equilibrio en todo el universo y como hizo todo eso?** – dijo Ursula

**-Ying, Yang querida** – dijo Afrodita

-**Para que haya una armonía en todo el universo, el bien no debe de superar al mal así como el mal no debe de superar al bien, los dos deben de estar en constante equilibrio, Gea hizo esa profecía ya que Urano era el mal en esa época y había superado por mucho al bien, al ver eso hizo a Crono el bueno que elimino al mal, y se equilibró de nuevo el universo por un buen tiempo hasta que Crono el bien había superado al mal en esa época convirtiéndose en el nuevo mal , así que Gea ayudo a Rea para concebir a nuestro padre en secreto y derrocar a Crono, y de nuevo el universo estuviera en equilibrio **– explico Ares le daba un dolor de cabeza contar todo de nuevo ya que la primera le conto a Afrodita y ella se demoró mucho en entender lo bueno era que Ursula se le tenía que explicar una sola vez

-**Todo estaba bien por un tiempo, hasta que Gea vio como Zeus tenia controlado al mal y el equilibrio del universo estaba en peligro de nuevo, Gea vio como todos nosotros estábamos siendo controlados por nuestro padre…**

**-Hasta ahora** – susurro Ursula con tristeza

Afrodita le agarro la mano y le dio fuerza

-**Al ver eso Gea tenía que hacer algo, así que se convirtió en mortal y se acostó con hades** – dijo Ares - **para que nuestro padre lo destierre y así comienza una nueva guerra entre el bien y el mal**

**-Es por eso que nuestro padre nunca encontró al descendiente de Hades** – dijo Afrodita

-**Gea dio a luz a una niña llamada Cora, Cora nació muerta** – dijo Ares

Ursula estaba sorprendida

-**Pasaron más de 1000 años para Gea, llevar a la vida a Cora de nuevo sin que se enterara nuestro padre** – explico Ares – **al momento de percatarse que Cora estaba bien, la mando al mundo de los mortales para que viviera, unos campesinos la aceptaron como suya, Cora vivió en una familia muy alegre pero pobre, Cora era una niña feliz, al momento de tener 15 años quiso viajar por el mundo y se fue de casa, al momento de irse viajo por unos años hasta que al llegar en un pueblo un señor la violo…**

**-Dicha violación tuvo a una hija –** dijo Afrodita con tristeza

-**Regina **– dijo Ursula confundida

**-No, era otra niña, Gea al ver eso inmediatamente elimino al hombre y se llevó a Cora al templo para sanarla y eliminar a su hija**

**-Eliminarla** – dijo con horror Ursula

**-Sí, tu sabes cómo es Gea, pero al parecer Cora tuvo un momento de conciencia y ase aferro a su hija, al ver eso Gea decido que al momento en que la niña nazca la mandaría a otro mundo ya que Gea en su profecía dice que la niña o el niño debió de haberse hecho con amor, Gea mando a la niña a otro mundo ya que ella no era la de la profecía, borro la memoria de Cora sin saber que tenía una hija y cuando ya estuvo bien la mando de nuevo al mundo de los mortales para que se enamorara pero Cora en uno de sus viajes había conocido a Rumpelstilskin un sirviente de Hades, Gea vio como los dos se habían enamorado, al ver Gea esto inmediatamente hizo que Cora se fuera a Wonderland y se enamorara de Henry el rey de ahí…** - explico Ares

-**Uso a nuestro hijo para eso –** dijo con tristeza Afrodita

-**Cupido no sabía porque Gea lo había llamado, solo le dijo que quería que lanzara una de sus flechas para que Cora y Henry se enamoraran, nuestro hijo no podía negarse o si no lo mataría** – dijo Ares con impotencia

**-Gea vio como Cora y Henry se casaron y se dio cuenta que Cora estaba embarazada de mellizos, Gea sabía que uno de ellos, mataría a Hades… y derrocaría a nuestro padre** – dijo afrodita

**-Al momento en que los mellizos nacieron, una luz se propago por todo los mundos, recuerdas lo que sucedió hace 70 años** – dijo Ares

Ursula asintió, todos prácticamente los dioses recuerdan eso, vieron desde arriba como una luz se propago por todos los mundos

-**Ese día habían nacido 2 niños, una niña y un niño, el poder de ambos era muy puro e inimaginable** – dijo con una sonrisa soñadora Afrodita

**-A partir de ese día todos buscábamos de donde había venido verdad? –** dijo Ares mirando a Ursula y ella asintió

**-Gea estaba sorprendida por el poder que tenían los niños, ella estaba sorprendida ya que no podía entender como la descendencia de ella tendría tanto poder, hasta que se dio cuenta que Cora no estaba embarazada de Henry si no de Rumpelstilskin, el sirviente de Hades, Rumpelstilskin no solo era el sirviente de Hades sino era la esencia de él, esos niños fueron creados con una gran esencia oscura, Gea estaba sorprendida ya que una gran oscuridad había creado a dos hermosos seres de la luz – **explico Afrodita

**-Cuando Gea estaba viendo todo eso, Hera mi madre se enteró de toda la verdad y se la conto a Zeus lo que había echo Gea** – dijo Ares

**-Nuestra padre estaba más que furioso con su madre Gea pero el entendía sobre el equilibrio en el universo, pero el desafío a Gea diciéndole que esos niños más traerían desgracias a su universo ya que tenían mucha luz y bien, Gea sabía que nuestro padre decía la verdad, pero Gea le explico que Hades era mucho más poderoso que él ya que había matado a Cronos y tenía mucha maldad y que esos niños lo salvarían en el futuro – **explico Afrodita

-**Nuestro padre espeto con furia y le dijo que mataría a esos niños – **dijo Ares **– y él se encargaría de Hades**

**-Gea le advirtió diciéndole que la sangre de esos niños eran muy peligrosa para los dioses, tanto así que los convertirían en mortales –** dijo Afrodita

-**Nuestro padre se fue del templo diciéndole que esos niños traerían desgracia…Gea no le dijo nada a nuestro padre y miro como se iba, la única que quedo en el templo era mi madre Hera confundida** – dijo Ares – **Gea abrazo a mi madre y le dijo sobre la profecía y porque tenía que hacer esto, le dijo que Zeus tenía que ser derrocado de una manera u otra, mi madre comprendió y no dijo nada –**

**-Hasta a ti –** dijo Ursula sonriente

**-Sí, soy el hijo preferido** – sonrió Ares

-**Definitivamente lo eres** – dijo Ursula y Afrodita, esta última le dio un casto beso

-**Cuando termino la disputa de nuestro padre y Gea, Gea tenía que corromper la magia de los niños para que tenga un equilibrio**

**-Como hizo eso** – dijo Ursula temiendo la respuesta

-**A la niña hizo que se separara de su familia desde joven, hizo que Cora maltratara a su hija para que se convierta en reina, hizo que su madre matara a su amor delante de sus ojos, eso fue el detonante de todo, hizo que Cora se aliara con Rumple para enseñarle magia negra a la niña, la niña sufrió años de abuso y manipulación** – dijo Ares con tristeza, el al ser el dios de la guerra había visto muchas cosas, pero lo de Regina fue peor

-**Al niño hizo que se culpara de la desaparición de su hermana, hizo que se volviera loco por tanta angustia, hizo que viera como maltrataban y casi mataran al amor de su vida delante de sus ojos, el niño no podía hacer nada, solo se quedó viendo todo eso sin poder hacer nada, hizo que su propia hermana la engañara y viviera en una casa por 28 años sin acercarse a su hija, todo eso fue por la manipulación de Gea que tenía hacia su hermana–** Afrodita por tristeza

-**Esos niños son** – susurro Ursula

-**Regina y Jefferson, los reyes que me mandaste a salvar** – dijo Ares

**-Gea aun no sabía quién era quien cumpliría la profecía, por eso le hizo eso a los dos** – dijo Afrodita

-**Pero mi mama sabia, mi mama sabía que la de la profecía seria la niña, ya que ella sufrió mucho más y supero cada obstáculo que tenía y que le impuso Gea y también aún conservaba en lo profundo de su corazón esa luz, Regina era el perfecto equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, ella lo logro** – sonrió Ares con orgullo como si hablara de su propio hijo Cupido

**-Hades sabe sobre ellos?** – pregunto Ursula

**-Sí, ya que tenía el poder de ser vidente de Crono, no tan bueno como Gea pero si lo suficiente para saber que Regina lo destruiría**

**-Pan, ese mocoso está siendo manipulado por Hades** – dijo Ursula comprendiendo porque cuando estaba en las cuevas sintió un poder similar al suyo y también como fue tan estúpida de dejarse atrapar

**-La sombra querida hermana** – dijo Ares **– mi madre me dijo que ahora Hades está a punto de recuperar su fuerza, muy pronto se vivirá una gran batalla pero Hades no estará completo hasta que posea un cuerpo tan fuerte como el**

**-Ya que al momento de entrar al mundo de los mortales su cuerpo se volvía viejo y tenía que absorber el cuerpo de otro humano para vivir, Hades está esperando un cuerpo que tenga su mismo poder y fuerza, al parecer ya lo encontró** – dijo Afrodita pensativa

-**Qué cuerpo? –** dijo Ursula sin entender

**-Eso no lo sabemos, la única que sabe es Gea y mi madre, ella no me lo dijo, solo me dijo que el destino ya está escrito así **– dijo Ares sin entender mucho lo que le dijo su madre

-**Entonces que podemos hacer? – **pregunto Ursula

-**Prepararlos hermana, ahora que Afrodita y yo somos mortales, lo único en que podemos ayudar es nuestro conocimiento** – dijo Ares sonriente

**-Y ustedes estarán seguros** – dijo Ursula preocupada por sus hermanos

-**Al ser mortales, prácticamente mi magia y mi poder de dios pasara automáticamente a Atenea** – dijo Ares sin darle importancia

-**El mío pasara a nuestro hijo** – dijo Afrodita sonriente

-**Nuestro hijo será un dios superior completo y Gea ya no lo puede tocar **– dijo Ares sonriente

**-Y ustedes… Atenea y Cupido ya debieron de sentir sus nuevos poderes, nuestro padre se va a enterar… que pasara ahí con ustedes? –** dijo Ursula

**-Los matara por desobedecerlos** – dijo una voz

Ares se puso delante de afrodita en posición de ataque, Ursula se paró al costado de Afrodita para protegerla

En eso vieron como una mujer rubia, con los ojos azules muy hermosa no tan hermosa como afrodita pero si su belleza estaba a la altura de Afrodita, vestida en una túnica blanca sin mangas que mostraba su gran figura

**-Atenea** – dijeron los tres sorprendidos

-**Hola queridos hermanos, había una reunión familiar del que yo no esté enterada** – dijo mirándolos serios – **imagina mi sorpresa, ya que estaba en mi templo sintiendo un gran poder que viene hacia a mí, sintiendo que mi querido hermano dejo de existir** –

En eso apareció un joven también hermoso de con los ojos azules cabellos muy negro como su padre, posicionándose al costado de su madre en método de protección

**-Cupido –** dijo Afrodita con sorpresa

-**Hijo** – dijo Ares sorprendido

-**Sentí la muerte de mis padres y un nuevo poder hacia a mi e inmediatamente vine **– dijo Cupido guiñándoles el ojo a sus padres y tía, mirando ahora a Atenea

**-Que me vas atacar con tus flechas** – dijo Atenea con burla cruzándose de brazos – **una diosa nueva, dos mortales y un niño, que gran** batallón – dijo sarcásticamente

-**A qué has venido Atenea, me ganaste soy mortal tú tienes todo el poder –** dijo Ares mirándola seriamente

Atenea rodo sus ojos – **Por favor vine en paz, ustedes saben que yo nunca hago algo sin saber cuáles son los puntos de vista de cada persona** –

Ares, Afrodita suspiraron, tenía razón su hermana nunca haría algo sin saber lo que sucede en ambos bandos, no por nada era llamada la diosa de la sabiduría, justicia, guerra y mucho más cosas así como su padre Zeus, prácticamente ella nació de él, sin ninguna segunda persona, prácticamente Hera la reina de los dioses, sentía una gran aberración hacia ella

-**Si te lo explicamos, no le dirías a nuestro padre** – dijo Ursula mirando a su hermana

Atenea lo medito – d**ependiendo **

Ursula y los demás asintieron, al menos era algo de lo que jamás pensaron conseguir

-**Todo comenzó con Hefestos** – dijo Afrodita

Atenea le llamo la atención, Hefestos era la oveja negra de la familia, prácticamente hace unos años intento violarla ya que, Afrodita se negó en casarse con él, ella se salvó gracias a su lanza que le incrusto en su pecho y lo amenazo en que si la volvía a tocar lo mataría muy dolorosamente

**-Que hizo ese espantoso y horrífico sujeto** – gruño Atenea

Ares y Afrodita se miraron y sonrieron internamente ya que al parecer ella estaría en su bando

Ursula escuchó atentamente ya que ella tampoco sabía el porqué de que Ares y Afrodita quisieran ser mortales

Cupido suspiro y se sentó al costado de sus padres, él sabía todo, tenía un gran odio hacia Hefestos, desearía que su padre lo hubiera matado, lamentablemente tiene el apoyo de Poseidón

**-El trato de violarme** – dijo Afrodita

Ares gruño de ira apretando fuertemente la mano de Afrodita

Ursula gruño de ira, no podía creer que ese sujeto haya podido en pensar en tocar a su hermana

Cupido gruño como su padre

Atenea gruño internamente ese estúpido lo voy a matar pensó

**-Yo llegue justo cuando ese idiota trato de hacerlo, luchamos y mucho, hasta que Afrodita se vio involucrada en nuestra pelea, inmediatamente me la lleve a este templo del cual nadie debe de saber… como te enteraste? –** dijo Ares confundido mirando a Atenea

-**Se nota que ustedes les falta pensar, al momento en que sentí que moriste, tu poder me trajo a tu cuerpo sin vida, pero te veo y están muy vivito **– sonrió Atenea

**-En eso tiene razón** – dijo Cupido – **yo también lo sentí igual**

**-Ahora** – dijo Atenea acercándose a sus hermanos **– Como es posible que sean mortales-**

**-La profecía es cierta hermana** – dijo Ares

Atenea estaba sorprendida, ella lo sabía ya que Hades se lo conto, el quería que ella lo ayude y los dos gobernaran a todos los dioses, crearían nuevas reglas y todo eso, pero ella le dijo que era estúpido y una mentira, además no podía hacerle eso a su padre y se fue sin esperar respuesta, al parecer desde ese día se ganó un enemigo

**-Quien?** – dijo después de unos segundos de pensamiento

Ares y Afrodita se miraron con Ursula no sabían que decir

**-Explíquenme lo que está pasando Hades me conto yo no lo crei, quiero saber la verdad de todo** – dijo Atenea seria

Ares asintió y le conto la verdad, sobre lo que hizo Gea y lo que Zeus está haciendo

Atenea escucho atentamente a lo dicho estaba meditando lo que le estaban diciendo ya que de una forma a otra era estar con su padre y en contra de él, y temer la ira de su padre era muy terrorífica pero tampoco le gusta vivir con esas reglas que le están imponiendo, ella misma se sentía impotente, mirando a sus hermanas principalmente mirando a Ursula que tenía que casarse con tritón por obligación y vivir una vida encerrada en el mar sin salir , mirando a Afrodita que tiene que casarse con Hefestos porque la impusieron así todo para que Hefestos este contento en el monte, comprendía a Ares y Afrodita al perder sus poderes de dioses ya que no querían que su padre jamás los controle pero también ellos han cavado su propia tumba ya que si su padre se entera seria catastrófico para ellos, sus pensamientos corrieron rápidamente y tomo una decisión

**-Los ayudare** – dijo Atenea

Todos se miraron como si a Atenea le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

**-Porque?!** -. Dijeron todos a la vez

Atenea rodo sus ojos **– Zeus me creo para traer justicia en este universo** – fue lo único que contesto

**-Es ir en contra de Zeus** – dijo Ursula mirando a su hermana seriamente – **porque harías eso, tu prácticamente eres la favorita de él, tu estas a salvo**

Atenea suspiro odiaba eso de su padre, ella sabía que su padre la prefería por delante de todos los dioses pero ella odiaba lo que el hacía – **Yo odio lo que él hace con nosotros, puedo ser la favorita pero el también me tiene bajo su poder** – dijo seria mirando a su hermanos – **Así que díganme donde esta nuestra futura reina de los dioses o mejor dicho nuestro veneno –**

**-Veneno? **– dijeron confundidos

**-Por supuesto ya que su sangre nos convierte en mortales** – dijo simplemente Atenea

Ursula sonrió a su hermana a pesar de ser la mayor de todos, y se le ve como de 26 años tenía aun ese infantilismo, pero solo lo ve muy poco ya que ella es muy temible cuando le gusta ser

-**Yo también quiero ir** – dijo Cupido mirando a sus padres

Afrodita y Ares negaron con la cabeza

**-lo siento mi amor pero necesitamos protegerte, esta guerra morirán varios dioses, no queremos que estés ahí, el amor no debe de morir** – dijo Afrodita dulcemente

-**Mi padre es el dios de la guerra, yo se pelear** – dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos

**-Era… querido hijo pero aun así no te quiero en la batalla, como dijo tu madre si tú mueres el amor moriría y el mundo sin amor seria desastroso** – dijo Ares mirando a su hijo

Cupido no quería dejar a sus padres

**-Cupido si tu lograras que una de tus flechas me enamore de alguien yo misma te pediría que te unas a la gran batalla** – sonrió Atenea

Cupido miro a su tía y suspiro, Atenea era conocida por no saber del amor y si lo sabe ella no le importa, ella nació de la cabeza de Zeus, era imposible que se enamorara de alguien, ella es un ser pura, nadie la ha tocado, todos los dioses la desean por la pureza que tenía, lo único que sabe es razonar, no enamorarse, para ella el amor es lo más patético en toda la existencia

**-Cupido tómale el desafío a tu tía, algo me dice que se va a enamorar –** sonrió Ares

Atenea frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada irónica

**-Yo también pienso lo mismo** – dijo Afrodita – **el amor está en el aire** – dijo con una mirada soñadora

Cupido miro a su tía -**Hare Que te enamores querida tía** – sonrió Cupido

-**Si claro** – dijo burlonamente Atenea

-**Cambiando de tema en donde irías** – dijo Ursula ya que Cupido estaría en peligro

-**Ve al mundo sin magia, prácticamente nuestro padre no se fija en ese mundo** – dijo Atenea seriamente

Cupido asintió – **Los quiero** – dijo abrazando a su padre y madre – **Cuídense por favor**

Ares beso a su hijo en la frente y sonrió

Afrodita le beso en la mejilla dándole un fuerte abrazo – **No te preocupes mi amor**

**-Cuídense tías, aun así yo voy hacer lo posible para ayudar sin que me noten –** dijo Cupido mirando a Atenea y Ursula

**-No te expongas al peligro Cupido, aunque yo no lo entienda mucho, el amor es importante para los seres mágicos y no mágicos** – dijo Atenea seriamente

Cupido asintió y desapareció

-**Ahora vamos al reino de Regina verdad?** – dijo Atenea

Ursula asintió, tomando las manos de Ares y Afrodita ya que ellos eran mortales

Atenea tomo la mano de Afrodita y todos desaparecieron del templo

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que les guste esta primera actualizacion<strong>

**espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**ser felices :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Emma con Alicia estaban esperando a Regina y Jefferson<p>

**-Tanto se demoran** – pregunto Emma a Alicia

**-Hacer un escudo tan grande como el reino entonces la respuesta seria si –** sonrió Alicia

Emma suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana se estaba haciendo de noche, odiaba al estúpido de Ares, quería matarlo, odiaba a los dioses más que nada

-**Algo te preocupa** – dijo Alicia mirándola

Emma miro a Alicia y negó con la cabeza

-**Sabes cuándo conocí a Jefferson yo tenía 13 años, nunca creí en el amor, ya que en mi época las personas se casaban por conveniencia, además nunca creí enamorarme de el ya que cuándo se enteró que yo iria al otro lado del reino donde se encontraba Cora, me hizo la vida imposible** – dijo un poco enojada

**-Como?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-El a los 11 años me encerró en las prisiones del reino – **

**-Que?! – **

**-Si como lo oyes el me encerró ya que a Regina se le había escapado que yo iria donde Cora a traerle una tarta, el me amenazó con dejarme en prisión si yo seguía con la loca idea de ir hacia Cora, yo me negué rotundamente ya que le prometí a Regina de que iría, Regina venía a mi celda y lloraba diciéndole que le perdonara por meterme en ese lio, yo siempre le decía que no importaba y cuando salga….. no importa cuanto tiempo me tome cumpliré con la promesa ya que yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, Jefferson estaba escuchando a escondidas, al día siguiente Jefferson me libero y me dijo que si no traía la tarta era mejor que no regresará y me dejo libre** – sonrió Alicia

-**Guao nunca pensé que Jefferson te hubiera encerrado**

**-Sí, solo tenía 11 años** – dijo con una risa Alicia

**-11 años** - dijo sorprendida Emma

-**Lo sé, pasaron muchas cosas al momento en que le traje la tarta a Regina, cuando le traje la tarta y cumplí con mi promesa, pude ir a mi casa, celebramos el cumpleaños de Regina y cuando me fui, se desato uno de las grandes batallas en Wonderland, Cora supo cómo entrar al reino y secuestro a Regina, ese fue el último cumpleaños que Regina y Jefferson la pasaron juntos y ahí comenzó toda su tortura –** dijo con una tristeza Alicia

Emma quería decir algo pero no podía que le podía decir, ella no entendía o comprendía bien

-**Sabes Emma, el amor es una bellísima flor, todo el mundo la desea, pero hay que tener el coraje de ir a recogerla al borde del precipicio, tú tienes el coraje Emma?** – pregunto Alicia mirándola miro a los ojos a Emma

Emma quiso decir algo, abrió la boca para hablar pero no le salió nada

En eso aparecieron Regina y Jefferson

-**Lo siento por demorarnos – di**jo Jefferson cansado

-**No te preocupes, estoy contenta de que hayan regresado, hay que ir a descansar, Grace nos espera** – dijo Alicia yéndose hacia su esposo

Jefferson sonrió a su esposa – **Vámonos, hasta mañana –** dijo despidiéndose de Emma y Regina

Regina sonrió a su hermano, también estaba cansada

Emma sonrió a Jefferson y miro a Alicia – **Alicia, si lo tengo** – respondió con una sonrisa sincera

Alicia le guiño el ojo y desapareció con su esposo

Regina estaba confundida – **Que fue eso?**

**-Nada vamos a dormir, Henry nos debe de estar esperando**

Regina sonrió, quería ver a Henry inmediatamente

**-Regina?**

**-Si**

**-Si tu pudieras** **hacer tu mundo como lo harías?-** pregunto Emma quería comprobar algo

Regina frunció el ceño y respondió – **Si yo hiciera mi mundo sería un disparate. Porque todo sería lo que no es. Y entonces al revés lo que es no seria, y lo que no podría ser si seria, Entiendes?**

Emma abrazo a Regina y sonrió **– Un poco…**

Regina sonrió

**…Regina**

**-Si?**

**-Definitivamente eres Reina de Wonderland**

Regina estaba confundida porque no entendía mucho y eso ya que ella lo sabe casi todo

Emma miro a Regina que estaba pensativa y sonrió, la amaba de eso si estaba segura y se iría hasta el mismísimo infierno por ella

Al llegar a la habitación ambas lo sabían

Algo había cambiado, ambas pueden sentirlo mientras se besan apasionadamente, ya que con avidez masajean sus lenguas. Se aferran el uno al otro como nunca lo hicieron antes.

No era la primera vez que fueron separados por una gran cantidad de tiempo, pero esto sería la primera vez que declararían su amor, este momento se sintió tan diferente y único en ambas, nunca habían sentido algo así. Más cruda, desesperado y... lujurioso.

Se necesitaban como si fuera el aire, y lo querían como si no podían vivir sin ella.

Su magia nunca ha sido tan... sincronizados antes. Más completa.

Al igual que este fue el paso final para bloquear y teclear su amor por los demás.

Nada les impide avanzar, nada hubo entre ellos, nada ni nadie los detenía solo eran ellas.

Apartándose, jadeando mientras sus frentes se inclinan contra el otro, sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de Regina resplandor púrpura, y el brillo de ojos de Emma con un blanco brumoso, tanto dilatadas.

Su magia ronroneaba y salían chispas cuando sus labios se unen una vez más.

Sin capaz de mantener se alejado del uno del otro, sus labios hinchados se besaron una vez más. Gimiendo y gimiendo ante la sensación de conexión a medida que crece adictivo como el aire a su alrededor se espese.

Las dos ese día se convirtieron en uno sin percatarse que todo el reino estaba siendo iluminado y sin saber estaban creando vida

* * *

><p>Sofía se despertó después de unos minutos vio su cuerpo que estaba resplandeciente, estaba sonriente, miro hacia su balcón y vio como el cielo se iluminaba, vio que todos los animales del reino de Wonderland estaban festejando con alegría, ellos lo sabían pensó con una sonrisa, lo bueno era que la mayoría del reino estaba dormido<p>

En eso se preguntó cuánto tiempo más ella brillaría pensó mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama y se echaría a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Plano neutral<strong>

Merlín con Morgana estaban viendo como la persona que estaba adentro del cristal congelado, comenzaba a brillar intensamente

**-Ya es hora** – dijo Morgana con tristeza

**-Lo se –** dijo Merlín con tristeza, besando a su esposa

Los dos lo sabían

En eso los dos sintieron un gran temblor en su casa

Merlín inmediatamente conjuro un escudo protector al cuerpo congelado y Morgana protegió a todas las cosas que estaban ahí

-**Merlín **– grito Morgana con horror ya que detrás de él estaba Hades

Hades sonrió a Morgana y con una espada atravesó la espalda de Merlín

Merlín sintió como una espada saldría de su estómago y se derrumbó en el piso

-**No **– grito con horror Morgana, de su mano salió una inmensa bola de fuego yendo hacia Hades

Hades sonrió – **Muy débil** – susurro levantando su mano y botándola hacia el otro lado de la habitación dejándola inconsciente

Merlín se agarraba el estómago viendo como la sangre salía de su cuerpo y con su último esfuerzo, alzo su mano y el cuerpo congelado desapareció

Hades se llenó de ira al ver eso y con su mano boto a Merlín al costado de Morgana dejándolo inconsciente o muerto, él no le importaba tenía que encontrar al cuerpo

**-malditos, me las pagaran** – susurro Hades, en eso con su poder creo una inmensa bola de fuego y apareció afuera de la casa de Merlín y lo arrojo – **Mueran **– susurro con una sonrisa

Hades vio como la casa explotaba – **Tú te los buscaste Gea** – dijo Hades mirando al cielo **– ellos son los primeros, tu adorada niña morirá en mis manos o en las manos de su hijo, como la profecía describió, como lo tú lo describiste, como tu quisiste**… **Zeus tu eres el próximo** – dijo desapareciendo

Desde los cielos Gea y Hera estaban viendo lo que hizo Hades

-**Mama –** dijo con tristeza Hera – **mis hijos** – dijo con dolor cayendo de rodillas

**-Todo está escrito, ellos tenían que morir** – dijo sin emoción saliendo del monte Olimpo

Hera miro a su madre con ira, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, solo se quedó llorando en el monte con dolor, salieron las nubes de todos los reinos y empezó a llover ya que la madre de los dioses Hera comenzó a llorar por sus dos hijos que perdió, Merlín aunque no era su hijo lo quería como tal, Morgana su hija la primera en desafiar a su padre y su adoración así como Ares, sus hijos murieron y sin poder hacer nada, odiaba a Hades con toda su alma

* * *

><p>Sofía despertó, hoy día era un buen día para ella había renacido de nuevo, sonrió cuando se paró su sonrisa se desvaneció ya que el cielo estaba muy oscuro y estaba lloviendo, el día se sentía triste, y era algo raro ya que ayer era todo hermoso, yin yang pensó<p>

* * *

><p>Absolem estaba con Cheshire viendo el clima<p>

-**Que tristeza la de hoy día** – dijo Cheshire mirando el cielo

**-Si –** dijo Absolem

**-y Recién ayer nuestra reina quedo embarazada, debería ser un día muy feliz – **

Absolem asintió a lo dicho, algo pasaba, o mejor dicho algo pasó, nunca había visto algo tan triste, algo paso ahí arriba

**-Cheshire descansa has estado viajando entre mundos y eso te ha debilitado –**

**-Culpo a Merlín por eso, el me llamo a donde no tenía que ir, me las pagara** – dijo estirándose y durmiéndose al costado de la chimenea como un buen gato domestico

Grace se despertó y sonrió al ver a Cheshire durmiendo y a Absolem mirando por la ventana

**-Que paso Absolem**? – repunto Grace ya que Absolem miraba el cielo pensativo

**-Nada querida, has tenido algún sueño?-** pregunto como todos los dias

Grace frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza – **No lo recuerdo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Absolem se quedó sorprendido, Grace así como sus padres tenía una gran imaginación y tenía el poder que entre sueños pudiera ver y sentir a las personas que ama, y también últimamente su poder se ha amplificado con solo ver a la persona podría ser capaz de sentirla y verla, antes era solo con los que ama, ahora lo podía ser con todos, pero siempre Grace recordaba lo que soñaba, ella siempre soñaba muchas cosas, pero siempre lo recordaba. Y cada noche hacían como un cuento de todos sus sueños

**-En serio? **– pregunto Absolem

-mmm…- Grace se puso pensativa, se tocaba la cabeza para recordar algo pero nada **– lo siento Absolem no recuerdo **– dijo haciendo un puchero

Absolem negó con la cabeza – **No te preocupes**

**-Pero eso significaría que esta noche no va ver cuentos** – dijo Grace con tristeza

**-La imaginación nunca lo vas a perder, en la noche crearemos un hermoso cuento** – dijo Absolem

Grace se paró y abrazo a Absolem **– Bien** – dijo sonriente en eso miro a Cheshire y sonrió – **Duerme minino** – susurro, yéndose a cambiar para ir a desayunar

* * *

><p>Sofía fue hacia el salón principal y vio que aún no había llegado nadie<p>

-**Princesa desea que le sirviéramos el desayuno** – dijo un sirviente del reino de Wonderland

-**Si por favor** – sonrió Sofía

-**Como guste** – dijo retirándose

Sofía se sentó tenía hambre, pasaron unos minutos, y vio a Henry estaba corriendo hacia ella

**-Llego tarde al colegio, las mamas?-** pregunto

**-Dormidas** – dijo mientras comía

**-Príncipe desea su desayuno** – dijo el sirviente

Henry se ruborizo aún no estaba acostumbrado a llamarse príncipe – **Si pero para llevar por favor**

**-Como ordene** – dijo retirándose

**-Aun no te acostumbras** – sonrió Sofía

-**Tú lo hiciste** – dijo cruzándose de brazos

**-Maso menos** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros **– lo bueno de ser príncipes es que no tenemos que cocinar y limpiar, algo me dice que mama es capaz de hacernos eso** –

Henry asintió, en Storybrooke su mama le hacía limpiar su cuarto pensó con horror, como extrañaba Storybrooke, sus video juegos, sus comics, su cuarto, su casa, pensó con tristeza, esto no era lo que se había imaginado, vivir en un mundo sin electricidad, era lo peor, desearía volver a casa

-**Qué pasa? –** dijo Sofía a Henry ya que estaba pensativo

-**Nada** – dijo rápidamente Henry

Sofía le alzo la ceja pero no dijo nada

-**Gracias –** dijo Henry al sirviente – **Bueno nos vemos Sofía** – dijo yéndose

**-No corras –** dijo Sofía viendo como su hermano se alejaba

**-Ya mama!** – dijo burlonamente Henry mientras se iba corriendo

Sofía negó con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo, en eso de la nada al medio de la sala aparecieron Ursula, Ares, y dos personas mas

Sofía más se quedó mirando a la rubia que no estaba con Ares, era muy hermosa, pensó un poco ruborizada pero no lo demostró tenía su cara indiferente

**-Con que ella es Regina** – dijo Atenea alzando su ceja

**_No de nuevo para que quieren a mi mama_** pensó Sofía sin decir nada

Atenea se acercó a Sofía

Ursula sonrió y negó con la cabeza a Ares, el también asintió, Afrodita estaba confundida

-**Quien eres, quiénes son?** – dijo Sofía mirando seriamente, se paró hacia Atenea

-**Es así como tratas a una diosa, que falta de respeto **– dijo Atenea sacudiendo su mano con desdén

Sofía alzo su ceja- **Bueno tú no te lo has ganado, vienes prepotentemente a mi reino, exigiendo no sé qué cosa, el respeto se gana** – dijo toda desafiante

Atenea sonrió – **me gusta** – dijo mirando a sus hermanos – **pero no sentí mucho la magia que describían, sentí un hormigueo, seguro que es ella?**

Ursula negó con la cabeza, sabía que no podían engañar a su hermana mayor

Ares suspiro con decepción, acaso nunca podían engañar a su hermana

-**No entiendo? Que pasa? –** dijo Afrodita frunciendo el ceño

-**Atenea, conoce a la hija de Regina, Sofía** – dijo Ursula **– Sofía** – dijo mirando a la niña – **ella es la diosa Atenea y Afrodita**

Sofía frunció el ceño y la miro de arriba y abajo, si era hermosa, pero muy arrogante para su gusto

Atenea frunció el ceño no le gustaba como le miraba esa niña

Ahí Sofía mira Afrodita y sonrió – **Eres la diosa afrodita, los libros no mentían, tu eres la más hermosa de todas – **

Afrodita sonrió con alegría– **Gracias**

**_Esta muchachita_** gruño internamente Atenea

-**Sabes yo soy considerada una diosa perfecta** – dijo Atenea mirando a Sofía

-**te faltan modales** – dijo Sofía cruzándose de brazos

**_Al parecer mi Hermana acaba de encontrar a su contraparte_** pensaron todos los hermanos

-**bueno no importa** – dijo Sofía – **Porque buscan a mi madre** – en eso miro a Ares dándole una mirada asesina – **No la vas a besar de nuevo no? Mi mama te va a matar así que ahórratelas** – dijo mirándolo seriamente

**-Ares**- Dijo Afrodita dándole una mirada asesina

Ares se sobo **– Lo siento… pero tenía que estar seguro**

**-Al menos hubieras preguntado el nombre antes de besarme a mi también** – espeto Sofía rodando sus ojos **_fue mi primer beso_** pensó con decepción

**-Ares –** regaño de nuevo Afrodita

-**Lo siento es que te pareces mucho a Regina, yo creía que eras la misma Regina** – se defendió Ares

Sofía rodo sus ojos **– idiota** – murmuro

Atenea se rio

**-Ares**- dijo Ursula negando con la cabeza

-**Son iguales, igual que su magia, yin yang queridas hermanas** – dijo Ares

Afrodita en eso miro a Sofía pero no lo pudo sentir ya que ella era humana, miro a su hermana y vio que estaba mirando a Sofía detenidamente, Ares tenía razón, Yin, Yang penso

Atenea miro a Sofía, y su hermano tenía razón, el bien y el mal de esta chica estaba casi equilibrado, solo le falta un poco de mal

Ursula asintió a lo que dijo, lo sintió la primera vez que la vio

* * *

><p>Era un horrible día, tanto así como su estado de ánimo, principalmente viendo como Azul gritaba a Nova<p>

El enano mira con nostalgia al hada torpe desde la distancia.

¡Oh… Él la extraña mucho. Pero él sabía que nunca podría ser. Él sabía que estaba mal, prohibido, pero él no puede parar su corazón de querer lo que quiere. Su corazón quiere a Nova.

¿**Por qué no te vas al hada** – dijo una voz que le hizo saltar, miro y se dio cuenta que era Maléfica con su sequito, su hermano y su hija, que estaban sonrientes caminando

Gruñón gimió – **Que quieres?** – dijo no estaba de humor para hacer frente a la bruja o cualquier petición de Claude.

-**mami puedo ir a ver** – dijo Ariel señalando a la tienda

**-Claro mi amor** – sonrió maléfica, vio como Ariel se alejaba –**Claude –**

**-No te preocupes la tengo vigilada –** dijo Claude mirando a su alrededor como un guarda espaldas

Gruñón veía esa escena y sintió unos grandes celos, el también quería tener una familia así

**-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy esperando a que te crezcan un par de ya sabes qué y vayas hacia tu amor** – dijo sin emoción, ya que ella había sido testigo de muchas veces la mirada de anhelo del enano hacia el hada torpe

**- No puedo** – gruño Gruñón, acaso la bruja piensa que si pudiera no lo habría hecho ya

**-¿Por qué no, enano?** - Maléfica levanta una ceja.

**- Gracias a ella** – Gruñón dice con veneno y disgusto al ver el hada azul unirse Nova.

Gruñón miro a Nova, los dos estaban muy enamorados, tenían muchos sueños juntos, vivir bajo las estrellas hasta que Azul intervino y lo arruinó todo.

**-Que hizo esta vez** – suspiro Claude con tristeza

Maléfica suspiro profundamente, ahora que hizo azul esta vez

-**Yo antes no era gruñón, yo una vez fui soñador** – Gruñón cuenta su historia **– estábamos muy enamorados y habíamos planeado nuestro futuro juntos, pero Azul se enteró y amenazo a Nova sobre las posibilidades de ser una hada tirando la palabra "prohibido" y el resto es historia** –

-**Sabía que Azul era una perra** – dijo Rubí apareciendo detrás de ellos con Bella

Bella le tiro un codazo a Rubí

-**Eso dolió Bella** – dijo Rubí sobándose

**-Pues…** - dijo dándole una mirada a Maléfica y Claude ya que son sus hermanos

-**Oh… -** susurro Rubí – **Lo siento** – dijo mirando a Claude y Maléfica

**-Está bien, Azul es una perra** – dijo maléfica encogiéndose de hombros

Claude sonrió – **No hay lio, Azul es una persona especial, ella está obsesionada con las reglas, desde pequeña era así… recuerdas hermana? –** dijo mirando a Maléfica

Maléfica asintió, ella observo junto con todos como Azul degradaba a Nova por un error accidental, escucho el gruñido de Gruñón y Rubí

-**Nova no se merece eso** – gruño Rubí

Bella asintió a lo dicho

-**Mami vamos a desayunar** – dijo Ariel acercándose a Maléfica

**-Por supuesto mi amor **– sonrió Maléfica yéndose con Claude

Bella y Rubí las siguieron ya que iban a desayunar donde la abuelita

Gruñón miro con tristeza al hada pero se fue con ellos, ya no quería ver nada más

Maléfica estaba caminando con su hija, mientras escuchaba los ánimos de Rubí y bella hacia Gruñón, un fuerte enano de cabeza hasta los pies, sin esperanza de tener una relación con un hada

Ella siempre creyó que todo el mundo merecía la felicidad, a pesar de que la habían traicionado aun lo creía, miro a su hermano y estaba sonriendo como su hija le contaba lo que hizo ayer, su madre siempre le decía que el amor puede mover montañas y que sin amor una persona no sería persona, además era lo que mantiene manso al mundo y cuando tú no tienes el amor la oscuridad de tu corazón crece, ella había sido traicionada varias veces pero aun creyó en las palabras de su madre, por eso no sucumbió a la oscuridad de su corazón ya que siempre tenía a alguien a quien amar, para ella su salvador era su hermano Claude, aunque no lo había visto en mucho tiempo siempre pensaba en él y la promesa de quererse siempre y que algún día de nuevo se encontrarían.

Volteo por unos segundos y vio azul de nuevo espetando contra las demás hadas, ella negó con la cabeza, azul nunca aprenderá pensó, necesita hacerle una visita a su hermana, en eso miro a Claude y él le guiño el ojo, ella sonrió, él siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando

* * *

><p>-<strong>Yin yang no he odio hablar de eso desde ha mucho<strong> tiempo – murmuro Sofía pensativa negando con la cabeza, en eso miro a los dioses **– Mis mamas están indispuestas en este momento, también mis tíos, si quieren hablar con ellos, van a tener que esperar** – dijo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer

-**Hay comida puedo** – dijo Ares sonriente

Sofía rodo sus ojos y aplaudió con su mano

Los dioses estaban confundidos, pero no tanto ya que llegaron 3 sirvientes

**-Si princesa** – dijeron haciendo una reverencia

**-Por favor podrían traer desayuno para 4** – dijo con amabilidad Sofía

-**Como guste** – dijeron los sirvientes retirándose

**-Gracias** – dijo Sofía mientras comía

Atenea alzo su ceja, nunca había conocido a una princesa tan educada, interesante pensó

-**Pueden agarrar, dentro de poco vendrán con más comida… siéntense** –

Los dioses se sentaron pero antes de hacerlo Sofía volvió hablar de nuevo y se acercó a ellos tres

-**Ayer, Ariel estaba preocupada ya que tu no fuiste a despedirla, te recomiendo que vayas ya que seguro habrá pensado que te has ido –** dijo Sofía mirando a Ursula seriamente a los ojos

Ursula inmediatamente desapareció del salón

**-Así que para que buscan a mi madre?** – pregunto Sofía mirando a los tres

**-Conversación de adultos** – corto Atenea

Ares y Afrodita rodaron sus ojos internamente, su hermana siempre era así

Sofía alzo su ceja – **Puedo ser una niña, pero he visto cosas que tú no te lo podrías imaginar y he peleado muchas batallas mientras que tu como un dios estabas en tu pedestal viéndolo sin hacer nada –** espeto Sofía, sentía un odio hacia los dioses, ellos sabían todo lo que pasaba y aun así no hicieron nada por su madre

Atenea se le hirvió la sangre de ira – **Tu no me conoces** – espeto enojada

Ares y Afrodita nunca habían visto a su hermana, perder sus nervios

**-Se le suficiente he leído sobre ti, no eres gran cosa, Tu eres hija de Zeus, te dicen la diosa perfecta ya que Zeus te creo para serlo, solo sabes de la sabiduría, justicia, habilidad, ya que Zeus te hizo así, eres la favorita de Zeus, abras vencido a Poseidón, pero solo fue porque el no quiso pelear completamente ya que Zeus le prometió la mano de su hija Ursula para su hijo, ya que Zeus no quería que le hicieran daño a su hija preferida** – dijo burlonamente, Sofía sabia la verdad de Ursula, ella lo leyó en los libros que tenía Absolem cuando ella vivía en Wonderland, ella pensó que todo era mentira, los dioses no existían, ahora que lo sabe, sabía la mayoría de los secretos de los dioses

Atenea se puso furiosa, e inmediatamente le tiro una cachetada a Sofía que casi la tumba al piso

Afrodita y Ares la agarraron antes que Atenea cometa una estupidez

Sofía se agarró la mejilla, le dolía bastante, vio los ojos de Atenea y vio el dolor, la tristeza, y la impotencia

**_Mierda me pase, a veces soy tan mi madre_** pensó

En eso entraron los tres sirvientes y vieron que había una conmoción, estaban sorprendidos

**-Sirvan el desayuno por favor** – Sofía hizo una sonrisa forzada a los sirvientes

Los sirvientes inmediatamente lo hicieron y antes de salir

**-Espero su total privacidad de lo que acaba de suceder, ustedes no han visto nada** – dijo Sofía seriamente

Los sirvientes asintieron y se fueron

Ares alzo su ceja - **das un poco de miedo**

**-Siéntanse, a desayunar, por favor** – dijo Sofía sentándose

Atenea quería matar a esa niña, ella lo sabía, sabía lo que hizo su padre, pero no se enteró justo después de que a Ursula la casaran con Tritón y ella no podía hacer nada

Afrodita y Ares estaban confundidos aun no soltaban a su hermana ya que todavía estaba tensa en sus brazos y pensaron que iban a matar a Sofía

Atenea suspiro tenía que controlarse, ella era la diosa de la sabiduría, justicia, guerra, una niñita no la iba sacar de sus casillas, ni siquiera los dioses más fuertes lo hicieron, ni siquiera el estúpido de Hefestos, esa niñita no era nada

-**Suéltenme, no voy hacer nada** – dijo Atenea seriamente

Sofía seguía comiendo no le importaba mucho

Ares asintió a Afrodita y la soltaron

Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa, consecutivamente mientras que Sofía estaba al frente, empezaron a comer, ni uno dijo nada.

**-Lo siento** – dijo Sofía mirando Atenea minutos después

Ares y Afrodita vieron con ansias la escena, por dentro estaban muy entretenidos, Ursula no debió de haberse ido o a lo mejor si

Atenea miro a los ojos de Sofía y sabía que estaba siendo sincera **– No, discúlpame tu a mí** – dijo mirando la mejilla de Sofía

Sofía sabía que estaba mirando su mejilla, debe de estar roja pensó, en eso paso su mano en su mejilla y bajo la hinchazón y el color

**-Ahora no hay nada, así que deja de mirarme así… - **dijo sacudiendo su mano como si espantara algo

-**Así como? –** dijo Atenea levantando su ceja

-**Como si me hubieras echo daño… noticia de última hora, no lo has hecho y nunca lo vas hacer**

**-Soy una diosa – **dijo ya que un golpe simple de un dios es como si te hubieran pegado 10 personas

**-Eso no importa, lo que me has hecho, no ha sido nada comparado a lo que he vivido, así que comencemos de nuevo** – dijo Sofía mostrando una cara serena a Atenea – **los dos de ustedes** – ya que ahora miro a Ares

-**yo no te pegue –** dijo Ares defendiéndose

Atenea le dio una mirada asesina

-**Me besaste, no sé cómo sean ustedes los dioses, pero para un mortal, ser besada sin el consentimiento de la otra persona, es horrible** – dijo Sofía seria

-**Lo siento** – dijo Ares arrepentido, le hizo recordar a Hefestos lo que hizo con su amada y sintió un gran odio así mismo ahora

Afrodita le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le trazo círculos en su espalda para que se relajara

Sofía miro a Ares y a Afrodita al parecer hay algo – **Esta bien** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Atenea miro como Sofía analizo a sus hermanos después dio su respuesta, al parecer las dos no eran tan diferente como pensaba

En eso escucharon como venía alguien corriendo, se dieron cuenta que era una niña rubia

-**Sofía** – exclamo con alegría Grace

Sofía le dio una sonrisa tierna – **Has dormido bien**

**-Si** – en eso miro a las tres personas desconocidas – **Quiénes son?**

**-Déjame presentarte, ella es la diosa Atenea**

**-Sabiduría, guerra, justicia, habilidad – **enumero Grace sonriente, hace poco encontró un libro en la biblioteca y empezó a leer sobre los dioses, fue muy interesante

Atenea estaba sorprendida por la niña

-**Felicidades, él es el dios Ares**

**-Guerra** – exclamo Grace sonriente

**-Y ella…**

**-Afrodita** – dijo

**-Exacto**

**-Wuao si eres hermosa** – dijo Grace sorprendida

Atenea rodo sus ojos, ella también era hermosa, en eso vio a Sofía que le guiño el ojo y ella se quedó sorprendida, nunca nadie le habla quitado el habla así como ella, por dios ella era la diosa de la habilidad y sabiduría

-**Gracias, tú también eres una niña hermosa** – dijo Afrodita

-**Lo siento** – dijo un sirviente entrando

-**no te preocupes** – dijo Sofía sonriente

El sirviente sonrió – **princesa Grace desea que le sirvamos el desayuno**

-**Si por favor, déjame ayudarte** – dijo yendo hacia el sirviente

-**no princesa no se preocupe –**

**-pero** – dijo con un puchero

Sofía se rio de Grace – **Deja que te ayude en traer su desayuno, me imagino que así también era mi madre a esa edad –**

El sirviente sonrió, y asintió, en la época dorada donde la princesa Regina y el príncipe Jefferson eran niños, ellos les gustaba ayudar en la cocina, en el campo, era una época dorada como todos lo decían

**-Bien** – dijo sonriente Grace yéndose hacia la cocina

El sirviente la siguió

* * *

><p>Ursula apareció al otro lado del castillo y sintió que su hija estaba al parecer en la cocina del reino, cuando entro se percató que no solo su hija estaba ahí, también estaba Maléfica, Claude, un enano, el lobo y su compañero, con la abuela del lobo, todos se quedaron viéndola<p>

Maléfica le dio una mirada sin emoción

Prácticamente la mayoría de las personas estaban tensos no sabían qué iba a ocurrir

**-Mama** – sonrió Ariel yéndose hacia Ursula

Ursula sonrió a su hija – **hola mi amor**

**-Ma me dijo que te fuiste con el tío Ares** – sonrió Ariel – **para conversar algo urgente y dentro de poco vendrías – **explico Ariel sonriente

Ursula le dio una mirada agradecida a Maléfica, pero ella seguía como si no hubiera pasado nada, solo Claude le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que tenía que ganarse el amor de Maléfica y esta vez lo va a mantener sin importar nada

**-Esto es incómodo** – murmuro Rubí a su novia

Bella asintió a lo dicho

**-Rubí!** – llamo la abuelita

Rubí se paró pero sin antes besa a su querida novia y se fue donde su abuela

Bella se ruborizo y vio con amor a su novia

Gruñón estaba contento por su amiga

Maléfica rodo sus ojos a los dos pájaros de amor

-**Vamos mama** – jalo Ariel hacia donde estaban todos

Ursula se sentó al costado de Claude, Claude estaba en el medio de su hermana y Ursula, quería que se lo tragase la tierra, al frente estaba Ariel sonriendo, Bella un poco incomoda, ahí se dejó un espacio que era el de Rubí y de ahí le seguía Gruñón

Rubí le guiño el ojo a su novia ya que sabía que estaba incomoda con Ursula y Maléfica ahí

Bella sonrió y siguió comiendo

-**Bueno Eugenia, esta rico el desayuno como siempre** – dijo Gruñón parándose para irse ya que no le gustaba estar en peleas de amantes – **dentro de poco vendrá Feliz y Dormilón para recoger lo demás**

**-Ok **– grito la abuela mientras seguía cocinando, prácticamente no tenía que hacer mucho en el reino, ya que Claude solo le dijo que cocinaran para ellos nada más, pero aun así, a veces venían unos 10, y otras veces venían 20 personas, así que siempre hacia demás, y lo que sobraba le daba a los animales de Wonderland

Bella le dio una mirada a Gruñón para que no se vaya, Gruñón solo les dio una reverencia dramática – **Señores, nos vemos** – dijo saliendo y guiñándole el ojo a Bella y se fue riéndose

**_Voy a matar a ese enano_** pensó Bella negando con la cabeza, en eso miro a Claude que estaba más fascinado con su comida que otra cosa, **_hombres_** pensó Bella rodando sus ojos, en eso sintió que Rubí se sentaba a su lado mientras ponía algunos alimento a Ursula

-**Oh, gracias en verdad Sofía, mando a pedir desayuno para mí, en la sala del otro lado del castillo** – sonrió Ursula

-**Mientras más comes serás más fuerte** – grito la abuelita

-**Solo come –** susurro Rubí sonriente

Bella asintió a lo dicho

**-Si mama esta delicioso –** sonrió Ariel

Ursula asintió a lo dicho y empezó a comer con el resto de ellos

**-Así que Ursula, Ares regreso? –** pregunto Claude rompiendo el ambiente muy tenso

Rubí y Bella suspiraron ya que estaban muy incomodos, miraron de reojo a Ariel y ella seguía feliz comiendo, como si no sintiera el ambiente en que están**_, niños_** pensaron las dos

-**Sí, vine con Afrodita y Atenea** – respondió Ursula

-**Porque están acá? – **dijo Maléfica hablando por primera vez

Ursula se sintió feliz de que Maléfica le haya hablado **– Quieren hablar con Regina sobre lo que está pasando, ya que hace poco mejor dicho yo recién me acabo de enterar del destino de Regina**

Maléfica y todos los de ahí miraron a Ursula

-**Sabía que había algo mas** – dijo Claude mirando a todos, él era el caballero negro de Regina siempre iba a velar por ella

Maléfica sonrió a su hermano, Regina lleno el papel de hermana cuando ella ni Azul estuvieron para el

**-Quien fue?** – dijo Maléfica a Ursula, ya que ella sabía que Regina estaba siendo manipulada, prácticamente a Regina no la dejaron opción de hacer algo

**-Es mejor que estemos todos para hablar, necesitan estar ahí para ella** – dijo Ursula seriamente a todos

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que les guste esta segunda actualizacion<strong>

**espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**ser felices :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Esa niña es muy interesante<strong> – dijo Atenea, ya que estaba sintiendo el poder muy similar al que tiene el gato Cheshire

Sofía sonrió – **Esa niña es Grace, hija de Jefferson y Alicia y fue criada por mi madre, ustedes son dioses ya deben de entender porque Grace es especial** – Sofía sabia a lo que se refería Atenea, los dioses constantemente hablaban de magia y poder, así que no era tan difícil de saber lo que están pensando

Atenea miro a Sofía y se sorprendió ya que parece que esta niña, conoce a los dioses a la perfección

-D**elicioso **– exclamo Afrodita mientras comía un pastel de manzana

Sofía no dejaba de sorprenderse de los seres de Wonderland, para ellos el desayuno era el almuerzo

**-Gracias, la abuelita le encantaría sus palabras **– sonrió Sofía

Ares seguía comiendo, al ser humano la comida lo sentía distinto, mas delicioso ahora quería probar todo, Afrodita también pensaba lo mismo

**-Así que, Ares** – llamo Sofía

Ares alzo su vista – **Si **– dijo con la boca llena

Atenea rodo sus ojos, con asco a veces su hermano era un cerdo, ella era la diosa de la guerra pero no se comportaba así, vio a Sofía que solo sonrió, es como si no le importara nada de eso

-**Cómo te convertiste en mortal… esa es la palabra verdad?** – pregunto Sofía,

Atenea, Ares y Afrodita al parecer habían subestimado a la hija de Regina

-**Cuando te diste cuenta?** – pregunto Ares

**-La primera vez que los vi, mi tía Maléfica me enseñó a sentir y percibir a los seres mágicos, comenzando con los mortales y así sucesivamente, nunca logre percibir a un dios ya que nunca los conocí, pero cuando Ursula se presentó recordé su esencia y es la misma que ustedes… aunque la tuya es superior –** dijo mirando a Atenea

Atenea sonrió con arrogancia

Ares y Afrodita rodaron sus ojos

**…pero tú eres la más antigua** – dijo mirando a Afrodita

Afrodita sonrió alegre – **Como lo supiste, soy humana no deberías de haberlo sentido?**

**-Eso es por los libros que tengo, ya que ahora eres humana completamente y no siento ninguna esencia de magia en ti **– respondió Sofía – **mi pregunta es cómo… por lo que recuerde los dioses no pueden volverse humanos?- **dijo pensativa mirándolos

-**Eres alguien fascinante Sofía **– dijo Ares sonriente – **Yo también tengo una pregunta, tus madres prácticamente tienen unos 30 a 35 años, y tú tienes unos 17 o 18 años, mi pregunta es como te tuvieron?** – dijo un poco confundido

**-Y yo que creía que los dioses lo sabían todo** – dijo con un poco de burla

Atenea frunció el ceño quiso decir algo pero no pudo ya que Grace venia corriendo a sentarse, se sentó al costado de Sofía

Sofía sonrió a su hermana y le ayudo – **Gracias** – le dijo al sirviente

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se fue

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Regina se abrieron y por un momento ella estaba desorientada por lo que la rodeaba hasta que recordó que ella estaba en el dormitorio de su castillo con su verdadero amor durmiendo a su lado.<p>

Los recuerdos de sus últimas actividades tuvieron a la reina ruborizarse como una adolescente y una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Los amantes habían ido y venido en la vida de Regina, pero ninguno de ellos, aparte de Daniel, significaba nada ... hasta ahora.

Ella finalmente entendió por qué la nieve y David eran tan decidido a estar juntos. Igual que su hermano, arriesgaría todo para volver a ver a Alicia pero siempre había una excepción ella y Grace, en eso se preguntó Maléfica como lo habrá pasado todo este tiempo ya que Ursula debió de a ver sido su verdadero amor, o si no Ariel no existiría, todo era complicado para ellas, miro a Emma y recordó de nuevo todo lo que hicieron, fue lo más sorprendente y hermoso una sorpresa añadida fue el giro interesante de la magia al hacer el amor.

Un resbalón de control durante un momento climatizado podría causar un incidente mágico inesperado que podía ocurrir y ninguno de los dos podía permitirse eso. Parecía que sólo crean una nube de tormenta mágica por encima de ellos durante sus actividades recientes y nada más; al menos nada que ella estaba al tanto de todos modos pensó mientras veía el cielo que estaba triste pensó

La mujer desnuda a su lado se estaba despertando pero al parecer no lo era ya que volvió a dormir y Regina tuvo la oportunidad de admirar marco ágil de Emma. No podía creer lo exasperante es esta mujer ahora que la tuvo no podía ni imaginar pasar un día entero sin estar con ella.

Su oscuro corazón se sentía más ligero y de alguna manera si tuviera que decir una respuesta, ella pensaría que se asemejaría más de un gris turbio que el tono carbón en negrecido que una vez fue su corazón.

Ella tiernamente extendió la mano y giró un rizo rubio alrededor de su dedo antes de dejarla caer fuera de la cara de Emma. A partir de ahí se trasladó a rastrear patrones de luz a través del brazo desnudo de Emma hasta que sus dedos atrevidos quemaron un rastro sobre los hombros anchos y abajo al valle entre sus pechos. Sintió los músculos del estómago de la rubia como entraban en contracción debajo de sus dedos mientras continuaba arrastrando más abajo.

-**Se supone que debes estar descansando** - la rubia reprendido antes de que ella abrió un ojo y miró a Regina.

**-No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo, tú eres muy exquisito en su sueño -** el alcalde contestó en voz baja.

Emma extendió la mano y tiró de la morena en la parte superior de ella antes de que metió un mechón errante del pelo detrás de la oreja de Regina. -**Esto es una locura, lo sabes ¿verdad? – **

Regina asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba el rostro de el salvador.

**- Absolutamente loco sin embargo, nunca me sentí tan ...** – dijo Emma mientras trataba de pensar en la palabra correcta.

**Completa **- Regina respondió por ella.

-**Sí, nunca me he sentido tan completa** – respondió Emma mientras inclinaba la cabeza para darle a Regina un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron, Emma observó cómo se dilataron los ojos de su pareja, ella podía sentir su magia en el aire alrededor de ellos.

**Gracias Emma** – dijo Regina después de un tiempo

**Para qué? –** dijo Emma confundida

**-Para mostrarme que hay una luz de esperanza en toda mi oscuridad y que no estoy solo y darme a dos hermosos hijos** – Regina dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura Emma y la besó. Lo que no sabía era que tan ciertos eran sus palabras

* * *

><p><strong>-Nuestros padres? <strong>– pregunto Grace a Sofía

**-Descansando por lo que siento** – dijo Sofía

Grace asintió a lo dicho y empezó a comer y miro a los dioses y sonrió – **Puedo preguntarles algo?**

**-Por supuesto** – dijo Atenea

**-Ustedes son dioses y lo saben todo verdad? –**

**-La mayor parte, no lo sabemos todo** – dijo Ares

Grace asintió y siguió comiendo

Atenea con sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño

-**Porque tu pregunta? –** dijo Atenea

Grace negó con la cabeza – **Quería saber algo pero no creo que ustedes me den la respuesta – **

**-Pregúntanos tal vez lo sepamos** – dijo dulcemente Afrodita

Grace miro a Sofía

Sofía le alzo la ceja y le guiño el ojo a su hermana

Grace asintió y miro a los dioses – **Les puedo hacer otra pregunta mejor**

Los dioses asintieron confundidos pero lo hicieron

**-Ustedes son aliados o enemigos** – dijo Grace

Ahí Sofía dejo sus utensilios y les miro, ella también tenía el poder de su madre, pero en comparación a ella, ella si podía descubrir que un dios mentía o no ya que lo probo con Ursula

Ares sonrió – **Aliado**

**-Aliada **– contesto Afrodita

Atenea – **Aliada**

Sofía suspiro ya que los tres dijeron la verdad

Grace asintió – **Bueno**

**-Grace no tenías que ir al colegio** – pregunto Sofía

Grace abrió sus ojos **- Sabia que me olvidaba de algo** – murmuro mientras agarraba varios alimento **– Adiós** dijo corriendo

Atenea con sus hermanos estaban confundidos

Sofía negó con la cabeza y se rio

Después de unos segundos

-**Así que aún no me has respondido la pregunta –** dijo Ares mirando a Sofía

Sofía frunció el ceño **– Cual era tu pregunta?**

**-Sobre tus mamas, sus edades no coinciden** – dijo Ares

Sofía asintió **– Ustedes son dioses** – desafío

-**Seremos dioses, pero solo se nos permite saber lo que nuestro padre quiere** – dijo Afrodita

Sofía se percató de lo que dijo Afrodita, al parecer Zeus es el malo por así decirlo

-**Yo vengo del futuro, 16 años y 9 meses para ser exacto** – dijo Sofía

En eso Atenea con sus hermanos dejaron de comer

**-Es imposible** – dijeron los tres rápidamente

Sofía alzo su ceja – **Estoy aquí**

Atenea negó con la cabeza **– Viajar en el tiempo está prohibido, ni nuestro propio padre puede hacerlo, la única persona que tiene el poder para hacerlo sería…** - susurro lo ultimo

**-Gea** – espetaron Ares y Afrodita

Atenea miro a sus hermanos, y todos pensaron que demonios estaba planeando Gea

**-Creadora de todo, Gea?** – dijo Sofía pensativa

**-Si** – todos dijeron al mismo tiempo como un susurro, todos comenzaron a pensar con lo que estaba ocurriendo, que estaba planeando Gea con Sofía, porque lo hizo, porque quiere hacer tanto daño a Regina o era más

Atenea en eso sintió que estaba comenzando una guerra en este lugar, se paró sabía que tenía que ir

-**Ares, te dejo** – dijo desapareciendo del lugar

* * *

><p>Regina comenzó a cambiarse con Emma ya que seguro su hija les debe de a ver estado esperando en la sala para desayunar<p>

-**Extraño las ropas de mi mundo** – suspiro Emma, poniéndose unos pantalones cremas y unas botas marrones, encima una blusa celeste, era lo más parecido a lo que vestía como Sheriff

**-Dímelo a mí** – dijo Regina mientras con su magia comenzó a vestirse como la reina, era un vestido blanco con su capa roja y su corona mientras se miraba al espejo, ella suspiro odiaba vestirse así, le recordaba sus años negros como ahora le decía

Emma miro con fascinación a Regina, ella es tan perfecta pensó con orgullo ya que ella era toda suya

-**Pues a mí me gusta** – dijo abrazándola por la cintura y colocando su mentón en el hombro de Regina mientras las dos se veían en el espejo

Regina la beso y sonrió – **Gracias querida, pero si no tuviera magia solo saldría con mi pijama** –

Emma sonrió a lo dicho – **pagaría para verlo… me he dado cuenta de algo**

**-Si?**

**-Tu cabello, esta largo creía que te lo cortarías como antes… es igual que Sofía, las dos podrían parecer gemelas**

**-Si pero ella se viste como tú** – dijo Regina sonriente

**-Jajá, pero en serio, creía que odiabas el cabello largo – **

Regina suspiro **– A Jefferson le gusta, a mi madre también le gustaba… es como…**

**-Entiendo** – sonrió Emma besándola dulcemente

Regina sonrió con adoración Emma la comprende como nadie nunca lo había echo

Cuando salieron de la habitación vieron a Jefferson y Alicia salir de la suya, Jefferson estaba vestido igual que Regina, su vestimenta era de todo un rey y su corona, en cambio Alicia llevaba un vestido más simple y con botas

**-Hola chicas – dijo** alegre Alicia

Jefferson sonrió a su hermana, y le dio una mirada normal a Emma

**_Algo es algo_** pensó Emma al sentir la mirada de Jefferson

-**Vámonos a desayunar –** dijo Jefferson y las demás asintieron a lo dicho

-**Jefferson, Claude me dijo… -**

**-Lo se después iremos a verla** – dijo Jefferson cortando a Regina

Regina suspiro con tristeza, su hermano odiaba mucho a su madre

Emma no le gusto como le corto Jefferson a Regina

**-De que hablan?** – pregunto Emma confundida

**-Cora** – gruño Jefferson, Alicia le agarro la mano para calmarlo

Emma entendió, en eso agarro la mano de Regina para darle ánimos

Regina estaba agradecida a Emma, por los ánimos, ella sintió su magia con la de Emma

* * *

><p>Sofía estaba sorprendida <strong>– Que demonios paso?<strong>

**-Atenea ahora es la diosa de la guerra, cada vez que sienta que hay guerra o conflictos tiene que ir… -** explico Ares

-**Debió de haber sido algo grande para que se valla ya que pequeños conflictos o batallas pequeñas, no son tan importantes para nosotros los dioses… - dijo Afrodita**

**-Cómo es eso? –** pregunto Sofía

-**Nosotros los dioses, bueno ellos, ya que nosotros dejamos de hacerlo, solamente vamos a lugares donde sentimos que la magia está en su pleno apogeo y alcanza su máxima potencia, recuerdo una guerra al que fui en este mundo, fue el de Maléfica con un rey por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, Maléfica uso casi todo su poder para ganar, fue algo emocionante** – dijo Ares sonriente

**-Yo también… yo fui quien unió a tus abuelos?**

**-Cuales?**

**-Nieves y Encanto o James como se llame** – dijo Afrodita sonriente

**-Y quien unió a mis otros abuelos, quien fue también quien unió a mi madre y Daniel?** – pregunto Sofía

Afrodita suspiro **– El de tu abuela Cora con Rumple yo no fui, tampoco el de tu abuela Cora con el rey Henry, pero si hice que tu madre abriera su corazón a Daniel…**

**-Qué cosa dijiste?! – **

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron que era Regina con Emma, Jefferson con Alicia

**-Mama** – dijo sorprendida Sofia

Afrodita y Ares se pararon

-**Que dijiste? Quién eres?** – espeto Regina

-**Mama ella es afrodita –** dijo Sofía

-**Afrodita, la diosa del amor, esa Afrodita **– dijo Jefferson frunciendo el ceño

Afrodita aplaudió y se fue hacia Jefferson y Alicia **– Ohhh ustedes, hace tiempo que no los veía, nunca había visto dos personas que se completan tan bien pero fueron tan difíciles para reunirlos, ustedes dos eran tan tercos **– dijo con ojos soñadores

Alicia miro confundida **– Tu… no entiendo? – **

**-Como fue eso que los reuniste, acaso eres cupido y esas cosas – d**ijo Emma confundida

-**Oh no… yo no soy mi hijo, además tienes una idea equivocada de lo que hacemos –** sonrió Afrodita

-**Wuao cupido es tu hijo –** dijo Emma sorprendida

-**Nuestro hijo** – sonrió Ares

Emma y Regina le dieron una mirada asesina e inmediatamente Emma se puso delante de Regina

-**Venimos en son de paz** – dijo Ares sonriente

En eso en medio de la sala apareció un joven parecido a Ares y con los ojos azules como su madre

-**Me llamaron** – dijo Cupido haciendo una reverencia hacia sus padres

-**Él es cupido, nuestro hijo** – sonrió Afrodita

Cupido sonrió

**-Espera donde está el niño gordito con los arcos y la flecha** – dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos, pero aun así manteniendo su vigilancia hacia Ares

Cupido sonrió y apareció su arco y flecha – **Ustedes son brujas, donde está la escoba y las arrugas y la nariz larga **– sonrió cupido en eso **– Oh me voy… siento un gran amor **– dijo y desapareció

Todos estaban confundido por lo que acaba de pasar

**-Que fue eso? – **dijo Sofía acercándose hacia su familia

-**Eso fue raro, y lo dice alguien que paso la mayor parte de su vida en una casa –** dijo Jefferson confundido

**-Lo siento nuestro hijo, siempre le gusta aparecer a cada rato, más de dos mil años con él y aun no quiere irse lejos de nosotros** – sonrió Afrodita

**-Aun no me han respondido** – dijo Regina **– Y porque están acá? –** dijo alzando su ceja

**-Cual era tu pregunta?-** dijo afrodita sonriente

Regina se estaba exasperando de esta rubia burbujeante

-**Como los reúnes?** – Pregunto Sofía – **Tú haces que se enamoren las personas**?

Regina le dio una mirada agradecida a su hija

-**Oh, no, no, no… yo no hago eso, un poquito si… pero no hago que se enamoren ese no es mi poder… bueno si lo es pero yo no fuerzo al amor, yo abro el corazón de la persona para que pueda amar… **- explico Afrodita sonriente

**-Cómo es eso?** – pregunto Alicia

**-En el caso de ustedes, Alicia tú te enamoraste de Jefferson a primera vista, Jefferson también lo sintió verdad?**

Jefferson asintió, la primera vez que vio a Alicia para él fue la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida, tenía 11 años y sabía que Alicia le gustaba, pero no hizo nada ya que Alicia era de otro mundo

Alicia sonrió y asintió, tenía razón cuando conoció a Jefferson si le gusto

**…bueno ustedes se gustaron ahí estaba mi incentivo, la siguiente vez que se vieron, tu Alicia tenías cerrado tu corazón, comenzó con la muerte de tu padre y a partir de eso tu considerabas al amor como conveniencia y juraste al no hacerlo, y tu Jefferson, el amor para ti era muy alejado de tu mente, tu pensabas que el amor era una tontería, como podría amar a alguien si mis propios padres no lo hicieron, como podría hacerlo si no pude proteger a mi hermana, ahí cerraste tu corazón, y ahí yo intervine, hice que ustedes abrieran su corazón, me costó mucho pero lo logre** – dijo Afrodita muy contenta

**-Y el mío con Daniel como fue** – pregunto Regina

Emma suspiro internamente, sabía que Daniel aun sería un tema muy delicado para ella

Afrodita sonrió – **El tuyo fue un caso diferente y a la vez simple** –

Todos estaban confundidos

**-Cómo es eso?** – dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño

Afrodita miro a Ares y le guiño el ojo para que continuara

**-Bueno, con Daniel era simple, ya que a pesar con todo lo que habías pasado tu corazón aún estaba dispuesta a amar a diferencia de tu hermano, cuando conociste a Daniel hice que te arriesgara a pesar del miedo que tenías con tu madre, recuerdas esa vez cuando fue tu primer beso, Daniel te pregunto si querías ir a montar los caballos después de que todos estaban dormidos… tu que pensaste? dime cual era tu respuesta esa vez**

Regina recordó ese día, nunca podría olvidar – **Yo pensé en decir no, le iba a decir que no**

-**Exacto, yo hice que dijeras que sí, yo hice que te arriesgaras al decir que si y de ahí los deje ya que mi misión ya estaba hecha, lo que sucedió después yo no lo sabía, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho que te gustara Daniel, ya que solamente tenía que ser un gusto no tu amor –** dijo con tristeza

Regina no comprendía

Emma estaba confundida, como que gusto?

-**Como que gusto? –** Pregunto Jefferson confundido **– mí hermana estaba enamorada de ese sujeto, por culpa de él, mi hermana se convirtió en la reina malvada** – espeto enojado

Alicia y Sofía asintieron no estaban comprendiendo

**- Daniel solo debería de haber sido un gusto, El amor que tenías por Daniel te lo impusieron para que te convirtieras en la reina malvada, para que tu magia se equilibrara** – dijo Afrodita mirando a Regina

Regina negó con la cabeza – **no… no!** – Espeto enojada – **Me estás diciendo que todo lo planeo alguien – **

Afrodita y Ares se miraron y asintieron

**-Quien?** – dijo Jefferson mirándolos enojados

Emma abrazo a Regina ya que esto fue chocante, además Regina la necesitaba, Regina se aferró a Emma la necesitaba

**-Se lo diremos, es para eso que hemos venido **– dijo Ares

**-Porque?-** dijo Sofía mirándolos con desconfianza

Ares sonrió **– Ya que a nosotros no nos gusta lo que hicieron…**

**-Pero porque? Ustedes son dioses, prácticamente ustedes son los que juegan con nosotros** – espeto Jefferson

-**Ya que nosotros solo somos sirvientes de nuestro padre, tendremos libertades pero cuando nuestro padre nos dice que hagamos algo tenemos que hacerlo, gran ejemplo son nuestros hermanos –** dijo Afrodita con tristeza

**-Tus hermanos?** – dijo Alicia confundida

**-Mi hermana Ursula, nuestro padre le dio como una ofrenda a Poseidón para su hijo, viviendo encarcelada desde que se casó en el mar** – explico Ares

Regina, Jefferson y Sofía aunque esta última ya lo sospechaba estaban muy sorprendidos

Alicia ya lo sabía ya que Ursula se lo conto

**-Mis hermanos, Morgana y Merlín viven exiliados de todo, sabiendo lo que va a pasar pero sin decir nada, ellos desafiaron a nuestro padre y se enamoraron algo que estaba prohibido, ese plano neutral donde estaban fue su castigo** – dijo Ares

-**Y ustedes** – pregunto Sofía

-**Nosotros gracias a ti –** dijo Ares mirando a Regina – **nos convertimos en mortales, para ya no ser controlados por él, tu eres la clave, nosotros no lo sabíamos hasta hace poco**

**-De que estas hablando… por eso necesitaste mi sangre**

-**Tu sangre es dañina para los dioses ya que nos convierte en mortales** – explico Afrodita

-**Nuestro padre te quiere muerta por eso y muchas cosas más** – dijo Ares

-**Excelente** – murmuro Jefferson con odio

En eso entraron Maléfica, Ursula con Ariel y Claude con Rubí y Bella

**-hermana** – dijo Afrodita

**-Tía Afrodita, tío Ares –** dijo Ariel corriendo hacia ellos

Ares y afrodita miraron a su sobrina

**-Has crecido mucho –** dijo Afrodita sonriente

Ariel solo se rio

-**Que está pasando** – pregunto Maléfica mirando a Regina y a los demás ya que tenían una cara desencajada y con odio

**-Alguien me mantuvo manipulada todo este tiempo** – espeto Regina sin mirar a nadie

Todos los que llegaron se quedaron callados, ya que Ursula les dio una previa

Ursula miro a sus hermanos – **Les dijeron**

Ares y Afrodita negaron con la cabeza **– lo básico** – respondieron los dos

-**Tú lo sabes?** – dijo Regina mirándola

Ursula asintió – **Hace poco me entere, cuando te conocí no lo hice**

Regina estaba muy confundida, tenía todas las emociones consigo, no sabía que sentir, sintió que su corazón se desgarraba por cada cosa que le contaban

-**Oh Red y Bella** – dijo emocionada Afrodita mirándolas

Rubí y Bella estaban confundidas

-**Nos conoces?** – pregunto Rubí frunciendo el ceño

**-Por supues…** - no dijo nada mas ya que Ares le tapó la boca, Afrodita le miro

-**Explicarles todo sería aburrido** – dijo Ares

Afrodita asintió y se callo

En eso apareció en medio de todos, Atenea

Todos estaban sorprendidos

**-Quién eres?** – dijo Jefferson mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente odiaba a los dioses

Atenea sonrió –**Soy Atenea**

**-excelente otra diosa más** – murmuro Jefferson negando con la cabeza, miro a su hermana que estaba pensativa, sabía lo que pensaba y estaba sintiendo

Atenea no le hizo caso y miro a Regina – **Wuao, mis hermanos tenían razón tu eres sorprendente** – dijo mirándola

Emma frunció el ceño y se puso delante de Regina – **Que es lo que quieres? **– tenía un flashback cuando Ares quiso besar a Regina

Atenea sonrió por el lado protector, en eso se puso seria **– Alguno de ustedes conoce a alguien llamada Zelena más conocida como la bruja mala del oeste?**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, más Jefferson y Regina

**-Que quieres saber de ella?** – pregunto Alicia

-**Ella está aquí** – dijo Sofía tenía una mirada de horror

Atenea se sorprendió por la mirada que le daba Sofía, ella no es la Sofía que conoció hace unas cuantas horas

Regina con Emma inmediatamente se fueron hacia su hija para abrazarla

Atenea asintió – **Si, ella está atacando el bosque encantado, buscando a su hermana ustedes saben quién es?**

Regina sintió como su hija se tensaba en sus brazos

Atenea en eso comprendió casi todo **– Oh** – susurro pensativa

**-Atenea?** – pregunto Ares ya que estaba pensando que alguien la trajo

-**Lo se Ares** – dijo seria – **está comenzando **

**-Qué cosa? Hablen –** dijo Jefferson enojado, Alicia le agarro la mano a su esposo para que se tranquilizara

-**A su hermana alguien la trajo, y tengo una idea de quien fue, pero para eso vamos a tener que explicarles todo, y salven así a ustedes mismo y a nosotros** – dijo Atenea

**-Explíquense** – fue lo único que dijo Regina por una vez por todas quería saber la verdad

**-Sí, pero para eso es mejor donde nos dirijamos a donde está la persona con la que empezó todo** – dijo Atenea sacudiendo su mano y todos desaparecieron

Todos aparecieron en una gran bóveda, Regina lo conocía

**-Esta es mi bóveda** – dijo Regina mirando a su alrededor, pero lo que más llama o la atención a casi todos era el cajón de cristal que estaba en medio de ellos

Cora pensaron todos

Regina se dirigió hacia su madre inmediatamente, era ella pensó con un gran sentimiento de felicidad

-**Mama –** susurro Regina trazando su mano en el cajón

Jefferson se dirigió hacia su hermana y vio que era su madre, solo tenía una mirada fría y sin emoción

**-Que tiene que ver ella en esto** – dijo Jefferson fríamente a Atenea

-**No eres apegado a tu madre, por lo que veo –** dijo Atenea

Jefferson le dio una mirada de odio – **Hablen** – gruño

Emma se fue hacia Regina para abrazarla, Alicia también lo hizo

Rubí, Bella, Maléfica y Claude solo se quedaron callados

Ursula y Afrodita estaban jugando con Ariel sabían que sus hermanos lo explicarían

**-Me gustaría escucharlo también** – dijo Cheshire apareciendo con Absolem

Atenea y Ares asintieron con la cabeza

-**Todo empezó desde antes que ustedes nacieran, desde antes que sus padres, abuelos nacieran, antes que nosotros existíamos **– comenzó a explicar Atenea

**-Esto mejor hubiera comenzado con Erase una vez** – murmuro Sofía rodando sus ojos

Rubí y Bella que estaban a su costado se rieron de lo dicho

Atenea que escucho perfectamente le dio una mirada asesina

Sofía le miro inocentemente

**-Como decía** – se aclaró la garganta Atenea y comenzó a contarles sobre Gea, y sobre Urano, Crono y Zeus, les dijo sobre la profecía, que un universo tenía que estar equilibrado para que allá armonía o si no todo se destruiría - **… nuestro padre, al saber sobre la profecía, él nos dio una regla al nacer, si no lo cumpliríamos sufriríamos consecuencias.**

**-Horribles consecuencias** – murmuro Ares

Atenea asintió a lo que dijo su hermano

**-Qué consecuencias?** – pregunto Rubí ya que ni uno hablaba

**-Imagínate, el dolor, la desesperación combinada en una, prácticamente desearías estar muerta, pero estar muerta es muy poco, nuestro querido padre nos hizo dioses, nos hizo resistente para sufrir la tortura que él nos daría si no le hiciéramos caso** – dijo Atenea fríamente

Todos estaban con un poco de miedo, definitivamente no querían ni encontrarse con Zeus

Maléfica se quedó pensativa

Ursula sabía que Maléfica estaba pensando, terminando esto le contaría su verdad

**-Gea al ver que Zeus nos tenía controlado, ninguno iba a desafiarlo, y el equilibrio del universo estaba en peligro** – dijo Atenea, en eso les comenzó a contar sobre lo que le hizo a Hades, y sobre su expulsión del Olimpo y sobre la niña.

-**Cora es una diosa** – dijeron casi todos

Regina y Jefferson se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, descubrir que sus abuelos eran Hades y Gea era mucha información

-**Espera… -** dijo Rubí – **estas diciendo que los padres de Cora son Gea creadora de todo el universo y Hades el dios de inframundo –** dijo sorprendida

Atenea y sus hermanos asintieron a lo dicho

-**Continua –** dijo Regina fríamente, aun no entendía si su madre tenía todo el poder de un dios porque quería que ella fuera reina

Atenea asintió , en eso les conto sobre el nacimiento de Cora, les conto sobre que Gea oculto a la bebe por mil años hasta que la tuvo que dejar a unos humanos en el bosque encantado para que la cuidaran, les conto sobre la vida de Cora, les conto sobre lo que estaba haciendo Hades en el inframundo y sobre que su poder se estaba debilitando al matar a Crono y por culpa de eso lo mandaron al mundo de los mortales para que el restaurara sus poderes, les conto sobre Cora que al tener 15 años se fue de su casa y a los 17 años la violaron…

**-QUE?! –** exclamaron Jefferson y Regina con odio

**-Quien fue?** – espeto Regina con odio

Atenea respondió – **No lo sabemos ya que Gea se encargó de eso, eso no estaba en los planes de Gea, pero no se preocupen, el hombre que hizo eso a su madre desearía nunca haber nacido, Gea creo que lo torturo y mucho –**

Regina asintió, tortura hubiera sido poco si ella lo hubiera encontrado

-**Que paso con la niña?** – dijo Alicia

Regina y Jefferson asintieron a lo dicho

**-Gea al percatarse que Cora estaba embarazada de una niña, se llevó a Cora al monte olimpo en un templo donde nadie iría, al momento de que nació la niña Gea quiso desaparecerla ya que esa niña no era sobre la profecía, Cora tuvo un momento de conciencia y se aferró a su hija**

**-Que hizo con la niña** – dijo Regina

**-Gea la mando a otro mundo, borrando la memoria de Cora como si nada hubiera pasado** – dijo Ares – **no sabemos a qué mundo**

**-A Oz la mando **– dijo Jefferson sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-**Continua –** dijo Regina sin emoción, su madre también fue otra víctima pensó con tristeza

**-Gea mando a Cora de nuevo al mundo humano como si nada, de ahí en unos de sus viajes conoció a Rumpelstilskin **

Regina y Jefferson se tensaron inmediatamente, Alicia y Emma tocaron la mano de sus amados para darles apoyo

-**Tu madre se enamoró de él, y el también de ella, Gea separo a tu madre de Rumple ya que sabía que él era sirviente de Hades, así que la mando a otro mundo, borrándole de nuevo la memoria** – dijo Atenea

**-Wonderland** – dijeron todos

**-Exacto, hizo que se enamorara del rey de ahí, Henry** – dijo Ares

Regina y Jefferson, estaban temblando de ira

**-Que más paso? – dijo Alicia**

-**Cora se convirtió en reina y se entero que estaba embarazada, Gea estaba feliz ya que su plan estaba funcionando, la profecía decía que un niño mataría a Hades y derrocaría a Zeus, el niño tenía que nacer con amor, por eso a tu hermana, Gea la mando a otro mundo ya que ella no era de la profecía, cuando ustedes nacieron fue algo muy hermoso por así decirlo** – dijo Atenea

Cheshire y Absolem estaban callado en todo el relato, ellos estaban uniendo las piezas restantes de su propio rompecabezas

**-Fue un día, como lo dijeron en Wonderland, Frabulloso día** – sonrió Atenea – **cuando ustedes nacieron un gran luz se expandió por Wonderland y no solo por su reino si no por todos los reinos de todo el universo, todos los dioses sintieron ese poder, pero nunca lo encontraron ya que Gea escondió el reino de Wonderland muy bien**

-**Por eso me crearon** – dijo Cheshire mirando a Atenea

**-Sí, tu eres el primer ser mágico creado, tu eres único en tu especie, tú fuiste creado para proteger a ellos** – dijo señalando a Reina y Jefferson – **Gea no quería que nadie descubriera a Regina y Jefferson, tu tenías que proteger a uno de ellos ya que Gea no sabía cuál de los dos era de la profecía, cuando Gea sabía que tú con Absolem resguardaría el reino de todos los dioses, descanso por un tiempo…**

**-Cuánto tiempo?** – pregunto Alicia

**- 8 años** – respondieron Regina y Jefferson a la vez, 8 años vivieron felices con sus padres, 8 años de armonía en todo el reino

Todos miraron confundidos a ellos, como sabían?

**-Si 8 años,** **Gea fue a comprobarlos, estaba sorprendida por el poder que tenían ustedes, ella estaba sorprendida ya que no podía entender como la descendencia de ella tendría tanto poder, hasta que se dio cuenta que Cora no estaba embarazada de Henry si no de Rumpelstilskin, el sirviente de Hades, Rumpelstilskin no solo era el sirviente de Hades sino era la esencia de él, ustedes fueron creados con una gran esencia oscura, Gea estaba sorprendida ya que una gran oscuridad había creado a dos hermosos seres de la luz – **explico Ares

Atenea se acercó a donde estaba Cora y le paso la mano por la tumba de cristal **– A partir de ahí, su madre dejo de existir, Gea controlo a Cora, su madre estuvo en un gran profundo sueño eterno ya que ustedes dos tenían mucho bien, mucho poder de la luz, ustedes no tenían ni una pizca de oscuridad, y eso era malo para los planes de Gea**

Jefferson temblaba de ira, Regina tenía el corazón destrozado

**_Ni uno fueron las acciones de su madre_** pensaron los hermanos

**-Estas diciendo que Cora, ya no existía y la persona que conocíamos era Gea** – dijo Emma, todos asintieron ya que se preguntaban lo mismo

Atenea asintió a lo dicho **– Si, siempre fue Gea, Cora dejo de existir el día en que ustedes cumplieron 8 años **– dijo con tristeza

-**Que más paso** – dijeron fríamente Regina y Jefferson, estaban controlando su ira

**-Nuestra padre se enteró** – dijo Atenea – **él quiso ir a matarlos pero Gea había echo que el ser, al niño de la profecía, dañino para los dioses como un método de protección, la sangre del niño convertiría en mortales a los dioses y serían muy fáciles para matarlos**

**-Y porque la besaste? –** espeto Emma a Ares

Ares levanto su mano en señal de redención – **Necesitaba Estar 100% seguro que ella lo era, al momento de besarla sentí como su poder me chupaba el alma y prácticamente me mataba, sus besos son matadores su majestad **– dijo Ares sonriente a Regina

Regina no decía nada, solo se quedó con una mirada fija a Atenea, Jefferson estaba igual

-**Que hizo Gea** – dijo Regina fríamente

Atina suspiro – **Ella al saber que Zeus no iba a hacer nada con ustedes, tenía que encontrar una forma para que su poder se equilibrara, tenía que haber oscuridad en su corazón, en ambos ya que ella no sabía cuál sería el niño, así que los torturo a los dos, a ti te alejo de tu familia de tu hermano y que mejor persona para oscurecer tu corazón que tu madre, a ti te mando a Alicia, te mando para que te enamoraras, y la perdieras, Gea hizo muchas cosas con ustedes, pero ustedes se resistían en caer en la oscuridad, ya que Jefferson tenía una hija, que era su salvadora y Regina aun resistía la oscuridad de su corazón, es por eso que Gea sabía que tú eras la persona de la profecía, ya que tú has sufrido más que todos, tú has pasado cada prueba que te impuso Gea, y ahora tu poder esta tan equilibrado que solo se espera la gran batalla final** – dijo Atenea mirando a Regina

Regina se quedó pensativa tenía mucha ira en todo su ser, toda su vida nunca tuvo una opción, antes de que naciera fui manipulada, pero no, ella sabía que sus acciones no lo podía culpar a Gea, fueron las de ella, a pesar de todo, fueron también sus acciones

Jefferson estaba enojado, furioso, con odio, para todos y también se odia a sí mismo, su madre pensó con tristeza, toda su vida la había odiado tanto para que le digan que siempre fue controlada, en eso Regina su hermana ella siempre creía en ella

**-Mi llegada a Wonderland también estaba siendo controlada** – dijo Alicia confundida

Atenea y Ares se miraron, ellos sabían sobre Alicia ya que no fue Gea quien la trajo si no fue Hera, pero Gea movió sus hilos de nuevo

**-Tu caso es especial también, Tú estabas destinada a ir a Wonderland para hacer solo dos cosas** – dijo Atenea

-**Qué cosas?** – dijo Alicia frunciendo el ceño

**-Para que Jefferson y Regina tengan una luz de esperanza, la que te trajo fue mi madre Hera **– dijo Ares **– tu ibas hacer la luz de esperanza para Jefferson y Regina, tu ibas a convertirte en su salvadora de ambos, pero…**

Alicia estaba confundida- **pero qué?**

**-Gea movió sus hilos también… tu ibas a convertirte en la salvación de ellos pero a la vez en su destrucción**

**-Destrucción** – dijeron confundidos Jefferson y Regina

Alicia estaba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

**-Si** – suspiro Atenea – **Hera al traerte del mundo no mágico, se necesitó mucho poder, tu hiciste que Jefferson y Regina volvieran a creer en el amor de su madre, con la tarta que Regina te pidió que lo trajeras, tu hiciste que Regina desafiara hasta a su hermano para liberarte de las mazmorras que él te puso…**

Regina recordó, ella lo hizo, ella nunca en su vida había gritado a su hermano, como ese día, Alicia era su nueva amiga y su hermano la había encerrado

-**Tú fuiste quien le dio a Regina el coraje y el valor de enfrentarse a su hermano, tú le diste tu amistad, le diste la confianza en creer en otras personas, con Jefferson fue lo mismo, tu les distes esos valores a ellos, cuando cumpliste tu meta tenías que regresar a tu mundo, se necesitó mucha magia, cuando te fuiste todo empezó, el escudo que protegía el reino se debilito, Cora… mejor dicho Gea capturo a Regina y se la llevo y ahí comenzó la tortura de Jefferson por su hermana, comenzó la tortura de Regina** – dijo Atenea **– tú los salvaste pero a la vez los destruiste** – dijo crudamente

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que les guste esta tercera actualizacion<strong>

**espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**ser felices :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban más que sorprendidos, Regina y Jefferson no dijeron nada tenían una expresión fría, sin emoción, pero por dentro estaban más que destruidos<p>

Después de unos segundos para romper el silencio

-**Qué hubiera pasado si mi tía Alicia nunca hubiera llegado a Wonderland?** – pregunto Sofía, quería saber eso, prácticamente ella dijo la pregunta que todos pensaban

Atenea frunció el ceño y dijo – **Si Alicia nunca hubiera llegado a Wonderland, Jefferson y Regina hubieran reinado con prosperidad y paz en el reino, el reino de Wonderland hubiera sido uno de los reinos más importantes de todo el universo y todos serian felices para ellos y el reino obviamente – **

Todos se quedaron sin palabras

**-En otras palabras seria aburrido** – dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos, Regina había llegado a ese momento en que ya nada la sorprende, no quería pensar sin conocer Alicia, gracias a ella, tuvo a toda su familia, Grace, Henry, Emma, Alicia comenzó todo, y va ser ella quien lo termine, por su familia ella hará a lo que estaba destinada

**-Sí, lo seria pero hubieras vivido con tu hermano y padre, y serian la familia feliz que todos envidiarían y aclamarían** – dijo Atenea cruzándose de brazos

Alicia se quedó pensando, estaba sin palabras, si ella no hubiera caído por el agujero del conejo, Jefferson y Regina hubieran sido felices

-**Se lo que estás pensando** – dijo Jefferson serio a Alicia ya que sus ojos de su esposa reflejaban tristeza, y culpa

Alicia se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de su marido

**-Y nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, estoy agradecido con Hera y Gea por enviarte a mí… si todo fue parte de su estúpido plan, yo aún estoy agradecido, gracias a ellas, te tengo, tengo a Grace…**

Alicia al escuchar las palabras de su marido le hizo feliz pero, en eso miro a Regina

Regina sonrió a Alicia – **Mi hermano tiene razón, nunca vuelvas a pensar eso** – dijo seriamente -**gracias a ti, tengo a Henry, tengo a Sofía, y esta mujer de acá** – dijo señalando a Emma que le sonreía - **no hubiera nacido ya que si yo no hubiera ido al bosque encantado, Nieves hubiera crecido como una princesa engreída, Encanto se hubiera casado con Katherine y nunca se hubieran encontrado**.

Alicia asintió a lo dicho

-**Aun así de un momento a otro ese era tu destino** – señalo Atenea **– tu destino era destruir el campo de fuerza de Regina y Jefferson que hicieron en Wonderland para que Cora no entrara, de un momento a otro tenías que ir a Wonderland si o si –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Cheshire tú lo sabias?** – pregunto Alicia al gato

Cheshire miro a Alicia y negó con la cabeza – **Creo que yo inconscientemente te creía una amenaza ya que siempre te enviaba a otro lugar del que querías** – sonrió

Alicia sonrió a su gato, siempre el protector de Wonderland por encima de todo

**-y la segunda vez que viaje?** – pregunto Alicia a Atenea

-**Oh eso yo lo puedo responder** – dijo Ares sonriente

-**Habla que no tenemos todo el día** – dijo Regina seria

-**Como quieras su majestad** – sonrió Ares

Emma gruño a Ares no le agradaba para nada ese sujeto

Ares sonrió

**Ares apúrate** – dijo Atenea rodando sus ojos

**-Bueno la segunda vez que viajaste era por Jefferson también, él se volvió casi loco por que su hermana había desaparecido, pero aun no llegaba a la desesperación ya que su magia había creado a una ilusión que se parecía a su querida hermana y él pensaba que aun la tenía consigo, todos del reino nunca cuestionaron a su rey y aceptaron lo dicho, Gea al ver eso tenía que hacer algo así que ella creo a la reina roja, y ahí la profecía, que un caballero vendrá de otro mundo a derrotar al Jabberwocky y poner fin a la reina roja**

**-Todo fue un engaño** – dijo Absolem

-**Por supuesto, todo estaba planeado, Gea quería que Jefferson se enamore de Alicia y después de un tiempo, Alicia moriría delante de tus ojos para que su corazón se vuelva negro como el de su hermana se estaba convirtiendo, que ironía que al momento en que Alicia desapareció, Cora mejor dicho Gea matara a Daniel, Gea quería ver la ira de los dos, pero lo que ella no esperaba era que tu habías ocultado a tu hija…**

Jefferson le dio una mirada agradecida a Cheshire y Absolem, recordaba bien el día en que nació Grace, Cheshire y Absolem le dijeron que le ponga un hechizo de protección e invisibilidad a su hija para que ningún ser que quisiera hacerle daño la vería.

**-Si Gea se hubiera enterado que tenía una hija, la hubiera matado** – gruño Jefferson

Ares asintió – **exacto, Gea al ver que tenías a tu hija y vio que no caías en la desesperación, ella te dejo por un tiempo, prácticamente tu hija fue tu salvadora **

**-Lo sé** – susurro Jefferson

-Y **ahí comenzó mi tortura** – dijo Regina con odio

-**Si **– respondieron Atenea y Ares

Regina y Jefferson estaban pensativos vieron a su madre

-**Donde esta?** – dijeron los dos a Atenea

Atenea negó con la cabeza – **No lo sé, Gea se apodero de su madre, así como Hades de Rumple**

**-Espera Hades manipulo a Rumple? –** dijo confundida Emma

**-Sí, creía que ya lo sabían, La historia de Rumple es igual o parecido al de Cora, Hades sabía que tenía que corromper a Cora ya que no quería que naciera la niña de la profecía, así que el hizo que Rumple te torturara, Rumple era un sujeto cobarde pero nunca una mala persona, Hades corrompió su corazón y lo controlaba por medio de la daga, prácticamente Cora y Rumple, son dos seres inexistente**

Regina negó con la cabeza, descubrir que su abuela era quien controlaba a su madre era una cosa, ahora descubrir que su abuelo controlaba a su… no Rumple era otra, abuelos que ironía, los abuelos eran quien quería más a sus nietos, estos abuelos son los que más los odian

**-Y dónde están?** – pregunto Emma

**-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, Gea siempre manipulaba a los humanos, prácticamente las almas de los humanos que manipulaba los llevaba a un plano existencial, como ustedes saben existen 5 planes existenciales, el ultimo plano llamado también el plano neutro o divino son donde están Morgana y Merlín, ahí se sabe lo que va a pasar y ahí resguardan el equilibrio del universo, hay otro que es parecido, donde las almas son encerradas por los dioses, ahí creemos que puede estar el alma de Cora y Rumple…** - explico Atenea

**-Yo hace un tiempo fui a rescatar con Claude el alma de un príncipe…**

**-Cual fue el motivo que perdió el alma el príncipe**… - pregunto Atenea

-**Rumple o Hades, me marco con un sello, donde la cual mi alma estaba condenada por ser chupada por un espectro, el sello lo recogió un príncipe y su alma fue chupada en vez de la mía, hace un tiempo con Claude aparecimos en un plano, ese es el plano al que tenemos que ir?** – pregunto Regina

Atenea negó con la cabeza – **No, es otro, el espectro que chupo la vida del príncipe fue un simple sirviente… como te lo explico** – murmuro pensativa **– el plano fantasmal tienen muchos niéveles, si fue chupado un príncipe estaría en un nivel muy bajo ya que es mortal, sin magia sin nada, no fuera de lo común y sería mucho más fácil de rescatar, el alma de sus padres es un nivel superior ya que la misma muerte arrebato sus almas por órdenes superiores, además es llamado el plano espiritual, donde las almas son llevadas por órdenes de los dioses superiores**

-**Cómo podemos llegar ahí** – dijo Regina, quería rescatar a su madre como a dé lugar, y el de Rumple también aunque no lo diría

Atenea sonrió – **si otra persona me lo hubiera preguntado diría que es imposible, pero tú y tu hermano no creo que lo sea –**

Regina miro a su hermano que aún tenía la cara sin emoción – **Como podemos ir?**

Atenea sonrió – **Aunque ahora les diga cómo ir, no podrían ingresar** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Que quieres decir?** – frunció el ceño Regina

**-Para ir al plano espiritual, sus espíritus y corazones deben de estar en un solo lugar, ustedes quieren ir por el alma de su madre y padre, para rescatarlos ustedes van a tener que mostrar al guardián de ahí que aman a sus padres, tanto que estarían dispuesto morir para lograr eso, el guardián de ahí les hará pasar varias pruebas**– dijo Atenea seriamente

Todos se quedaron callados

-**Que pruebas? –** dijo Regina

-**No lo sé, pero he oído que 3 personas que fueron–** sonrió Atenea

-**Quienes?** – pregunto Regina, pero no dijo mas ya que vio a sus dos grandes amigos

Maléfica y Claude se tensaron, prácticamente todos lo sintieron y vieron la mirada de miedo que tenían

**-Ustedes?** – pregunto Emma

-**Ustedes son los hermanos de la historia** – dijo Sofía sorprendida – **Ustedes desafiaron a la muerte** –

Maléfica y Claude no dijeron nada solo se quedaron estáticos

-**Maléfica, Claude** – llamo Regina

Claude negó con la cabeza **– No** – fue lo que dijo **– lo siento Regina, pero no** – dijo saliendo de la bóveda

Regina estaba sorprendida

Maléfica miro a su amiga – **hablare con él, pero no podrás ir ya que tu no amas a Rumple, y Jefferson aun no ama completamente a Cora y menos a Rumple, también falta Zelena ella tiene que amar a su madre, sin eso irían a morir** – dijo desapareciendo de ahí

**-Maléfica tiene razón, para hacer el hechizo tienen que ser 3 hermanos que estén dispuesto a ir a morir por el familiar al que van en ese caso su madre, y a la vez su padre **– explico Atenea

**-Además necesitan tener el cuerpo de Rumple ahí** – dijo Ares

-**Pero Zelena sería imposible** – dijo Emma

**-Neal puede ser– **dijo Sofia

**-Quien es Neal?** – dijo Afrodita

-**El hijo de Rumple** – dijo Regina

**-Tiene magia? –** pregunto Atenea

**-No** – contesto Regina

-**Entonces no lo creo, necesitan 3 seres mágicos y hermanos para entrar al plano, 3 seres que amen por igual al alma que van a rescatar, eso dice el hechizo** – dijo Atenea

**-Pero sería imposible ya que Zelena no es hija de Rumple, si es 3 seres mágicos que amen por igual, solo sería mi mama y mi tío** – dijo Sofía pensativa

**-Wuao hermanita no sabía que no comprendías bien el hechizo** – sonrió Ares

Atenea le dio una mirada asesina

**-Explícate**– dijo Regina

**- solo dice 3 seres mágico para entrar al plano, pero solo se necesita 3 seres que amen por igual al alma que van a rescatar, el hechizo nunca dijo que los seres que amen deben de ser mágicos, Regina y Jefferson con Zelena para su madre, y Regina, Jefferson y Neal para su padre** – dijo sonriente Ares

Atenea suspiro y le dio a Ares una mirada asesina, su hermano tenía razón

Ares sonrió a su hermana y le guiño el ojo, un punto para Ares pensó sonriente

**-Una pregunta porque 3?** – dijo Emma a Atenea

-**Ya que 3 es el número de la perfección, el numero 3 une y te indica, el alma, el cuerpo y el espíritu, también es el principio el medio y el fin, o como nosotros los dioses lo vemos, al padre, al hijo y al espíritu Santo, te puedo de dar miles de explicaciones sobre él porque 3, pero esas son las principales** – dijo Atenea

Regina no escucho lo que hablo Atenea más estaba pensando sobre su madre, se llenó de esperanza, podría rescatar a su madre, pero en eso miro a su hermano que estaba pensativo

**-Jefferson** – llamo Regina

Jefferson miro a su hermana **– Lo siento, yo no puedo –** dijo desapareciendo de ahí

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

**-Mama** – hablo Sofía mirándola

Regina miro a su hija

**-Tenemos que prepararnos, Zelena está atacando al bosque encantado y si quieres explicarle sobre Cora vas a tener que luchar con ella y ganar** – dijo simplemente

Regina asintió a lo dicho, su hija tenía razón, necesitaba a Zelena, tiene que ir a buscarla

**-Yo voy a ir con Jefferson** – dijo Alicia guiñándole el ojo a Regina y desapareciendo dejando un humo amarillo

**-Vas a querer hablar con Neal también verdad?** – dijo Rubí a Regina

Regina asintió a lo dicho pero antes – **Saben dónde puedo encontrar el cuerpo de Rumple?** – pregunto a Atenea

-**Podría salir a buscarlo pero necesito a alguien que me haga pasar desapercibida** – dijo Atenea

**-Cómo es eso? –** pregunto Regina

-**Zeus ahora ya debe de saber que nosotros 4 estamos en contra de él, y prácticamente si salimos ahora de este reino, él nos capturaría –** dijo Ares

**-Cómo puedo hacer que te hagas pasar desapercibida? **– dijo Regina

-**Necesito a alguien que tenga un poder igual a Cheshir**e – dijo Atenea mirando al gato

**-Grace tiene un poder casi igual al mío, pero no creo que Jefferson la deje ir, yo podría ir contigo pero dejaría el reino desprotegido, Regina también pero tiene que ir a enfrentarse a su hermana, la única que quedaría es Sofía** – dijo Cheshire mirando a Sofía

Sofía gimió internamente, en verdad su mama podría ir y sería mucho más rápido pero ahora su madre estaba embarazada de ella, su poder estaría disminuyendo y sería un blanco fácil para Zeus, agradeció internamente a Cheshire

-**Yo iré** – dijo Sofía mirando a Atenea **– Cuando salimos?**

**-Ahora si es posible** – dijo Atenea

Sofía asintió con la cabeza y miro a sus madres **– Volveré pronto, díganle a Claude que mande a crear otra caja de cristal para Rumple, y mama necesitas darle una patada a Jefferson ya que ustedes dos tienen que hablar con su otra hermana** – sonrió Sofía

Atenea le dio la mano

Sofía rodo sus ojos y lo tomo y desaparecieron las dos

**-Ahora se de quien ha salido muy mandona** – dijo Emma con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que le habían contado, tenía que ser fuerte no solo por ella, si no por Regina

Regina se quedó impresionada por su hija – **Ella va ser una excelente reina algún día – **

**-Que hacemos ahora?** – pregunto Rubí a Regina

-**Claude esta indispuesto al parecer** – frunció el ceño Regina **– podrías ir a donde están Gruñón y a sus hermanos y decirle que por favor construyan otra caja de cristal, también llama a Mulan por favor –**

**-ok** – dijo Rubí sonriente

-**bella tu podrías llamar a Tink, Hook y Neal, tengo algo para ellos **– dijo Regina

**-Claro** – sonrió Bella mientras se retiraba con Rubí

Regina miro ahora a los dioses – **Ares, tú eras el dios de la guerra, sabes sobre batallas nos ayudarías – **

Ares sonrió – **Claro**

**-Ursula creo que comenzamos mal –** dijo Regina dirigiéndose hacia ella que estaba con Ariel descansando en el regazo de su madre

Ursula negó con la cabeza **– Tú quieres a Maléfica, la protegiste como una amiga hubiera hecho y más-**

-**Siempre lo hare, ella crio a mi hija como suya, y cuando era la reina malvada, ella me apoyo así como Claude, los quiero como mis hermanos, cuando Jefferson no estaba conmigo, estuvieron ellos, tal vez es por eso que Gea más quería dañarme ya que mi corazón aún no se oscurecía** – dijo con una mueca Regina

Ursula asintió

**-Sé que tú y Maléfica tienen una historia, tú tienes una historia, háblale, ya que ustedes dos tienen una hija que las necesita** – dijo serenamente – **es mejor que descanse** – dijo mirando a Ariel

**-Tienes razón, como dijo mi hermano, nosotros 4 estamos a tu disposición, cuando vayas a la batalla con Zelena mis tentáculos podrán capturarla –** dijo desapareciendo con su hija

**-Cheshire, ve con Ares y Afrodita, llévales al león y al unicornio** – dijo Regina refiriéndose a sus súbditos de Wonderland **– dile que preparen sus habitaciones, Atenea también se va a quedar? – pregunto a Ares**

**-Sí, ella se la está jugando más que todos nosotros** – dijo Ares

**-Y eso porque?** – dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño

-**Ya que Atenea es la consentida de Zeus** – dijo Absolem seriamente – **Zeus, creo Atenea de sí mismo, ella es la diosa de la sabiduría y justicia, el orgullo de Zeus –**

**-Y porque nos va ayudar? –** pregunto Emma

-**Ella es la diosa de la justicia, Zeus creo a su propio juez** – dijo Regina

Ares y Afrodita asintieron a lo dicho

-**Atenea es considerada la diosa perfecta, pero le falta algo que todo ser mágico debe de tener?** – dijo Afrodita con tristeza

-**Qué cosa?** – dijo Regina

-**Amor, Zeus la creo para que no amara –** dijo Afrodita

**-Ella no sabe que es el amor?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Exacto, Zeus la creo de su cabeza, Atenea piensa que el amor, es estúpido, ella no lo conoce y si lo hace piensa que es la cosa más patética del mundo… pero también ella sabe que sin amor el universo no estaría equilibrado, pero Zeus la hizo así, todos deseamos que ella se enamore, pero es como pedirle a una roca que tenga sentimientos** – dijo con un puchero Afrodita

Ares se rio - **Atenea piensa eso ya que todos los dioses y humanos la desean, los dioses la quieren por su pureza**

**-Atenea es pura? –** dijo Emma arqueando su ceja

Ares se rio – **Si muy, nadie la ha tocado, ella es el único dios que sigue igual como la crearon, creo que más bien debieron llamarla diosa de la castidad – **se rio Ares

**-Ares deja de molestarla, Atenea es muy especial para nosotros, ella es nuestra hermana menor pero es superior a todos nosotros **– dijo Afrodita sonriente

**-Ella se enamorara** – sonrió Cheshire

Ares y Afrodita estaban sorprendidos

-**Estas seguro?** – pregunto Ares cautelosamente

Cheshire sonrió **– Si lo hago –**

* * *

><p>Claude había salido de la bóveda y se dirigió hacia el bosque tenía que pensar con mucha claridad, Regina era como una hermana para él, pero no podía ayudarle en esto, ir ahí significa cavar tu propia tumba, el aún sufre las consecuencias, pero sabe también que sus hermanas sufren más, es por eso que no quiere que Regina sufra<p>

**-Sabes que ella es muy fuerte –** dijo Maléfica apareciendo detrás de Claude

Claude no miro a su hermana y negó con la cabeza – **Tú eras fuerte, Azul era fuerte** – espeto

Maléfica suspiro a su hermano – **Éramos niños, Claude esta vez no será lo mismo, Regina y Jefferson son tan diferentes que nosotros, Ellos podrán, además nosotros desafiamos a la muerte y ganamos **– sonrió

Claude le dio una mirada sombría – **Pero perdimos a la vez**

Maléfica rodo sus ojos – **Tal vez tengas razón, Regina va a cometer una estupidez en ir ahí, ella se perjudicara, pero ella si ira, sea como sea, con o sin nuestra ayuda ella ira, no es mejor que vaya con nuestra ayuda**

Claude suspiro su hermana tiene razón Regina ira, con o sin su ayuda, pero no quiere que Regina sufra, ir ahí traería mucho sufrimiento a ella, y eso él no quiere

-**Va a sufrir** – dijo con voz ronca

-**Hace tiempo, la gente pensábamos que estábamos locos, en ir a rescatar a nuestra madre, traerle de nuevo a la vida, el viejo que nos ayudo dijo que nosotros sufriríamos las peores torturas para salvarla, tendríamos que desafiar a la muerte, por el alma de nuestra madre, el viejo nos dijo que no lo hagamos, nosotros aun así aceptamos ya que nuestra madre era y es todo para nosotros, no le puedes pedir a Regina que abandone a su madre, eso sería muy egoísta de tu parte Claude **–

Claude sintió a lo dicho, su hermana tenía razón

-**Nosotros ahora que sabemos lo que paso, iríamos de nuevo con tan solo verla, no es cierto hermano?-**

Claude asintió, el sabia, si hubiera otra oportunidad el iría de nuevo, con tan solo ver a su madre por unos segundos mas

**-Tenesmo que hablar con Azul –**

**-Si** – suspiro Maléfica

* * *

><p>Emma estaba caminando con Regina hacia el despacho de los reyes<p>

**-Cómo te sientes** – dijo Emma a Regina deteniéndose

Regina voltea a ver a Emma y sonrió – **Tengo muchas emociones, ira, dolor, traición, tristeza, pero tengo también, esperanza, alegría, felicidad** – dijo abrazando a Emma por la cintura

Emma abrazo con fuerza a Regina

**-Con lo que me han contado no puedo hacer nada ya que si no, no hubiéramos tenido a Henry, Sofía, y tú no abras nacido, viviría feliz con mi hermano y padre, pero preferiría mil veces pasar todo lo mismo con tal de tenerte, tenerlos** – dijo Regina

Emma abrazo con fuerza a Regina necesitaba esto

**-Te amo** – dijo Emma sonriente

Regina sonrió y le miro – **Yo también te amo** – dijo besándola

-**Aun así hay muchas cosas que yo no entiendo **– dijo Emma confundida

Regina sonrió a Emma – **no hay mucho que entender, lo único que tengo que pensar es abrirle los ojos a Zelena, patearle el trasero a Jefferson y razonar con Neal, y rescatar a mi madre y Rumple** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Emma le agarro la mano a Regina deteniéndola – **Juntos**

Regina frunció el ceño y después entendió – **Juntos lo haremos, pero hay batallas que tengo que pelear sola, para nuestro futuro y el de nuestros hijos**

Emma no quería, pero Regina tenía razón, pero sea como sea siempre va a estar para ella

-**Yo solo…** - suspiro Emma – **no quiero perderte, no de nuevo** – dijo con tristeza y dolor

Regina abrazo de nuevo a Emma – **Créeme que no lo harás, y entiendo tu preocupación si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, me sentiría igual, pero esto lo debo de hacer con Jefferson, él tiene mi espalda…**

-**Si pero Zelena ni siquiera la conoces, y Neal no confió en el…**

**-Lo se mi amor, pero de lo que Alicia me ha enseñado, es que debo de aprender a confiar en las personas, y si para recuperar a mi madre voy a tener que confiar en una desconocida aun así lo hare y si no lo logro o me equivoco con Zelena aun así abre dado todo de mí, y no estaría pensando "que pasaría si" me entiendes?**

Emma suspiro – **Te entiendo, solo cuídate por favor, sé que cuando vayas te lo diré de nuevo pero por favor, solo regresa a salvo**

**-Regresare por ti y por nuestros hijos** – sonrió Regina

Emma asintió – **Aun así que paso con Claude, parecía asustado?**

**-Recuerdas el cuento de los tres hermanos que se burlaron de la muerte** – dijo Regina

Emma abrió los ojos –**Harry Potter? … espera es real… Harry es real**

Regina rodo sus ojos - **Muy real querida, pero…** - dijo callando a Emma ya que quería preguntar más – **la cuestión es que los hermanos no se burlaron de la muerte, ellos desafiaron a la muerte**…

Emma quería preguntar sobre Harry Potter pero será para otro momento en eso recordó la conversación o discusión que tuvieron azul y Maléfica

**-Por llevarse a su madre** – termino de contar Emma

Regina arqueo su ceja – **Como?**

**-Azul y Maléfica comenzaron a discutir sobre la varita…mmm no recuerdo el nombre**

**-La varita de sauco** – termino Regina y Emma asintió a lo dicho – **y si los tres desafiaron a la muerte, ellos hicieron lo que yo voy a ser con Jefferson, pero en cambio ellos ganaron y a la vez perdieron, ya que no se puede traer un muerto a la vida, la persona que muere cumple un ciclo y cuando se termina ya no hay vuelta atrás, ellos pasaron muchas pruebas , aun así pudieron ver a su madre por unos minutos, y bueno ellos aun viven con las secuelas de ir a ese plano…**

**-Cuáles eran las pruebas?**

-**No lo se… Claude nunca me lo dijo… Maléfica quiere olvidar y Azul… -** dijo con una mueca – **sigue siendo Azul.**

**-Pero Azul dijo que Maléfica tiene la varita de Sauco, como es eso?**

**-Una de las pruebas fue vencer a la muerte en algo… Claude nunca me lo dijo pero ellos ganaron 3 cosas de la muerte…**

**-No me digas que** – murmuro Emma incrédulamente

**-Si, ah Maléfica le dieron la varita de sauco, a Claude le dieron el manto de invisibilidad, y a Azul le dieron la piedra de la resurrección o como lo conoces la piedra filosofal**

**-Estas diciendo que Azul puede traer a los muertos a la vida** – dijo Emma impresionada pero con horror al mismo tiempo

Regina asintió **– Si**

**-Y porque no trajo a su madre?**

**-Ya que ellos comprendieron que cuando alguien muere, esa persona ya no puede vivir de nuevo, recuerdas las historia de los libro de Harry Potter, el hermano volvió a la vida a su amada muerta, pero la mujer se volvió triste y fría ya que no pertenece al mundo de los mortales, el hermano se quitó la vida para estar con ella, Azul comprendió de que si traían a su madre o cualquier persona al mundo de los vivos, ella sufriría y también sus hermanos ya que su madre ya no pertenece a ese mundo.**

**-Oh… aun así no me agrada azul**

Regina se rio, a ella tampoco le agrada azul, pero ahora sabia la verdad, azul ni nadie la pudieron ayudar

-**Y Maléfica? Que paso con la varita? Azul peleo con Maléfica por eso?**

**-Maléfica comprendió que tener tanto poder lleva a la destrucción, no importa si quisieras ser el bien supremo o el mal, todo siempre lleva a la destrucción, no sé qué hizo con la varita, nadie lo sabe solo ella – **suspiro Regina sin importancia

**-y Claude la capa aun lo tiene –** dijo Emma un poco emocionada

Regina se rio del comportamiento de Emma – **Si aún la tiene, gracias a él y su capa gane muchas guerras** – sonrió

Emma sonrió a Regina – **Una pregunta más?**

Regina asintió

-**Maléfica, Azul y Claude cuantos años tienen y porque no mueren?** – frunció el ceño Emma

**-Maléfica y Azul son hadas, ellas pueden vivir mucho tiempo, Claude no lo es pero sus hermanas lo son, él vive la esencia mágica de ellas, pero con Claude ahora es diferente** – suspiro

**-Que?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-El murió en una batalla, Hook lo mato, yo lo maldije uniendo mi magia con la de su vida, él es una cascara vacía de si mismo, si yo muero el muere** –

Emma no sabía eso – **Tu y él están ligados** – dijo ocultando un poco sus celos

**-Sí, Maléfica cuando la conocí y se enteró de eso casi me mata **– se rio Regina – **le tuve que explicar por qué?... a pesar de toda mi oscuridad a Claude lo quiero como mi hermano menor, el a pesar de tener más edad que todos aun parecía un niño que ha perdido a sus padres, creo que gracias a el yo no sucumbí tanto en la oscuridad** – sonrió Regina

Emma gimió internamente no podía tener celos de alguien que ayudo a Regina, además Regina era suya y de nadie más, sonrió internamente

Regina miro a Emma que estaba sonriendo y se encogió de hombros a veces Emma era muy infantil pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, gracias a ella conoció que es el amor verdadero

* * *

><p>Bella estaba caminando hacia el otro lado del castillo, para reunir a Tink, Hook y Neal, era raro que los tres se habían complementado bien con la gente de Wonderland<p>

Entro a la cocina y vio como el conejo, el cocinero de Wonderland tiraba varias cosas en las paredes, mientras que Tink se reirá de eso observándolo, vio a Hook y Neal jugando cartas con los hermanos redonditos Tweedledum y Tweedledee

Tink vio a Bella y sonrió – Que** haces aquí?**

Bella sonrió **– Regina quiere verlos, a todos**

**-Gane –** dijo Hook sonriente mirando a Neal y los gemelos

Neal gimió – **Eres un pirata, algo me dice que hiciste trampa –** murmuro Neal

Los gemelos se estaban mirando muy confundidos

Bella se rio de eso

Tink asintió – **Chicos Regina nos llama**

Hook y Neal se miraron confundidos

* * *

><p>Rubí salió del castillo a donde se encontraban los enanos, ellos se encontraban en el bosque oscuro, Regina tenía una casa grande para ellos, además ahí había una cueva donde se podía encontrar los polvos de las hadas.<p>

Al dirigirse por ahí, vio a Mulan que estaba con Robín Hood y sus hombres pero también estaba Graham

**- mmm Regina aún no sabe de el **– murmuro Rubí para sí misma

Mulan vio a Rubí y el saludo

Rubí sonrió – **Mulan** – dijo acercándose a todos ellos, Graham le dio un saludo débil y Robín le saludo entusiasta

-**Hola Rubí, que pasa? **– frunció el ceño confundida

-**Regina quiere verte… es urgente** – dijo Rubí un poco incomoda por la mirada que Graham le estaba dando

Mulan asintió a lo dicho – **Vamos entonces **

**-Aun no puedo creer que estén a favor de ella** – espeto Graham enojado

Rubí miro a Graham y gruño – **Graham por favor, mantente tus comentarios para ti mismo**

Mulan asintió a lo dicho – R**egina ha cambiado, pero si tu no lo quieres ver no es nuestro problema – **

Robín suspiro – **Graham amigo, la reina nunca hizo nada a nosotros, cuando ella reinaba en el bosque Encantado, mi gente tenía alimentos, vestimenta, reinaba con mano de hierro y si la gente le tenía miedo pero siempre se preocupó por nuestro bienestar** – dijo calmadamente mientras que sus hombres asintieron a lo dicho – **Nos has contado lo que te hizo, pero creo que deberías hablarlo con ella**

Graham asintió a lo dicho – **Esta bien** – gruño

Rubí suspiro, no quería líos, mas ahora de lo que se acaba de enterar sobre Regina – **Bueno nos vamos, necesito hablar con Gruñón y sus hermanos **– dijo mirando a Mulan

Mulan asintió y siguió a Rubí

Mientras caminaban

**-Creía que te ibas a abalanzar a Graham** – dijo Mulan

Rubí suspiro – **Si, pero me contuve… **

**-No creía que Regina tenía personas que defendieran su honor **

Rubí se rio por las palabras de Mulan, muy a la antigua pensó – **Las hay pero solo la que conocen a Regina verdaderamente**

**-Tú no eres amiga de Blanca Nieves? Porque proteges a Regina?**

-**Yo conocí a Regina desde que su mama la trajo al bosque encantado, pero ella a mí no me conocía… ella era una niña muy inocente y muy pura, ella siempre pedía un deseo a las hadas del reino… que la liberaran de su madre… sucedió algo y tiempo después la conocí como reina malvada, y yo era amiga de Nieves y combatíamos a Regina, yo soy buena en atrapar el olor de alguien y de Regina no era la excepción, ella huele a manzanas y canela** – se rio Rubí – **yo siempre la atrapaba pero siempre le decía a Nieves que no la encontraba, mi abuela sabia ella nunca me pregunto porque lo hacía… - **suspiro – **hasta ahora nunca le he dicho a nadie porque protegía a Regina ya que ni yo misma lo sé, así que mi respuesta es no lo sé**.

Mulan se quedó pensativa – **Los lobos tienen un instinto mayor a todos los seres mágicos, ellos saben en quien pueden confiar y en quienes no?, tal vez tu instinto te decía que Regina no era la mala de la historia **

Rubí se paró y miro a Mulan sorprendida

**-Que? qué pasa?** – dijo Mulan confundida

Rubí negó con la cabeza – **Soy una idiota** – sonrió

Mulan sonrió

**-Y tu como conociste a Regina y porque confías en ella?**

Mulan rio en el recuerdo – **Yo estaba trabajando para recuperar el alma de Philip, habían dicho que en una cueva se encontraba una bruja que podría traerlo, cuando fui a la cueva no había nadie y pronto una caldera estallo, yo desperté en un plano donde las almas van, al mismo tiempo en una luz apareció Regina y Claude muy desorientados, prácticamente ahí al principio desconfiábamos, pero al pasar de los días con las mismas vivencias de ahí, nos convertimos en amigos, confié en Regina con mi vida, yo había escuchado historias sobre ella, pero mi familia siempre me dijo que no juzgue a nadie antes de conocerlo, y eso fue lo que hice, y Regina nunca me fallo, Claude tampoco gracias a ello recupere el alma de Philip, es por eso que siempre voy a protegerla y confiar en ella – **

Rubí sonrió – **No sé porque pero tengo que decirte gracias** – dijo sin entenderse ella misma

Mulan frunció el ceño confundida quería decir algo mas pero ya habían llegado a la casa de los enanos

**-Qué quieres hermana** – gruño Gruñón mirando a Rubí y Mulan

Rubí sonrió – **Necesito que hagan una caja de cristal, igual a la que hicieron para Cora, petición de Regina -**

Gruñón suspiro, le debían la vida a Regina, ella salvo a sus hermanos – **Esta bien, para cuando la quieren**

**-Cuanto tiempo te demorarías?**

-**La caja que hicimos para Cora no tardo ya que teníamos el polvo mágico con nosotros y un cristal especial que teníamos guardado, no tenemos suficiente polvo ni tampoco cristal –**

**-Que tipo de cristal?-** pregunto Rubí

Gruñón suspiro – **Es un vidrio hecho por fuego de un dragón –**

**-Maléfica **– dijo Rubí sonriente

Gruñón en eso asintió – **Nos tardaríamos 1 semana**

Rubí asintió – **Gracias Gruñón **

**-No hay problema, Regina salvo a mis hermanos de morir** – dijo recordando ya que cuando regresaron al bosque encantado, después de dos meses sus hermanos contrajeron una enfermedad grave, nadie podía curarlos, hasta que Regina vino con Jefferson y no solo curaron a sus hermanos si no a la mayoría del pueblo

Rubí asintió y se marchó con Mulan

* * *

><p>Bella estaba caminando con Neal, Hook y Tink hacia al despacho donde Regina esta.<p>

-**Sabes para que quiere Regina vernos?** – pregunto Neal

Bella asintió – **De ti sí, pero no sé porque quiere hablar con Hook y Tink**

**-Pues si tú no lo sabes nosotros menos** – dijo Tink y Hook asintió a lo dicho

**-Que quiere hablar conmigo?** – pregunto Neal muy confundido, y un poco de miedo

Bellas sonrió, miro la cara de miedo de Neal – **No Te preocupes, no te va a desterrar** – dijo son una sonrisa

-**No pensaba eso, ahora lo pienso** – murmuro Neal asustado

Tink y Hook se rieron por su amigo

-**No te preocupes, no es nada malo -** dijo Bella

**-Si tu lo dices** - murmuro

* * *

><p><strong>-Emma podrías llamar a tus padres por favor –<strong> dijo Regina ya que sabía que Tink estaba viniendo junto con Neal y Hook

Emma asintió a lo dicho – **Sabes dónde pueden estar?**

**-Pregúntale a uno de los guardias **– respondió Regina dándole una respuesta evasiva, ella sabía dónde estaban sus padres, pero quería tener una conversación a solas con Neal

**-Ok** – dijo Emma dándole un casto beso y retirándose de ahí

Después de unos minutos, Bella entro con Neal, Hook y Tink

-**Regina acá están** – dijo Bella sonriente

Regina asintió – **Quería hablar con ustedes… Bella quédate por favor**

Bella asintió y se sentó en una esquina

**-Para que somos buenos? –** dijo Hook sonriente

**-Hook quería saber si podías encargarte de las cosechas y pesca del reino, necesito un capitán para eso, hay gente del bosque encantado y de Wonderland que aún no se llevan bien, Jefferson y yo ya no podemos utilizar magia para los alimentos del reino ya que nuestra reserva está disminuyendo**-

Hook estaba sorprendido no creía que Regina le pediría algo así

Tink estaba contenta ya que Hook tendría un trabajo honesto

**-Que dices? –** dijo Regina alzando su ceja

Hook asintió **– Si claro, pero porque yo?**

Regina suspiro- **Porque tu no, además tienes un barco y necesito comer pescado** – dijo seria

Hook alzo su ceja – **Esa es la forma de decirme que soy un buen capitán – sonrió**

**-No, esa es la forma de decirte que necesito un barco y tú lo tienes – **

Hook sonrió – **Como quieras Regina**

En eso alguien toco la puerta, era el unicornio y el león de Wonderland **– Su majestad nos llamó** –

-**Si por favor, Él es Hook, estará a cargo de las cosechas y pescadería del reino, díganle que es lo que tiene que hacer** – dijo amablemente Regina

**-Qué ahora?** – dijo Hook sorprendido

**-Sí, los alimentos se están acabando, necesito pescado y comida, ve** – ordeno

**-Bien** – gimió Hook sin antes darle un casto beso a Tink y yéndose con el unicornio y el León

-**Gracias Regina** – dijo Tink

Regina suspiro, todo lo que hace por Tink

-**Y ahora yo para que estoy aquí? –** dijo Neal confundido

Regina alzo su mano para callarlo un momento – **Tink, te llame ya que quiero que vayas con Absolem y Cheshire, ellos quieren convertirte en su alumna**

**-Alumna?** – dijo Tink sorprendida

**-Sí, Cuando estaba desaparecida, Azul con su reina hablaron con Claude queriendo prohibir la magia neutral que están utilizando los gitanos y algunas hadas desterradas, que aún conservan sus varitas** – dijo Regina rodando sus ojos

**-Esa perra** – gruño Tink

Regina sonrió – **Claude no podía decir nada ya que Azul dijo que esas personas podrían abusar de la magia, ese es un punto valido**

Tink gruño pero asintió a lo dicho

**…Claude dijo que no podía hacer nada hasta que Jefferson o yo regresemos, déjame decirte que recién he llegado y ya tengo mucho papeleo, la cuestión es que hable con Absolem y Cheshire y dije que mejor que tú, eres un hada completa no necesitas azul y su reina, eres independiente, tienes mucho potencial, y es por eso que quiero que tu controles la otra magia, y si algunas hadas no están contentas con Azul y sus reglas irían contigo, quiero que guíes también y que mejor profesor que el propio Absolem y Cheshire, ya que cuando todo esto termine, Absolem y Cheshire van a restaurar Wonderland y necesito a alguien en este reino** –dijo Regina aun no quería pensar sobre el día en que tenía que elegir, en Wonderland o Bosque encantado

Tink miro a su amiga y sonrió

-**Está bien, con tal que Azul se coma sus palabras, seré alumna de ellos** – sonrió Tink

En eso al medio de la sala apareció Cheshire sonriente

Tink chillo – **Demonios **– murmuro tocándose el pecho del susto, Neal también se sobresaltó, mientras que Bella veía entretenido todo

-**Pues querida alumna, tus clases comienzan ahora** – dijo Cheshire desapareciendo con Tink

-**QUE?!** – fue lo último que se escuchó de Tink

Neal estaba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido

Regina suspiro y miro a su medio hermano

**-Ahora me toca a mí** – dijo con un poco de miedo Neal

Regina sonrió alzo su mano y las puertas del salón se cerraron con un fuerte sonido

Neal se asustó mucho más

Bella estaba un poco confundida, pero conociendo a Regina seguro va querer asustar a Neal pensó encogiéndose de hombros

**-Siéntate** – dijo Regina conjurando una silla para el

Neal miro con desconfianza la silla pero asintió, estaba Bella ahí así que no creo que Regina lo mate

-**No sé cómo decirte esto** – suspiro Regina sin saber cómo comenzar, en eso miro a Bella – **consejo?**

Bella sonrió y se acerco

Regina conjuro una silla pero a su costado, Bella se sentó junto a ella

-**Empieza sobre lo que le sucede a Rumple –**

Neal miro confundido a ellas -**Que pasa con mi papa –**

Regina suspiro – **Hoy día, vinieron los dioses y me contaron sobre mí y Jefferson, el porqué de nuestro nacimiento**

Neal asintió

**… no te voy a llenar con detalles ya que es mucho, la cuestión es que lo que pensabas sobre que Rumple estaba siendo manipulado es verdad**

Neal estaba más que sorprendido – **Como? Quien?** – fueron sus preguntas

**-El cómo? es por la daga que tenía, la daga lo manipulo desde el principio, el quien?… fue Hades el dios del inframundo, Hades al manipular a Rumple, hizo que su corazón se oscureciera y nublo su juicio de razonamiento, sus actos fueron parte de la manipulación de Hades**

Neal estaba sorprendido y muy confundido – **Quiero ir a rescatarlo** – dijo ahora serio tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, el siempre amo a su padre y siempre lo hará

Regina sonrió a Neal – **Hades se apodero del alma de Rumple y ahora mi hija con Atenea se han ido a buscar al cuerpo de él, para recuperar el alma de Rumple vamos a tener que ir al mismísimo infierno, y enfrentar a la muerte, mi pregunta es estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por el de tu padre **-

Neal miro a Regina serie – **Si** – dijo con total seriedad y confianza

Regina asintió **– Bien**

**-Porque?** – dijo Neal después de unos segundos

Regina miro a Neal y respondió – **Mi mama también está ahí, mi mama dejo de existir cuando yo cumplí 8 años, mi mama amo a tu padre, y tu padre amo a mi madre, quiero que ella sea feliz** –

Neal asintió **– No entiendo mucho –**

**-No te preocupes muy pronto te lo contare todo, pero por ahora, solo estate preparado** –

-**Como iríamos a ese lugar donde están nuestros padres** – dijo Neal

**-Hay un hechizo, se necesita 3 hermanos para hacerlo, 3 hermanos que amen plenamente al alma que van a recuperar, Jefferson, tu y yo iríamos por Rumple, y para mi madre, Jefferson, yo y Zelena **

**-Zelena?** – dijo Neal confundido

**-Sí, mi madre tuvo una hija** – fue lo único que respondió

Neal asintió en eso frunció el ceño – **Si tú dices que 3 hermanos, y esos hermanos tienen que amar plenamente al alma que van a recuperar, como voy a recuperar a mi padre, tú lo odias, ni que decir de Jefferson –**

Regina suspiro – **Voy a tratar, para mí es muy difícil manipulación o no, Rumple me hizo daño, pero voy a dar todo de mi para recuperar su alma** – dijo seria

Neal asintió y suspiro de tranquilidad **– Gracias** – dijo sinceramente

Regina suspiro – **Bueno ahora hablemos de Henry –** dijo seria

Neal gimió internamente – **Yo amo a Henry, pero yo perdí el derecho de ser su padre, al momento de dejar a Emma en la cárcel** – dijo serio – **Hable con Henry hace poco…**

Regina abrió los ojos eso no lo sabía pensó

**… le dije como fueron las cosas, le dije que deje a Emma abandonada sin importarme ella en ese momento ya que yo creía que estaba haciendo un gran favor, le dije que voy a estar ahí para el cuándo me necesite, pero como un amigo ya que padre son tú y Emma, el asintió a lo dicho y me abrazo, le dije que me llame Neal y que cualquier cosa voy a estar ahí para el** –

Regina vio a los ojos de Neal pura honestidad, y asintió **– Lo Único que te voy a decir Neal, es gracias por darme a Henry, nada más –**

Neal asintió no esperaba menos de Regina

**-Sabes hay un puesto de profesor de Historia en el colegio del reino** – dijo Regina sin darle mucha importancia

Neal alzo su ceja y sonrió – **Solo ayer regresaste, como sabes todo?**

Regina sonrió – **Soy reina Neal, nada se me escapa tengo ojos en todas partes, y dime quieres o no el puesto, tú has estado vagando por el mundo, quiero que le enseñes a los niños ambos mundos, del bosque hasta el mundo donde estuvimos – **

Neal asintió – **Gracias, siempre me ha gustado enseñar**

En eso tocaron la puerta

**-Pase** – dijo Regina

**-Su majestad** – dijo un guardia con una reverencia

**-Neal sigue al guardia él te guiara hacia la escuela y te dará todo tus horarios, yo te avisare cuando estemos listo para ir, demorara ya que tengo que convencer a Jefferson y derrotar a Zelena **– murmuro lo ultimo

Neal asintió – **Me podrías avisar cuando traigan el cuerpo de mi padre**

Regina asintió

Neal se despidió y se fue con el guardia

**-Fue muy noble de tu parte darle trabajo a Neal y Hook** – dijo Bella viendo los libros de la oficina del reino

Regina sonrió – **No tanto –**

**-Estos libros son muy interesantes** – dijo sacando un libro sobre dioses

Regina sonrió – **Por eso te traje, esos son libros de Wonderland con el bosque encantado, necesito que lo leas, ya que dentro de poco comenzara una guerra** – dijo pensativa

Bella asintió a lo dicho – **Ya sabes cómo sacarme la información, al parecer el que me impuso Hades –**

Regina sonrió **– Como siempre…**

**-Juagando ajedrez** – respondieron las dos

Regina y Bella tenían un entendimiento único, Bella tenía una memoria única en todo el mundo del bosque encantado, ella es buena estratega solo con saber la verdad de la persona y su historia podría hacer su derrota, por eso permitió que ella y Rubí escucharan toda su historia, si algo le llegara a pasar, Bella va ser capaz de derrotarla y por ende su hija, la profecía dice que el hijo derrotara al padre, así como Crono lo hizo con Urano, Zeus lo hizo con Crono y ella misma lo va ser con Hades y Zeus, su hija va tener que derrotarla, ella lo sabía, solo esperaba que ella este equivocada pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, agradeció internamente a Hades por capturar a Bella, se podría decir que ella es la Cheshire el bosque encantado, pero sin magia

* * *

><p>Jefferson se encontraba al otro lado del castillo viendo a los animales de su reino jugar como si nunca se hubieran ido de Wonderland, él se encontraba pensativo no podía manejar tanta información, su madre Cora suspiro pensativo<p>

Regina siempre creía en ella, tanto daño le hizo y aun así creyó en su madre, ahora sabia porque Gea quería a su hermana que matara a los dos dioses más poderosos de todo el universo, ya que su hermana nunca se rinde, él se rindió en su madre, se rindió con Alicia pensó con tristeza, ira

-**No sé qué hacer** – murmuro para sí mismo

-**Aceptar lo que se te vino y ayudar a tu hermana** – respondió Alicia sonriente

Jefferson miro a su esposa y negó con la cabeza – **Porque mi hermana** – dijo con tristeza y con los ojos llorosos –**Porque ella, toda su vida** – dijo con la voz rota

Alicia se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazo con fuerza no sabía que decir en este momento, Jefferson se aferró a su esposa con fuerza, derramo todo el dolor, el odio la ira, todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, comenzó a llorar como nunca

Alicia odiaba escuchar los llantos de desesperación de su esposo, el que es la persona más valiente y fuerte que ha conocido, lo único que podía es estar para el

* * *

><p>En eso tocaron la puerta de nuevo<p>

**-Pasen** – dijo Regina

Vio que eran Rubí y Mulan con Emma y sus padres

Emma miro a la oficina y miro a Bella y frunció el ceño – **Donde están los demás?**

**-Hable con ellos y todo está solucionado – **dijo Regina

Emma miro confundida, pero asintió después hablaría con Regina

**-Para que nos llamaste?** – pregunto Encanto confundido

Regina suspiro – **Zelena está atacando al bosque encantado**

Encanto, nieves y Mulan jadearon

**-El reino está protegido así que no se preocupen, la cuestión es que necesito a Zelena conmigo, Encanto** – dijo seria

**Si-** tartamudeo un poco pero contesto rápido

**-Necesito que prepares a tus guardias, por si acaso el escudo protector se debilita, Jefferson y yo saldremos a combatirla, con nuestros guardias y puede ser que el escudo se rompa**

Encanto asintió a lo dicho aun así no sabía cómo podría ya que el daba las órdenes y prácticamente quienes la ayudaba fueron Rubí y la abuelita y tampoco podría entrenar a los guardias

Encanto abrió la boca para hablar sobre eso, pero Regina le alzo la mano para que se callara **– Sé que si no hubiera sido por Eugenia ni Rubí, tu no hubieras puesto una mano en mis guardias **– suspiro Regina – **La gente, los guardias son fieles a ustedes, por eso los necesito**

**…Si pero la gente te ve como reina** – dijo nieves interviniendo

Regina suspiro – **La Cuestión es que, necesito a los guardias de ustedes para que protejan al reino, también cuando me vaya con Jefferson y mis guardias Encanto, Mulan será el guardia real del reino Encantado, Claude es el guardia real de Wonderland, Mulan te llame ya que quiero pedirte el favor de que guíes a los guardias, tú y Encanto por si el escudo se rompe** – dijo Regina seria

Mulan asintió – **No te preocupes Regina**

Regina sonrió en eso miro a Encanto y Nieves **- necesito que ustedes tomen el mando con Cheshire y Absolem, cuando yo no este**

**-Qué pasa con Claude? –** dijo confundida Nieves

**-Claude es mi caballero negro el ira conmigo** – dijo Regina

Emma frunció el ceño **– Yo también iré contigo**

Regina negó con la cabeza – **Te necesito acá en el reino**

**-Y Alicia?** – pregunto de nuevo Emma

-**Alicia vendrá conmigo y Jefferson**

**-Si Alicia va yo voy** – dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos

Regina sabía que Emma era terca pero no tanto – **Alicia destruyo al Jabberwocky**

**-Me enfrente a un dragón y los malditos Ogros – **dijo Emma seria

-**Alicia tiene a vorpal consigo, una sacudida de su espada deja inconsciente a 10 de mis guardias** – expreso Regina

Emma apretó sus puños

-**La espada que le di a Sofía, podría hacer lo mismo pero desapareció verdad? –** dijo Regina alzando su ceja a Emma

Emma miro a Regina enojada

**-Emma, Zelena es fuerte, sus guardias serán iguales a los míos, te necesito que protejas este reino** – dijo suavemente

Nieves, Encanto, Mulan, Rubí y bella no dijeron nada, todos sabían que si Emma va a la pelea sería una distracción para Regina

**-No es justo** – murmuro Emma **– Claude ira contigo, y algo me dice que Arturo también** –

Regina suspiro, ya que tenía razón prácticamente Arturo iría conmigo **– Emma, está bien**

Todos se quedaron sorprendido

**-En serio?** – dijo Emma con los ojos abiertos

-**Si pero con una condición** – dijo seria

Emma asintió

**-Aprenderás magia**

**-Cuando empezamos las clases** – sonrió Emma

Regina sonrió a Emma, todos empezaron asustarse ya que esa sonrisa era muy al estilo reina malvada – **Yo no querida, tengo un reino que necesita mi atención y mucho papeleo… Cheshire **– llamo al gato

Cheshire aparecido y sonrió – **Si**

**-Tienes a otra nueva alumna –** dijo señalando a Emma

Emma estaba con los ojos abiertos – **Espera…** - dijo ya que Regina le conto que Cheshire era muy estricto peor que Regina y Oro juntos

**-Bien** – dijo Cheshire desapareciendo a Emma en un humo purpura

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos

-**Gracias Cheshire** – sonrió Regina

-**No hay problema** – sonrió el gato

**-Como esta Tink? –**

**-Isabel, dejo pasar a una buena hada** – dijo desapareciendo del salón

Regina asintió a lo dicho y miro a Encanto, Nieves, Mulan, Rubí y Bella

**-Cuando yo me vaya, quiero que el consejo siga como esta, ya que Jefferson, Alicia, Claude y yo nos iremos, Nieves tú con Encanto, Absolem y Cheshire pasaran al mando del reino** – dijo seria

Nieves y Encanto asintieron a lo dicho

**-S algo pasa conmigo y los demás y tardamos mucho, por ejemplo Zelena nos envía a otro mundo y tardamos mucho en regresar, quiero que Grace tome el mando del reino de Wonderland**

**-Grace?** – dijeron confundidos Nieves

-**Grace a pesar de tener 14 años, desde pequeña se le ha enseñado a ser una reina, ella tiene magia muy parecida al de Cheshire, con ella al mando del reino, este reino va ser bien protegido, ella también puede tomar buenas decisiones en el reino** – en eso miro a Rubí y Bella **– quiero que ustedes dos la cuiden si ni uno de nosotros regresamos, a Henry también** – dijo conjurando dos papeles mágicos

-**Que es eso? –** dijo Rubí sorprendida

-**Cualquier cosa que me pasa a mi o a Jefferson, esto indica que ustedes dos son guardianes de Grace y Henry**

**-Nosotros somos sus abuelos también** –dijo Encanto

Regina suspiro **– Encanto, eso lo sé pero al tener un reino tan grande como este, Henry no es tu único nieto, tienes muchos hijos, nietos, bisnietos, hermanos, hermanas, padres, madre, abuelos, abuelas que cuidar, el reino es el tesoro más preciado que tienes, eso es la primera regla de todo rey o reina** – dijo seria

Encanto y Nieves se quedaron callados ya que Regina tenía razón

**-Es como el ajedrez** – dijo conjurando una tabla de ajedrez con todas las piezas – **los peones, de cada bando a quien tienen que proteger para ganar? –**

-**Al rey** – dijeron todos, menos Bella ya que sabía a lo que Regina se refería

-**Exacto** – sonrió Regina.- **pero quien es el rey en este reino?** – pregunto a cada uno

-**No eres tú o Jefferson?** – dijo Rubí confundida

Nieves y Encanto asintieron a lo que dijo Rubí

-**Son los niños, los jóvenes** – dijo Mulan mirando a Regina **– el pueblo**

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Exacto Mulan, son el pueblo, nosotros no somos nada, prácticamente nosotros, somos los peones, caballos, alfiles y torres, nuestro deber es proteger al futuro del reino, que vienen hacer el pueblo** – sonrió

Encanto y Nieves asintieron a lo dicho

**-Nosotros…** - dijo Encanto ya que se le apago la voz

Regina sonrió a lo dicho **– No te preocupes…**

**-Hace tiempo tu quisiste enseñarme eso**– dijo Nieves mirando a Regina con vergüenza

Regina recordó cuando tuvo a Nieves como hijastra, ella quería enseñarle a Nieves a jugar ajedrez, pero Nieves nunca quiso diciendo que era aburrido

Regina asintió – **La cosa es que si algo me sucede a mi o a Jefferson, ustedes dos podrían tomar a Henry y Grace y mantenerlos a salvo** – dijo mirando a Rubí y Bella

Ellas asintieron a lo dicho

**-Y para que necesitamos firmar eso** – dijo Rubí confundida mirando los papeles

-**Son papeles mágicos, s ustedes caen a un portal y en otro mundo estos papeles indican que legalmente Henry y Grace son sus parientes** – dijo Regina

Bella firmo el papel de Henry y el papel de Grace, Rubí hizo lo mismo

**-Y Jefferson sabe?** – pregunto Rubí

Regina asintió **– Si, él sabe que tenemos una gran batalla, por venir, y no sabemos lo que va pasar – **

-**Bueno **– dijo Rubí

-**Encanto, Mulan esta o la otra semana iremos con Jefferson para atacar a Zelena, necesito que preparen ya a los guardias**

Encanto y Mulan asintieron y se retiraron

**-Nieves ya que tú eres la única que se lleva bien con Azul y su reina, y ellas tienen plena confianza en ti necesito tu ayuda **

Nieves asintió a lo dicho no importa lo que diría Regina era lo hará

**-Necesito que robes algo de Azul…**

Rubio sonrió

Nieve palideció

Bella se encogió de hombros

**… y Rubí te ayudara.**

Rubí gimió no quería ir a esa iglesia – **Esa iglesia es una tortura y la reina me da miedo** – murmuro Rubí

Bella le agarro la mano para darle ánimos

-**Que cosa? –** dijo cuidadosamente Nieves

-**A Tink la necesito con todo y su poder, ella tenía una varita, muy poderosa y solamente ella lo puede utilizar, cuando Azul le corto las alas, ella le quito su varita, prácticamente cuando un hada nace tiene una varita destinada, Azul guardo su varita y quiero que Tink la tenga**

**-No podemos hablar con Azul y tal vez ella se la dé –** dijo Nieves sonriente

Regina, Rubí rodaron sus ojos, Bella se reía de nieve disimuladamente

-**Está bien** – dijo suspirando Regina – **puedes hablar con Azul –**

Rubí miraba incrédulamente a Regina – **En serio?**

**-Si eso no funciona quiero que la roben –** dijo Regina sonriente

Rubí en eso sonrió, Regina nunca cambia

**-No te preocupes yo hablare con Azul** – dijo despidiéndose – **No te preocupes Rubí yo iré sola** – sonrió Nieves

**-Ok Nieve** – dijo Rubí mirando como su amiga se iría, en eso miro a Regina – **Siento que también me quieres para algo más**

Regina suspiro – **Graham está vivo?**

Rubí suspiro – **Si, Claude lo encontró en el reino de Arturo, creo que deberías hablar con el**

Regina suspiro a lo dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que les guste esta ultima actualizacion<strong>

**espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**ser felices :)**


End file.
